Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future S2
by SOLmaster
Summary: Fic series. Twenty years in the future, a new generation of Nicktoons has formed. Following in the parents' footsteps, Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron unite to protect their worlds against evil and have adventures with old and new friends. CURSE OF THE WIREBOT PART 1 IS UP!
1. Season 2: Character Bios

Hey readers, you'd be glad to know that I've decided to post Season 2 of Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future here from now on. Don't worry, it will be the same stories and will still be bigger and better than ever. The first season is still available to read and you can check it out whenever you like, especially if you haven't read it yet.

Plot_: Darry: Son of Danny Phantom, Tammy and Tommy: children of Timmy Turner, and SpongeTron: Robotic clone of SpongeBob SquarePants, are back with all new adventures. When a new villain emerges, the Nicktoons must unite to take out this new threat that plots to take over their worlds. With the help of the Nicktoon Cadets, will the Nicktoons come out on top like their parents did? With a teamwork and friendship as wonderful as theirs, anything is possible._

But of course with a new season, that means new characters. So we have a list of major supporting characters that will appear in this season…

* * *

DarkEvil LaserPants: SpongeBob's evil future self from an alternate timeline. SpongeBob prevented the future of becoming him, but is brought back out of the time stream to once again conquer everything and destroy his former past self. Despite his appearance and what he once was, he is cold-hearted, manipulative, a skilled martial artist and strategist. But someone removing his mask or losing a battle will send him over the edge. He became a common and difficult enemy of the Nicktoons, and always has a plan that will challenge them for everything they got.

Max Neutron: The infant son of Jimmy and Cindy Neutron. Despite his age, Max is secretly an intellectual genius and chooses to hide this from everyone with only his adopted brother, SpongeTron, knowing. He gives himself a special spot on the team and often uses the excuse of being baby-sat as a way to go on missions without his parents knowing. He uses his intellect to secretly help his team members and travels around in a walker made by his father. Max is as sweet and innocent as any other baby his age, but usually never comes off as helpless and often notices things that others seem to miss.

SpongeCog 001: The first model in a line of evil robotic clones of SpongeTron. When DarkEvil LaserPants decided to copy Jimmy and SpongeBob's 'SpongeTron' invention to create a loyal robotic servant of his own, he kidnapped SpongeTron and download most of his data into the perfect robot which he dubbed 'SpongeCog'. SpongeTron thinks of him as his 'evil twin cousin' and unlike him, SpongeCog is cold, malicious, deceitful, and a hater of humanity; but is completely loyal to his master, DarkEvil. SpongeCog has most of SpongeTron's abilities, including some he doesn't have like razor sharp claws and the ability to transform his body and voice into anyone or anything.

SpongeCog 008, 010, and 013: A group of surviving robots of the malfunctioning SpongeCog units. They serve their creator, DarkEvil LaserPants, and are led by SpongeCog, though are treated poorly by the latter. SpongeCog 008 has the appearance of a small samurai hiding under a large robe, but can change into a tall deadly warrior with four katanas for arms. Though he is the most dangerous of the group, he can rust easily if not oiled. SpongeCog 010 is a beastly feral robot who only communicates through growls and roars that can only be understood by the SpongeCogs (and ironically SpongeTron). SpongeCog 013 is a large muscular robot that is nearly indestructible, but is highly dim-witted and slow.

Cindy Neutron: Jimmy's wife and Max's mother. She was Jimmy's rival and love-interest from childhood until Jimmy had to leave during their wedding, breaking her heart in the process. She was reunited with him thanks to the Nicktoons, and the two were married. Cindy lives the profession of a news reporter, and though her job keeps her from seeing Max for most of the afternoon, she trusts her husband and friends to watch her son. Though Cindy is kinder and more thoughtful than she was as a child, she still tends to yell when angered and calls Jimmy by her old nicknames, though more as a term of endearment than an insult.

Sandy SquarePants: SpongeBob's wife and the mother of his children. A squirrel from the state of Texas and is dang proud of it. Sandy was one of SpongeBob's best friends and secret crush until the two eventually realized their feelings for each other and got married. Sandy is still the tough cowgirl with immense strength and karate skills, and an intelligent scientist as well. She loves her husband and children dearly and acts like a concerned mother figure when she has to be.

SpongeTron 363 and 636: Two ST Units who work in the Krusty Krab with Squidward and Buster. Just like their creator, they are chipper and happy with the position they work in, but due to the fact that they are not designed for combat, they lack the proper artilleries and only have weapons that fire condiments and keep the Krusty Krab clean and functional. Though they rarely take part in any Nicktoon missions, they are always glad to help with whatever they can

Squidward Tentacles: One of SpongeBob's friends and neighbors, who is a self-proclaimed talented artist and musician, and a cashier at the Krusty Krab. He is still the grumpy unfriendly octopus as he's always been and detests everyone in his life. Though he and SpongeBob are actually a lot closer to each other than they were years ago, he still can't stand being around the chipper sponge and has an even greater dislike for the sponge's children, who constantly bother him at work and at home.

Jesse 13: The eleven-year-old son of Johnny 13 and Kitty, who runs away from his home in the Ghost Zone to live life as a normal kid and to escape the pressures of his parents. He soon catches the eye of Tammy Turner and gains feelings for her as well. Unlike his father, Jesse is friendly, polite, and humble, though often uses slang similar to his father and gains attraction from a lot of girls as well as driving a moped to travel. His only flaw is being cursed to change into a shadow ghost (similar to Johnny's) when near the presence of bad luck. He is unable to control himself in this form or suppress it, but has been training with his father to learn how.

Sally, Dolly, and Allie SquarePants: The seven-year-old squirrel triplets of SpongeBob and Sandy. Sally is an inventor like her mother and the most mature out of the three. Dolly is a doll and tea party loving girly-girl with an accent like her mother and her father's love of cleanliness. Allie is the tomboy of the three, who often likes to play sports and have fun like her father. The three always stick together no matter where they go and are often finishing each other's sentences. They are often annoyed by their older brother, Crash, and would get into petty arguments with him.

Valerie Gray: An experienced ghost hunter and a close friend of Danny's. After Danny retired from ghost fighting, Valerie took over his job. Though she thinks he should reconsider, she is fully understanding of his reasons why. When Darry was born, Valerie was made his godmother, and the two are very close. She works alongside Danny at Axiom Labs, and still constructs ghost weapons that she uses for ghost hunting.

Mickey: Tommy and Tammy's cousin whom to Timmy is a well-mannered boy, but to the twins, their worst nightmare. A 13-year-old, who is not only the school bully, but their babysitter while Timmy is away. He is just as worse as his mother Vicky... torching Tammy's dolls and wrecking Tommy's video games, even forcing them to do stuff they don't wanna do with blackmail. But deep down, he is a scaredy cat who runs away whenever a villain approaches.

SpongeTron 007: A fellow ST Unit like SpongeTron 001 who specializes in infiltration, secret intelligence, and undercover work. Like 001, he has upgrades such as the Fakifier that disguises himself as anyone. He is part of BTSO as Agent S and prefers to be called "Double 07" rather than "7". Unlike 001 and some of the ST Units, he talks in a British accent for no apparent reason, somewhat much calmer and cooler on missions, and takes his job seriously (but not as much as 911).

Sam Fenton: Danny's wife and Darry and Yuki's mother. She is now a popular novelist in both the horror and supernatural genres, and often travels around the world for her profession. It is due to this that she can never be around for her family and this is the main cause for Darry's fits of depression. However, Sam truly cares for her husband and children and does whatever she can to express it. Such as calling them on the phone, sending her children souvenirs, and visiting from time to time.

Marie Mollusk: Squidward's niece who is unappealing, obnoxious, tedious, and for some strange reason… wins the heart of Buster SquarePants. As she works as an intern at the Krusty Krab, the Nicktoons help Buster out but she falls for the ghost boy instead. She talks in a nosy monotonous tone, does things that appall people around her such as picking her nose and telling nauseating tales. For another strange reason, Marie is quite good at playing the organ.

* * *

I hope you got a lot from these bios because there's still the story to come. Season 2 of the series will be regularly posted here with each story posted in two parts ( and four in some cases) Me and Animyx hope you stay tuned because the first story of Season 2 titled "Reign of DarkEvil" will be posted soon.


	2. Reign of DarkEvil: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: Reign of DarkEvil**

**Plot:** _The Syndicate builds a Memory Extractor which they plan to use on Jimmy Neutron to steal classified information. But when SpongeBob gets hit with the device instead, it leaves him with no memories of himself or any of his friends. With his memories in their possession, the Syndicate learn of a dangerous foe from SpongeBob's past and bring him back for assistance. All the while, SpongeTron is feeling distraught over Jimmy neglecting him since his marriage to Cindy, and decides to join forces with said foe in hopes of revenge. Can the Nicktoons defeat this new threat, help SpongeBob regain his memories, and get SpongeTron back to their side- all the while Cindy needs to share some exciting news?_

**Part 1**

* * *

It was the early morning at Fenton Works. Inside Darry's bedroom, someone was sleeping under the covers in a bed with pictures posted on the wall of Darry and his three teammates, Darry and his mother, father, and sister; and the younger five original Nicktoons. Suddenly, there was loud banging coming from the front door downstairs that alerted Darry to sit up from out of the covers.

Downstairs, Danny reluctantly opened the door in his bathrobe with a tired expression as the banging continued. As soon as he unlocked the door, it swung open, and SpongeTron rushed in. "I can't take it!" SpongeTron cried as he ran inside. "I just can't take it!"

"What do you want now, SpongeTron?" Danny asked tiredly with bags under his eyes.

"There's this broken circuit in my left elbow." SpongeTron moaned sadly as he showed him his left elbow. "And now whenever I move it, it makes this horrible squeaky noise."

He moves his left elbow to demonstrate and the squeaky noise made Danny grit his teeth. "Can't you have Neutron fix it for you?!" he shouted irritably.

"You think I haven't tried that?!" SpongeTron shouted as he continued crying. "Ever since he married Cindy, she's all he ever spends time with. It's been like that for the past seven months."

Darry was sneaking on top of the staircase, using his powers to keep himself invisible as he watched the whole conversation.

"Come on, SpongeTron. I'm sure this is just a phase newlyweds go through," Danny explained, "Once he's over that, he'll fix you in no time."

"How long is that gonna take?" SpongeTron asked. "He's even more preoccupied with Cindy since she got sick the other day. I can already feel my legs starting to rust."

"I'm sorry, SpongeTron, but there's nothing I can do." Danny explained. "I can't fix you since I don't know your programming. I'm not your co-creator."

SpongeTron gasped. "You're right! What was I thinking leaving Neutron to fix me when my Creator can fix me in a jiffy! I'll head to his house right now!" The robot then charged out the front door without even opening it, leaving a large hole in the middle of the door. Danny stares back at the robot who had just left as Darry still eavesdrops from behind.

* * *

Soon after, SpongeTron travels to Bikini Bottom using his Neutronic Recaller. He steps out and spots a pineapple that's inside a polyurethane air dome. "Ooh…" he looks astoundingly as he walks inside the arc opening of the strange house. He looks around and notices a small device near the door. He leans toward it when a blue light scans him.

"Identity: ST Unit-001," a male computer voice spoke, "Species: Robot. Non-hostile. Evacuating now." A red alarm beeps, alerting SpongeTron. He looks around as the water inside begins to sink into the drain below. "Activating moisture spray." A pair of nozzles spray at SpongeTron, making him wince and cough. Finally, the door opens, showing Junior.

"SpongeTron! You're here!" Junior smiled, running up to SpongeTron and hugging him tightly.

"Uh...hi." SpongeTron greeted with a weak smile. "Is your father here?"

"Sorry, he's busy right now," Junior said, "Did you come to play with me?"

"Actually, I gotta fi-"

"GREAT! Follow me!" Junior grabs SpongeTron's arm and drags him inside. SpongeTron looks around to see inside the dome was a grassy field with a playground, a giant treadmill, and a wooden bench. He notices that no water is inside yet Junior is able to breathe.

He takes him to the pineapple house in the center of the dome. "This is our house!" Junior introduced, "Where my mommy and daddy and brothers and sisters live! It's the bestest place to stay!"

"But...where is everyone?" SpongeTron asked, looking confused.

"They're inside," Junior explained, "This is where we play whenever we wanna go outside." He leads SpongeTron into the pineapple house which almost looks the same as SpongeBob's old pineapple. "Crash! Twitchy! SpongeTron's here!" Junior called out.

"Yee-haw!" Crash shouted while sitting at the top of the stairs in a red wagon. He then began to roll all the way down the steps while in the wagon. Crash bumped up and down in the wagon until he rolled to the bottom and crashed into the wall.

Twitchy ran over while eating a bag of chocolate chip and nut cookies. He darts his head to see his little brother with SpongeTron. "SpongeTron's here! SpongeTron's here!" Twitchy said, jumping up and down on the couch, his left eye twitching. "Butwhyishehere? He'sneverbeenherebefore. I'veneverseenhiminthehouseinallmylife!"

"SpongeTron came all the way just to play with us!" Junior said, cuddling on SpongeTron's left arm.

"Sorry, Junior," SpongeTron said, attempting to tug his arm from Junior's tight grip, "But I'm really here to find your father so he can fi-"

"CRASH!" a loud voice intervened, alarming the two sponges, robot, and squirrel downstairs. Suddenly a soccer ball whacks Crash on the head just as he got out of the wall.

SpongeTron turned his head in surprise to see a small seven-year-old squirrel with dark brown fur, wearing a purple shirt and skirt, black leggings, and a purple ski hat with a star on it.

The soccer ball rolled back to the squirrel and she places a foot over her. She crosses her arms, glaring at Crash. "Okay, where is it?" she asked.

"Where's what?" Crash asked shrugging.

Another squirrel appeared behind the dark brown squirrel. She was identical to her; only her fur was blonde and wore a pink dress with a red ribbon, a pink ribbon in her hair, and red shoes. "My doll," the blonde squirrel answered in a southern accent, tapping her foot.

"You took her doll," the dark brown squirrel explained.

"And never returned it," the blonde squirrel added.

Crash took off his helmet and reached inside, taking out a small ragdoll. "Well, Ma said I had to find a way keep myself from bein' hurt. Otherwise, I can't do stunts no more."

Then, a third squirrel comes in front of the two. She has the same colored fur as Twitchy's, wore glasses, a blue sweater with a dark blue plaid skirt, and a blue flower on her head. "Crash, give Dolly her doll back," she said to him.

"Right now," the blonde squirrel demanded.

"Or else," the dark brown squirrel threatened with a fist. Crash reluctantly handed the blonde squirrel her doll back, and afterwards, stuck his tongue out at them.

"SpongeTron, you haven't met our sisters, have you?" Junior asked the robot.

"Meet Sally, Dolly, and Allie," Twitchy presented, "They're triplets. Triplets!"

"Nice to meet you, SpongeTron." the brown-furred bespectacled squirrel, Sally, said.

"We've heard a lot about you from Pappy and our brothers." the blonde squirrel, Dolly, mentioned.

"Maybe you can show us some of your moves." the dark brown-furred squirrel, Allie, said, making a karate chop.

"Gee, it's nice to meet you lovely ladies." SpongeTron said, getting out of Junior's grip. "But I really have to talk to-"

But Sally got close and started observing him. "Wow. What an amazing structure you have. Who is your amazing scientist?"

"Why, thank you," SpongeTron said fondly, "Actually, there are two people responsible in my creation: Jimmy Neutron and your father himself. Neutron created my design based on him."

He began to walk away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must find my Creator."

"Howdy y'all, partners!" a female southern voice called out. "I'm back!"

Junior grinned and pulled SpongeTron away, "Wait, SpongeTron! You didn't see our Mommy yet! She's the bestest mommy in the whole world!"

"But I really can't-" But Junior grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Mommy!" Junior called out. "Look who's here!"

SpongeTron looks through the door to see a squirrel taller than the kids. She had the same fur color as Sally and Twitchy and wore a labcoat. She took it off to place on a coatrack, revealing a purple and green dress.

Junior pulled SpongeTron over to her and happily said, "Look Mommy! SpongeTron came over to play!"

His mother chuckled. "That so. Well, it's nice to finally meet ya, SpongeTron. The name's 'Sandy'."

SpongeTron chuckled nervously. "Nice to meet you, Wife of the Creator. You wouldn't happen to know if he's around, would you."

"Oh, I'm sorry SpongeTron, but SpongeBob is once again busy at the Krusty Krab," Sandy explained, "He and the employees are gettin' ready for the anniversary party."

"Party?" SpongeTron repeated, "Didn't you and the Creator have an anniversary party already?"

"No silly!" Dolly laughed, "This Friday is the Krusty Krab anniversary."

"The day it first opened for business!" Allie added.

"Since Daddy will be busy, that means you and I get to play some more! YAY!" Junior squealed in delight, shaking SpongeTron's left arm causing the horrid squeak SpongeTron can't stand.

Sandy covered her eyes from the noise. "Oh my, your arm's a bust, ain't it?"

"Well, yeah," SpongeTron said, pulling his arm away from Junior, "That's the reason I'm here. I was hoping the Creator could fix this."

"Why don't you ask your other creator to fix you?"

SpongeTron huffed and slumped. "My other Creator doesn't even care about me right now. He's so busy helping his wife; he hasn't even noticed me at all lately."

"Then no worries, partner," Sandy said, slapping SpongeTron on the back, "I'll fix that arm of yours tighter than a rattlesnake hogtyin' a jackrabbit."

SpongeTron smiled. "Gee, thanks... I think."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a secret location in Retroville, Calamitous was working on a device on the table. After tightening a bolt with a wrench, he shouted, "At last! It is complete!"

He turned to Plankton and Mr. Crocker, and Plankton asked, "So what is this 'big' invention you have to finally conquer the Nicktoons?"

"It is quite simple really." Calamitous explained. "It seems that the only way to extract information from the Nicktoons is to steal it from their minds."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Crocker asked, unconvinced by whatever Calamitous plans.

"With this new invention." Calamitous said as he held out the invention. "The Mind Extractor." The two Syndicate members stared in surprise. "It is capable of extracting the target's memories, no matter how personal."

Suddenly, Crocker grabs the gadget from Calamitous. "Excellent! Finally one of your gadgets will be put to good use. Once I use the device on Turner, I will learn his secrets and be able to obtain his...FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

But Plankton hopped on Crocker's head and drops down to take the device. "No! Once I use the Extractor on SquarePants, I will be able to extract the secret formula from his mind where my restaurant will be a success. Then, I will RULE THE WORLD!" he laughed, raising the device in the air.

But Calamitous took back the device. "No, you fools. We will use the device on Neutron to steal all the information and secrets of the Nicktoons. Then we can finally rule the world."

Both Crocker and Plankton say, "Then I can hit Turner/SquarePants!"

"It only has enough power for one shot right now." Calamitous mentioned, "So we're hitting Neutron, and I know just the place to crash so we can use the Extractor."

* * *

Back at Bikini Bottom, SpongeTron was sitting on a table while Sandy fixed his arm. "There." Sandy said with a proud smile. "That should about do it."

SpongeTron stepped down and moved his arm to see that the horrible noise was gone. He grins, "Hey, there's no squeaking! My arm's good as new, thanks!"

"Hooray!" Junior cheered as he hugged SpongeTron. "Now that Mommy fixed you, we can play now."

SpongeTron smiled nervously as Junior held him tightly. That's when his hat beeped. His hat opens up showing a metal hand holding a cellphone which brings it down to his ear. "Hello?" SpongeTron asked.

"Hey ST!" Tommy's voice called from the phone, "The gang needs you at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob wants you to help with decorations for the party tonight."

SpongeTron saluted and responded, "Yes sir. I'll be there soon." He hung up his phone and turned to Junior. "Sorry. Duty calls. Way over there. Maybe next time."

Junior then sighed and slumped in annoyance. Sandy grabbed her toolbox and said to the robot, "Well, it was nice havin' ya over. Don't be a stranger now, you're welcome anytime."

"Thanks Mrs. SquarePants," SpongeTron said politely and left the dome, rocketing to the Krusty Krab.

* * *

Inside the Krusty Krab, the Nicktoons along with Danny, Jimmy, Timmy, and Cindy are helping to prepare for the party with Buster, Squidward, and ST Units 636 and 363. SpongeBob was examining if preparations were made, "Everything looks great, guys! People are gonna be so excited for the party!"

"Of course," Jimmy nodded, "Even the previous owner is coming. He's gonna be proud of what you did, SpongeBob."

As Tammy, Tommy, and Darry were decorating, Cindy walked over to them with a platter of cookies. "You kids look like you can use a little refresher." Cindy said cheerfully.

"Thanks," the three said each grabbing a cookie and taking a bite.

"I made them myself. What do you think?"

Tammy munched on the cookie happily, "It's so good!"

"Yeah, you're a great cook!" Tommy agreed, chewing on the cookie.

Darry was about to eat one until he asked, "But you are feeling better, right?"

"Of course." Cindy said with a smile. "The doctor said it was nothing. Nothing contagious at least."

"What else did he say?" Tommy asked.

Cindy gave a warm smile, "Just something that'll give Nerdtron the surprise of his life. The doctor said I'm-"

"Hey kids!" Jimmy intervened in the conversation where he gives his wife a kiss on the cheek. "SpongeBob thanks you guys for the help. Has anyone seen SpongeTron?"

"We called him almost twenty minutes ago." Tommy mentioned. "He should've been here by now."

"I'm here!" SpongeTron's voice called out as he bursts through the door. But then he notices Jimmy and narrows his eyes. "Oh...it's you."

Danny noticed him and said, "SpongeTron, I was wondering what happened to you after you left this morning."

"Oh, everything's fine," SpongeTron assured, "My arm's all better now...no thanks to him." He pointed at Jimmy, making the genius confused.

Then, SpongeTron walked away to aid SpongeBob. "What's his problem?" Tommy whispered to Darry and Tammy.

SpongeBob was writing a checklist and asked Squidward, "Hey Squidward, did you order for the three thousand krabby patties for Friday?"

"The delivery truck is on its way." Squidward answered as he walked away.

"Great!" SpongeBob gave a thumbs up as he cleared his checklist. He turns to Timmy and the fairies, who put up the wall decorations. "Decorations ready yet?"

"Almost." Timmy responded, holding up a long piece of paper. "Just need the banner and then we're done."

"Good," SpongeBob said and turns to Jimmy and Cindy, "Snacks and refreshments on the go?"

Cindy sets the plate of cookies on the table. "All set!" Jimmy said as Cindy holds him close.

Then, SpongeTron 636 came up, holding a mop, "Everything's all clean and spotless, sir!"

"Good job!" SpongeBob salutes as he raises a thumb to examine the entire area of the Krusty Krab. "Not bad, 636. Everything looks ship-shape!"

That's what SpongeBob thought, until three figures crashed through the windows, shattering glass everywhere. "What the-?" SpongeBob yelped as he fell backwards on the ground as Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny rush over to him to see what's going on.

The kids' eyes widen to see the Syndicate standing in the middle of the debris. "Well, if it isn't the Nicktoons planning their little party." Calamitous spoke.

"You're gonna pay for that, Syndicate!" SpongeTron growled, upset they have ruined their preparation for the Krusty Krab anniversary. Both his arms turn into giant fist and he hurls himself at them.

"Nicktoons Go/ Unite!" Darry and Jimmy ordered as both their teams charge at the Syndicate.

"Stop them!" Calamitous ordered Plankton and Crocker. Plankton grins and presses a button on his device. Suddenly, a group of PlankBots appear around the room. Buster, Squidward, and SpongeTrons 363 and 636 all rush into the kitchen to avoid getting caught in the fight.

Crocker holds a remote that shoots electricity when he pushes the button. Timmy uses his fairies to create a magic protective shield while Tommy fires projectile stars at Crocker.

The stars knock the remote out of his hand as he yelps in pain and holds his hand. But then, Tammy ties her magic jump rope around his feet, knocking him to the ground.

Plankton commands his PlankBots to attack and shoot lasers. Danny was able to avoid the attacks and shot white beams, freezing the bots, giving Darry and SpongeTron the chance to pummel them.

A PlankBot moved closer to Cindy. Cindy backed away until she fell on the table. The PlankBot was charging its one eye to finish her off, until its head was sliced off by Jimmy's beamsword.

Jimmy turned to Cindy and grabbed her hand, pulling her back up. "You okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Neutron." Cindy answered with a warm smile.

From afar, Tammy was watching them, but didn't notice the trapped Crocker pulling out a ray gun from his backpocket and aiming at her.

"Look out!" Tommy shouted as he jumped on top of her, pushing her out of the way of the blast as Crocker got free. Tommy yelled at her, "Stop making goo-goo eyes!" but then he looked closely at her. "Wait...those aren't goo-goo eyes."

"Sorry, I was making sure Cindy was okay," Tammy explained, "Thank goodness Jimmy saved her in time."

"You...care?" Tommy asked, looking surprised.

Crocker aimed the ray gun at the twins until Wanda appears in front of him. "Mr. Crocker, meet Mr. Frying Pan." Then, she whacks Crocker on the head with a green frying pan immediately knocking him off.

As more robots continued firing, Darry punched and kicked more of them down while SpongeBob karate kicked another. "This is getting bad." he said in worry. "If we don't end this soon, someone could get hurt, and this place will look terrible for the party."

Jimmy rushed forward to face the remaining two robots. "Don't worry, SpongeBob." he assured, eyeing his targets. "This will be over sooner than you think."

"Now's your chance." Plankton pointed to Calamitous. "Hit him!"

Calamitous aimed the Mind Extractor at Jimmy from behind while the genius was fighting the robots. "Say goodbye, Neutron- while you still remember."

But SpongeBob turned around and noticed Calamitous aiming the seemingly deadly device at Jimmy Neutron while he wasn't looking.

"Jimmy Neutron!" SpongeBob cried out as he began rushing toward him. "NOOOO!"

Just as Calamitous blasts the ray, SpongeBob pushes Jimmy out of the way and is hit himself by the ray's beam. "CREATOR!" SpongeTron cried.

SpongeBob screams in pain as the ray absorbs him. Once it does, Calamitous' Extractor sparks and drops down. The beam fades as SpongeBob collapses. "No, no! NO!" Calamitous said, looking at his machine in failure.

"SPONGEBOB!" the Nicktoons cry out as they all rush to the unconscious sponge.

"Fire it again!" Crocker demanded.

"I can't!" Calamitous responded in panic as he holds the device.

"Retreat!" Plankton shouted as he and his team members immediately run out of the restaurant.

Danny rushed out only to find they've disappeared without a trace. Danny growled in anger, but flew toward SpongeBob with the others to see if he's okay. Buster ran out of the kitchen to comfort him. "Dad? Dad!" Buster said, shaking him, "Are you okay?" SpongeBob groans a bit and sits up, to everyone's relief.

"Ugh…my head hurts," the sponge said, rubbing the top of his head, "What in the world just happened?" he turns and looks at Buster, "Who are you?"

Buster blinks in confusion when he sees this. But SpongeTron rushes over and hugs him. "Oh Creator! I'm so glad you're still alive! It's nice to have a creator who knows I'm still operational and will always be there when I need to be repaired!"

"'Creator'? Is that my name?" SpongeBob asked until he pushed SpongeTron away and looked frantic. "What are you?" then he looked at everyone else. "Who are all you people?" he stood up and rushed to the window to see his reflection. "Is that me? Who am I?!"

Everyone looks at each other confused as Buster. Danny walks up to SpongeBob and asks, "SpongeBob, don't you remember? The Syndicate hit you with some sort of device. Do you remember that?"

"Remember what?" SpongeBob asked as he stared at him. "What is this place? What did you say my name was again, Mister?"

SpongeBob moans, holding his head. He almost collapses until Jimmy catches him. "I think we're gonna have to examine you," he said as he and Danny help SpongeBob up.

* * *

Back in the villains' lair, Plankton was viewing SpongeBob's memories in the device when Calamitous goes on ranting. "Darn it! Darn it! Darn it all! My plan would have worked if SquarePants hadn't interfered!"

"I told you we should have hit Turner!" Crocker snapped at him, "With it, I could have had his FAIRIES!"

"Be quiet, will you?" Plankton snapped as he viewed the memories. "I'm trying to find the secret formula in all these scatterbrained memories from SpongeBob."

"Like we'd find anything from that fruitless buffoon," Calamitous scoffed and rubbed his chin, "Hmmm...maybe I should have hit Phantom. His mind would have been as useful as Neutron's."

"Just because you have bad aim." Crocker dully snarled. "Now we just wasted a perfectly evil plan."

As Plankton looked through the images from SpongeBob's memories, his eye widens when he views something, "Hmm, this is interesting."

Crocker and Calamitous turn their heads to them and Crocker asks, "What could possibly be interesting from his head?"

Plankton hooks the device to the large monitor and the image appears for Calamitous and Crocker to view. Their eyes widen to see a strange figure on screen that they had never seen before.

As Calamitous watches, he grins. "Yes...yes, that's perfect! Finally, the key to our success in defeating the Nicktoons…for good!" he, Plankton, and Crocker laugh plotting their new plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was taken to HQ in the lab so Jimmy can analyze him. The sponge was strapped to a wall as a machine scans his head. The sponge was still unconscious as the others watch in concern after what happened earlier. "So what's happening?" Darry asked in worry. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"According to my readings and the pictures the security footage showed me," Jimmy said, holding up gray scale pictures of Calamitous with the device, "It looks to me that somehow Calamitous used this weapon to deprive information from his cerebrum."

The gang stares at Neutron having no clue of what he said. "In English, genius," Danny said.

Jimmy sighed and re-told, "He made a weapon that stole SpongeBob's memories right out of his brain."

"You mean…Calamitous stole his mind?" Tammy asked, now understanding.

"Exactly," Jimmy nodded, "SpongeBob's brain is under the effects of the machine, but eventually he will recover his memories fully. Until then, SpongeBob should stay in bed and rest."

Soon, they moved SpongeBob in the infirmary bed where he laid in peaceful sleep and the Nicktoons watched as they stood in the room. "How long did you say it would take for him to regain his memories?" SpongeTron asked.

"I didn't." Jimmy answered.

But soon, the door slides open and Sandy along with all her kids rush in. "Where is he?" she asked in panic. "Is what Buster said true? Is he hurt badly?"

Suddenly, SpongeBob slowly opens his eyes and sits up. "Ohh..." he groaned as he holds his head. "Where am I now?"

"SpongeBob!" Sandy cried in joy as she rushed over and hugged him. "You're okay! I was so worried!"

But SpongeBob's eyes widen and he screams, flailing his arms, "Aaah! A rat! Why is she here?" Everyone gasps when they see SpongeBob's reaction.

But Junior laughs, "Daddy's being funny."

Sandy was in shock as well, but insisted on saying, "SpongeBob, what's wrong with you?" she pointed to herself. "It's me, Sandy, your wife." and then, pointed at their kids. "And these are our kin."

SpongeBob turns to see the seven kids who smile and wave at them. He looks back at Sandy and shakes his head, "Nope, I've never seen you or those kids in my life."

"The Syndicate did something to his brain, Mrs. S," Tommy explained.

"But rest assured, Jimmy says your husband will be back to normal soon," Tammy finished for him.

"And how long is 'soon'?" Sandy demanded to know.

"That's what I asked." SpongeTron mentioned.

Jimmy got an awkward expression and uneasily answered, "Uh- well...I'm still a little unaware on the exact process of the reverse effects, but we just need to give it time. Besides, I'm sure that seeing you and the rest of his family has brought back some of his memories already."

Junior hopped onto the bed and landed on SpongeBob's lap as the adult sponge stared. "Hey, Daddy," Junior asked cheerfully. "Can we go get some ice-cream when we go home? And can we play a fun game after that?"

"I'm not your dad." SpongeBob pointed out. "Who are you again?"

Sandy and the kids gasp at this as Junior's eyes begin to water. "WAH!" Junior cried as his giant tears soaked up the gang. Sandy glares at Jimmy who grins sheepishly.

"Okay…" Jimmy said, nervously clapping his hands. "I think it's time we let SpongeBob rest. Alright everyone, let's go."

He signals everyone to the door and the Nicktoons all reluctantly leave as Sandy carries Junior out and the rest of her kids follow. Buster was the last to leave as he looks back at his father and sighs sadly before heading out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom, three shady figures crept through the night, from a coral tree into the rock. They peek from it til one says, "There it is!" The figure pointed at the direction…of the SquarePants household in the airdome.

"Let's go." the other figure said as they creep over to the side of the dome.

They go inside the entrance still filled with water. As the tall bulky figure reaches for the door, a light scans them. Suddenly, a red siren flashes and alarms: "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" Quickly, the small figure takes out what appears to be a handheld computer and plugs it into the security system. He types on the computer and the power dies down and the siren stops as well when the alarm says, "Security Defense System: Deactivated."

"We're in." he said as he closed the computer.

From the inside, the door opens and the three figures go inside, revealing themselves as the Syndicate wearing black outfits. "According to the Mind Extractor, the device should be somewhere in this area," Calamitous explained, "That is where we'll find him."

They look around and find a door sticking out of the ground that led to the cellar. "There it is!" Crocker pointed. "Just like in the sponge's memories."

They open the doors and see a set of stairs leading to the dark cellar below. They head down the stairs and soon reach the dark bottom until Crocker finds a light switch that he flips on, allowing them to see all the junk that was stored down here. "And I thought the boy genius was a pack rat," Plankton said, looking at the rusty old junk.

Calamitous and Crocker look around for a particular device until Calamitous bumps into a large object. He looks up and gasps, "This is it!"

Plankton and Crocker turn to see a large arch that looked similar to the one Jimmy had, but was rounder and more metallic and different in design.

"The time machine constructed by the squirrel." Calamitous explained as he examined it. "It looks just like it did in SquarePants's memories, and it must have what we need."

"Do you believe he'll make a good addition to our team?" Crocker asks.

"Of course!" Plankton nodded, "Didn't you see the destruction he caused the sponge? With him on our side, our team can actually defeat the Nicktoons!"

My thoughts exactly." Calamitous said with a smirk as he grabbed a hold of the machine. "Now help me carry this thing out of here before they come home."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"What do you mean, you won't let us help the Creator?!" SpongeTron yelled frantically to Timmy and Danny outside HQ with his friends.

"We just won't." Timmy answered. "We don't want you kids doing anything crazy or dangerous to help SpongeBob."

"But don't you see what the Syndicate did to him?" Darry pointed out. "They took away his life. We have to find the Syndicate and get them to reverse whatever they did."

"Sorry, but that doesn't cut it," Danny said against this, "Neutron said SpongeBob will recover his memories soon. As for the Syndicate, leave that to Timmy and me."

"But we're Nicktoons too." Tammy pointed out. "Remember?"

"SpongeBob is part of our Nicktoons team." Danny explained. "He's our responsibility."

"But what happens if they use that mind-stealing weapon on you guys?" Tommy asked, "I don't want our dad to forget about us and Cosmo and Wanda."

Then, the three fairies appear next to Timmy. "He's right! We don't want Timmy to forget the good times we had together all these years!" Wanda agreed.

"That won't happen." Timmy assured. "Danny and I already agreed with Tak that we would search for the Syndicate. And Jimmy said that he would keep an eye on SpongeBob until he's better."

SpongeTron huffed once more. "I bet Neutron's gonna leave the Creator so he can spend more time with his wife."

"SpongeTron, chill. It's not his fault that Cindy has been feeling sick lately," Tammy defended to Tommy's surprise.

"So if the Commander is taking care of SpongeBob and you guys are finding the Syndicate, what are we gonna do?" Darry asked the adults.

Timmy and Danny stare at each other before Timmy answers, "You can do whatever you want, but remember what we told you." Then, Danny changes to ghost form and flies away with Timmy disappearing with Cosmo and Wanda, leaving Poof with the others. Tommy, Tammy, and Darry look at each other, wondering what to do with their day-off.

* * *

We hope you enjoyed the first part of the Season 2 premiere "Reign of DarkEvil" Stick around if you wanna read the next part and please leave a review telling us what you think so far.


	3. Reign of DarkEvil: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: Reign of DarkEvil**

**Plot:** _The Syndicate builds a Memory Extractor which they plan to use on Jimmy Neutron to steal classified information. But when SpongeBob gets hit with the device instead, it leaves him with no memories of himself or any of his friends. With his memories in their possession, the Syndicate learn of a dangerous foe from SpongeBob's past and bring him back for assistance. All the while, SpongeTron is feeling distraught over Jimmy neglecting him since his marriage to Cindy, and decides to join forces with said foe in hopes of revenge. Can the Nicktoons defeat this new threat, help SpongeBob regain his memories, and get SpongeTron back to their side- all the while Cindy needs to share some exciting news?_

**Part 2**

* * *

The next morning, they go to the arcade where Darry and Tommy are playing against each other in a Crimson Chin melee game. SpongeTron, however, was sitting on a bench with a depressed look on his face as he slumped over. "Oh, how can we just sit here playing games when the Creator's in need of help?"

Tammy was playing with a claw machine game as she explained, "But you heard our dads. We need to let them handle it."

"But Neutron can't take care of him!" SpongeTron shouted as he angrily stood up. "He wouldn't even take care of me!"

"Would you relax, ST?" Darry said while battling Tommy on the arcade game, "Neutron's your creator also. You've got to put a little faith in him."

SpongeTron scoffs, "Of course, you'd side with him. You're humans after all." He frowns and stomps away. Darry and Tammy watch as their friend storms out.

Darry turns and asks Tommy, "You think we should have paid more attention to SpongeTron? He is our friend after all."

"Who's SpongeTron?" Tommy asked more focused on the game, who wasn't paying attention to the recent conversation.

* * *

Eventually, the Syndicate was able to transport the time machine into their lair. "At last! We were SO close to achieving our goal when we had all five crystals, but lost to those Nicktoons and their spawn. But with him, we will finally victor over them!" Calamitous said, laughing. He turns to see Plankton and Crocker holding up the time machine.

"How come WE had to be the ones carrying this thing all the way here?" Plankton wanted to know, not able to hold the device any longer.

Crocker dropped the device onto Plankton while Calamitous answered, "Because I'll be hooking up the device and finding the correct time period to recruit our new team member."

Like he said, Calamitous hooks the device to an AC outlet to power the machine. He goes to the keyboard next to the arc. "Now to put in the right calculations to the time era and..." The computer beeps up and Calamitous smirks. "Perfect!"

Plankton popped his head from underneath the time machine and pulls himself out, just in time for him and Crocker to witness Calamitous pushing the red button. Suddenly, the machine lights up and whirrs with energy. In the center of the arc, it sparked and formed a blue portal and then-

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown world, a hooded figure lifts up his head, detecting something. "I sense a disturbance in time," he said when his form becomes smaller. He turns toward a circular screen in front of him. As he watches, he speaks, "So they've done it. The Syndicate has awoken…him."

* * *

Back in the real world, SpongeTron grumbled as he marched through Bikini Bottom. "Those guys…" he said to himself, "Shouldn't they be concerned about the Creator? I thought they were my friends. Well, I don't care what they say. I'm gonna find a way to bring the Creator back to his senses." Suddenly, he hears a loud yell and looks from a distance to see a bright light. Recognizing the voice and location, SpongeTron gasped and rocketed forward.

* * *

In Jellyfish Fields, Junior was skipping around, trying to catch a jellyfish while Sally holds a jellyfish with rubber gloves and a magnifying glass, examining the specimen with Dolly and Allie watching.

A jellyfish three times its size was floating when Crash was on top of a coral tree. He smirks and jumps off, landing on the jellyfish. "Giddy-up!" Crash cheered, riding on the jellyfish like a rodeo. But quickly, the jellyfish dropped Crash on the ground and shocked him in anger. The jellyfish flew away as SpongeTron came just in time.

"Crash!" SpongeTron yelled in worry as he rushed over to the injured sponge. "Are you okay?"

Crash winced after he touched the sting bump on the side of his face, but weakly smiled and responded, "Heck yeah! I set a new record since the last time I rode that thing."

Dolly huffed and said, "Y'all are lucky Mama or Daddy didn't see ya doin' that."

SpongeTron stared oddly as he asked, "What are you all doing out here?"

"We're trying to find the perfect jellyfish to bring to Dad as a present." Allie answered.

"This one is missing a stinger." Sally said as she let the jellyfish she was holding fly away.

"We were hopin' our present will help Pa recover his memories," Dolly added for Allie.

SpongeTron smiled warmly. "Well, that's sweet of you guys." but then frowned, "At least there's a few people who care."

"Wanna know what present I wanna give to Daddy?" Junior asked SpongeTron.

The robot knelt down to him and answered in a friendly tone, "I sure do. Tell me."

Junior giggled and answered, "I wanna make Daddy the bestest krabby patty he ever tasted! It'll be the perfect gift for him!"

"I didn't know you can cook."

"I don't, but Buster's gonna help me. Once he bites into that krabby patty, he'll get all his memories back. Won't that be great?" Then, Junior frowns a bit, "I've never made a krabby patty before, but I'm sure I can do it! Then, I'll be a great fry cook just like Daddy!" SpongeTron looks at him and smiles, patting him on the head.

"I think that's a great idea, Junior," SpongeTron said, "In fact, I too wanna help you accomplish it!"

Junior's eyes widened and he grinned, "Really?"

"Sure!" SpongeTron wrapped his arm around Junior, "Though honestly, I've never cooked a krabby patty before either. But I'm a robotic clone of the Creator, so how bad can it be?"

* * *

Later, SpongeTron follows Junior to the Krusty Krab to help. They are placed in the kitchen where Buster will teach them. Buster puts on his Krusty Krab hat, followed by Junior and SpongeTron (who just puts a regular hat on top of his own).

Buster puts a raw patty on the grill which begins to sizzle from the heat. He then gives Junior a spatula and steps to the side, allowing him to cook it. Junior stares at the spatula fondly and slides it underneath the patty. But due to his intense strength, Junior actually flips the patty very high, sticking to the ceiling.

"You almost had it." SpongeTron supportably commented. "Try again, and this time, put a little less 'flip' on it."

Junior nodded as Buster prepares another raw patty. As the robot instructed, Junior flips the patty, but expectedly, it flies behind them and into a fan. As the patty hits the fan, it splatters and spits the goop of what's left of the patty. Buster, Junior, and SpongeTron duck as it flies out through the small window.

On the other side, Squidward was hit from behind with the patty goop as he stood in the cashier boat. He frowns dully and says, "Of course."

Junior seemed to be getting discouraged until SpongeTron tried to cheer him up. "Third time's the charm. Try again." Buster puts another raw patty on the grill, and this time, Junior keeps himself fully focused and grips the spatula with both hands as he slowly and steadily moves it under the patty and proceeds to flip it.

Junior flips the patty through the air and this time, it flies at a reasonable height and lands perfectly back on the grill. Junior grins at this. "I did it! I DID IT!" Junior shouted excitedly.

He hugs SpongeTron. "I did it!" and then Buster, "I did it!" then he runs out of the kitchen and shouts, "I DID IT!" Junior runs back into the kitchen, still jumping up and down. "It's all thanks to you, Buster! Especially you, SpongeTron, cuz you believed in me. They said I couldn't do it, but I did and Daddy will be so proud of me." as he jabbered on, Buster's eyes widen as he spots the grill and tries to get Junior's attention.

But Junior didn't notice anything. "Do you think I should bring him ice-cream too?" he asked SpongeTron. "Maybe the coldness will help bring his memories back."

But then he stopped and sniffed the air when a cloud of black smoke hovered over him and SpongeTron. "Do you smell something?" he asked the robot.

SpongeTron looks at the side of Junior and finally notices. "GAH! FIRE!"

Junior turns and screams to see he forgot to take out the patty now setting aflame. Junior and SpongeTron ran in circles until Buster runs off and comes back with a fire extinguisher. He quickly sprayed foam at the grill putting out the fire. Junior coughed, but gasped to see his perfect patty now a pile of black soot.

Junior's eyes began to water, "Daddy's krabby patty...is RUINED!" He sniffs in tears, but SpongeTron pats him on the back.

"It's alright, Junior. I'm sure you can try again a fourth time," he assured.

"No, I can't!" Junior screamed out, "Daddy made the perfect patty his first try! I can't be a great fry cook like Daddy! Why can't I do anything right!?" he cried and rushes out of the kitchen and into the restroom.

Buster and SpongeTron ran there but the door was locked. They can hear Junior's cries from there. "What do we do, Buster?" SpongeTron asked desperately. "With the Creator in his condition, I don't want Junior and the rest of his siblings to be sad like this. You're coping well about it, Buster, do you have any suggestions?"

Buster was about to answer when they hear more cries outside the Krusty Krab, only they were actually cries of help and screams of fear. They look through the window to see the same PlankBots from last time.

"It's the Syndicate!" SpongeTron cried out. "I better call the others." he took out his Recaller and was about to dial it until he stopped and frowned, "No! I don't need them! I'll capture the Syndicate and make them return the Creator's memories MYSELF!" Buster's eyes widen in concern and he stands in front of SpongeTron with his arms out as he shakes his head.

But SpongeTron moved Buster aside and proceeded forward. "I know I promised, but unlike them, I care for the Creator and I will not let the only creator I have that cares for me doomed to a life of not knowing who I am." SpongeTron rushed out of the restaurant as Buster stared helplessly at the robot's unnecessary risk.

Outside, a sonic blasts hits four PlankBots, destroying them as the other robots turn their heads to see SpongeTron standing there with his arm turned into his sonic cannon. "Where is the Syndicate?" SpongeTron demanded to know. "I have business with them!"

The PlankBots said nothing and aim their blasters at the enemy. SpongeTron dodged the blasts and continued to try and fight the robots, turning his arm into a beamsword as he deflected the blasts back at the robots, destroying them. However, one of the robots was eyeing him with a camera from its eye.

* * *

From another location, a strange figure was watching from in front of a screen that broadcasts the p.o.v. from the PlankBots. "So...he thinks he can face me again." the figure said coldly. "I think it's time for a little reunion."

* * *

When SpongeTron nearly finished destroying all the Plankbots, a dismembered head of the robot shot a laser from its eye that hit SpongeTron from behind and knocked him down.

When he was about to get up, he attempted to transform his left arm into a gun, it instead sparked and short-circuited before shutting down. "Oh no." he groaned in panic, realizing he was unable to move his arm. "Not again!"

One of the PlankBots grabs SpongeTron by his other arm and began to carry him off. "Hey, let me go!" SpongeTron shouted as he was helplessly carried off.

Buster watches everything from the Krusty Krab window and his eyes widen in shock as he silently gasps to see SpongeTron taken away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Nicktoons HQ, SpongeBob was laying in the infirmary bed, strangely reading a Quantum Physics book until a bouquet of flowers was thrown in front of him. He looked up to see Darry, Tammy, and Tommy had come to visit him.

"Hey, SpongeBob, how are you doing?" Darry asked, wondering how his memories are.

"Um...I'm fine." SpongeBob answered timidly. "Thanks."

"So you got your memories back?" Tommy asked eagerly. "Do you remember who we are?"

"Hmm..." SpongeBob thinks carefully and responds, "You're Tommy, Tammy, and Darry. You're part of a group called the Nicktoons, who fight alongside a robot who looks like me."

The three smiled. "That's right!" Darry shouted happily.

"So you do remember!" Tammy also shouted.

"No, I don't." SpongeBob simply replied. "I just read something called 'Classified Nicktoon Profiles' last night when I was bored."

At this, Darry, Tammy, and Tommy slumped over in disappointment. "We were so close too." Tommy groaned.

"Where is that little robot anyway?" SpongeBob asked curiously. "Doesn't his creator live here?"

"You're his creator, SpongeBob." Darry pointed out and explained, "We wanted to invite him to come visit you since he's worried, but he ran off and we weren't sure where he was."

"I hope you get your memories back in time for the anniversary party at the Krusty Krab." Tammy mentioned. "You couldn't have forgotten about that, could you?"

"What's a 'Krusty Krab'?" SpongeBob cluelessly asked.

The three groan in discouragement as SpongeBob remains oblivious. Just then, Jimmy and Cindy walk in with snacks and drinks. "Any luck?" Jimmy asked the kids.

"No," Tommy frowned, "He still doesn't remember anything."

"Well, don't worry too much," Jimmy assured, "I'm sure he's recovering his memories little by little. Just be patient."

"I just wish there was something we can do to help." Darry said, feeling depressed. "I can't stand seeing him like this."

"Danny, Timmy, and Tak are doing everything they can to find the Syndicate." Jimmy explained. "And don't worry. Your contribution by visiting SpongeBob and showing your support is help enough."

"Neutron's right." Cindy said with a smile. "And while we're on the subject of showing support, there's something I have to tell you all." she turned to Jimmy. "Especially you, Neutron."

"Yes, dear?" Jimmy asked with a look of interest. "You can tell me anything."

Cindy began explaining, "Well, I'm glad. Because the reason I wasn't feeling good was because I'm-"

"Hey guys," SpongeBob interrupted as he shakily held a purple flurp glass in his hands and had a cautious look. "I'm not feeling so good all of a sudden."

"What's wrong?" Darry asked, feeling concerned. "Did you catch whatever Cindy had?"

Cindy growled in anger. "I doubt it." and walked out of the room in frustration.

"No, it's nothing like that." SpongeBob explained, still cautious. "I have the strangest feeling that...that something bad is happening right now."

Everybody looked surprised by this. "What do you mean 'something bad'?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." SpongeBob tried to explain. "I feel like I know what it is, but I can't remember what. All I know is that whatever you're looking for seems to be getting worse."

"What's he talking about?" Darry asked Jimmy.

Jimmy shrugs, "I'm not sure. Perhaps he's delusional from the effects of Calamitous' weapon? Either way, if what he says is true, then we gotta keep an eye out for whatever the Syndicate is planning."

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room, SpongeTron is held captive and strapped to a chair with metal restraints. "Hello?" SpongeTron meekly called out as he glanced around to see nobody in sight. "Anyone here? I'm armed, you know!"

"You've changed since we last met, haven't you?" an unfamiliar voice asked from the darkness.

SpongeTron gasped, not recognizing it as any of the Syndicate's voices. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Your worst nightmare." the figure answered as he stepped into the light near SpongeTron. "Yourself."

SpongeTron's eyes widen in shock to see that his captor was a strange small square figure with a black helmet, mask, suit, with matching boots, gloves, and a cape. Oddly enough, SpongeTron didn't recognize him as anybody he knew.

"I knew it was you!" SpongeTron shouted in shock until he remembered, "Wait, I...I've never seen you before in my life."

"What?!" the figure shouted in anger as he got closer to SpongeTron. "Don't play stupid with me! You haven't forgotten our last confrontation. You were destined to become me."

"Me? Be you?" SpongeTron asked in confusion, "Wait, I don't even know what you are."

The black cladded figure smacks his head in annoyance and lifts off his mask. Once it's removed, SpongeTron gasped, recognizing his face, "Creator?!"

Behind the mask, was SpongeBob, but he looks somewhat aged and has a few scars. "Hmmm…" he spoke rubbing his chin, taking a clear view of SpongeTron, "You look much younger than I anticipated."

"Is it really you, Creator?" SpongeTron asked until he realized to his horror, "Oh no...the Syndicate kidnapped you and turned you into a Criminal Amnesiac. Creator, don't believe them! You're not evil, you're good! Remember who you really are!"

The figure lowered his mask back down and stared at SpongeTron in the face. "Tell me, SquarePants, do you really wanna be like this before I kill you?"

"SquarePants?" SpongeTron questioned. "I'm not SquarePants. Are you talking about my creator? But...who are you then?"

"Your what?" the figure then knocked on SpongeTron's head to hear a 'clank' noise. "You're made of metal? But you're supposed to be SquarePants!"

"Oh, I'm actually a robot created from the likeness of him," SpongeTron explained then frowns, "Though my other creator is the one who built my circuits and weapons. He's also my mechanic who's supposed to take care of me rather than his wife!"

"How do I know this isn't a lie?" the figure asked suspiciously. "Prove yourself."

SpongeTron used his good arm to reach for the device on his chest which activated his Fakifier that made a glow appear around him and deactivated his cloaking device, changing him into his true robotic appearance.

The figure's eyes widen behind his mask as he backs away two steps in shock. "So it's true. You're not SpongeBob SquarePants." but then he glares. "Then where is he?"

"Lost." SpongeTron answered as he slumped over. "Lying around with nothing on his mind- literally. The Syndicate wiped his memories away and now he can't remember anything- including me. And no one is doing anything about it."

"Is that so?" the figure asked as he went into deep thought.

"But wait a minute." SpongeTron asked as he looked at the figure. "If you're not my creator. Then who are you? Why do you look like him?"

"Didn't you hear me before?" the figure asked as he approached SpongeTron. "He was destined to become me, meaning I AM him... I AM your creator: DarkEvil LaserPants." As the villain claiming to be SpongeBob went into maniacal laughter, SpongeTron's eyes widen in realization and horror.

* * *

And that's the end- no, wait, it's not. There's still more. Please leave a review and wait around for Part 3.


	4. Reign of DarkEvil: Part 3

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: Reign of DarkEvil**

**Plot:** _The Syndicate builds a Memory Extractor which they plan to use on Jimmy Neutron to steal classified information. But when SpongeBob gets hit with the device instead, it leaves him with no memories of himself or any of his friends. With his memories in their possession, the Syndicate learn of a dangerous foe from SpongeBob's past and bring him back for assistance. All the while, SpongeTron is feeling distraught over Jimmy neglecting him since his marriage to Cindy, and decides to join forces with said foe in hopes of revenge. Can the Nicktoons defeat this new threat, help SpongeBob regain his memories, and get SpongeTron back to their side- all the while Cindy needs to share some exciting news?_

**Part 3**

* * *

Back at HQ, Tak was sitting in the infirmary with SpongeBob as Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and the rest of the adults watch as the shaman shares some stories with the sponge, hoping he would remember something. "...and even after I became more feral after he twisted my mind, you still believed I was good inside." Tak explained to SpongeBob. "It was thanks to you and Danny that was able to come to my senses and break free from Howler Juju's control to become normal again."

SpongeBob was in awe over what he heard, "I really did all that?"

"Of course!" Tammy exclaimed, "You may have been the childish one on the team, but you've managed to pull through to save your friends in the nick of time! You were one of most valued on the team!"

"I thought you would say that Neutron is the most valued," Tommy said, cocking his eyebrow.

"Maybe as leader, but SpongeBob is the glue that keeps them together," Tammy pointed out, leaving Tommy more confused.

"So is any of this ringing a bell, SpongeBob?" Darry asked, hoping what everyone said brought back some recollection.

"Sorry, but no." SpongeBob replied sadly. "But I do have some kind of foggy image of four kids and me fighting against all these bad people."

Timmy and Tak smiled. "That's us! We were the four kids with you fighting all those bad people!" Timmy explained.

"Looks like he's starting to recover his memories," Jimmy stated, "But it will take a while for him to fully regain them."

"Let's hope he regains them before the anniversary starts," Danny added.

"Now then," Jimmy places his hands together and turns to Cindy, "What were you trying to say last time?"

Cindy glares at him, crossing her arms, "Promise there won't be any interruptions?"

"I swear you have my full attention." Jimmy said with an assuring smile.

Cindy sighs and says, "Okay, I'll tell you. Neutron, you and I are gonna-"

"Time out!" a voice bellowed where suddenly Cindy freezes in place, followed by Neutron, Danny, and the rest of the team.

A clock-like portal appears in place coming from it is a ghostly figure wearing a purple cloak. He approaches Danny and places a strange medallion around his neck. He blinks, realizing he can move again, but looks around and notices everyone else in the room still frozen in place. "What?" Danny wondered when he turns and notices the ghost responsible. "Clockwork? What are you doing here?"

"I'll have time to explain," Clockwork informed where he places another medallion around Jimmy's neck, making him move again. "Since the sponge has yet to recover his memories, I need you two to come with me. Time in." Pressing the button on top of his staff, he, Danny, and Jimmy disappear once again letting time run again.

"Neutron, you and I are gonna-" Cindy began, but opened her eyes to find her husband gone, "Neutron? Where is he?"

Darry looked around to notice his father was missing as well. "My dad is gone too."

"Of all the nerve!" Cindy yelled in frustration. "I have to tell him the most important news he'll ever hear in his life, and he thinks he can run off with his pal, Danny, without even bothering to listen?!"

"Wow, Mrs. Neutron, you seem moody lately. Are you alright?" Tammy asked.

Cindy groaned, holding her head. "Yeah, I guess. Now excuse me, gentlemen, but I'm gonna get some aspirin." She walks away from the group, leaving them to wonder where Jimmy and Danny ran off to.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown realm, Jimmy and Danny reappear with the mysterious ghost.

"So what in Albert Einstein is this all about?" Jimmy wondered as he looked around.

"I brought you two here for a reason." Clockwork explained as he morphed into an old man. "There is a disruption in the time stream."

"A disruption?" Danny asked worriedly, "You don't mean..."

"No. It's not him," Clockwork answered, "Not as worse as him, but indeed bad for all of us."

"Who is it?" Jimmy wanted to know. "Is it any adversary we know?"

"Yes...and no." Clockwork said as he turned into a child. "Let's just say that Danny Phantom wasn't the only one who was tempted to walk down a dark path." Jimmy and Danny glance at each other in surprise, wondering what it was he was talking about.

* * *

In the dark place, SpongeTron (still in his robotic appearance) was running for his life from the approaching PlanktBots that fired at him. SpongeTron reaches a dead end, but climbs vertical side up and jumps behind the PlankBots. Unable to move forward, SpongeTron took the chance to use his plasma ray to destroy one.

Then, another PlankBot grabs SpongeTron upside down by the leg. As it was about to fire its eyebeam, SpongeTron's plasma ray turned into a giant fist, impacting the PlankBot's eye. The Plankbot releases his grip and SpongeTron lands on the ground, firing a sonic blast at the robot to finish it off.

Two PlankBots dash off towards SpongeTron from opposite sides, but SpongeTron flies up in the air, making the two crash into each other. SpongeTron dives down holding a beamsword, slicing the two in pieces. SpongeTron turns to see five more PlankBots approaching. Both of SpongeTron's arms turn into electric plugs. He raises them into the air gathering static and plugs electricity into the ground creating a shockwave that conducted through the floor, electrocuting the remaining the PlankBots.

All the PlankBots were either destroyed or deactivated. Once SpongeTron reverts his arms back to normal, DarkEvil clapped, very impressed. "So how did I do?" SpongeTron asked, "...Creator."

"You did excellent, SpongeTron." DarkEvil said as he walked over to him. "However SquarePants and that Neutron fellow made you, they did a very impressive job."

SpongeTron chuckled, rubbing his head. "Thanks. Nice to hear that my creator TRULY appreciates me more than Neutron. He's so busy with his wife; he has no time for me or the other STs."

DarkEvil froze and rubs his chin, "So…there's MORE of you?"

"Of course! There's thousands of ST Units just like me that Neutron and the Creator built."

"And they have weapons like yours?"

"Oh, no. Only certain ST Units like 911 and me have weapon upgrades if we're assigned to combat training. Then, there's SpongeTrons 363 and 636, who work at the Krusty Krab so they have no need for weapon upgrades."

"Interesting." DarkEvil said, deep in thought. "Do you have a list of the combat units...and the frequency to their brain chips?"

"...No." SpongeTron said with an odd look. "But I'm sure Neutron must keep a list of all that stuff in his lab." he frowns. "He probably wouldn't even pay attention to me even if I asked."

But then DarkEvil asked, "You're really upset with this Neutron, are you?"

"Of course!" SpongeTron shouted angrily. "He cares more about helping his wife than me, and he doesn't even care about helping the Creator when he needs it the most!"

DarkEvil then grabbed SpongeTron by his shoulders and asked, "Then how would you like to get a little revenge on him?"

SpongeTron raised an eyebrow. "Revenge? What do you mean?"

"I mean, getting EVEN with him and making him PAY for all the rejection he made you feel." DarkEvil vigorously explained. "You'll make him wish he treated you with all the respect you deserved. Don't you agree?"

SpongeTron stares at him after listening to what he said, "Sure, I agree, but-"

"Or…are you gonna let him treat you like one of his worn out experiments like the way your other friends have been treating you?" DarkEvil added.

SpongeTron suddenly frowned and answered, "No."

"Then you can stay with me and be my robot." DarkEvil suggested. "I AM your creator after all." SpongeTron stares at the black-cladded sponge as he ponders about his decision.

* * *

Back in HQ, Tammy was making hot soup in a large pot. "Now to add something a little bit special. Poof?"

"Poof, poof!" Poof giggled and shakes his rattle as bits of fairy dust fell into the pot.

Tammy samples the taste from her spoon and smiles. "Perfect! That'll help Cindy with whatever sickness she's been having." She takes the bowl and turns around to see Tommy in front of her. "Oh, hey bro. What's going on?"

"Uh…Tammy?' Tommy began to say, "You've…been acting strange lately."

"Strange?" Tammy asked, looking confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well... since Jimmy married Cindy, you were really angry about that. But now, you seem more concerned with Cindy and care less about Neutron. Are you okay?"

"What?!" Tammy asked in fake surprise as she tried to smile. "Of course I'm okay! I'm just...being polite for Jimmy's sake- yeah! He's been so worried about that Cindy person; I have to support him somehow."

"So what's the soup for?" Tommy pointed at the pot.

"My lunch." Tammy quickly answered.

Tommy takes the spoon, dips it into the pot, and takes a sip. "Chicken broth with a flavor of magic. Tastes too special for it to be your lunch."

"Well, I-" Tammy started to sweat nervously when a certain group of siblings burst out of the door. "Oh thank goodness," Tammy sighed but quickly says, "I mean, guys! What are you doing here?"

Buster looked frantic to tell them something when Dolly answered, "We wanted to bring our presents for Pa here in case he remembered us."

"Try not to make him remember too much." Crash pointed out. "Otherwise, he'll remember that he don't want me doin' anymore stunts."

Junior gulped and holds up a plate of two krabby patties he made. "Can you guys try this?"

Tommy, Tammy, and Poof stare at the patties when Tommy answered, "Uh, sure." He takes a bite of the patty while Tammy also tries, feeding half of her sandwich to Poof. But once they put it in their mouths, their eyes widen and quickly spit out the food. "Ugh!" Tommy gagged as he spit out the patty. "It tastes like I just ate a piece of charcoal."

Junior sighs disappointed, "Not that good, huh? I tried hundreds of times making it, but I can't make the perfect krabby patty."

Tommy and Tammy stare at each other, realizing. They fakely smiled as Tammy says, "No, no! It's really good, Junior! Even Poof liked it! Right?"

"Yummy!" Poof said, grinning and nodding his head.

"I want seconds!" Tommy said, looking at the krabby patty unwillingly and forced himself to eat the whole thing. "See?"

Junior sighs, knowing obviously his friends didn't like it. "Gee Golly!" he hears his brother say, tasting Tammy's soup, "This thing sure has a kick! What's in this here stuff?"

"Oh, just the usual," Tammy answered as Tommy held his stomach and covers his mouth, dashing off somewhere. "I added chicken, veggies, stirred it together in the pot and added a bit of magic to enhance the taste. But as SpongeBob told me, it takes love and care to create the perfect recipe."

Junior's eyes widen. "Love and care?" he smiled widely. "That's it!" he hugs Tammy. "Oh, thank you, Tammy! You're a genius!"

Tammy chuckles a bit. "You really think I'm a genius? Well, I am a lot smarter than my brother and teammates."

Suddenly, Buster spat out, "Have you seen Commander Neutron?! There's something urgent I have to tell him!"

Tommy came back slightly relieved when Tammy answered, "Uh, no. I haven't seen him or Mr. Fenton. They disappeared somewhere. Why do you ask?"

* * *

Danny blasts the doors off its hinges with his ecto-blasts. He and Jimmy go inside the dark lair and both gasped in shock. In front of them was the Syndicate. They were seriously beaten and tied up together. Danny ran up to them, holding them by the ropes and demanded, "Who did this to you? Tell us now!"

"HE'S A LUNATIC!" Mr. Crocker screamed madly.

"We thought we would make him our ally, but instead he turned against us!" Calamitous answered shakily.

Danny looked at them skeptically when Jimmy calls him, "Danny, you gotta take a look at this."

Danny turned to Jimmy and walks toward him. In front of them was the time machine, but was battered and heavily damaged. Jimmy examined the device. "Looks like Clockwork was right. The Syndicate released him from there, and he destroyed it so it won't imprison him again.

"But you think he's really-" Danny was to say.

"I don't wanna believe it, but the Syndicate knew about him once they extracted SpongeBob's memories. They stole Sandy's Time Machine, knowing his location. The evidence is right here."

"Only one way to know for sure." Danny turned to the Syndicate. "Did you happen to catch his name?"

"His name..." Plankton said, stammering, "H-H-His name is...his name is..."

Jimmy walked over to a monitor where the Mind Extractor was hooked up to. He pushed a button on the keypad and an image played from a certain point of view, showing the black-clad masked square figure. Then SpongeBob's voice was heard shouting in genuine fear, "DarkEvil LaserPants!"

Jimmy froze in terror as Danny walked by him to view the image. "So it is true," Danny said and turns back to the Syndicate, "And by the looks of it, he's more dangerous than he looks."

"We got to go back to HQ," Jimmy said seriously, worried for what will happen next.

* * *

_Back in HQ..._

"SpongeTron was kidnapped!?" Darry repeated in shock after Buster explained everything to the whole gang (except Junior who has not appeared yet).

Buster nodded in answer while Tommy mentioned, "We shouldn't have left him alone. Plus why would he try to defeat a group of Plankbots on his own?"

"Did you track down the Syndicate yet?" Darry asked Timmy and Tak.

"No. Strangely, they've been off radar since SB's mind was taken," Tak said, scratching his head.

"We have to find him," Tammy stated, "Who knows what could have happened to him…"

* * *

Somewhere at the lower level of HQ, Cindy was walking around, groaning. "Neutron sure built a lot of inventions and created a lot of space to store them," she noted when she heard a noise, "Huh? Who's there?"

She turns to the corner to find where the noise came from. She walks forward where the noise was getting louder. She finds a large door in front of her that reads "Project: ST."

She pushes a button on the right to open the door and gasps. Cindy sees SpongeTron inside the chamber of where the ST Units were kept. He found a large dusty old remote and places it in the Hyper Cube.

"SpongeTron?" Cindy asks as she walks in and gets his attention. "Is that you? What are you doing down here?"

SpongeTron hears her voice and turns, "Mrs. Neutron?"

_"You've been spotted!"_ DarkEvil's voice said in his earpiece, _"Capture her or she'll compromise the mission!"_

SpongeTron seemed hesitant when Cindy asks, "Why is your cloaking device turned off? Where have you been all this time? Everyone was worried about you."

SpongeTron was anxious at first, seeing her. But then, his eyes suddenly narrow in hatred and he extends his right arm out, forcing the door to shut behind her. "SpongeTron?" Cindy asked, confused, when she backed away as SpongeTron approached her.

"Sorry, wife of my co-creator," he said, then smirked, "Then again, I'm NOT sorry!" He raises the Hyper Cube toward her. Instantly, Cindy is sucked into the Hyper Cube as she screams. SpongeTron holds out the hypercube and smirks in triumph. "Revenge is sweet."

Then, he hears a loud banging coming from the door. He turns when the door is once again unbolted by Danny and Jimmy. Jimmy holds up the Air Gun yelling, "I don't know how you got in, but drop the cube and put your hands up, SpongeBob SquarePants! Or should I say, DarkEvil LaserPants!" But the robot walked out of the shadows where Neutron recognizes him, "SpongeTron?"

"NEUTRON!" a familiar voice yelled from inside the cube.

Jimmy hears this and his eyes widen in surprise, "Cindy?"

Without warning, SpongeTron's arm turns to a laser and fires at Danny, blasting him away. Jimmy looks in shock when SpongeTron charges at him with a beamsword. Jimmy quickly takes out his own beamsword and blocks his attack.

As they both hold each other back with their beamswords against each other's, Jimmy takes this moment to ask him, "SpongeTron, what in Carl Sagan's name are you doing? I demand an explanation."

"Oh, NOW you're concerned about me?" SpongeTron asked angrily. "Well, it's too late now!"

He takes a swing at Jimmy, making him stumble back. SpongeTron jumped over him as Jimmy swung his beamsword, but the robot blocked him again and turned his other arm into a ray gun and blasts a table full of experimental liquids and equipment. A small explosion occurred and Danny quickly grabbed a hold of Jimmy, turning them both intangible while SpongeTron quickly escaped through the door.

As it fades, Jimmy coughed and saw that SpongeTron was gone with Cindy as well. "Commander!" Jimmy turns to see the kids with Timmy and Tak running towards him.

"We heard the noise coming from here. What's going on?" Tommy asked.

Jimmy and Danny look at each other, fully aware of what they're dealing with. "Darry Fenton, you're in charge of HQ." Jimmy ordered. "From now on, this place is under lockdown. No one goes in, no one goes out."

"Yes sir," Darry saluted.

"Timmy and Tak, you're with Danny and me. We're heading off," Jimmy ordered them as he marched.

"Wait, where are you guys heading off to? How come we can't go?" Tammy asked.

"There's no time to explain." Danny quickly insisted. "Just listen to orders and until we return, you must also guard SpongeBob until his memories come back; and remember what we told you."

Eventually, Jimmy and his team exited HQ via rocket. "Is there something we don't know that you're not telling us?" Timmy asked.

"We'll tell you on the way," Jimmy said sternly, "But…you're not gonna like it." Timmy and Tak look at each other, wondering what he meant.

* * *

In HQ, a red light flashes. _"Warning! Lockdown initiating now," _Vox announced. The SquarePants kids look around, wondering what's happening. From outside, all the doors and windows are sealed shut with metal plating. As soon as everything is locked, the alarm fades.

"What in tarnation just happened?" Dolly asked when Tommy, Tammy, and Danny came to the main base.

"I don't know," Darry said, "Neutron activated HQ to be put under lockdown. It means something's up…and he's not telling us what it is."

"Well, after analyzing this, I'd say something is amok," Sally stated, adjusting her glasses, "Meaning his reasoning must be dire that he and his team doesn't want any one of us to intervene in what he's planning."

"But what could be his reason why he doesn't want anyone to intervene?" Tommy asked when Tammy looked around.

"Wait a minute, where's Cindy?" Tammy asked the group.

"I don't know." Tommy said with a shrug. "I haven't seen her since she stormed off."

Soon, everyone realized in horror as they look at each other. "You don't think?" Darry began.

"Oh no!" Tammy yelled in horror. "Whatever that explosion was, Cindy was in the middle of it. And whoever caused it has her in his clutches!"

"Y'all mean the bad guy's got her?!" Crash held the sides of his head.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Twitchy said running in circles, "Whoknowswhatkindoftortureshe'sgoingthrough!"

* * *

"LET GO OF ME, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING ROBOT!' Cindy screamed kicking SpongeTron in the face, once she's released from the cube and put in energy restraints.

"Ow!" SpongeTron groaned in pain, rubbing his nose, "You know, I could never understand what Neutron sees in you."

"What is wrong with you?!" Cindy demanded to know. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?!"

"Of course I do." SpongeTron bitterly said as he turned his back to her. "Getting revenge on Neutron and getting you out of the picture."

"Revenge on Neutron? For what?" Cindy asked puzzled, "He didn't do anything to you."

"YES HE DID!" SpongeTron screamed out, "He neglected me! Me, one of his greatest creations, cuz of YOU! Ever since your sickness, Jimmy has been caring for you and brushing me aside. Everyone has! And the only person who ever appreciated me was my Creator."

Hearing his words, Cindy frowned feeling guilty. "I'm sorry to hear that, SpongeTron. But I can't help it. Maybe if I had time to tell Neutron and everyone the truth, things could have winded up better."

"Truth?" SpongeTron's eyes widen in surprised and turns back to Cindy in wonder, "What truth?"

"You see, the truth is that I'm really-"

"Excellent work, SpongeTron," DarkEvil intervened as he walked toward the robot and his hostage, "I never thought a goody-goody such as yourself can pull a stunt like this. I'm quite impressed.

"I may have SpongeBob's DNA," SpongeTron proudly proclaimed. "But I can be hostile when I want to be."

DarkEvil chuckled, "So did you bring it?"

"Of course. I brought everything you needed, including this," SpongeTron said and takes out an object from the hypercube and takes out the handheld device.

Cindy stared, "What is that?"

"Oh, this?" SpongeTron pointed at the remote, "This is the handheld override remote Neutron built. This is how he deactivated me."

"Override remote?" Cindy repeated.

DarkEvil explains, "Yes, it is the device capable of overriding and controlling an ST Unit in case one malfunctions and is forced to deactivate." He tries to activate it, but it sparks and shuts down. "What the?"

"Oh yeah, the Override Remote is only operational with the thumbprint of the original operator, which is Jimmy Neutron himself. That way no one can control the ST Units except him."

DarkEvil growled angrily and turned to SpongeTron, "You fool! Now how am I supposed to proceed with my plan?!"

SpongeTron yelped quietly until he shakily answered, "Umm...We just need Neutron to scan his thumbprint, and then it'll be operational."

DarkEvil seemed to calm down a bit as he pondered something. "You're right. We do need Neutron to scan this for us." then he darkly glanced at Cindy. "And I know just how to get him to co-operate."

* * *

"One, two, THREE!" Tommy yelled as he, Twitchy, and Darry attempt to penetrate through HQ's armored doors…using Crash's head. "One, two, three!" Tommy yelled again, using Crash to continuously barricade through the door but to no prevail.

"It's no use, guys," Sally said, shaking her head.

"Not even Crash's hard skull can penetrate Neutron's defenses," Tammy added, "Under lockdown, remember?"

As Crash was placed back on the ground, he wobbled back and forth dizzily. "Awe, shoot! And I...thought for sure...that'd work." he fell on the floor in faint.

"So how are we gonna get outta HQ to aid our dads in whoever they're facing against?" Tommy asked, "Whoever the enemy is, they must have taken SpongeTron hostage!"

"Don't forget Cindy, I'm really worried about her," Tammy said as Tommy again glances at her with a look.

"Well, I think I know ONE way to get out of here," Darry said as he pondered.

"Really?" Dolly asked.

"What is it?" Allie wanted to know.

"Neutron assigned a code to the top operatives of HQ in order to shut down HQ's lockdown system," Darry explained, "The good news is we have one person here who knows the code. The bad news is...he's literally out of his mind."

Realizing what they mean, they turn to see SpongeBob walking out of the infirmary. He rubbed his eyes, saying, "What in Neptune's name is all that racket back here? Is there some emergency or something?"

Darry sighs wearily and makes the attempt by walking over to SpongeBob and asking, "SpongeBob, we need your help. SpongeTron and Cindy are in trouble and we need to get out of here to help them."

SpongeBob gasped in shock. "Oh no! That's terrible!" but then he got a confused look. "Wait, is SpongeTron the robot who looks like me or is it the scary blonde lady who yells a lot?"

"SpongeBob, this is important!" Tommy shouted to him. "We need you to get your memories back so you can tell us the code to unlock this place!"

"What code?"

"Here!" Sally said, holding up a jar of the jellyfish they've chosen for their gift, "You love jellyfishing, remember?"

SpongeBob looks closely at the jellyfish when Sally opens the jar. He sticks his hand inside to feel the jellyfish, buzzing, in the jar of water where it stings SpongeBob's hand as he pulls it out. "Too stingy," he said, rubbing where he got stung.

The triplets frown at each other, seeing their gift did not work until Crash jumped in front of SpongeBob. "How about ka-rah-tay? Y'all can't forget about that, right?" Suddenly, Crash grabs SpongeBob's foot and shows him a karate move by flipping him over.

SpongeBob was facedown when he got up, "Too painful…" he said and smacked back to the ground.

"How'boutblowin'bubbles?" Twitchy said as he handed his father a bottle of bubble soap. "Youloveblowin'bubbles."

SpongeBob takes out the bubble wand and blows a few bubbles with it. He stares in bafflement as the bubbles float to the ceiling. "Too shiny." SpongeBob states, tossing the bubble wand aside.

"We'll never recover his memories in time to save ST and Mrs. Neutron," Tommy held the sides of his head; "We're doomed! DOOMED I tell ya!"

"Not yet, we're not!" a voice called out. Everyone turns to see Junior with arms behind his back.

"Junior?" Tammy asked then questioned, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Oh, I've been doing some cooking in the kitchen when I was able to make..." Junior raises his hands to show a plate what appears to be a normal krabby patty (that doesn't seem burned like the others), "Daddy's krabby patty!"

"HQ has a kitchen?" Darry asked, dumbfounded.

Junior passes by them and holds up the single krabby patty in front of SpongeBob's nose. "Don't you wanna try it?"

SpongeBob looks at the greasy krabby patty saying, "Uh…I'm not so sure. I've read that this thing is high in calories and can go right to your thighs."

"Please Daddy," Junior asked with big puppy-looking eyes, "For me?"

SpongeBob stares oddly at the little sponge begging him to try his krabby patty. But SpongeBob just sighs sadly and says, "I'm not very hungry anyway. I've just realized something."

"You have?" Tammy asked, skeptically.

"Yes," SpongeBob solemnly answered, "I know that whatever it is I'm supposed to remember is supposed to help you. And that where ever that Neutron guy is, he's heading somewhere that might be dangerous. I might know where, but I can't remember anything that might help. I'm sorry to let you kids down. I wish I could help more."

The kids bow their heads, especially Junior with his eyes beginning to water. Buster pats him on the back until he stares at the patty Junior made. SpongeBob sighs, "If only there was way I could remember fast-" Buster suddenly stuffed the whole krabby patty in his mouth.

They all stare in surprise as SpongeBob holds the patty in his cheeks. He looks like he's about to vomit at first, but then his eyes widen in surprise. SpongeBob chewed the patty slowly and gulped it all down. The kids stare, wondering what will happen next. Junior clenches his teeth pulling down his hat. Finished, SpongeBob takes a deep breath, "That was...the BEST krabby patty I've ever tasted! I wish I could eat a bunch of that stuff with my best friend, Patrick, and maybe Danny Phantom, who's also my ghostly best friend from another world. But I would have shared it with my beautiful wife, Sandy, and my seven darling kids."

Junior gasped. "Daddy! You remember everything!" He cheered, hopping into his father's arms.

"Junior!" SpongeBob smiled, holding him up in the air, "I'm so sorry I forgot about you!" Buster, Twitchy, Crash, Sally, Dolly, and Allie all run up to their father as well, happy to have him back. Darry, Tammy, and Tommy also smile happily to see all his memories recovered.

"So...what did I miss?" SpongeBob asked confused of their current situation, "Where's Jimmy and the gang? And SpongeTron?"

"SpongeBob, Cindy and SpongeTron are in danger," Darry warned.

"They're the reason why the Nicktoons left to go after them," Tommy added.

"They put the whole place under lockdown so we couldn't get out and you're the only one who knows the code," Tammy added.

Despite the recovery of his memories, SpongeBob looks even more confused than before, "Wait, why would Neutron lock you guys in here? Shouldn't you rescue your teammate too?"

Darry frowned sadly. "They wouldn't tell us."

"They were in such a rush when they left." Tammy also explained. "They also looked pretty worried too; kinda liked they wanted to leave us out of it."

"Maybe it was some really-really bad guy that took SpongeTron." Junior guessed excitedly. "He must be so bad that your daddies don't want you to fight him."

Tommy scoffed the idea. "Don't be ridiculous, Junior. We can handle anyone, no matter who it is."

SpongeBob walked over to the computer and typed on the keyboard until Vox said, "Override Lockdown Initiation."

"Whoever this bad guy is, the feeling inside my gut is telling me we should follow Neutron and help him and the others. And as in 'we', I mean ALL of us," SpongeBob said, turning to everyone in HQ.

* * *

Working for the side of evil has its perks, right? But it also has its downfalls. Please review what you think so far and wait around for the final part.


	5. Reign of DarkEvil: Part 4

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 1: Reign of DarkEvil**

**Plot:** _The Syndicate builds a Memory Extractor which they plan to use on Jimmy Neutron to steal classified information. But when SpongeBob gets hit with the device instead, it leaves him with no memories of himself or any of his friends. With his memories in their possession, the Syndicate learn of a dangerous foe from SpongeBob's past and bring him back for assistance. All the while, SpongeTron is feeling distraught over Jimmy neglecting him since his marriage to Cindy, and decides to join forces with said foe in hopes of revenge. Can the Nicktoons defeat this new threat, help SpongeBob regain his memories, and get SpongeTron back to their side- all the while Cindy needs to share some exciting news?_

**Part 4**

* * *

In the dark of night, the Nicktoons crept toward a weary abandoned factory. "According to the Syndicate, this is where SpongeTron is keeping Cindy," Jimmy explained to the group, "With him..."

"What were they thinking?" Tak exaggeratingly asked. "How could they even think to bring someone like that? And why would SpongeTron side with him?"

"No time to make guesses." Timmy pointed out. "Let's find Cindy and kick his square butt back out of the time stream."

Immediately, Danny kicked the doors out of the way to get inside. "Freeze!" Jimmy ordered as he raises an air gun, Tak holds up his staff, Timmy uses Cosmo and Wand as his Star Flinger, and Danny charges ecto-energy in his palm. They scan the area, only to find the place was dark and no one seems to be here.

"It's quiet, TOO quiet," Timmy noted when Jimmy gestures them to engage forward. As they slowly approach inside, they notice a square figure in the shadows. Jimmy turns and blasts an air of wind, but finds nothing there. "Strange," he pondered at himself, "I thought for sure he would be here."

As Danny and Tak look around, Timmy backs away to see if the enemy was close by. Suddenly, metal gloves grab him from behind, covering his mouth from screaming as the figure drags him into a dark place.

"Whatever you do, do NOT let your guard down." Jimmy clearly warned. "He can still be around here lurking."

"You heard him, Turner," Tak said, but looks to find Timmy missing. "Timmy?" he called out when long arms sprout from above and yank him upward.

Danny turned his head to notice his two teammates missing. "Tak? Timmy?" he asked until he turned his head to Jimmy, "We're not alone." At this, Danny and Jimmy stand back-to-back, ready to face whoever it was that was going to attack them. Danny suddenly eyes something across the room moving in the darkness at fast speed. He fires two ecto-beams from his palms, hoping he could strike it.

"The charade is over, LaserPants!" Jimmy called out intimidatingly. "We know you're hiding here, now let my wife and our comrades go!"

"There you go again all concerned about her!" a familiar voice called out. "I bet you haven't even thought twice about what happened to me!" Suddenly, SpongeTron swung down from the ceiling and kicked Jimmy down to the ground. As Jimmy sat up and tried to reach for his dropped weapon, SpongeTron suddenly kicked it far out of reach and stood over Jimmy with his arm turned into a laser rifle.

"Neutron!" Danny yelled, running toward him. SpongeTron lifts his other hand when a net pops out from his palm and traps Danny. Danny tries to phase out of it, but the net glows green and prevents him from doing so, revealing it to be ghost proof. Instead, Danny shouts to the robot, "SpongeTron, stop! Why are you doing this?"

"Because I hate being ignored and replaced!" SpongeTron states before glaring at Jimmy. "Sound familiar, Former Co-Creator!"

Jimmy stared at the hostile robot in confusion yet shock. But then, SpongeTron adds, "And we got plans for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom, a green portal suddenly appeared, but a hovercraft suddenly flew out of it, crashing into a lamp post, destroying the hood. Darry opens the door, which falls off, and points out, "I told you, you should've let me drive."

SpongeBob comes out and responds, "Silly boy, you're still under sixteen."

"Yi-doggy!" Crash jumped out of the vehicle saying, "That was the best car drive Pa drove us in!"

Tommy peeks out, holding his head dizzily, "I still can't believe it took you 15 years to get your driver's license."

"16." Buster corrected as he jumped out of the car.

"So where do we go next?" Tammy asked. "We need to help our dads before Cindy gets hurt."

"Alright, what is with you?" Tommy frustratingly asks his sister. "All you care about is Cindy even though you were never crazy about her before? And have you forgotten SpongeTron's in trouble too? And another thing, you aren't even a bit concerned about Jimmy than you usually are!"

"What?" Tammy asked in shock until she became nervous. "I don't know what you mean."

Everyone was surprised by this until Darry quickly pointed out, "Oh look! I see the Syndicate! Over there by that mailbox that's very far away from here!" He and the others run away (with Junior having to be dragged by Buster), leaving the two siblings alone.

Once the Turner twins are alone, Tommy glares at his sister wanting an explanation. Tammy sighs and admits it, "Okay fine! I was a bit bummed that Jimmy married Cindy. I thought she was the wrong girl for him. Well, until I sold her cookies."

"Cookies?" Tommy repeated.

"Yeah, I'm a Cream Puff, remember? My daily route was to give Neutron his Einstein Minties. He was busy in the lab and only Cindy was there. She invited me in and we had a conversation. Then I realized despite all the yelling and anger problems, she's not that bad of a person."

"Okay..." Tommy said as he raised an eyebrow. "But what about Jimmy? I thought the reason you didn't like Cindy was because she married Jimmy, the guy you're crazy about."

"Oh yeah, that was the strangest thing," Tammy explained thoughtfully, "During the last several months Cindy and I talked about stuff, I never really thought of Neutron so often."

"Hmmm..." Tommy wondered, rubbing his chin, "So that's it. Maybe it's that time."

"What time?" Tammy asked, confused.

"The time you go out of your 'crazy-for-Jimmy' phase," Tommy shrugs and stating, "Meaning you've come to terms to understand that Jimmy is out of your reach, to accept that he and Cindy belong to each other, the time that YOU should move on."

Tammy's lips suddenly quiver as her eyes begin to water. "I had no idea. I knew Jimmy would never like me more than a friend and that his true love is and always will be Cindy, but now I don't know how to feel...and I don't know what to do."

Tommy sighs, "It's okay, sis. As much as your obsessive tactics grosses me out, it's alright for me if you're not ready to move on. You can still have a crush on him while liking Cindy too. Or... you can find someone else to go crazy for."

Tammy calmed down a bit and smiled at her brother, "You sure?"

"Of course. When you're ready, one day you'll meet a great guy who will go crazy for you and you'll be asking yourself 'Who's Jimmy?'."

Tammy smiles and to his brother's surprise, she squeezed him tightly in a hug, "Aww, little bro…I knew there was a reason I should like you!"

'"Should'?" Tommy questions but gags at her tight grip.

"Gone?! What do you mean it's GONE?!" SpongeBob's voice yelled franticly, alarming the two siblings. They turn to see SpongeBob talking to Sandy.

"It's true!" Sandy repeated to her husband. "Some no good crook broke into our home an' stole my time machine."

"Time machine?" Tommy asked as he and his sister join in on the conversation. "You guys have a time machine?"

"Heck yeah!" Crash said excitedly. "Ma keeps one in the basement of our home. I tried to use it to go back in time to the Greek Olympics...but Ma told me 'no'."

"Wait a minute. Why would someone take your time machine?" Tammy asked.

"I dunno," Sandy said, "But it's weird how they're able to gain access into the dome and find the gadget so easily. Only SpongeBob and I are aware of its location."

"Unless…" Darry began to realize, "Someone else was able to hack in to get through your dome... or in other words, hack into someone's mind."

When SpongeBob heard this, his eyes widen in realization as he ponders this. But Sally mentions, "It still doesn't explain why they would take our time machine."

"Maybe they want to use the time machine so someone can go in," Dolly guessed.

"Or bring someone out," Allie added.

Her words strike through the minds of the SquarePants family as they realize in horror. "Daddy, you don't think?" Junior asked, clenching his teeth.

SpongeBob nodded sternly, "Jimmy left you guys in HQ for a reason. I realize now, but I'm afraid he'll be too much for them to handle. It's gonna take all of us to fight him."

"Who's 'he'?" Tommy questioned.

"The worst thing I've ever encountered." SpongeBob bleakly explained. "He is the most dangerous criminal out there. The most horrible thing I ever hid away in my memories." he took a pause and answered, "Myself."

Everyone gasped in horror. "Wait, wait," Darry said more confused, "What are you talking about, SquarePants?"

"You'll understand once we get there," SpongeBob answered and turns to his wife, "Sandy, do you have anything to track the Nicktoons?"

"Sorry hun," Sandy said, "I didn't build any high-tech trackers like Neutron has."

"We can use my Jimmy Tracker," Tammy said, holding up a small device revealing a map of Neutron's location. Everyone, even Tommy, stare at her surprisingly. "It was a prototype I made months ago," Tammy defended, "That was before I met Cindy, okay!"

"Well..." Darry said with a shrug. "If it works, put that thing to good use and find Jimmy."

Tammy turns a few knobs on the tracker and, "Got it! He's here, at a factory in the Industrial Park."

* * *

Back in the abandoned factory in a large chamber, bright lights shone on Jimmy as the sack covering his head was pulled off. Jimmy squints his eyes first, noticing the energy restraints around his torso.

"Not so tough without your little toys, are you?" a high cold voice asked from somewhere close by.

Jimmy looks up as the black-cladded villain approaches from the shadows and into the light. "DarkEvil LaserPants," Jimmy said finally facing the villain, "Or should I say, SpongeBob SquarePants! You…seem less intimidating to be our former comrade."

DarkEvil glared when he lifts off his mask showing his true face, "Does THIS convince you enough?"

Jimmy's eyes widen slightly as he replies, "That marginally makes a bit more sense." then he narrows his eyes. "So, I take it that the Syndicate were the ones who brought you here."

"You're smart, Neutron," DarkEvil cynically replied, "When they brought me in this timeline, I was wondering who they were and how they brought me. When they showed me the memories they extracted from my former self, I realized I have yet to succeed in my plan."

"And your plan is?" Jimmy asked then DarkEvil grabbed him by his restraints.

"To exact my REVENGE!" DarkEvil yelled, "Ever since that goody-goody sponge changed my original timeline and wrecked my future, I planned also to destroy his future as he did to mine. I failed two times thanks to his friends and that family of his. But third time's the charm…now that I have my own robotic accomplice."

Jimmy gasped when SpongeTron appears from behind pointing a laser at his head. "SpongeTron, why? You're SpongeBob's creation, my creation."

"Yes and no," SpongeTron answered, "I only have one Creator, HIM!" he said, pointing at DarkEvil, "The only one who ever appreciated me more than you!"

"SpongeTron, you're one of my greatest creations." Jimmy told him. "Why would you think I didn't care or appreciate you?"

"Because you're so busy with your angry big-mouthed blonde for a wife!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING ANGRY AND BIG-MOUTHED, MOTOR BRAIN!?" an angry voice shouted in the room.

Jimmy recognized the voice, "Cindy?"

DarkEvil put his mask back on and chuckled, "I have a test for you, Neutron, but first…" He lifts Jimmy's hand, opening his thumb and takes out the Override Remote. He forces Jimmy to press his thumb, scanning his thumbprint on the remote as it says; "Override control activated" and the device whirred with power. DarkEvil takes out the remote gripping it firmly in his hands. "Hmmm...I wonder if this really works." He turns to SpongeTron chuckled. He pushes a couple of button and screams to the mic, "Bow to me!"

SpongeTron's body suddenly sparked with electricity, much to his surprise. But then, he fell to his knees and bowed down before DarkEvil. SpongeTron lifts his head in struggle, "What are you doing?"

DarkEvil laughs, "So Neutron built a device to override your systems. Now I can control you and every combat ST Unit in the area. Soon, I'll have an army to finish off SquarePants and take over Bikini Bottom."

SpongeTron tries to move his body, but couldn't. "You…you lied!"

"I'm not your original creator anymore." DarkEvil coldly pointed out. "Remember?"

Jimmy gritted his teeth angrily. "I built that for safety measures, to shut down and override an ST Unit in case they malfunctioned, NOT to control them!"

"Well, you geniuses can be put to other uses as well." DarkEvil cynically responded. "Like this. I can use this to pit your own inventions against you. Getting rid of you and SquarePants."

"You won't get away with this!" Jimmy shouted to him as he tried to struggle out of his binds. "The Nicktoons will unite to stop you!"

"Oh no, not the Nicktoons," DarkEvil said in fake fright, "You mean them?" he snaps his fingers as another light reveals Danny, Timmy, and Tak strapped to the wall with energy restraints, unable to move.

"Guys!" Jimmy yelled with SpongeTron shocked.

"They're my audience," DarkEvil explained to Neutron, "For YOUR test." He turns to SpongeTron, "You wish to find out who's more important to Neutron? I'll show you." He claps his hands as every light turns on, revealing the chamber holding a large mechanism. At the top of the ceiling, was Cindy tied in chains as she is slowly lowered into a large vat of toxic waste.

"Hey!" Cindy yelled as she was lowered. "Get me outta here! HELP!"

"Cindy!" Jimmy cried out.

SpongeTron looked in horror and yelled to DarkEvil, "No! I just wanted to get back at Jimmy. I never wanted any of this!"

"If you really didn't, you wouldn't have gone through with my plan of kidnapping her." DarkEvil coldly remarked. "And don't worry. She's not the only one part of the test." He turns the knobs, making SpongeTron spark and lift to his feet. DarkEvil walks up to Jimmy, "Here's your test: if you wish to rescue your wife, you must make your way through this death trap and find the lever that will save her from the vat of acid. There's a catch, you won't be using any of your inventions. Only your brain should solve this puzzle..."

DarkEvil pushes a button, activating SpongeTron's sonic blaster, plasma ray, and rocket boots. "While avoiding your creation, who is forced to prevent you from your goal," DarkEvil continued, "The only way to save her is to shut him down and dismantle him...for good."

"But I can dismantle his Weapon Chip to stop him from using them and kill your override," Jimmy responded.

"But if you're too busy taking out his weapons and finding a way to stop my override, how would you save the girl?" DarkEvil mentions.

Jimmy glances over at Cindy who is still being lowered and is getting closer to the vat of acid. "Neutron! Help!" she cried out.

Then he looks at SpongeTron, who aims his weapons at him uncontrollably. "No! Don't shut me down! Anything but that!"

Jimmy sighs, turning to DarkEvil, "I accept your challenge. I'm gonna pass your test and save Cindy...AND SpongeTron."

DarkEvil scoffed and presses a button on his belt to release Jimmy from his restraints. "We'll see about that."

Jimmy begins by running forward, only to get shot by one of SpongeTron's lasers. The three captive Nicktoons wince at this as Jimmy falls backwards and looks up to see SpongeTron hovering over him with his rocket boots.

SpongeTron holds out his sonic blaster and fires multiple shots. Jimmy jumps out of the way and goes underneath the machinery. Jimmy gulps and starts crawling underneath, hoping to sneak by.

DarkEvil watches as his game comes in place. He views the screen showing SpongeTron's point of view. He looks at the control and smirks. SpongeTron's body sparks when a scope appears in his right eye and a rocket launcher emerges from his right shoulder.

Through his scope, SpongeTron tracks Jimmy crawling out and unwillingly targets him. "Neutron, watch out!" he warned, but was too late as DarkEvil activates his rocket launcher.

Two missiles launched out towards Jimmy, and the genius's pupils contract as he sees them heading straight towards him. Jimmy quickly jumps out of the way as the first missile hits the ground behind him and explodes with a bang.

He falls forward on the ground and stops for a second until he sees the second rocket missile coming toward him. But he quickly dodge-rolls out of the way, letting it hit the ground and explode behind him. Jimmy sits on the ground and pants in exhaustion.

His slight break was interrupted when SpongeTron pummels a giant fist toward him, making Neutron back away. Jimmy keeps his distance ducking and avoiding SpongeTron's blows. "SpongeTron, you don't want to do this," he said and ducked when SpongeTron slams into a metal wall, creating a large dent.

Then, SpongeTron's fists turn into plasma rays. "Think I don't want to?" he said helpless as his rays fired at Jimmy. Jimmy takes out a sheet of metal and deflects the attacks.

"SpongeTron, the override was first invented before I started your model," Jimmy explained when SpongeTron uses his fists again to hit the metal sheet, attempting to destroy his shield. "You're far too advanced to be controlled by a mere obsolete gadget."

"Then explain why I can't control my own body!" SpongeTron exasperatingly asked as he dented the metal plate Jimmy was holding.

"DarkEvil took advantage of you and you're scared," Jimmy said as DarkEvil forced SpongeTron to finish off the genius, "But that doesn't mean you can't break free of his control. You're stronger than that."

But SpongeTron managed to break through Jimmy's shield and throws it aside. He punched Jimmy hard, making him slam on the ground. Timmy, Danny, and Tak gasped when they see this, worrying for his safety.

Jimmy is about to get up, but SpongeTron places his foot on his chest and aims his laser at him. "How can you be so sure?" SpongeTron asked doubtfully.

"Because you're not just one of my greatest creations," Jimmy says pleadingly, "You're more than that."

SpongeTron's eyes widen as his eyes begin to water. But DarkEvil calls out. "Oh, too bad, Neutron. You're at the mercy of my robot and you're just mere minutes away from losing the love of your life."

Suddenly, figures crash through the windows as glass shatter. DarkEvil gasped as the figures drop down to face him. "But he's right!" SpongeBob said as he and Sandy give a karate stance, "SpongeTron is more than just a robot!"

Tommy and his sister poof in as he cocks his purple magic rifle and adds, "He's a Nicktoon!"

"He's our teammate!" Tammy inquired, holding out a star baton.

Darry phases from below the ground and charges a hand of blue ectoplasm. "And more importantly, he's our friend," he finished, "Whom we should have treated fairly, but always know we're here to back him up."

Despite being locked in a stance that was about to kill Jimmy, SpongeTron blinks as tears run down his face. "I...I..." he was so touched by this that a smile worked its way across his face.

DarkEvil chuckled, seeing his nemesis. "If it isn't SpongeBob SquarePants? Aren't you scared that I've returned to erase your existence?"

"No, not anymore," SpongeBob said, tightening a fist.

"Well, let's see how brave you are when you fight your robot counterpart!" DarkEvil said, turning the knob to control SpongeTron again.

SpongeTron's body sparks, however, the robot refused to point his weapon at SpongeBob. "N-No…"

"What are you doing?" DarkEvil angrily asked as he turned the knob repeatedly.

But in return, the override remote back to spark. SpongeTron instead, turns his weapon at DarkEvil. "I won't let you put everyone in as a piece of your twisted games, especially my two creators."

DarkEvil growled frantically, triggering buttons and knobs in an attempt to control him, but SpongeBob kicks the remote out of DarkEvil's reach. "DarkEvil, it's you and me now," SpongeBob said, taking out a beamsword, urging his evil self to fight him.

"Oh, I don't think so, SpongeBob." DarkEvil responded as he stood in place calmly. "You see, there's still one more game piece left on the board- actually make it four."

They soon understand what he meant when they hear Cindy yell, "HELP!" and she she's just inches away from touching the acid. They also see Timmy, Danny, and Tak still strapped to the wall.

"Cindy!" Tammy was about to run up to them, but are stopped by DarkEvil's PlanktBots.

"So what'll it be?" DarkEvil asked as he ran over to the wall and slammed his fist on a button. "Will you save them?" then a computer voice said "Self-Destruct in ten minutes". "Or will you chase after me?" he asked before running away.

SpongeBob and the others glare as DarkEvil escapes. "That no-good slimy coward," Tommy growled until they hear Cindy's screams and are cornered by the PlankBots.

SpongeTron helps Jimmy up as they look above to see Cindy reaching her demise. "Think you're quick enough to save her?" Jimmy asked.

"No." SpongeTron simply answered until he suddenly grabbed Neutron with his strength and held him in the air. "But we are together!" then he swung his arms backwards and threw Jimmy in the air at top speed. After which, SpongeTron quickly turned his arm into a laser and cut the chain holding Cindy.

Cindy screams, but Jimmy comes in time to save her and dodge the hazardous vat. Then, SpongeTron hovered toward them to lower them gently toward the ground. "Are you alright, Cindy?" SpongeTron asked.

Cindy responded by whacking SpongeTron hard on the top of his head. "You're the idiot who got me here in the first place!" Cindy scorned.

SpongeTron rubbed his head and tells Jimmy, "I still don't get what you see in her."

"Self-Destruct in five minutes," the computer voice announced alarming them.

When Tammy, Tommy, and Sandy destroy the last of the Plankbots, Darry manages to free Timmy, Danny, and Tak from their restraints and place them on the ground. Jimmy, Cindy, and SpongeTron ran up to them. "We gotta get outta here fast or we'll all be blown sky-high," Jimmy informed.

"But what about DarkEvil?" Tak mentioned.

"No time for that!" Timmy said, lifting Tommy, Tammy, and Poof. "We gotta go! Come on!" Sandy carries Junior as they, SpongeBob, and the rest of their kids run toward them. Danny and Darry land toward them, followed by Tak, Jimmy, Cindy, and SpongeTron. Once everyone was gathered close, Timmy signaled to Cosmo and Wanda, and they both wave their glowing wands.

With a POOF, everyone disappears to safety. Cosmo and Wanda transport them to a place nearby as the whole factory blows up. "Phew. That was close, y'all," Crash said, wiping the sweat off his brow as they watch what remains of the factory go up in smoke.

"But we did it! We saved SpongeTron and Mrs. Neutron!" Junior cheered.

As the rest celebrated their success, SpongeBob watches from afar with a solemn look. Danny walks up to him. "This won't be the last we see him, won't it?"

"Afraid not." SpongeBob responded gravely. "It looks like we have a new enemy out there now. One who won't be playing games with us."

Danny looked at him and says, "It was quite a surprise when we found out that you chose a dark path leading to become a greater evil."

SpongeBob gave a small smile and replied, "I guess it's common for everyone, even me, to make stupid mistakes that can lead to an even stupider future." then he frowned sadly. "I was afraid to tell you, ya know? I wasn't sure what you or the others would think of me. Not to mention the danger it would lead to if he ever came back."

"I know the feeling." Danny sympathetically replied. "And I'm not one to blame you for it. That's why I never told anyone about what happened. But like us with you, you were accepting of it." then he turned to SpongeBob. "And until the day comes when he's caught, we'll stand by you no matter what."

SpongeBob nods and suggests, "Darry stands by and looks up to you, Dan. Maybe it's time you told Darry the truth before it happens. If DarkEvil was able to escape, then maybe he'll-"

"No," Danny protested, "I can't let Darry and Yuki learn the truth. Not yet."

SpongeBob sighed and looked slightly disappointed, but remained understanding. But while the two adults were talking, SpongeTron was trying to work up the nerve to apologize.

He stood in front of Jimmy with Darry, Tommy, and Tammy standing beside him as he stammered, "Commander, I...I...I just wanna apologize for everything. I never should've doubted you. None of this would've happened if it weren't for me."

"And none of this would've happened if I paid more attention to you," Jimmy stated, accepting his apology, "But you should accept that Cindy and I are married and that she is my priority. She's just as important to me as you are important to the rest of your team."

He touched the cloaking device on SpongeTron's chest, changing him back to his sponge appearance. SpongeTron smiled, turning to his teammates. "I know that already," he said.

Sandy walked up to the robot with Junior on her shoulders. "And don't y'all worry, SpongeTron. If Neutron's too busy to fix you up, you can always come to me," she said with a wink.

SpongeTron nodded and Jimmy finishes, "But I will try to be more considerate of you, SpongeTron. From now on, there won't be anything of importance that will keep me from fixing you up."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Neutron." Cindy says with a sly smile as she gets close to him. "Though SpongeTron is an important one in your life, there's someone else you'll need to pay attention to as well."

"Oh right," Jimmy said in realization. "Can't forget about Goddard. Speaking of which, it's coming close to his monthly tune-up."

"No, Geekbrain!" Cindy yelled in frustration. "I'm trying to tell you that we're gonna-"

"Oh, tartar sauce!" SpongeBob suddenly yelled as he looked at his watch. "With all that memory loss I endured, I completely forgot that I remembered the Krusty Krab anniversary is in a couple hours."

Buster gained a shy look and whispered something into Crash's ear. Crash suddenly smiled and shouted, "Buster and Uncle Squidward got the Krusty Krab ready while y'all were out! It's ready and we can go right now!"

"Cosmo, Wanda, do your thing," Timmy smiled at the fairies. Cosmo and Wanda grinned and waved their wands with a POOF!

* * *

Soon, everyone was transported to the party and everyone had a great time. Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and the SquarePants kids were dancing, except Buster who was at a table. SpongeBob, with his arm around Sandy, watches as the party goers enjoy themselves when the original Krusty Krab owner shows up.

"Alas me hearties!" An aged Mr. Krabs showed up with his daughter, Pearl.

SpongeBob zips over to them and greets, "Mr. Krabs! Glad you can make it." he gestured them over to the party. "I hope you will enjoy all the festivities."

As Pearl goes over to enjoy herself, Mr. Krabs glances at SpongeBob and asks, "How much is all this costing?"

Jimmy was at the food table, pouring himself some punch when Cindy walks over. "Hey, Neutron-honey, having fun?" she asks.

"Yeah, I am," Jimmy responded and lifts up his glass to everyone in the Krusty Krab, "I'd like to give a toast to SpongeBob, who worked so hard as manager to make the Krusty Krab a complete success. And another toast to SpongeTron, one of my greatest creations and one of the most important to Darry's team of Nicktoons." Everyone toasts and claps for SpongeBob and SpongeTron. SpongeBob and SpongeTron both blush and clink their glasses and sip their drinks.

Jimmy and Cindy clink their drinks together as Jimmy takes his drink and Cindy raises her glass once more, "And I propose another toast to a soon-to-be member of the Neutron family."

Everyone in the room becomes silent while the Nicktoon members all stare in bafflement, but not as much as Jimmy. "Uhhh...Cindy?" he asks in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you and everyone else. I'm pregnant," Cindy said with a smile, raising her glass in the air, "Neutron and I are gonna have a baby!"

All the guests clap and smile as the Nicktoons cheer for their comrade while Jimmy's eyes widen in shock and he drops his drink on the floor. "That's great!" Tammy yelled excitedly.

"I don't believe it!" Darry shouted happily.

"Congratulations, Jimmy." Timmy said with a clap.

"You're gonna be a father," Danny said, slapping him on the back, "It's about time."

"You must be pretty proud." Tak guessed as he playfully elbowed Jimmy.

"Isn't this great?!" SpongeTron smiled, "Now you'll have your own little creation to raise as your own!"

"I-I-I..." before he could say anything else, Jimmy collapsed on the floor, fainting.

"Oh, he's so happy, he can't even speak." SpongeBob said with a laugh.

**The End**

* * *

And that's the final part of the Season 2 opener. New lives, new enemies, and new adventures. Exciting things will come. Hope you leave a review telling what you think and the next story "Cycle of Ages" will be posted soon.


	6. Cycle of Ages: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 2: Cycle of Ages**

**Plot:** _Mysterious ghosts known as Time Dementors are unleashed in Amity Park. Physical contact with these creatures can disrupt the time of objects, reverting Jimmy back into a ten-year-old and Tommy and Tammy into teenagers. Jimmy enjoys his youthfulness until the realization that he is still affected and keeps aging backwards physically and mentally, while the twins age and become old. To help them, the Nicktoons must find a special staff that controls the Dementors but Freakshow plans to take the staff for himself, believing if he has control over the Dementors, he'll also control time and space._

**Part 1**

* * *

In a dense humid environment in the depths of the jungle, a T-Rex roars a challenge at the triceratops nearby. The triceratops bellowed, stomping its feet.

_"The Cretaceous period. The era where dinosaurs still roamed the Earth... until the day the climates change and volcanoes erupt…causing the creatures to go extinct..."_

As the two dinosaurs battle, the twins, Darry, and SpongeTron watch at a farther distance. "Are we gonna see the dinosaurs kill each other yet?" Tommy asked, whom he and his sister wore a strange medallion around their necks.

"I would at least like to see some carnivorous violence before they're wiped out." Darry pointed out, also wearing a medallion along with SpongeTron.

"Not yet," Tammy snapped at them as she talks into her recorder, "The T-Rex is performing a battle stance as the triceratops is standing on its ground, ready to defend its territory…"

"You know, as much as I'd like to see some dino violence, are you sure it's safe to be in this timeline just so you two can finish the report that's due tomorrow?" SpongeTron asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Tommy asked, skeptically. "Don't you care about us getting an A?"

"Wouldn't it be smarter if you time-traveled a week ago so you can start your report earlier than at the last-minute?"

Tommy and Tammy look at each other, when Tommy smacks his head. "Haven't thought of that," Tammy said, chuckling and holds up the medallion. "Okay, time-"

_"Time out!"_ a voice called causing the medallions to glow around their necks that spread toward their bodies. Soon, they disappeared from the dinosaur era just as the triceratops and T-rex was about to attack.

* * *

In another dimension, the Nicktoons jump out of the circular portal and into that dimension. They look at the portal showing the Cretaceous era and turn to see a stern Timmy and Danny beside Clockwork. The four give embarrassed grins when they see the angry adults. "I wonder who gave you the permission to travel through time," Danny said with arms crossed.

"How did you know about that?" Tammy asked.

Danny responds by moving away, revealing Yuki who was hiding behind him. She gives a sheepish grin only for her brother and friends to glare. "I know I promised I wouldn't rat on you guys, but he and Turner are good interrogators."

"We weren't doing anything wrong in the past." Darry mentioned to them.

"Yeah," Tommy added. "We were just doing it as a...learning experience."

"Time travel is not a game," Clockwork said, aging into an old man, "After all, time is the key to all existence. It is how we came into this world, how we age, how we evolve. Those who mess with the timeline can cause a disturbance that can alter the present and future."

"Like…the Syndicate releasing SpongeBob's evil self from an alternate timeline?" Tommy guessed dryly.

"It is more than that," Clockwork said, reverting to a child, "One small change in the past can change the future. If you bring someone of importance from his or her original timeline, history will be rewritten. However, there are forces like myself who sees everything through the time stream. I see all the twists and turns of events that might or might not happen."

"Which is why Clockwork is the master of time," Danny explained, "He's in charge of making sure the timeline does not alter or let anyone tamper with it…like you guys."

The four kids bow their heads in shame as Tammy says, "We're sorry."

"Now return the time medallions to me," Clockwork said, holding up his hand.

SpongeTron, Tommy, and Tammy turn in the medallions. Yuki watches as Darry was about to give his when she felt a strange invisible force from behind. Yuki turns around, but sees nothing. "Anything wrong, Sis?" Darry asked.

Yuki looks back to see if the presence was nearby, and turns back. "Uh...no, it was nothing."

Clockwork turns into an adult and moves towards Darry. "Now it's your turn to hand me the time medallion."

"Uh…yeah. About that, you think I can keep this?" Darry asked, "It looks really gnarly and not something that's tampering with the timeline, so it's pretty harmless."

"Very well," Clockwork agreed, "You may keep it as a souvenir."

"All right!" SpongeTron cheered as he stared at the medallion which Darry puts back around his neck.

"Come on, kids. We should go," Danny said as Timmy activates a portal to the real world. The rest of the kids go inside, except Yuki, who looks back to make sure. The invisible force appears and goes inside, making Yuki dart her head toward it. Seeing nothing, she shrugs and walks into the portal.

* * *

The next day, SpongeTron was sleeping on a metal table with a cable charging power through his back. Once fully charged, SpongeTron's body whirrs with energy and he stands up, stretching his back and pulling the cable out.

"Another brand new day!" SpongeTron said optimistically as he rushes out of the lab and rockets upward to the main hall of HQ. "A day for me to see the bright smiling faces of my teammates."

He goes into the hall, only to scream in terror. SpongeTron spot Tommy and Tammy at a desk with a bunch of books. Their skin looks quite pale, they have bags under their eyes, and their hair was messy. SpongeTron dashes to hide behind Timmy. "What's going on!? Were we under attack? Did something happen that turned them into restless zombies?"

"No," Wanda answered, "They were up all night finishing their 150-page report on dinosaurs."

"Oh," SpongeTron said sheepishly. "I was up pretty late last night too. I was re-decorating my room. You should see it some time."

"Oh sure..." Tommy sarcastically said. "The guy who can charge his battery in ten minutes had a pretty rough night."

"What does your room look like, ST?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh, it has a bunch of old inventions Neutron stored," SpongeTron explained, "And a couple of boxes, a metal table for me to sleep on, a large computer…"

"Uh…SpongeTron, it doesn't sound like a room," Wanda said, "Sounds more like another of Neutron's labs."

"Well, it's a place where I get charged, so it's my room," SpongeTron casually says, "I live in HQ, it's where I was created after all. Though...without my fellow ST Units who have stuff to do outside, it can be quite lonely sometimes."

A hair brush poofs in Tammy's hand which she starts using to brush her messy hair. "But we can't stay with you. We all have our own homes." she tells SpongeTron.

SpongeTron gives a smile, "But that's alright. Cuz Jimmy Neutron comes early with that bright smile of his, so he's ready to work! And speaking of which…" they turn to see an elevator where Jimmy usually comes out. But as the cheery robot waits for a smile on his face when the door opens, a scream comes out from SpongeTron's mouth.

Jimmy comes out of the elevator, looking pale, has messy hair and bags under his eyes, looking very weary as the twins. "Jimmy, what happened?" SpongeTron asked franticly as he held him. "Were you under attack? Did something happen that turned you into a restless zombie?"

"What?" Jimmy asked, confused until he shook it off. "No," he walked passed the robot, sulkily. "I've just been busy these past few days."

"Is it cuz of Jimmy Jr.?" Timmy asked teasingly.

"The baby's just the beginning of my worries." Jimmy wearily began. "We've been doing everything we can to prepare for the arrival, and my folks are so excited by the news, Cindy and I can't get a minute of peace.

"Wait, you still live with your parents?" Wanda asked.

"Well, we couldn't find a place to live so we stayed with my folks. I help pay rent, which is hard cuz I have to pay for electricity and utilities in both there and HQ. The worst thing is if we'll ever have room for our unborn child."

"Don't worry, Neutron. I'm sure you and Cindy will find the right place to cuddle and rest in," SpongeTron assured, "That way I'll be able to see your bright smiling face." He opens his eyes only to find Jimmy tilting his head, sleeping. SpongeTron snaps his fingers to wake him, but Jimmy falls on the ground, resting.

"Poor Jimmy." Tammy said, looking concerned at him. "Things haven't been the same for him these past few days."

"It's the cycle of life, Tammy," Wanda assured, "It's part of growing up. Jimmy was a bachelor before. Now he's married, and he's gonna have a baby…"

"And now he's getting OLD!" Cosmo finished laughing, making Wanda raise her wand to make his head explode.

SpongeTron looks at the tired Jimmy when the elevator dings. He looks up and sees Danny, Darry, and Yuki walking out of the door. "Dar-bear! Yuki-chan!" SpongeTron smiled and ran to them.

"Hey RoboTron," Yuki greeted with a smile.

SpongeTron grinned, "Finally, I get to see the smiling faces of everyone, especially young Darrel. Now that you're here, we can play video games, go outside and play tag, eat ice cream all day…"

But to his surprise, Darry scoffed. "SpongeTron, doesn't that seem too immature for someone my age?" Then he walks away, confusing the robot.

SpongeTron held his head and looked worried. "What's happening? Am I in some alternate reality? Is this a dream? All my friends aren't acting like themselves." SpongeTron turns to see Darry sitting down and reading a book. "Uh, Dar?" SpongeTron began to ask, "Are you okay?"

"Okay? OKAY!? Do I LOOK okay?!" Darry said, screaming at SpongeTron's face.

SpongeTron backs a few inches from the ghost boy. "Uh..."

"Do you KNOW what happened yesterday at school?" Darry asked him, "That was when I decided to ask Francesca Baxter out."

* * *

_A flashback begins in Casper High. A blonde Spanish girl was gathering stuff from her locker and closes it when she sees Darry in front of her, giving her a startle. "Hey Frankie!" Darry said with a huge grin on his face, "Listen, the truth is that I sorta like you and all, and I was wondering if I could ask you on a date. There's this action movie that I'd like to see and maybe afterward, we can get some ice cream."_

_"Movies…? Ice cream?" the girl, Francesca, ask in question, "What are you, a kid?" she turns her head and walks away from the boy, much to his surprise._

* * *

The flashback ends after Darry explained to SpongeTron. "A kid?! Can you believe she called me that?! She called ME a kid?!" Darry yelled frantically.

SpongeTron faked a chuckle and smile. "Well, what are you gonna do?"

"Because of that, I realized something," Darry explained, "I'm 14-years-old, a teenager. It means that I should be an adult already. So from now on, Darry Fenton will no longer be a kid, but a responsible and mature adult."

"You? An adult?" Yuki asked unconvinced, "This I gotta see."

"Dar," Danny began, "Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"

Darry closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Of course not, Father." he said in a refined tone. "I respect your concern, but it's high time I stated acting my age."

He continues reading his book as Danny, Timmy, Yuki, and SpongeTron stare. "First, my friends and co-creator become restless zombies, and now my ghostly friend is brainwashed into thinking he's a full-ledged boring adult like you?" SpongeTron asked Danny and yanked him by the collar, shaking him and saying, "What kind of horrible twisted universe have we entered?!"

Timmy walked over to Danny and suggested, "Maybe we should take Jimmy out for the day. You know, get him away from everything for a while."

"I agree." Danny replied with a smile. "It'll do him some good." he turned to Darry. "Dar, you're in charge of things around here till we get back. Given your sudden change, I don't think I have to worry this time."

"All right!" Darry cheered until he stopped and simply replied, "I mean...that's cool." Timmy walked over to the sleeping Jimmy and picked him up, swinging his arm over his shoulder before dragging him out of the room to follow Danny.

* * *

Outside in the Retroville Park, Danny and Timmy were watching the ducks in the pond while sitting with Jimmy on the bench. Timmy chuckles as the ducks quack and swim around. "Isn't this nice? The three amigos together as we enjoy the sights. Pretty relaxing isn't it, Jimbo?" Timmy turns only to frown, spotting Jimmy leaning on the bench, snoring

Cosmo and Wanda look above them as squirrels. "Wow, even Neutron is as tired as the twins," Wanda stated.

"And his kid hasn't even been born yet." Cosmo added.

But suddenly, Jimmy groaned as he slowly began to open his eyes and wake up. "Huh?" Jimmy muttered as he glanced around. "Where am I?"

"You're out enjoying the fresh air." Danny answered as he tossed a piece of bread into the pond. "You looked like you needed it."

Jimmy slumped down on the bench and responded, "I appreciate your concern over my well-being, but I think it would take more than a little outing to help me escape from my problems."

"You should try to relax, Neutron," Timmy suggested, "You're stressing yourself on the baby more than anything. Even my kids have problems when they're stressed."

"It was easier for me when I was kid." Jimmy stated. "Being the ten-year-old genius that I was, whenever I felt disconcerted over something problematic, I would always fly away in my rocket and go into space, hoping to never return." he frowned. "That is until I got captured by aliens who wanted to sell me to some freak circus or slave labor."

Danny chuckled. "So you're really wishing you were a kid again?"

"Yeah, I mean that's when you were short." Timmy commented.

"It's not about being short-statured." Jimmy said, annoyed. "It's about being at that age where I don't have to worry about anything and being free from responsibilities while being able to express myself freely through the use of inventing like when I was a young genius protégé."

"Yeah, that's when your inventions would go haywire and you had to save the town," Danny pointed out.

"Well, don't YOU wish you could go back in time to where all of us were young and had no concerns about anything?" Jimmy asked the two, "No responsibilities, no kids, no marriage?"

Cosmo sighed dreamily, "Yeah, those were good times..."

"Wishing for really dangerous stuff, causing trouble for everyone, failing tests at school..." Timmy began to frown in displeasure. "...Being babysat by evil Vicky, having to fix all my disastrous wishes...my mom's cooking."

"Getting ghost powers, learning all the powers I had, hanging out with Sam and Tucker, getting bullied by Dash..." Danny began to frown as well. "...having to be home by ten, struggling to study for tests...never succeeding in getting a date."

They both turn to Jimmy and Timmy asks, "Why do you wanna be a kid again?"

Jimmy gives a sigh, saying, "Those were simpler times back then. What I wouldn't give for that..."

Suddenly, Danny gasps as a blue mist escapes from his mouth. "A ghost? At this time?"

Jimmy stood up and took out his hypercube. "Let's find out who it is and send it back where it belongs."

Jimmy was about to head off but Wanda freezes him. Timmy walks up saying, "Didn't we bring you here so you can relieve stress?"

"But...But there's danger threatening." Jimmy pointed out. "I have to aid in stopping it."

"If it's one ghost, then Timmy and I can take care of it," Danny spoke in protest.

Timmy took away the hypercube with all his inventions inside. "So you just keep relaxing and let us handle this." he said calmly as he gently pushed Jimmy back on the bench.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Jimmy asked, annoyed.

Danny throws him half a loaf of bread. Jimmy stares at the loaf and realizes when looking at the duck pond. He frowns and slumps on the bench. Danny goes ghost as he flies away and Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda disappear in a cloud of fairy dust.

* * *

Back at Nicktoons HQ, the kids began hanging around each other after the adults left. SpongeTron took everyone to a dark room and switched on the light. "Welcome to my room, everybody." he said enthusiastically.

Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and Yuki all stare in surprise to see it was just as SpongeTron had previously described it. There were a bunch of boxes with old inventions stored in them, dust and cobwebs everywhere, empty cans of oil and polish scattered on the floor, a large computer, and a metal table in the middle. "Wow," Yuki said in amazement and disgust. "This is actually worse than Darry's room."

"It may not be much, but it's home," SpongeTron said in an optimistic tone, "I can drink all the oil cans I want, clean if I have to, and lay on this comfy bed." He hops on the metal table and sighs, "Yeah, this is the life." suddenly, the table's legs break apart and SpongeTron falls with a clank.

"You know, SpongeTron," Tammy said with a smile. "I think it's a great place for you to live. But all it needs right now is a little T.L.C."

"Tender loving care or total lost cause?" Tommy said, deadpanned.

SpongeTron gets up from his broken bed. "And now that we're in my bedroom, how about we play some games?"

"We're in!" Tommy, Tammy, and Yuki agreed.

"I think I'll pass," Darry said dully and is about to walk away until SpongeTron blocks him.

"Now hold on just a minute." SpongeTron sternly said. "As long as you're under my roof, you must play by my rules."

"Sorry, but there is no way you shall temp me with your childish games," Darry crossed his arms in his refined tone, "That's what it says in Aunt Jazz's book." He takes out the book he was reading with the title "From Juvenile to Adult: Embracing Your Mature Self."

"SpongeTron, I had Poof wish us up the new Space Droid Annihilator game." Tommy said, holding up a game disk. "Should I put it in the computer?"

"You got the new SDA game?" Darry asked excitedly, until he coughed and straightened up. "I mean, I would've been excited to play if I were a kid. But I'm not."

"Your loss." Tommy said with a shrug as he walked toward the computer.

The girls were about to follow when Yuki senses a tingly sensation down her spine. "Yuki, what's wrong?" Tammy wondered, noticing her shiver.

"I'm getting that weird feeling I get whenever there's a ghost around." Yuki said as she held her arms. "I think we have a problem."

"Vox, are there any ghosts near HQ?" SpongeTron called out.

"Warning! Ghost invasion detected," Vox announced, putting an image on the monitor, "Origins unknown." On the monitor, reveals downtown Retroville were the townsfolk are being terrorized by a strange malevolent spirits.

"I don't think I've ever seen those ghosts before." Darry mentioned as he looked at the screen.

"Come on, let's go!" Tommy urged his teammates.

"No. As a kid, I would say we should burst out to fight the ghost, but as an adult, it's more effective that we wait until we receive direct orders from-"

_**POOF! **_

But his eyes pop open and turns to see his teammates and sister already gone to Retroville. "Hey, wait for me!" Darry called out, going ghost and following them.

* * *

Once the Nicktoons arrived in Retroville, they see the cloaked ghosts floating up the street, and one of them stopping in front of a bird sitting in a tree. The hooded ghost places its finger on the bird and strange energy leaves the bird and floats into the ghost itself. The bird then becomes shriveled up, now old before it falls out of the tree branch and lies on the ground, hacking from old age. "Ugh!" Tommy said in disgust and shock. "Whatever they are, they can suck the youthfulness right out of you."

A couple was driving away when one of the ghost appear in front of it. The two ran out of their car when the ghost touches it. The car glows brightly and reverts into another type of vehicle; only it looked as if it was made from the 1910s. "It looks like they can also suck the youth right IN to you as well." Tammy observed.

"I think that would be amazing!" SpongeTron said excitedly. "Maybe they can turn me into one of those chrome robots or ones that can travel through time like you see in the movies!"

"Don't be ridiculous, SpongeTron." Darry scolded. "Those things are messing with time and we have to stop them. So as the responsible and mature leader, I say we form an attack plan and stop them."

Suddenly, the cloaked ghost screeched as more of its kind outnumbers the team. "Your plan, oh great responsible and mature leader?" Tammy asked,

"My plan would be... RUN!" Darry screamed followed by the others as they ran from the ghosts chasing after them.

The kids keep running as one of the ghosts catches up to him. It grabs SpongeTron and holds him in the air. "Are you gonna turn me into chrome?" SpongeTron meekly asks until SpongeTron feels an unnatural force that keeps him from moving his body and notices his right hand beginning to rust. "No, I just oiled that!" SpongeTron shouted until he screamed, "AAAHHH!"

But before the ghost could rust him more, a green ecto-blast hits it, releasing SpongeTron. Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and Yuki rush over to him as Danny Phantom suddenly flies over to the ghost and punches it down. Danny lands on the concrete when Timmy and his fairies followed. "I thought I told you to keep watch around here," Danny scorned his son.

"Oh, I did keep watch around here." Darry insisted seriously. "But you know kids. They just don't wanna listen to orders."

The ghosts screech once more and circle around the town causing time disruption and chaos. As Yuki watches the ghosts, she shivers as if she felt this presence before. "You have any idea what these ghosts are?" Timmy asked.

"Not sure. This is the first I've encountered them," Danny admitted.

"How are we gonna stop them?" Tammy asked in panic. "At this rate, they'll turn this place into the stone-age."

* * *

Back at the park, Jimmy was still sitting on the bench, having thrown his last piece of bread to the ducks in the pond. "I'll admit," Jimmy said as he leaned back on the bench. "This is quite relaxing."

But behind him, one of the cloaked ghosts was floating down to the ground. It touched a tree and instantly, the tree wilted into nothing but branches. Jimmy decided to rest until his eyes widened when he senses something behind. He turns too late as the ghost attacks.

* * *

Returning to Downtown Retroville, the mysterious ghosts were zapped away by Danny's ghost rays and Timmy's stars from his Star Flinger. Yuki was running away until she sensed something behind her and turned around to see a ghost in front of her. She screamed in fear as it came close, but Darry suddenly jumped in front of her and launched a large ghost ray that drove off the ghost.

Darry smiles proudly until two ghosts hold him in the air. "Dar!" Yuki cried. A strange glow emitted around the ghosts and Darry when suddenly, the ghosts drop him and fly away. Darry lands on the ground and looks at his hands, wondering if there was any change.

Tommy and Tammy screamed as more ghosts attack. "These guys won't stop!" Tammy yelled.

"Everyone get behind me!" Danny ordered his family and friends, "There's one trick I haven't tried yet." Timmy and the kids get behind him, and Danny suddenly takes in a large breath and lets out his powerful Ghostly Wail attack. Ecto-waves from his wail, spreads across the town as it pushes all of the ghosts away. Eventually, the ghosts had enough and fled the scene.

"You did it, Mr. Fenton!" SpongeTron raised his right arm out, "You saved the day!" Suddenly, his rusty right arm fell off its hinges with another clank. SpongeTron grins sheepishly kicking the useless part aside, "I guess I should ask Neutron for another spare arm."

"Speaking of Neutron, where is he?" Darry wondered looking when Yuki stares at him in wonder.

"Bro, are you alright?" Yuki asked, "Those time ghosts touched you like what it did to those other stuff."

Darry examines himself, finding nothing on him was affected by the ghosts' touch. "Well, I feel fine." he replied as he moved around. "And I don't feel any older or younger. I guess they didn't do anything."

"Maybe those ghosts don't affect humans?" Tommy guessed, "At least we managed to help Retroville once again without any problems."

"By the way," Tammy began asking Danny and Timmy. "Wasn't Jimmy with you guys earlier?"

The two adults glanced at each other, wondering if their friend was still relaxing at the place they left him at. But suddenly, they hear a little boy's voice call out, "Danny! Timmy!" From up ahead, they see a ten-year-old boy with vaguely familiar-looking hair and wearing extremely baggy clothes, stumbling out of the bushes as he fell on the ground.

"Ha!" Tommy laughed as he pointed. "Check out that weirdo. I don't think he knows how to get dressed."

The boy frowned. "Who are you calling 'weird'? You should give more attentiveness to your commander."

"Whoa, big vocabulary." Tommy said in surprise until he whispered, "Guess he's a nerd too."

The boy suddenly beamed up at Danny and Timmy. "Thank goodness you guys are here." he said as he tried to regain his balance in the large clothes. "Something's gone terribly wrong. My stature has become diminutive." then he held his throat. "And my vocal modulation has risen as well."

"Why do I get the feeling I've seen this kid before?" Timmy whispered to Danny.

But Danny easily figured it out, his eyes widen in shock. "Wait a sec... Jimmy?"

The kids all gasped to realize that it really was Jimmy Neutron- shorter and younger than his normal appearance. "Of course it's me!" the younger Jimmy said, "Who did you think I was?"

"Well..." SpongeTron stammered as he walked over to him. "Have you seen yourself lately?" a robotic hand comes out of his hat, holding a mirror up to Jimmy.

Once Jimmy gets a clear view of his reflection, he is startled by his current appearance. "Plukin' Pluto! I'm... I'm…"

"Shorter?" Timmy guessed with a chuckle.

"Actually, make that younger," Danny corrected when his ghost sense activates again. Jimmy looks behind to see it was the same ghost that attacked him. The small boy yelped and ran to hide behind Tammy.

The ghost growls and screeches angrily, frightening everyone. Only Dar was smart enough in this situation to pull out the Thermos. "End of the line, gruesome!" Darry said as he sucks the ghost inside the Thermos. Once inside, he closes the lid and starts pressing button, "Now to send this guy back in the Ghost Zone…"

"Hold on, son," Danny stopped him, "I think we should keep that ghost contained at HQ for now… until we figured out what it's done to Jimmy."

* * *

Later, they had brought Jimmy back to Nicktoon HQ, hoping to find out what the ghost did that caused Jimmy's age to regress. In another lab, the ghost was contained in a cylinder glass chamber with Danny at the computer. Everyone watches as he keeps typing while sweating from his brow. He groans banging his hands on the keys, "Darn it! I can't find anything about this thing. Its ecto-signature and energy levels are too unique to identify."

"Jim, can't you look up the computer and figure out what it is?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy looks at the computer and shakes his head. "Sorry, but this technology is far too advanced for me to calculate while in this current state, especially when my IQ has slightly diminished."

"If you can still talk like that, I'm sure your brain is fine." Timmy retorted.

"Well, if we can't find a way to change you back," SpongeTron suggested. "You can always wait till you grow up again."

"But wait, what about Cindy?" Tammy recalled.

Suddenly, Jimmy stuck his tongue out. "Ugh, and how is Vortex involved in this fiasco?"

"Vortex?" Tammy questioned.

"Uh, hello? Don't you remember?" Tommy mentioned, "Cindy's your wife… the one that you married... who's gonna have your baby?"

"Wife? Baby!?" Jimmy asked as his eyes widen in shock. "Why in Einstein's name would that ever happen?"

"I...think this is gonna be bad." Yuki guessed worriedly.

"Neutron-honey!" Cindy's voice called out from afar.

"Gah! It's Cindy!" Tommy cried.

"There's no way we can let her see Jimmy like this," Timmy said, starting to freak out.

"What are we gonna do?" Tammy asked in panic.

"Quick!" SpongeTron shouted as he jumped up. "Take Jimmy out the back door! It'll lead to my room where he can stay for now." Tammy grabs Jimmy in the air and Tommy opens the backdoor. Quickly, Tammy throws Jimmy aside and into SpongeTron's room. Tammy slams the door shut as the siblings gave a thumbs up.

"Neutron!" Cindy called out as she opens to the door while holding her purse, but sees everyone but him inside. "Where's Neutron?"

"Sorry, but you just missed him." Danny quickly lied. "He went out...for...science stuff."

Cindy sighs in frustration. "When you see him, tell him I'm going out with Libby for manicures." then she smiles brightly, "And baby clothes shopping!"

She excitedly slams the door shut and the others sigh in relief. "That was close." Timmy said.

"No kidding," Danny said, wiping his forehead.

Suddenly, Darry arrives with a huge book, "Guys, I think I've just figured out who our ghost is. Where's Jimmy?"

"At my room," SpongeTron said, leading him to the backdoor, followed by Danny and Timmy and leaving Tommy and Tammy alone.

The twins and Poof look at the ghost trapped within the containment. "This is one strange ghost with strange powers," Tommy said.

"Yeah, it sucks the youth and age out of people," Tammy added, "Like turning an adult back into a kid." Both their eyes widen in realization as they look at the ghost. They smiled slyly at each other, "You thinking what I'm thinking."

* * *

In SpongeTron's room, Darry revealed to Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Yuki, and SpongeTron a page from the book showing a picture that resembles the ghosts they encountered. He read: "'The Time Dementor is a mysterious phantom said to be born in the time stream. They are given the task to watch over time and space, but became corrupted with power and caused chaos. So Clockwork, the ghost of time, emerged to seal them away in his dimension...'"

"If all that's true, then why are they here?" Timmy asked.

"Wait, you said they originated from Clockwork's realm," Yuki said, and pondered, "The presence I sensed from those ghosts, I actually sensed one earlier when we were there."

"They must have escaped through the portal we created," Danny theorized, "And ended up here."

"'Beware the touch of the Time Dementor,'" Darry continued, "'The Dementor's touch can affect any object or person by disrupting time and space. It's best to avoid the Time Dementor's touch or not touch the Dementor itself. It is unknown what probable consequences can affect the victim.'"

"Well, we saw what happens with the Time Dementors touch." SpongeTron remembered. "It sucks the age out of people, and even gives people age."

"Then we have to be careful, especially with our new captive, right kids," Timmy turns to find Tommy and Tammy are not present. "Tommy? Tammy?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh no," Jimmy gasped in realization. "Are they back in the lab where the Time Dementor is?"

Quickly, SpongeTron opened the door to the lab and everyone gasp in shock. In front of them were Tommy and Tammy, only they were much taller than before, now up to Darry's height and their clothes are quite small and too tight on them. The Time Dementor was still encased in its prison, but the others can figure out what just happened. "Dude, that like totally worked!" Tommy said in a slightly deeper voice.

"Yeah, we're like teenagers now!" Tammy said very impressed.

The Nicktoons were agape at the twins' new appearance and age when Danny yells out, "Have you two lost your minds?! What the heck were you thinking?!"

"We just wanted to see what would happen." Tommy answered. "Besides being older, nothing bad happened."

"Nothing bad happened except our leader shrank four times his size," Timmy said, pointing at Jimmy.

Tammy stared down at her body and said, "But I look pretty good as a teenager now. I wonder what the boys at school will think."

"Oh no," Danny objected, "We are NOT letting you two get out of HQ. You and Jimmy stay put until we find a way to reverse the Time Dementor's affects."

"According to the book, the only ones that can reverse the effects are the Time Dementors themselves," Yuki stated, but holds the book up showing a staff, "But look at this! There was a staff that can control the Dementors and their power."

"Great, if we find the staff we can make the Time Dementors turn everything normal again!" SpongeTron gleamed.

"Right. Timmy, you're with SpongeTron and Yuki to find this staff. My first guess would be the Ghost Zone, so you take the Speeder."

"On it," Timmy salutes.

"I'm gonna keep watch around Retroville in case more of those things return," Danny instructed and turns to Darry, "Dar, you're in charge of HQ to watch Tommy, Tammy, and Jimmy. And no one, I mean NO ONE, is to leave this place. Are we clear?"

Darry clears his throat and salutes. "Yes, Father. You have my word that nothing will go wrong as long as I'm in charge."

Suddenly, Yuki gasped and shivers. "What's wrong, Yuki?" SpongeTron asked, "Sensing more Time Dementors?"

Yuki shook her head, still shivering, "No, it's something else. Strangely, I don't recall this presence before." The group looks at her confused, not noticing a green bat outside watching them through the window and flies away.

* * *

Soon the two groups split apart, and Darry and the aged victims stay safely at Nicktoon HQ. Tammy was standing in front of a mirror, now wearing different clothes that fit her. "Thanks for the clothes, Poof." Tammy said, wearing a white shirt, pink plaid skirt, long white socks, and two pigtails in her hair. "I had no idea I can be this stylish when I'm older."

"Poof," Poof nodded solemnly and turns to see the clothes he poofs for Tommy and Jimmy. Tommy wore a dark pink plaid short-sleeved jacket over his white shirt, has blue jeans and dark blue jeans, and replaced his crown hat with a ski hat. For Jimmy, he wore a red shirt with a yellow Neutron symbol, blue jeans, and white shoes which is the exact look he wore when he was ten those years ago.

"I thought for sure I wouldn't have to endure this after I turned twelve." Jimmy said deadpanned as he looked down at his clothes.

"It will only be temporarily till my Dad and the others fix this," Darry assured.

"Right..." Jimmy smiled feeling better but then frowned, "Wait, who's your dad again?"

Darry stared at him oddly, "Uh, you KNOW, remember? Danny Phantom? Ghostly superhero? Second-in-command of the Nicktoons?"

"Danny Phantom... Nicktoons..." Jimmy repeated, scratching his head, "No, never heard of them." he turns and grins, "Neat! A ray gun!" Jimmy runs past the teens to view the giant ray gun in the lab. "This has to be the most prodigious invention I've ever seen." Jimmy said with a large grin. "Who's the inventor?"

"He's YOU, remember?" Tommy said until he asked. "What's the matter with him?"

Darry walks towards the two and asks Jimmy, "Do you know Tak? SpongeBob SquarePants? Timmy Turner?"

"Oh, I know Turner," Jimmy scowled, "He's the dim-witted idiot who sent me to his computer simulated world so he can mess with my stuff... AND my dog." he huffs and walks away.

"He doesn't know Mr. Fenton or the other Nicktoons, but he seems to remember our dad," Tommy noticed.

"Yeah, he seemed to recall the day he first met Mr. Turner," Darry stated, "You don't think that Time Dementor not only repressed his age, but his memories and personality as well?"

"It seems possible." Tammy responded. "It's like he's slowly forgetting everything he did and knew from when he was a grown-up."

"You guys be careful." Darry warned the twins. "If those Time Dementors did all that to Jimmy when they turned him younger, then who knows what they did to you guys when they turned you older."

"Oh Darry, get real." Tommy scoffed. "We're teenagers now. You can't really expect us to act immature and reckless like you."

"Hey, that was the OLD Darry, this Dar is more mature and less reckless," Darry ranted when something rocketed behind him.

He glances and gasped in shock as Jimmy is riding a rocket. "Look at me! I'm an astronaut!" Jimmy yelled in glee as his rocket goes out of control, "I'm gonna fly to the moon!"

Darry changes to ghost form and quickly chases after the runaway rocketboy. Tommy and Tammy watch as Darry tries to handle things on his own. "For a more mature and less reckless adult, he doesn't seem to have everything under control'" Tammy said.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded then suggested, "Let's ditch him."

"Okay!" Tammy grinned as the two teens sneak out of HQ unnoticed by Darry, too busy preventing Jimmy from being hurt.

The ceiling of HQ opened and Jimmy flew his rocket outside as Darry followed in close pursuit. Darry soon caught up with him. "Jimmy Neutron, you park this rocket right now!" Darry scolded as he flew right next to him.

Jimmy stared at him and replied, "Who are you? You can't tell me what to do."

"As leader of this team and of this mission, I order you to stop this rocket right now." Darry sternly demanded.

"Make me!" Jimmy challenged.

"Oh, I will," Darry said as he moved in closer to the rocket.

* * *

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone, Timmy was leading the Specter Speeder as Yuki and SpongeTron search through the windows for the staff. "Any sign of it?" Timmy asked them.

"Not at all." Yuki answered. "Does anyone know where to start looking?"

"According to this book." SpongeTron said as he looked through the book. "It's deep in the Ghost Zone. Somewhere near Clockwork's realm."

"Clockwork, huh?" Timmy questioned. "Do you think he knows about it?"

"If he does it'd be easier." Yuki said. "We could just ask him and he'll give it to us."

"Look! There it is!" SpongeTron pointed. Timmy looks and dives the Speeder into Clockwork's realm.

Inside, the three hop out of the Speeder and look around his lair. "Weird, I don't see Clockwork anywhere," Timmy said suspiciously.

"Must be out somewhere." SpongeTron said as he looked around. "But maybe he left the Time Staff around here."

"Everyone, check," Timmy ordered.

Cosmo and Wanda search at the ceiling and below. "Not here," Wanda called.

Yuki looks at various chambers and cells. "Not there either."

"There has to be something we missed," Timmy said, passing by a caged room holding a silver cylinder like object which broke in pieces.

"I've got it!" SpongeTron's voice called out. Everyone ran toward SpongeTron in front of the circular objects revealing different time eras.

"You found the Time Staff?" Yuki asked hopefully.

"I may have found a way to find it," SpongeTron said, dialing button that lead to more time eras, "The book says that Time Dementors come from the time stream right?"

"Yeah?" Timmy said with a nod.

"Well, maybe I can use those things to find the portal to the time stream itself. Since the Time Dementors were originally sealed within the time stream, then so would be…" SpongeTron presses a button revealing a blue portal with numbers and clocks swirling around along with objects from different time periods. But inside was a long staff with a clock on top of it.

"The Time Staff!" Yuki, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda chorused.

"Let's grab it and go help our friends." SpongeTron said as he reached inside the portal. He holds out and extends his right arm to grab the staff from inside the time stream and retract it back into Clockwork's realm.

"Now let's get out of this place, it's giving me the creeps," Yuki said shivering.

SpongeTron was about to walk away when a red beam shot him on the back. Timmy, Yuki, and the fairies gasp as they turn to see SpongeTron on the ground, dropping the staff. But see a ghost in a red cloak floating ahead of them as its outstretched hand glows red.

"Hey!" Yuki shouted angrily to the ghost. "Who are you?"

The ghost does not answer and instead removes its red hood, revealing it to be a green female ghost covered in various tattoos. Two green bats fly off of her skin and grab the Time Staff, flying away with it. "No!" Yuki shouted as she jumped up and grabbed the Time Staff to take it back. But the bats just lifted Yuki off her feet, refusing to let go of the staff.

The ghost's hand started to glow red, preparing to shoot another ecto-beam. "Watch out!" Timmy warned as he grabbed a hold of Yuki, pulling her away from the blast.

But the bats gave the staff to the ghost, and they and the ghost suddenly disappeared with the Time Staff. "Tarter sauce!" SpongeTron said as he ran to the spot where the ghost was. "She got away! How are we gonna get the staff now?"

"Look on the bright side, maybe Fudge-Face would enjoy puberty again," Cosmo chuckled until Wanda makes his head explode.

"Who was that ghost anyway?" Yuki asked. "And why would she wanna take the staff."

"I just hope Darry was able to handle things and doesn't let them go out of control," SpongeTron said thoughtfully.

* * *

He, of course, was wrong as the entire lab was wrecked due to the rocket incident. Luckily, Jimmy was alright, but lying on his front for some reason. He winces in pain as his behind stings from Darry spanking him. "Okay, that should be a lesson to NEVER drive a rocket until you're the age of 16… or older," Darry said, wiping dust off his hands.

"You're a big meanie!" Jimmy whined.

"Well, you outta act like someone YOUR own age," Darry snapped, "That is, if you RETURN to your own age. Tommy, Tammy, you have any clue what to do with-" his eyes pop open when realizing. He looks around, seeing the twins no longer in HQ.

"Ha!" Jimmy shouted with a laugh. "They're gonna get in trouble."

"Oh great! Now I lost Tammy and Tommy too?" Darry complained as he started kicking and punching the air out of rage. "This is not fair! Why can't anything ever go right?! It's NOT FAIR!" but then he stopped and quickly calmed down. "No! I have to handle this like the adult that I am." He takes a deep breath and starts walking in circles, pondering. "Okay, they're teenagers now so what is the one place teenage rebels would hang out at?" his eyes widen in realization and he frowns, "Of course."

* * *

Soon, Darry reaches the place of teenage hangout: the mall. Darry goes inside taking Jimmy by the hand as many teens are shopping, playing video games, and doing gossip. "Can I go to the electronic department?" Jimmy asked as he tried to pull Darry toward the direction he wanted to go.

But Darry tugged him back and sternly said, "No! We have to stay focused. We're on a mission, remember?"

Jimmy looked at him and raised his hand, "I need to go to the bathroom!"

"But, you went three times already."

"But I REALLY gotta go!" Jimmy whined.

Darry groans and finally gives in, "Okay fine! But you got ten minutes to get back here, got it?" Jimmy nodded and rushed back toward the restroom. "Geez, Dad never mentioned he was childish at this age," Darry sighed and looked at his watch.

As Jimmy goes to the corner, Cindy and Libby walk out of the baby's department store after an afternoon of shopping. "Isn't this nice, Libs?" Cindy asked, "A day away with no stress about the baby or anything. Would've been better if Neutron were here. He seems more tired than me."

"Oh, you know how are men are." Libby replied gleefully. "They make such a big deal about everything."

"Still, I wish there was a place for us to stay in. Neutron's folks are okay, but they're taking the baby thing WAY too seriously. His dad even bought this outfit," Cindy takes out a small baby outfit from the bag that was yellow and had a duck hood with the bill.

"Girl, you are so right. If you want the baby to grow up normally, you two really need to find your own place."

"Yeah, I wish there was a place perfect for the both of us." Cindy walks away until she bumps in Danny Fenton. "Hey, Fenton, watch where you're going!" she scowled.

"And I gratefully accept your apology, Cindy" Danny said sarcastically, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yo Big Daddy, have you seen Jimmy around?" Libby asked after Cindy told her that he was busy.

"Oh, um...no." Danny said, trying to keep himself from looking nervous. "I haven't seen him for a while actually."

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry was tapping his foot impatiently when he looks at his watch. "Ugh, it's past ten minutes already. Where he is?" he angrily marches toward the men's' restroom. "Jimmy, where are you!?" Darry demanded as he opens the door, "Does it take this long to go to the-" but when he goes in, he gasped in shock.

There was toilet paper everywhere, but that wasn't the worse thing. Jimmy pops out who looks smaller than before and his clothes were slightly too big to wear. He actually looks like a 7-year-old.

"Jimmy?!" Darry asked in shock to see him. "What happened to you?!"

"Everything just got bigger!" the now younger Jimmy said with a giggle. "Can we play some more?"

* * *

Outside, Danny grinned uncontrollably, sweating while the two women look at him suspiciously. "We haven't seen Jimmy all day, where is he?" Libby wanted to know.

"Well, you know how busy he is being a genius." Danny tensely said. "He's probably back home waiting for your return."

"I don't know about you, Libby, but I smell a rat," Cindy said daggering closer to Danny, "A ghost rat."

Danny continues his sheepish grin and says, "Look, I assure you that EVERYTHING is fine! There's nothing wrong here!"

Darry pops up from behind Danny. "Hey Dad."

"Hey son," Danny greeted without looking, but quickly darts his head to see him, "Darry?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be watching Ji-" but he turns to see the women, "Eh, I mean watching ji-jitterbugging... for your... report… due tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah, we have a serious problem," Darry said. Danny looks at him when something tugged at the base of his pants. He looks down to see the younger Jimmy.

"Hey mister, have you seen my mommy?" he asked.

Danny sighs and brushes him aside, "Look, I've got enough problems for today, alright Jimmy." But quickly, his eyes widen in horror and looks down, "Jimmy?!"

Cindy and Libby's eyes widen and gasp when they hear this and see the young boy that looked like Jimmy. "Darry, what happened?" Danny asked as he knelt down to Jimmy height. "I thought he was ten."

"He was." Darry insisted. "Fifteen minutes ago. Then he suddenly turned younger and not only that, he's mentally younger as well!"

Danny looks at him and glances at Jimmy, then glances back at an angry Cindy. He grins again uneasily, "I can fix this."

* * *

Jimmy: "Hey, that's my line." I don't know. I kinda prefer him this way. If you want Jimmy and the twins to stay like this forever, raise your hand. Too bad! Please review what you think and Part 2 will be up soon.


	7. Cycle of Ages: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 2: Cycle of Ages**

**Plot:** _Mysterious ghosts known as Time Dementors are unleashed in Amity Park. Physical contact with these creatures can disrupt the time of objects, reverting Jimmy back into a ten-year-old and Tommy and Tammy into teenagers. Jimmy enjoys his youthfulness until the realization that he is still affected and keeps aging backwards physically and mentally, while the twins age and become old. To help them, the Nicktoons must find a special staff that controls the Dementors but Freakshow plans to take the staff for himself, believing if he has control over the Dementors, he'll also control time and space._

**Part 2**

* * *

Eventually, Timmy, Yuki, and SpongeTron return to HQ, slumping in disappointment. "When Mr. Fenton and Jimmy finds out, we're all doomed," SpongeTron said.

"Don't worry, ST, I'm sure it can get any worse than this," Yuki said confidentially and pushes a button to open the sliding doors. But once the doors open, Timmy and Yuki look in surprise and SpongeTron screams in horror.

They spot Danny, Darry, and Cindy who are examining a younger Jimmy, wearing a red and white striped shirt, blue shorts, and brown shoes. "Glad you guys can make it." Danny said to the three. "We weren't sure how we were gonna tell you this."

"What the heck happened to Neutron!?" Timmy yelled out, "Did those Dementor ghosts come back to suck more of his age?"

"Unfortunately, no," Danny answered, "This happened on its own. I wasn't able to track any Dementors present." He takes out a small device and scans Jimmy with it.

Jimmy giggles, "It tickles!"

"This is not good," Danny informed them, "It looks like Jimmy's still under the Dementor's effect and will continue to age backwards both physically and mentally."

"'Continue'?" Timmy repeated.

"Dad, are you saying the Commander's gonna keep reverting to a kid until he's in…" Darry gulps, understanding what that meant, "…Diapers?"

"Which afterward, he'll revert to a fetus and eventually come to the time where he never existed," Danny finished.

Timmy, Yuki, SpongeTron, and Darry gasp in shock and horror. But suddenly, Cindy bursts into tears and starts crying loudly. Danny grabs her hand and pats it for comfort. "There, there, Cindy. I know this is hard for you what with your husband in danger of vanishing forever."

Between sobs, Cindy says, "Well, yes, there's that! But what do you think everyone I know will say when they see I'm married to a child?!" Danny continues to comfort her until Cindy angrily grabs him by the shirt collar. "You better fix this, Fenton! It's bad enough I have to take care of one child, but two?! So help me, or you're gonna wish YOU never existed!"

"Hey wait, where's Tommy and Tammy? Weren't they with you?" Timmy asked Darry.

"Oh yeah," Darry said with a nervous grin as he pulled on his shirt collar. "About that..."

"Hmm…" SpongeTron wondered, "If Jimmy is getting younger cuz he was still under the Time Dementing effects, then shouldn't Tommy and Tammy be getting-" he was intervened when everyone hears the noise of the door sliding open. Two figures walk inside. Seeing them, SpongeTron screams in horror and this time, followed by everyone else.

It was Tommy and Tammy, who aren't teenagers but senior citizens! Their faces are wrinkly and their hair was gray. Tammy was toothless and holding a walker while Tommy's losing his hair as he hunched over with his cane toward Danny, "I knew it! I knew it's yer whose behind this!" Tommy ranted in a raspy voice and whacked Danny hard on the head with his crane.

"I guess Jimmy isn't the only one who's still aging." Timmy said as he stared at his children in concern, but his eyes widen in horror. "But if what's happening to Jimmy is true, that means they'll get older and older...till they're nothing but dust."

Then, Timmy is whacked on the head by Tammy's walker. "Dust? Who yer callin' dust?!" Tammy yelled on, "Why, I haven't been this lively since... since..." She bowed her head, snoring.

"Don't worry." Danny assured. "They'll be back to normal in no time." he turned to Timmy, Yuki, and SpongeTron. "Did you get the Time Staff?"

The three's eyes widen in surprise and begin to look guilty. "No..." SpongeTron and Yuki both say as they bow their heads.

"Some green lady ghost in a red cloak made some weird bats attack us and take the staff." Yuki explained. "And then she disappeared."

"Wha? What did she say?" Tommy asked the sleeping Tammy.

Tammy woke up murmuring, "Is there tapioca yet?"

"Wait, a lady ghost in a red cloak?" Danny asked, "Did she say anything? Have any features?"

"She said nothing, but she had those strange-looking tattoos all over her body," Timmy mentioned.

"Lydia," Danny realized.

"Who?" Darry questioned.

"She's the assistant of one of my arch enemies," Danny explained, "Freakshow."

* * *

Somewhere in the fields with wilted plants, the ghost Lydia travels into a worn-out circus tent. She goes to the center and bows offering the Time Staff to a mysterious figure in front of her. "Excellent," the figure said as he took the staff. "Not only do I now have the power over time, but I now have the power of the Time Dementors."

The figure rises up revealing himself to be an older Freakshow. He raises the staff in the air as it glows. Suddenly, Time Dementor reappears and approaches him in an attempt to suck his life. But once they spot the staff, they land on the ground and bow. He turned to Lydia and suggested, "Why don't we pay a little visit to town? And bring our new friends along." Lydia nodded and flew away, leading the Dementors toward Amity Park.

* * *

Back in HQ, Danny explains to everyone about his arch foe. "So the guy that controlled you and tried to attack your family has the Time Staff with all the Time Dementors under his reign?!" Timmy yelled frantically.

"Unfortunately, yes," Danny said, "After the chaos we saw those Dementors did, who knows what else Freakshow can command them to do."

"Big deal!" Darry shouted out. "Let's just go up to him and kick his butt!" but then he shakes his head and speaks in a normal voice, "I mean, once we figure out a plan and attack him in a rational manner."

"You know, I'm starting to think those Time Dementors did something to you that made you think you're a mature adult," Yuki implied.

SpongeTron gasped. "No wonder you aren't acting like yourself! The Dementors made you think you're a grown-up mentally! But don't worry!" He quickly grabs Tommy's cane and holds it up high, "I'll save you!"

He whacks Darry on the head, knocking him off his feet as SpongeTron repeatedly hits him. Finally, Darry grabs the cane and stop him. "Would you knock it off? You almost dented the medallion Clockwork gave me," Darry takes out the Time Medallion from under his shirt and examines it to see if it was damaged.

Suddenly, Danny's eyes widen in realization, "Wait a minute. Darry, were you wearing that thing the whole time?"

"Of course," Darry replied calmly, "It was a souvenir from Clockwork himself. I thought it looked pretty gnarly."

"I understand now!" Yuki shouted with a smile. "Don't you remember when that Time Dementor grabbed you? The reason you didn't age was because you were wearing that medallion the whole time."

Darry was surprised and smiles back looking at the medallion. "Of course! It's the Time Medallion that prevented me from having any time effects from those Dementors."

"I wanna see it!" Jimmy shouted as he grabbed medallion from Darry's neck.

He puts it around his neck. "Aha!" he smiled, raising his arms; however the medallion did nothing to his age.

"It looks like once the victim is under the effects, the medallion won't do any good," Danny said, but holds up the medallion, "But this may be our ticket to finding Freakshow and the staff."

Suddenly, Vox announces, _"Incoming message from Mayor Foley of Amity Park."_

"Put it on screen." Danny ordered.

Vox activates a monitor showing the mayor, Tucker Foley. "Um, Danny, we have a problem," Tucker explained, "A ghost problem." He moves off-screen to show Amity Park being tormented by Time Dementors as they cause more chaos as they did in Retroville.

"It must be Freakshow." Danny immediately realized.

"And we just discovered where he's at," Timmy said, "We'll take the Speeder."

"Everyone stay here, Timmy and I will take care of Freakshow," Danny instructed until Darry tugs his shirt.

"Father, as an adult, I should respect your concern," Darry spoke up, "But with those Dementors, you're no match against Freakshow."

"And you've never faced Freakshow before," Danny said sternly. "Darry, a real adult would know where he's needed the most. And that's here helping to take care of Jimmy, Tammy, and Tommy."

Darry frowns, but sighs, "Whatever you say, Father." He salutes as Danny and Timmy head to the Speeder.

* * *

In Amity Park, more chaos erupts as Time Dementors wilt tree, reverse the models of cars and other devices, and turn people either young or old. Lydia does her own chaos, sending her tattoos to scare off citizen, luring them to more Dementors. A green portal appears as the Specter Speeder comes out. Danny attempts to track Freakshow with the scanner. "Ghostly item detected," the computerized voice said.

"We're close," Danny realized.

"The scanner says we're 25 miles towards destination," a familiar voice responds. Danny and Timmy turn to see Darry in the middle of their seat.

"Darry?!" the men yelled out.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked frantically, "Shouldn't you be with-" but Jimmy pops out in front of the controls, "Jimmy...?

"What does this button do?" Jimmy asks and pushes it. Suddenly, the Speeder spins uncontrollably which Danny quickly pushes the button to stop the Speeder.

Everyone looked dizzy until Danny glared at his son when he explained, "You said I had to take care of Jimmy, Tammy, and Tommy. Well, Jimmy hitched a ride in here so the mature thing to do would be to follow him. Cindy, Yuki, and SpongeTron followed and since I'm not allowed to leave the elderly alone, I brought Tommy and Tammy along too."

Tammy was sitting on the Specter Speeder, knitting a scarf while Tommy bent over and held his back which cracked. "Ow, my back." he moaned.

Jimmy crawled out of his seat, and was now struggling to stand up as his clothes were now slightly larger on him. "Look! I can walk myself now!"

Danny sighed and said, "We'll talk about this later. For now, I want you to make sure everyone stays safe."

Darry huffed and replied, "Yes Dad. I know what the mature thing to do is."

Citizens scream in terror as they run for their lives from the Dementors. Freakshow watches the changes caused by them. "Very good gentleman, not bad. But STILL not enough!" he raises his staff as the Time Dementors float into the air, "That's right! Combine your power! Unleash your true potential to change this world...toward MY desires!" Freakshow laughs manically as the Dementors swarm around and circle in a ring of energy and spread it throughout the town.

The Speeder was getting closer toward Amity Park when they notice a bright light surrounding the town and heading towards them. "Uh...Danny," Timmy began, "Since Jimmy is no longer fit for command and you're second, you got any clue what that is?"

Danny analyzes, "With the Time Staff at hand, Freakshow is commanding the Time Dementors to combine their power that's strong enough to alter the space-time con-"

"OKAY! We get it!" Cindy screamed at him.

The light begins to alter time as it engulfs Amity Park. "Dar, give me your Time Medallion," Danny ordered his son.

"Uh, okay?" Darry responded as he took off his medallion and gave it to his father. "What now?"

"We won't be able to save the town if we're affected by those Dementors," Danny explains and inserts the medallion in a CD slot of the Speeder, "So for us, I'm providing a small dose of anti-aging cream." Once the medallion is inside the Speeder, it began sparking with energy and produced an energy shield enshrouding the Speeder with the team inside. Then, the Speeder is pushed back by the light's energy as Danny attempts to regain control of the wheel. Everyone screams as the Speeder falls off course and the light shrouds everything.

SpongeTron was the first to awaken inside the Speeder when his eyes widen. "Uh Mr. Fenton?" he said, shaking Danny and his friends to wake up, "I don't think we're in Amity Park anymore…"

The robot was right for when they look outside the Speeder, time has been altered. The streets are now a prehistoric jungle strangely with a herd of mammoths roaming. They see Big Ben from afar with 17th century buildings and WWI planes flying over what used to be Amity Park.

Everyone in the Speeder doesn't seem affected thanks to the medallion's power. "It's like we're in different parts of time." Darry said as he glanced around out the window.

"What did he say?" Tommy asked loudly.

Danny opened the Specter Speeder and stepped out. "Alright. I guess it's time we start searching for Freakshow and get that Time Staff."

"And we'll beat it out of him!" Darry shouted as he banged his fist into his hand. "...if talking doesn't work."

Danny sighed. "Darry, I still want you to stay here and watch over everyone while Timmy and I handle this."

"WHAT?!" Darry screamed out, "Dude, that is so unfair! Look at what they've done to Jimmy, Tommy, and Tammy. Now, it's payback!"

"Darry, remember what I told you about being an adult and knowing where you're needed the most?"

Darry seemed to get discouraged about this. "But...but..." he then slumped over and said, "Okay."

Danny nodded in approval and pats him on the head, leaving him with the kids as he and Timmy head off to stop Freakshow.

* * *

Freakshow was causing more chaos deep in Amity. With the Dementor's power at hand, he starts zapping objects and people who didn't change. "My, what a strange out of time existence... just perfect for a freak!" he smirked laughing. His laughs were stopped when a large book slams in his face.

He takes it out to see who threw it… Timmy. "Not for long, FREAK!" Timmy yelled and used his Star Flinger to blast the Staff out of Freakshow's hands. Freakshow jumps out of the way. But he backs away from oncoming ghost rays.

It was Danny Phantom who swooped towards then. He shot an ice beam which froze Freakshow's legs toward the ground. "How did you know about the Dementors and the Time Staff?"

Freakshow aims the staff at the ice to melt it off. "Who'd you think wrote about it in the first place?" he said throwing the book towards Danny.

Danny catches the book and stares at the cover, seeing the bottom print of the author 'Frederick Isak Showenhower'. Danny raised an eyebrow. "How'd I miss that?" Luckily, Danny avoided the beam shot by Freakshow and flew off. He called to Timmy, "Find a way to grab the staff from Freakshow. Without it, he'll no longer control the Dementors."

Timmy nodded and cocked his star flinger before charging toward Freakshow. But the villain just smirked and responded, "That's right. I do control the Time Dementors, meaning I can control them to do whatever I want." He held up the Time Staff, and the top glowed as four Time Dementors appeared, surrounding Timmy and Danny.

* * *

Back at the jungle, everyone was still inside the Speeder. Suddenly, Tommy whacked SpongeTron with his cane. "Dagnabbit, can't you drive any slower?" he rambled.

"We're not EVEN moving!" SpongeTron said, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Where's my prune whip?" Tammy complained.

"For the hundredth time, we don't HAVE prune whip!" Yuki snapped at her.

"Quit yer yelling, boy!" Tommy yelled back.

"I'm a girl," Yuki said irately

"I'm bored!" Jimmy complained as he sat on Cindy's lap. "I wanna do something else!"

Darry frowned and mentioned, "We have to stay here until my dad and Mr. Turner get back. Those are the rules."

"But they've been gone for some time, what if they're in REAL danger?" Yuki said concerned.

Darry looks back at his sister, but turned away. "I know that! But I'm the responsible mature adult who should obey the rules always."

Cindy shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, Darrel, you have NO idea what an adult is, do you?"

"Of course I do." Darry responded. "Adults are responsible, mature, and respected by everyone. And that's just what I am."

"There's more to that," Cindy explained, "Adults are also stressed, overworked, sometimes too busy to spend time with their kids... or even their friends." Darry looks back at Cindy and stares at SpongeTron and the older twins. "Even an adult's work can be overwhelming," she continued, "You have to make the right decisions and complete various tasks that seem impossible to do, such as taking care of an unborn child or finding a nice home away from the folks. It's times like these that Neutron and I wish we were kids again."

Darry's eyes widen as he considers everything he just heard. But then, Jimmy suddenly crawled over his shoulders and cheerfully said, "You're a really big kid. Can you tell me how to be a really big kid like you?"

Cindy then frowned frustratingly and commented, "Of course if Nerdtron is this annoying as a kid, I might reconsider."

"And more importantly, Dar, adults DON'T follow the rules, they MAKE them," Yuki added.

"That's right!" SpongeTron nodded, "Grown-ups just follow what they NEED to do the most."

As Darry ponders this, he suddenly smirks. "Alright. As a responsible adult, I've made a decision." he opens the door and jumps out of the Specter Speeder. "I'm going to help my dad stop Freakshow."

But before he could walk away, Yuki and SpongeTron grab him. SpongeTron covers his mouth as Yuki closes the dome and points up. They look at the sky to see Time Dementors soaring through the air continuing to alter reality further. "We can't help Dad and Turner if one of those Dementor's catches us," Yuki said when the Speeder starts rocking back and forth.

They look to the right to see it was a T-Rex rocking the Speeder. "And we definitely can't get outta here without being eaten," SpongeTron mentions.

"Oh man, what to do, what to do?" Darry said, trying to think of a plan. But the T-Rex roars and grabs hold of the Speeder.

Cindy, SpngeTron, Yuki, and Darry held each other screaming when a red button caught Jimmy's eye. Jimmy smiles in interest as he stares at the flashy button. "What does this do?" he asked as he pushed the button.

Suddenly, the Speeder's thrusters fired up, scared off the T-Rex, and the Speeder zoomed out, making everyone inside fling backward. Darry hits some cargo at the back and a bunch of items fell.

Yuki and SpongeTron look to see Jimmy at the wheel. "Can we do that again?" Jimmy asked excitedly. Darry sighs in relief when a large cloth fell on top of him. Darry took off the cloak and noticed something particular about the fabric; it was the same shade as the cloak of the Dementors.

Cindy gently moves Jimmy out of the front seat and takes the wheel. "So any bright ideas?" she asked the kids.

"What do you think, Mr. Responsible Adult?" Yuki asked, staring at Darry.

Darry looks at the cloak and smiles, "I think I have an idea..."

* * *

Lydia moves across the town, examining the new world her master created. She looked behind as more Dementors continuing spreading. She puts the cloak over her head, deciding to find Freakshow when a green ray shows one Dementor, making it fall toward Amity Park. She turns to see Yuki with the wrist ray and on top of SpongeTron as he rocketed in mid-air.

Yuki grinned as she shot multiple rays at the Dementors, sending them crashing. Lydia daggered at the two interfering with her master's work and summons her tattoos to come to life. A bunch of spiders, bats, and other monstrous creatures fly toward the two as Yuki tries to shoo them away with her hand. Two of the tattoos grabbed Yuki by her sleeves and began to lift her into the air. SpongeTron quickly grabbed her legs and tried to pull her back.

"I'm not falling for that," Yuki said and blows one bat away and uses the ray to knock off the other. She began attacking the tattoos with her wrist ray, so they retreat back to Lydia. Lydia flies away downtown. "She'll lead us to Freakshow," Yuki told SpongeTron, "Get her!"

SpongeTron rockets away to follow Lydia. Lydia notices the two behind her and smirks heading off. The two continue to follow her until they reach city hall. She turns intangible and phases into the ground as SpongeTron and Yuki land.

SpongeTron scans the area to find no sign of Freakshow. "Weird, shouldn't this time-altering dictator be at his domain?"

Yuki looks around and she spots a figure familiar to her. "Dad!" she cried and ran over to him lying on the ground and shakes him, "Dad, are you alright? Did Freakshow-"

Danny got up and surprised Yuki, for her father wore a round hat, monocle, white shirt, waistcoat, trousers, and pointy shoes. His hair was tidy, but his teeth were yellow and crooked. "By jove. Are them Patriotic rebels coming yet?" he suddenly spoke in a British accent, "I ought to inform the King about this or he'll hae my head." He looks at a startled Yuki and shakes her hand. "Noice meeting ye, kid. We should hae tea for later. See ye later." He tips his hat, tidies his waistcoat, and walks away.

Yuki looked back when SpongeTron walked over to her, "I didn't know a part of your family was from England."

"They're not." Yuki answered with a worried look, "Especially not from that long ago England. Something must be going on. And I sense it has something to do with a Time Staff."

"Hey, there's Mr. Turner!" SpongeTron noticed a figure that resembles Timmy. He ran toward him. "Freakshow did something to Mr. Fenton. I hope he didn't-"

But Timmy grabs SpongeTron by the legs. Timmy was now a large Neanderthal as he sniffs the robot and lifts his arm, looking curious of the strange being. Suddenly, the being howls and growls loudly and swings SpongeTron by his arm roughly and pounds SpongeTron on the ground before walking away in a crouching position.

SpongeTron lifts his dented head as he groans, "Talk about no manners."

Yuki was surprised to see what happened to Timmy just like what happened to her father. "Now I'm definitely getting bad vibes here." she glared and looked around. "Come out, Freakshow!"

"You've called?" a voice called out. Yuki and SpongeTron turn around and look up to see Freakshow on top of City Hall. "Have you two seen my work? I think it looks quite unique with many time eras occurring in the same place at the same time."

"You horrible freak! What have you done with Yuki's dad and Mr. Turner!?" SpongeTron yelled out, holding a fist in the air.

Freakshow laughed and answered, "I just helped them get in touch with their past. With that, they're less meddlesome and I think it's an improvement."

"Change them back NOW!" Yuki demanded. "And hand over that Time Staff before you ruin time forever!"

"Foolish girl!" Freakshow said with a smirk. "Do you really think I would give up the power over time? In fact, just to get you and that walking tin can out the way, I think I'll just move you back...way back."

He raised the Time Staff in the air, and all the Time Dementors hovering overhead suddenly flew down toward Yuki and SpongeTron. The two scream in fear and tried to run away.

Then, one Time Dementor came behind Freakshow. He turns and notices. "You, go after them too." But the Dementor did not respond and did nothing. "Don't just stand there, GO AFTER THEM!" he raised the Time Staff over his head as it glowed.

But the Time Dementor suddenly grabbed a hold of the Time Staff and flew away with it. The Time Dementor landed in front of Yuki and SpongeTron as it held the Time Staff overhead. "Nice job," SpongeTron said as he and Yuki both smile at the Dementor.

The Time Dementor removed his hood, revealing it to be Darry Phantom. "Gnarly!" he said with a large grin.

"You!" Freakshow growled and commanded the Dementors, "After him!" But like Dar, the Dementors did not do anything.

"Sorry, Freakshow," Darry said as he tapped the staff in his palm. "But I have control over time now."

The Time Dementors suddenly turn their heads toward Freakshow, as the latter gasped in fright and hastily turned away and began fleeing.

"What are you waiting for, Dar." Yuki urged. "Turn him into a raisin before he gets away."

"Nah," Darry said with a small smile. "That wouldn't be the adult thing to do. And neither would be messing with time like he did. I don't need to be an adult to know that."

Suddenly, Lydia appears summon a wave of her tattoos. Yuki grabs the Staff from her brother and points, "But a reckless kid like myself is tempted to mess with something like this."

The Time Dementors suddenly charge toward Lydia, who gasps in fright and attempts to fly away, only for the Time Dementors to surround her. They raise their hands and revert Lydia into different eras and centuries: prehistoric, ice age, medieval, the Great War, Cold War, the future, and finally back to normal. Lydia flees like her master as Yuki sends two Dementors after her.

"Bring it here, little sis," Darry holds his arm out. Yuki smiles and throws the staff to him. Darry holds the staff in the air. "Alright you guys," he commanded them, "It's time that you fix everything, bring my dad and friends back to normal, and go back to where you came from."

The Time Dementors obey and fly high into the sky, shrouding everything in a bright light like before. This time, they revert everything and everyone in Amity Park back to normal, including the damage they've done previously in Retroville. Eventually, Amity Park is restored and time is back in its place. A blue portal appears and all the Dementors fly back into their homes.

Darry lands on the ground and reverts to human form, staff still at hand. He looks at the British Danny and Caveman Timmy when they change back to their normal selves. Danny brushed himself off and looks at the two kids and robot and stares at the sky to see the Dementors gone and everyone back in place. The three ran up to the adults. "Dad, are you guys alright?" Darry asked worriedly

"I say, lad, ye tykes did a bang up job there," Danny spoke still in a British accent.

Yuki and Darry yelped in shock and looked at each other concerned. Then, Danny chuckled and said in his normal voice, "That's slang for, you guys did a great job."

"You got that right." Timmy agreed with a smile. "Not bad for a couple of kids." but then he adds, "Well, a kid, a robot, and a mature teenager." Timmy and Danny chuckle along with Darry, Yuki, and SpongeTron.

"So uh…what are we gonna do with this?" Darry wondered, holding the Time Staff.

"Leave that to me," a familiar voice called. The group turns to see Clockwork, who takes the Staff from the boy's hands. "I'll take this from your custody and I can assure you, I'll find a proper place to hide it…"

* * *

Back at HQ, Jimmy, Tommy, and Tammy's ages have been restored to their previous selves. "Ugh, I just had the strangest dream," Jimmy explained as Cindy rubbed his shoulder, "I was a kid again and I kept getting smaller while the twins got bigger and older."

Cindy chuckled and added, "Guess you've just been too stressed out lately."

Tommy and Tammy (age 10 again) groaned a bit after being old. Tommy begins cleaning his ears when Tammy says, "I don't know why, but I have a strange craving for prune whip for some reason."

Tommy bent backwards, holding his back as it cracked. "And why does my back feel like it's been aching?" he asked.

The elevator dings and the adults, Darry, Yuki, and SpongeTron returned. The first to notice the change was the robot himself, "Tommy! Tammy! Commander!" he smiled and jumped into Jimmy's lap, "You guys are back!"

"Back from where?" Jimmy questioned.

"Don't you remember?" SpongeTron asked, "You were shrinking while your clothes were getting bigger and Tommy and Tammy were old and wrinkly and hair was coming out of their noses, backs, and-" but Cindy covered the robot's mouth.

"Kids these days…" Cindy laughed, "They have overactive imaginations."

Jimmy laughs as well. "It would be nice to be a kid again... but since I'm an adult, I should know that I have responsibilities and duties to take care of on my own."

"So you're over that 'I want to be a kid again' phase?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy nodded and holds an arm around Cindy. "You know what the best thing about being an adult is?" he pats Cindy's tummy that slightly grew since the start of her pregnancy, "Is having a kid of your own."

Cindy holds his hand and smiles. "I couldn't agree more."

"So will you be alright handling things while living with your folks?" Danny asked.

"Uh Neutron, might I have a suggestion?" Cindy points up. Jimmy looks at his wife, wondering what she has to say. "How about instead of staying with your folks, why don't we live here in HQ?"

"Here?" Jimmy questioned skeptically. "Is that even possible?"

"Well, you own the building and everything here, there's enough space for us and our child, it's close by your parents' place, and we don't have to be alone," Cindy and Jimmy looks at SpongeTron.

SpongeTron began to understand and he smiled, "That's right! It's a great place to live, and with you two living here as well, I won't be so lonely here anymore."

"So..." Cindy asked with an earnest smile. "What'd you say, Neutron?"

"Well..." Jimmy pondered as he thought it over. "Okay."

"WA-HOOO!" SpongeTron cheered and began rocketing all over the room in excitement. "I'll grab all your things to help you move in!"

"I'll call your parents and let them know that we're moving here," Cindy said, dialing a phone, "And I'll call Libby for some decorating. This place needs a woman's touch." She and SpongeTron run off.

"I think you've made the right choice, Commander," Tammy told Neutron, "We should have a house-warming party to celebrate."

"Unless it's too immature for you guys," Tommy chuckled as he nudged Darry.

Darry chuckles, pushing Tommy off, "That's enough guys. After a day like this, I've decided it doesn't matter whether I'm a kid or an adult. I'm just gonna act responsible in my duties as a Nicktoon while having fun with my friends at the same time."

"Well, I guess it's back to the immature, irresponsible, and reckless you." Yuki commented.

"That's right." Darry said with a grin. "Well, except for all that stuff. But if this place is gonna be Neutron's home, where are we gonna hang out now?"

"Well, as both a kid and adult, you'll figure that out," Danny laughed as he and Timmy walked away.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel like getting some ice cream," Jimmy suggested, "Anyone care to join me?"

Tammy follows as her brother continued to crack his back. "You think they have prune flavored ice cream?" Darry and Yuki stare at the people who departed and look at each other.

**The End**

* * *

And I guess everyone is back in their proper time period. Nothing to do now except goof off. Please review what you think and the next story, "Birth of SpongeCog" will be posted soon.


	8. Birth of SpongeCog: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 3: Birth of SpongeCog**

**Plot:** _During a battle, SpongeTron is captured by DarkEvil LaserPants and taken to his lair where he downloads most of the robot's data into another robot known as "SpongeCog" which he uses to infiltrate the Nicktoons disguised as SpongeTron. Now SpongeTron must escape DarkEvil's lair and help his friends who are being attacked by other malfunctioning SpongeCog robots and warn them of the imposter._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day at Nicktoons HQ; SpongeTron had gathered both the Nicktoons and the Nicktoon Cadets right outside the door of what was supposed to be his bedroom. "Drumroll please!" SpongeTron asked humbly.

Twitchy then excitedly began drumming on Crash's helmet while the sponge grinned, not seeming to mind. Darry seemed curious though, "What's this about?" he wanted to know.

"Yeah, I thought we were just going to your room," Kida said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, it's not just any old room," SpongeTron said and opens the door, "It's my NEW room!"

Once the door opened, both the Nicktoons and the Cadets gasp in surprise once they see what his room has become. The room was now clean- no longer with dust or cobwebs and the floor now mopped. A new large computer occupied the room, a new table for the robot to sleep on, and a recycling bin with all of SpongeTron's empty oil cans. Everyone was in awe as they walk around the room. "Looks like your place was pimped up," Tommy said in amazement.

"Yeah. Jimmy and the ST Units helped clean it up," SpongeTron said in a proud tone as he walks to the keyboard, "And that's not the best part." He presses a button and mechanical pinchers come out of the ceiling and hands Yuki and Tammy two drinks and a plate of cookies.

"Since this place is gonna be our new hangout with Jimmy renovating HQ to his homely needs, he added features in the room to any of our desires," SpongeTron explained and presses another button.

Three chairs come out of the floor and place Darry, Tommy, and Crash on its cushion. The chairs start to vibrate as the three boys sigh. "T-t-t-this i-i-i-i-s g-g-g-g-g-gnarly…" Darry said relaxing.

Twitchy zoomed over to the plate of cookies and rapidly stuffed them into his mouth, eating them all in one gulp. "Coolhangout! Thisisacoolhangout!"

"I'd say," Tammy said, sipping her drink. "So what does this do?" she presses another keyboard when the computer projects a holographic image of robotic squirrel, Java, blowing kisses.

"Gah!" SpongeTron yelled in shock as he franticly rushed over to the computer and rapidly tapped on the keyboard. "That's nothing! Just some junk email!"

Once the image disappeared, Yuki commented, "Well, I'll admit, this is a cool place now. I wouldn't mind coming here more often."

"That's right." Darry nodded in agreement as he stood up. "And once we finish kicking bad guy butt, we can kick back here."

But suddenly, an alarm went off and the computer in his room flashed. "What happening?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, that's just the alarm that goes off when there's danger." SpongeTron explained. "Jimmy installed it so I'll know when the world needs help."

"So does this activate the danger cam?" Crash asked and pushes another keyboard.

It activates the monitor on screen, but displays a vid of SpongeTron in robotic form, removing one of his legs to polish with a buffer. SpongeTron quickly pushes Crash away and presses the right button. The monitor switches to 911.

_"Mayday! Mayday! We have a situation in Bikini Bottom!"_ SpongeTron 911 shouted franticly on screen.

"Report!" SpongeTron ordered his fellow robot.

_"There's some strange chum monster trying to make its way into the Krusty Krab."_ SpongeTron 911 explained. _"Our weapons have no effect on it!"_

"Eww," Junior said, sticking out his tongue. "I don't like chum."

"Think Plankton is behind this?" Tammy asked their ghostly leader.

"No doubt about it." Darry answered with a nod. "And I think it's time we took that thing off the menu permanently."

Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron nodded, but Crash mentions, "I'm gonna come with y'all. So I can get a sample of that chum." everyone stares at him oddly. "Later I'm gonna try and eat that stuff. And if I do and not get sick, it'll be the most darin' thing I've ever done."

The boys stare at him, slightly disturbed when Tammy whispers to Kida, "Make sure he doesn't follow us."

Darry changes into ghost form and points, "Nicktoons...let's go!"

* * *

In the Krusty Krab in Bikini Bottom, all the customers panicked as the said-chum monster tries to barricade through the front doors. SpongeTron 363 is holding the doors to prevent the creature from getting in. Squidward was hiding behind the register as SpongeTron 636 yells to the customers to calm them. "No need to panic people! We have the situation under control," 636 yelled out on a mike, "If the monster manages to get in, we'll surely handle it, unless it likes to eat you, digest you, and spit out your bones. But no need to panic." While SpongeTron 363 still tries to hold the door closed, a little clump of chum managed to slip through the crack of the doors and fell on the ground.

This made the customers panic some more until Darry phases in through the ceiling, and SpongeTron, Tammy, and Tommy come in through the kitchen, having gone through the backway. "Where have you four been?" Squidward asked angrily. "Do you know how much panic has been going on? It's a surprise that thing hasn't gotten in yet."

"We're sorry." Tammy said. "We got here as fast as we could. Where's Plankton?"

"Don't know." Squidward answered. "Haven't seen him yet. SpongeBob's guarding the safe in case he tries to sneak in and take the formula."

More customers panicked once the chum monster bursts out of the doors. The monster roars as it approaches them. "Never been a fan of chum," Tommy stated, "I think it's time we wash it down!"

"I'll fight from back here." SpongeTron pointed out nervously. "If that stuff gets inside my circuits, I'll fry."

"As long as you have long-range weapons in you, that's cool." Darry said before he shouts, "Nicktoons Go!" The four split up and each try to attack the chum monster. Tommy tries to use his magic rifle to blast magical beams at it, but it seems to bounce harmlessly off the monster.

From far away, SpongeTron blasts his sonic cannon at the monster, creating holes in its chum body, but they seem to form back together. Tammy yelled as she swung her jumprope at the monster directly hitting it. But then, the rope suddenly began to get absorbed into its body, causing Tammy to let go and scream.

The monster shoots out a blast of chum from its arm as Tommy and SpongeTron dodged the attack. Darry avoids everything by flying into the air. "911 was right. Nothing we do can stop this thing."

The chum monster then leaped into the air toward Darry while his back was turned. "Darry!" Tommy shouted.

"Look out!" Tammy called out as well.

But Darry turned around too late and the chum monster caught the ghost boy in his mouth and swallowed him whole. "Darry!" the twins cried.

"Eww…" the customers gagged in disgust.

Squidward peers behind the register and noted, "Why couldn't it eat SpongeBob…"

SpongeTron turned his arm into a beamsword. "Don't worry. I'll get him out." he was about to run forward until he was stopped by Tammy.

"No!" Tammy warned. "Darry's still be inside, you might hit him too."

The chum monster growled loudly until its eyes suddenly widen, noticing its body began to expand. Its body grew bigger and bigger until finally the monster blew apart, courtesy of Darry and his ghost rays. Chum splattered all over the restaurant, even on the numerous customers. Crash, who had made it to the action, smiled as he held out a jar, but the chum splattered all over his body instead.

"Darry!" Tommy shouted as he and his two teammates ran over to him. "You did it! You're alive and you stopped the monster!"

"Ugh!" Darry shouted in disgust. "It was so gross in there! Some of it went into my mouth!"

Squidward went over and said, "SpongeBob has some mouthwash in his office. Trust me, you'll need it." But from the corner of the window, someone was peeking in silently as he watched the whole event after the Nicktoons defeated the chum monster.

* * *

Later on, the Nicktoons left the Krusty Krab while it's being cleaned. "So now that that's taken care of, wanna head to the arcade?" Darry asked.

"Yeah!" Tammy and Tommy answered excitedly.

"No thanks." SpongeTron humbly denied. "I'm gonna get some paint for my room. I was thinking either a nice orange color or a sky blue color."

"Ok, we'll meet you back at HQ then," Darry waved off as he and the twins walked away.

"Bye-bye!" SpongeTron waved before walked in the opposite direction.

When SpongeTron was walking down the street by himself, a dark figure was peeking through the shadows of an alley as he aimed a grappling gun at the unsuspecting SpongeTron. The device fired and while SpongeTron was humming to himself as he walked, the grappling hook grabbed the robot, much to his surprise, and pulled him into the alley.

"Hey, what's going on?" SpongeTron asked as he franticly tried to get free. "Who's doing this?"

"Me of course." the figure was revealed to be DarkEvil LaserPants. "After all, you're still my robot and I still need you- now more than ever."

SpongeTron's eyes widen in shock and horror. "No..." but then DarkEvil puts a device on SpongeTron's back which shocks him, making the robot scream, and pass out deactivated.

* * *

_Re-activating..._

A screen suddenly flashed on which was actually SpongeTron's point of view when he regained consciousness. He noticed he was in a dark room with a large screen on the wall, and a large machine on the ground with a bunch of scattered electronic and metal.

"What happened?" SpongeTron asked wearily. "Where am I?"

But then, SpongeTron noticed he couldn't move his arms at all and fully realized he was strapped to the wall with his arms locked above him with clasps on his wrists. SpongeTron screamed and flailed around. "Let me outta here! Somebody! Anybody! HELP!"

"Who are you calling to, SpongeTron?" a cold voice asked. "No one is coming to rescue you."

SpongeTron stopped screaming and gasped in shock to see DarkEvil standing below him. "It really is you." SpongeTron muttered. "DarkEvil LaserPants. You're still here."

"Well, you didn't think I'd forgotten how you betrayed me and went back to your pathetic excuse for a team, did you?" DarkEvil reminded.

SpongeTron gritted his teeth, "Don't you dare call my friends something like that!"

"Oh?" DarkEvil cruelly challenged. "And what are you gonna do about it? Tickle me to death?"

SpongeTron tried to break out of his restraints, but from up on the ceiling, a laser suddenly fires at him, making him scream in pain as it blasts him.

DarkEvil lifts up his mask and grins evilly. "But I can!" he lowers his mask back down. "That detects motion. If you try to break out, it'll blast you until you lie still."

SpongeTron panted in pain and exhaustion until he asked, "What do you want with me?"

"The same thing my past self has: a robotic minion." DarkEvil explained. "Since the day you left me, I have been trying to make my own robotic servant who will obey my every command. I've made dozens and dozens of robots that I can use, but for some reason, their structure won't stay stable." he knocks his fist onto a disfigured square robot, but it suddenly fell to pieces as soon as he touches it.

SpongeTron seemed disturbed by this, but DarkEvil continued, "However, there is still one robot with a much stronger structure. I just need the right type of power to keep it alive, and the right data to make it the strong and powerful robot I want it to be."

SpongeTron faked a chuckle and nervously responded, "Well, I don't know much about robotics, and Neutron is pretty busy, so I guess you won't be getting a robot after all."

"That's too bad. If only I had a sample with the data necessary to stabilize my robot. Something Neutron has, that's highly advanced, skilled and destructive in weaponry, has a square body…"

SpongeTron's eyes widen in horror until DarkEvil pulled a large lever that suddenly shot out an electrical plug that attached into SpongeTron's chest.

The machine suddenly powered up while still connecting its cord into SpongeTron. "Wh...what are you doing?" SpongeTron asked in a scared tone.

"I told you I would get the perfect robot." DarkEvil explained madly as he pushed a couple of buttons on the machine. "And I'll get everything I need from a goody-goody robot who I'm sure will be willing to share all his power and data."

"No!" SpongeTron yelled in panic. "You can't take that! It's Neutron-SquarePants property!"

But DarkEvil ignored him. "In just a matter of minutes, SpongeCog will be born."

SpongeTron continued to struggle and looks to notice the plug on his chest was connected to a large chamber not far away behind DarkEvil. DarkEvil chuckles and presses the red button. Power surges from the chamber into the wire and onto SpongeTron, shocking him painfully.

SpongeTron screamed in agony as half his data was forcibly taken from him and the chamber began to spark as well while DarkEvil just stood there, watching the whole thing in possible enjoyment. It wasn't long until everything powered down, and the chamber opened up as smoke flowed out from inside.

SpongeTron quickly recovered to see the thing that emerged from the chamber. It was a red and black robot with a silver square head almost identical to SpongeTron himself. The drone's body whirred as sharp claws come out of his hands and the thing grinned opening his glowing red eyes.

"Another me?" SpongeTron muttered, seeing the robot before quietly passing out.

* * *

Early the next morning at the SquarePants residence, SpongeBob and Sandy were still asleep in bed with Junior lying in the bed as well, sleeping between them while cuddling his jellyfish doll. On the nightstand next to SpongeBob, a Recaller began to beep, only waking up Junior who heard it. He climbed over his dad and turned on the Recaller, answering in a cheery tone which woke up SpongeBob. "Hello?" Junior spoke into the Recaller. "Hi Mr. Neutron! How are you doing? Did you have any good dreams last night, cuz I surely did. I remember I had a dream where Goofy Goober came and-"

SpongeBob took the Recaller from his son and spoke into it, "This is SpongeBob." as he listened to Jimmy, he responded, "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday." as Jimmy talks, SpongeBob's eyes widen in shock. "He's what?! I'll be over soon."

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Junior asked in curiosity

SpongeBob hung up his Recaller and solemnly answered, "SpongeTron...is missing."

* * *

Later on, the Nicktoons and the Nicktoon Cadets met up with Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Danny at HQ to discuss SpongeTron's disappearance. "So where would he have gone to?" Danny asked Jimmy and SpongeBob.

"I'm not sure." Jimmy answered. "He never came home yesterday."

"Did SpongeTron run away?" Junior curiously asked.

"Of course he wouldn't!" Darry defended, "He's our best friend! He'd NEVER leave his friends behind!"

"Unless it was for a reason," Tommy guessed, "You know how emotional he is, especially for being a robot...and SpongeBob."

"That makes sense." Tammy agreed with a nod. "Don't you remember how upset he got when we were watching that movie 'Planet of the Robots'?"

* * *

_A flashback cuts to Darry, Tammy, and Tommy sitting on a living room couch in front of the TV, watching a movie. While the movie is playing, SpongeTron walks in on the scene and stares at the TV in bafflement. Tommy then shouts, "Watch out! The Killer-Bot is right behind you!"_

_"Rip his wires out and show him you mean business!" Darry also shouted. A mechanical crashing sound is heard and when SpongeTron sees the movie, he looks disturbed and groans as he falls to the ground in faint._

* * *

The flashback ends as Tammy shouts to the two boys. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Tommy asked in shock and snaps at her, "You're the one who borrowed the movie in the first place!"

"Yeah!" Darry also snaps. "And you even said it was good!"

"Stop it, you three!" Jimmy demanded. "We don't know for sure what happened, so let's not jump to any conclusions."

"Let's think." Danny suggested. "When was the last time you three saw him?"

"We last saw him after fighting that chum monster in Bikini Bottom," Tammy remembered, "He said he was gonna find paint for his room."

"Well, that's a start." SpongeBob said as he pondered this. "We can check the Chum Bucket. If anyone is suspicious at this point, it's Plankton: the last person we defeated before SpongeTron went missing."

Jimmy smiled and nodded. "Good idea. We'll check there. Chances are he's holding SpongeTron as an act of revenge."

"Heck yeah!" Crash said, holding a large jar of chum. "And we'll make that yellowbelly pay for his wrong-doins."

Everyone stares at him. "You still have that chum with you?" Yuki asked, slightly grossed out.

"Of course." Crash said with a grin. "I still need to see if I can chug down this stuff and not blow chunks."

"I think you'll do more than just blow chunks," Kida warned unpleasantly.

"And I thought I told you to get rid of that stuff, Crash." SpongeBob mentioned. "I don't wanna have to take you to get your stomach pumped...again."

"Come on," Danny urged. "We have to get to the Chum Bucket if we wanna see if SpongeTron is safe."

Jimmy nodded and said, "Nicktoons, let's unite." The Nicktoons, adults, and Cadets all rushed out while Crash stayed behind and tried to open the jar. But Twitchy came back and grabbed his arm to pull him along.

* * *

An hour later, the group reached the Chum Bucket and stood outside the front doors, preparing to attack. "I'm scared." Junior said as he held onto SpongeBob. "What if he's doing mean stuff to SpongeTron?"

"If he is, then we'll be ready to back him up," Darry said as his eyes glowed bright blue.

"Alright, everyone, here's the plan." Jimmy instructed. "On my signal, we'll barge in and initiate attack, and if SpongeTron is in there, we protect him. Nicktoon Cadets, you'll wait out here until we return."

Yuki crossed her arms and frowned. "Of course." while her teammates didn't seemed too discouraged by this.

* * *

In an instant, Jimmy kicks the doors open and everyone points and loads their weapons. "FREEZE!" Jimmy yelled, holding out his Tornado Blaster. But suddenly, everyone gasps at what they see instead of what they were expecting. Karen's monitor was strapped to the wall with tape covering her screen as well. Right next to her was Plankton, bound and gagged as well, struggling to escape.

Jimmy and the Nicktoons ran to Plankton as Danny flew to Karen to strip tape from her screen. Jimmy takes Plankton off the wall and unwraps the tape around him. Plankton took a gasp of breath after the tape had been removed from his mouth. "Finally!" he shouted in relief. "I thought we'd never get out of there."

"Plankton, what in Neptune happened?" SpongeBob asked concerned, even for a crook like him.

"He came here!" Plankton shouted in panic. "He came here and trapped me and my wife! Then he started mixing strange chemicals into my precious chum and created some monstrosity out of it...though that part was actually quite impressive."

"Who are you talking about?" Danny asked.

But Karen answered, "He means DarkEvil LaserPants."

Everyone gasps in horror. "You mean SpongeBob's evil alternate self created that thing?!" Tommy shouted.

"Of course." Plankton answered. "That mad man used about every speck of chum I had."

Then Tammy realized something. "But wait! What about SpongeTron? Is he here?"

"SpongeTron?" Plankton asked, "What use would I have for him? Well, maybe there are several uses I have for him, but what would I do with that robot at this hour?"

"Commander, you don't think?" Darry asked, frightened with concern.

Jimmy bowed his head, "Afraid so. SpongeBob, if you were a super villain, where would your hideout be?"

"Hmmm…" SpongeBob pondered, "Where to start...well, if I was a villain, I'll make a hideout at any of my previous hangouts. Like the Krusty Krab, or Jellyfish Fields, or at our neighborhood with Squidward and Patrick."

Jimmy thinks so and states, "Those may be possible locations to where DarkEvil is... and SpongeTron." Outside, the Cadets wait when Jimmy and the others burst out of the door. "Guys, we need to cover more ground so we can find SpongeTron."

Jimmy points to Kida and Darry, "I need you two to inspect the Krusty Krab for any clues." he points to Tammy, Crash, and Yuki. "You three will search Jellyfish Fields." then he points to Tommy, Twitchy, and Junior. "And that leaves you three to search around Conch Street."

Tommy groaned, "How come I have to go with the crazy ones?"

"Danny, SpongeBob, and I will head back to HQ. Hopefully, I can track SpongeTron's signal from there," Jimmy instructed, "Nicktoons, move out!"

"Yes, Sir!" the Nicktoons all said as they saluted. But then went off in their ordered directions, with the Cadets giggling in excitement.

As they all leave the Chum Bucket, Darry follows slowly behind and glances down sadly. "SpongeTron," he mutters to himself. "Where ever you are, I hope you're safe."

* * *

Back in the dark room, SpongeTron's body whirs and reactivates. Strangely, he was back in his true robot form with his chest sparking. "Ohhh..." he groans as he becomes fully awakens. "What's happening?" he looks down to see he's still strapped to the wall, and notices his appearance and injuries. "When did I change my form?"

He looks at his chest still sparking. He scans to diagnose. He gasps, "My image fakifier's been ripped off. That fiend!" He looks up only to discover no one is in the room, not even DarkEvil. "Speaking of that fiend, where is he?" He looks and discovers the machine powered down and an empty chamber. He looks at the computer screen that reads, "SC-008, SC-010, and SC-013 Activated."

SpongeTron groaned, "I must have blacked out for a long time. I don't even remember what happened. Let's see, there was DarkEvil, this huge machine, and something else… what was it…"

SpongeTron shakes his head, "I don't have time for this! I got to get back to my friends or else DarkEvil will do something bad to them!" He grunts trying to get out of his restraints and finally breaks free, likely due to the straps no longer powered by the machine earlier.

Then, he flies off, heading toward the ceiling to crash though and fly back to HQ. But before he can reach it, something grabs his leg from behind. SpongeTron is flung back to the floor with a clank! He groans holding his head and looks up to see another chum monster, only much larger than the previous one who's big enough to fill the entire room.

"Eww, not another one." SpongeTron said with a disgusted look, but then backed away. "I can't fight that thing. Not by myself." The chum monster roared and fires a fist made of chum towards the robot. SpongeTron quickly jumps out of the way. The monster growled as it slowly approaches him. "Where's Darry, Tommy, and Tammy when you need them…"

* * *

Back in HQ, Jimmy is still tracing SpongeTron's signal on his computer. "Any luck?" Danny asked hopefully.

"No, I still can't track his signal. Darn it!" In anger, Jimmy slams his fist onto the keyboard.

"Jimmy, don't wear yourself out. I'm sure with a lot of patience, you can find him."

"You're wrong, Dan. My creation is missing and possibly in the clutches of a mad loony cheesehead whack job in a Halloween mask," Jimmy said and quickly says to SpongeBob, "No offense."

"None taken." SpongeBob dully said with a frown and his arms crossed.

"Like Goddard, he is one of my most important inventions." Jimmy continued to explain. "And if anything happens to him, I don't know what I would do."

"Well, SpongeTron is my invention too so I won't rest until we get him back!" SpongeBob encouraged.

Jimmy smiled, feeling better, when Danny uses his Recaller. "Any sign of him?" Danny asked his son.

* * *

In the Krusty Krab, Darry is flying looking around while Kida is covering ground with the ST-Units and Buster to find him. "Not one." Darry answered into his Recaller as he hovered in the air. "I don't see him anywhere."

_"Well, keep looking,"_ Danny ordered, _"He shouldn't be far behind."_

* * *

SpongeBob turns on his Recaller and asks, _"Tommy, have you or the boys found him yet?" _

Nope, not here." Tommy said as he, Twitchy, and Junior search their neighborhood.

* * *

_"Tams, how about you, Yuki, and Crash?" _Jimmy asked on his Recaller.

In Jellyfish Fields, Tammy answers back, "Sorry, still no sign of him." Suddenly, she hears an electrical buzz with someone screaming in a southern drawl. She sighs and says on the Recaller, "I'll be right back."

* * *

"SpongeTron has to be here somewhere," Darry said, looking as Kida takes a bite out of a Krabby Patty she ordered.

But then Darry grabs her arm and yanks her away. "Let's have one more look outside."

The two exit the Krusty Krab. "SpongeTron did say he wanted to decorate his room, so maybe he's downtown..." Darry theories when a bunch of fish run away screaming.

A green fish in brown pants ran up to them. "A monster with razor sharp claws and fangs is attacking the city! Run for your lives!" he cried and ran off. Darry and Kida stare and cringe when they heard a loud crash. "My leg!" they hear the fish whine.

"What kind of monster is he talking about, Darry?" Kida asked fearfully.

"I don't know." Darry answered until he picked up Kida and began to fly toward town. "Let's find out!"

* * *

In Bikini Bottom, growling and snarling was heard as something ripped through the boatmobiles and metal with its metal claws. Darry landed on the ground, placing a nauseous Kida down as well, and he pointed to the monster while shouting, "That's far enough, ugly!" Kida groans and quickly runs off to find a bathroom, leaving Darry off to fight the monster.

The monster then jumps out of the boatmobile while spitting a coil out. But to Darry's surprise, the monster is actually a square rusty robot, walking on all fours, with sharp metal teeth and claws, red eyes, and a crooked antenna on its head. "You..." Darry said dumbfounded, seeing the robotic beast. "You look kinda familiar." But the robot just growls and pounces toward Darry, intending to strike him.

Darry quickly phases beneath the ground, causing the robot to jump in his previous place. The robot sniffs the ground like an animal, but then, Darry phases back up and punches the robot into the air. But the robot quickly recovered and landed on the ground on all fours. Darry landed across from it and asked, "What are you? Where did you come from?" The robot growls viciously in response while Darry scratches his head and remarks, "I'm not sure where to go with that."

Suddenly, Kida comes out of the restroom and gasps to see what's going on. Unfortunately, the robot noticed her too and gave a deadly smirk. "Kida, watch out!" Darry cried. But it was too late as the robot leaps toward her.

* * *

Back at Couch Street, Tommy was asking Patrick and Squidward a few questions of SpongeTron's whereabouts. "Who's SpongeTron again?" Patrick asked, confused.

"For the fifth time, he's the robot who looks like SpongeBob!" Tommy shouted in annoyance.

"Is he square and made of metal?"

"Yes!"

"...Nope, haven't seen him." Patrick said before walking away.

Tommy slumped over as Squidward added, "I haven't seen him either. Not since what happened at the Krusty Krab. Besides, if he's really anything like SpongeBob, chances are he'll find you."

As Squidward walked away, Tommy sighed in disappointment as Junior came over, "My sisters say they haven't seen SpongeTron either."

Suddenly, Twitchy zoomed toward the two, "Ihaven'tseenhimeither! Ididn'tseehimathome,atUnclePatrick'shome,atUncleSq uidward'shome. Ican'tfindhimanywhere! ANYWHERE!"

Junior sniffs. "I want SpongeTron back!"

"Me too, but-" Tommy was saying until he was cut off by a large explosion coming from the city in Bikini Bottom.

"What's that?" Junior asked. "Fireworks?"

"It looks like it's somewhere near the Krusty Krab where Darry and Kida are," Tommy guessed, "This looks bad. We better help them." But before they can do anything, a roar echoes. The three look up to see something hurling towards them. They all scream as the object slams on the ground. It was actually a large square muscular robot with a lightbulb on its head.

"What is that?" Tommy asked as he stood up and stared at the strange robot.

Suddenly, the robot turned to the three and said, "SpongeCog...smash squishies."

Junior gasped and hid behind Twitchy. "It wants to kill us!"

Twitchy just giggled as his eye twitches. "Cool..."

* * *

Back at Jellyfish Fields, Yuki was staring off into the distance as she wondered out loud. "I wanna find out if Darry found SpongeTron. We should check on him and the others."

"No kidding," Tammy said while putting sting ointment on Crash's boils due to an incident earlier.

"Well, I sure do agree with y'all, Yuki." Crash said with a longing sigh. "I trust your judgment completely..." then he shakes his head and quickly adds, "As a friend and leader!"

"You should be careful next time, Crash," Tammy said annoyingly.

Crash scoff, "There's no such thing as 'careful' for a wild fella like me."

"Yeah, but you should think before something kills ya soon," Tammy warned.

"Just y'all wait till I eat that chum." Crash said as he crossed his arms. "We'll see who's the one dead."

Yuki frowns in annoyance until a strange figure in a black robe and straw hat approached them. "Excuse me." he spoke in a cold emotionless voice. Tammy, Crash, and Yuki stare at him until the figure asks, "You are enemies of DarkEvil LaserPants, are you not?"

"...Yes?" Tammy answered in a confused tone.

"Then you are the humans who shall be eliminated." the figure spoke as his robe came undone, revealing it to be a square robot who's legs extended to make himself taller, and his four arms were actually katanas.

Tammy, Yuki, and Crash scream loudly as the robot spun his swords around and charged right at them. Tammy took out her baton and shouted, "Guys, get behind me!"

"Yuki, get behind me!" Crash shouted as he stood in front of Yuki.

The robot leapt into the air and charged at Tammy with his katanas but Tammy quickly blocked his attack. Yuki ran toward the robot and yelled, "Who are you? Why are you attacking us?"

"Because..." the robot spoke in monotone, "It is orders." and he continued to swing his swords as they all dodge his attacks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darry got up after being knocked back by a blast of explosion. He gasped and looked ahead to see the smoke from where the little shaman was. "Kida!" he shouted in panic. But when the smoke cleared, Kida was unharmed, standing there while flinching from the robot's attack. The two stare at the attacking robot, who was now on his back, heavily damaged as it growled.

They turn to see their savior, which was none other than SpongeTron; back in his sponge appearance and his arm as a laser rifle (which was now red for some reason). He deactivates his weapon and rushes toward the kids. "SpongeTron!" Darry and Kida shout as they rush over to him.

"Where have you been?" Darry franticly asked. "What happened to you? You're not hurt, are you?"

But SpongeTron mentioned seriously, "I don't have time to explain. The rest of our friends are in trouble right now."

"What?" Darry asked in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Kida asked.

"Just follow me!" SpongeTron ordered. "If we don't hurry, it'll be too late!"

* * *

Back on Couch Street, Tommy was firing from his magical rifle, but the stars deflected off his armor. The bulky robot grabbed a huge rock nearby and threw it towards them, overshadowing Junior.

"Junior!" Twitchy yelled in panic.

"NO!" Tommy cried.

The robot dropped the rock on top of Junior, supposedly squishing him flat. Tommy and Twitchy look in horror while the robot moved toward them next.

But the boulder suddenly began to lift up thanks to Junior's tremendous strength. The kids and the robot look to see Junior toss the rock aside. "That wasn't nice." Junior said angrily.

The robot pounds its fists toward Junior who blocks it with his hands. Then to the robot's surprise, Junior lifts him into the air by its arms. He then flips him to the ground, smashing its armor. "Don't ever hurt my friends!" Junior cried out.

Junior lifted the robot in the air again to smash it while Tommy and Twitchy watch in amazement. But before he could smash the robot again, robotic hands grabbed the giant robot out of Junior's grasp and tossed it aside.

"I was coming here to save you guys, but I guess you beat me to it, little sponge." SpongeTron said with a smile.

"SpongeTron!" Tommy, Twitchy, and Junior shout happily.

Junior was about to run over and hug him, but SpongeTron pushed him away. "Not now! Where's the last robot?"

"There's another of those things?" Kida asked as Darry puts her down while landing.

"It must be going after Tammy, Yuki, and Crash," Darry guessed.

"They're at Jellyfish Fields!" Tommy shouted in panic. "We have to help them!

"We're on it!" Kida held up her staff, until her face turns green and she rushes somewhere else.

SpongeTron frowns and says, "I'M on it." and he activates his rockets from his shoes and flies away.

* * *

Back at Jellyfish Fields, the samurai robot continued to swing his swords at Yuki, Tammy, and Crash while the three tried to avoid his attacks. The robot swung his sword while Tammy blocked it with her baton. But it was knocked out her hands.

Crash and Yuki gasp, but Crash suddenly grabbed Yuki's hands and says, "Yuki! Since we're about to be cut up like Christmas ham, I want y'all to know that I..."

But Yuki looks up and smiles. "SpongeTron!" she shouts.

Crash looks up and also notices SpongeTron rocketing toward the robot that swung his sword at Tammy.

Quickly, SpongeTron tackles the robot away from the girls and sponge. The robot recovered and jumped holding out its four swords. "Think it's time we bring the heat!" SpongeTron said, aiming at the robot with a sonic cannon. But suddenly, the weapon started sparking and SpongeTron yelped in pain, holding his arm.

"You have overestimated yourself." the robot said as he swung his swords at SpongeTron. But suddenly, SpongeTron's right hand grows sharp red claws and he swings them at the robot. The robot's chest sparks from the damaged he received and stumbled backwards before falling on the ground.

"SpongeTron!" Tammy shouted as she and the others ran over to him. "You're okay!"

SpongeTron nodded, but clutched his arm that was still sparking. "Though y'all might not be as okay as it seems." Crash noticed.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just...fine." SpongeTron lowered his head down with a smirk as his eyes secretly turn into a glowing red color.

* * *

Back at the dark lair, there were bits of chum everywhere while SpongeTron was on the ground, damaged and exhausted from the fight. He held his left arm and said, "Some chum got into my arm. Now I can't move it. I have to get out of here."

"Do you really think you can escape?" DarkEvil asked as he came out of the shadows. "But you don't wanna miss the show, do you?"

"Show?" SpongeTron asked until he was suddenly pulled back by a strange force that stuck him to a large plate of steel. SpongeTron tries to get out but was struck on the steel. "A giant magnet?!"

"I had a feeling you would be...attracted to it." DarkEvil said with a chuckle.

"Har har..." SpongeTron sarcastically laughed. "I'll get out of here! I'll get back to my friends!"

"Oh, but you already did." DarkEvil said as he pushed a button on a remote. A large television screen turned on which showed a view of the Nicktoons and the Nicktoon Cadets approaching HQ, shown from the POV of someone.

"What's happening?" SpongeTron asked in shock. "Who is that with my friends?"

"Don't you remember?" DarkEvil asked. "I have a new robot, and your friends have a new robot."

SpongeTron's expression turns to horror and sadness. "No... It can't be. They'll...they'll know it's not me!"

"On the contrary," DarkEvil chuckled, "I had to take out extra features from your system and add it to my creation, giving him the PERFECT disguise."

"So it was you!" SpongeTron shouted as he looked at his open chest. "You stole my cloaking device and gave it to your robot!"

"How else was I supposed to make him the perfect robotic slave? However, there's still one more thing he needs to make him perfect. Once he gets it, your friends will be eliminated... and in their eyes, it will be you who does it."

SpongeTron strains himself as he tries to get out of the magnet. "I won't let you win! My friends are smart enough to figure who their REAL best friend is!"

_"Here we are, ST."_ Darry said on screen as they walked into HQ. _"Home sweet home. Neutron and SquarePants will be so happy to see you."_

SpongeTron gritted his teeth anxiously while DarkEvil laughed. "Too bad, SpongeTron." he said as he tossed the remote to the magnet on the floor. "It looks like no one is coming to rescue you."

SpongeTron frowned in disappointment until he commented, "I still find it hard to believe you're some evil future version of my creator."

"And I find it easy to believe you're a robotic clone of SquarePants." DarkEvil retorted as he left the room. Then he looked back and said, "And don't worry. Once my faithful robot eliminates every one of your friends, I'll finish off with you, with permanent deactivation."

Once he left the room, SpongeTron screams out, "But I don't like permanent deactivation! I don't even like being deactivated at all! It's where everything gets dark and quiet and scary..." but DarkEvil slammed the door closed with the lights off. "...Just like that."

* * *

Back at Nicktoon HQ, Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob turn to see the Nicktoons and the Nicktoon Cadets come into the room with SpongeTron coming in from behind. "SpongeTron!" Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob all shouted in joy.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Jimmy said in relief.

"Where have you been?" SpongeBob demanded to know. "We've been worried sick about you."

"We thought you had been taken by DarkEvil LaserPants." Danny mentioned.

"I thought so too." SpongeTron responded with a shrug. "He tried to capture me when I was on my way home last night. But I managed to use my technology and wits to make my escape. It wasn't easy though, he sent those three robots after me to try and take me down."

"So, those robots we fought were sent by DarkEvil." Tammy realized. "He must be planning something new."

"Yeah, but it's so weird," Darry said thoughtfully, "All of them almost look like you."

"Except for the claws, the fangs, the muscles, and samurai swords," Tommy added.

"How very peculiar." Jimmy pondered as he held his chin. "Did they say anything suspicious?"

"Not much." Yuki answered. "They weren't exactly the most intelligent robots."

"But boy howdy!" Crash shouted excitedly. "If SpongeTron hadn't shown up when he did, we'd all be goners! You shoulda seen him with his rays, his rockets, his claws, and he knew just how to take all of 'em down!"

Then Darry asks, "That reminds me, SpongeTron. How did you know the way to take those robots down? And I don't remember you ever having claws before."

"I don't know." SpongeTron answered. "I guess I just-" but then his body sparks and he falls to the ground.

"SpongeTron!" Junior cried as the group runs toward him.

"Are you malfunctioning again?" SpongeBob asks in worry. "Jimmy, you gotta fix him!"

SpongeTron stood up and said, "Don't worry, I'm fine. I just need some rest." his body sparks and he falls backwards, landing in Darry's arms.

"Let's take him to his room!" Darry quickly suggests as he and his friends rush out of the lab.

"DarkEvil must've done something to SpongeTron." SpongeBob guessed. "But what?"

"I'll have to run a few tests on SpongeTron to see if there is any kind of recent damage." Jimmy explained. "But given how SpongeTron gets about this kind of stuff, it may not be easy."

Then Danny suggested, "Well, let's keep an eye on him for any other changes. If he gets any worse, we'll talk to him." Jimmy and SpongeBob nodded in approval.

* * *

Back in the room, the gang put SpongeTron on his bed to rest. "Are you feeling better?" Kida asked him.

"Yes," SpongeTron answered with a smile. "Thanks to you guys."

"Take all the time you need to recover." Darry insisted. "You must've been through a lot being captured by DarkEvil. Since the last time we faced him, we were afraid that we'd never see you again, knowing how dangerous he is."

"Did he do anything to you?" Tammy asked.

"Of course not." SpongeTron asked as he sat up in bed. "It takes a lot more to take me-" but then he held his chest and stared groaning in pain. "Ohhh...My electrical structure and wiring!"

He laid back his head on the bed as Tammy looks at him thinking, "Something's not right, ST. It looks like your body's destabilizing or something."

"Destabilize?" Yuki repeats, "You mean he's gonna turn into a pile of goop?"

Tammy shook her head, "I've seen things like that in Jimmy's previous inventions. Sometimes the technology programmed in his robots are too advanced for them to process. So as it makes them unstable, they go into shock and eventually burn out their circuits."

"No!" Tommy shouted in shock. "But how can that be? SpongeTron is one of the most stable robots around."

"Wait, didn't the same thing happen to Goddard when Neutron gave him a tuning?" Darry mentioned.

"Oh yeah, Jimmy was adding extra equipment to Goddard, so he upgraded his chip to help stabilize his mechanical structure while using the new tech," Tammy answered.

"What if we tell Jimmy about this?" Crash suggested. "He can give SpongeTron one of them chips and he'll be saved."

"No." SpongeTron pleaded. "You mustn't tell Jimmy or the Creator about this. If they found out about this, I don't know what they'll think."

"But Jimmy and SpongeBob care about you so much." Kida told him. "I'm sure if they found out you were breaking, they would do everything they can to help."

"But what if they have to scan or diagnose me?" SpongeTron asked frantically. Then he gulps, "Or worse... deactivate me?"

"But they do care about you." Darry explained. "They were really worried about you when you went missing earlier."

"I won't take any chances." SpongeTron said with a glare until he turned on his side. "Now why don't you nice humans leave me alone? I need my rest."

The kids stared oddly at SpongeTron, but decide to comply and leave the room. "We'll check on you later then, ST." Darry mentioned before leaving the room with the others.

Once SpongeTron was alone, he immediately sat up and his pupils turn red. He then spoke into his wrist and said, "I'm in. Proceeding with plan."

* * *

The race is on, but who will win? Please review what you think so far and Part 2 will be up soon.


	9. Birth of SpongeCog: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 3: Birth of SpongeCog**

**Plot:** _During a battle, SpongeTron is captured by DarkEvil LaserPants and taken to his lair where he downloads most of the robot's data into another robot known as "SpongeCog" which he uses to infiltrate the Nicktoons disguised as SpongeTron. Now SpongeTron must escape DarkEvil's lair and help his friends who are being attacked by other malfunctioning SpongeCog robots and warn them of the imposter._

**Part 2**

* * *

Back in the dark room at DarkEvil's lair, SpongeTron was still struggling to break away, but couldn't get out of the magnets pull. "I have to get back and save everyone!" SpongeTron shouted as he struggled to get loose. "But how do I get out of here?"

He stopped struggling and noticed the remote to the magnet left behind on the floor by DarkEvil. He smiled for a second, but wondered how he would get to it. He then smiled again with an idea and then banged his head against the wall, causing his left eye to fall out of its socket. It bounced against the floor and afterwards bounced against a button on the remote, turning off the magnet, and allowing SpongeTron to fall on the floor.

SpongeTron gets up and grabs his eye to put it back into his left socket. "I'm free!" SpongeTron cheered happily. "Now to get out of this nightmare and save everyone."

He raises his sonic cannon and blasts the ceiling through the roof. He activates his rockets and flies out of the building. As he flies through the air, his rockets suddenly make a coughing sound and let out puffs of smoke before they stop working and he plummets to the ground. He falls on the hard concrete of the streets and tiredly gets up, holding his non-functioning left arm.

"Oh, tartar sauce." SpongeTron groaned in frustration. "Maybe I'll use my Recaller." he opens his chest compartment and looks around, but finds nothing. "Barnacles, DarkEvil must've emptied me when I got captured." he slumps over. "Well, at least it can't get any worse."

But suddenly, thunder claps in the sky and it suddenly starts pouring rain, drenching SpongeTron's metal. SpongeTron frowned and pushes a button on his chest that activates an umbrella on top of his head. "I hope I make it back to HQ before I rust."

* * *

Back at HQ, Crash opened the jar of chum and Twitchy gave him a spoon while Yuki, Kida, Tommy, and Tammy watched. "Idon'tknowaboutthis, Crash." Twitchy rapidly warned.

"Will ya relax?" Crash asked with a confident smile. "When have I ever gotten hurt from eatin' anything?"

Yuki crossed her arms and asked, "What about the time you ate twelve krabby patties in five seconds, and afterwards you threw it all up?"

"Orthetimeyoutriedtoeatsoupwithyourface?!" Twitchy rapidly asked.

Then Tammy added, "Or the time-"

"Alright!" Crash shouted out. "But if'n I can do this, it'll prove I'm invincible!"

"And dead." Kida mentioned.

Crash just scoffed and said, "Aww, heck! I'll show y'all who's gonna be dead." The others watch in anticipation as Crash holds the spoon up before sticking it into the chum.

SpongeTron was coming out of a room and suddenly his eyes widen and turn red when he spots the jar of chum. Suddenly, he turns his arm into a sonic cannon and blasts the jar just before Crash can take a bite. The kids all scream in fear as the blast nearly hit them.

Crash opened his eyes to see all the chum on the floor. He gasped in horror and fell to his knees. "NOOOO! Is this some kind of cruel joke?!"

Suddenly, SpongeTron aimed his sonic cannon at his head. "What were you planning to use the chum for?" SpongeTron asked in a hostile manner, "Huh!? Are you gonna contaminate my circuits?!"

Yuki stood up and demanded to know, "SpongeTron, what are you doing?"

Twitchy hissed and glared at SpongeTron, "Whyareyoublastinghishead?!"

"Chum gets into my circuits." SpongeTron angrily explained as he put away his weapon. "And I will not have you creatures ruin me." then he shoved his way past the group. "Now outta my way."

"But SpongeTron-" Tammy tried to call out, but SpongeTron just walked out of the room.

"What's up with him?" Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

In another part of the lab, Junior was sitting at a table, holding up a teapot as he cheerfully asked. "Would you like more tea, Mr. Jelly?" he asked his stuffed jellyfish doll as it sat across from him at the table in front of a tea cup. "How about you, Kenny?" Junior asked as he held the tea pot towards a teddy bear at the table. "Goddard?" he asked the robot dog as he cocked his head in confusion.

SpongeTron then walked in and looked around, until he was noticed by Junior. "SpongeTron! You're just in time for the tea party!"

Goddard takes a glance at SpongeTron when suddenly, Goddard jumped on the table and started barking and growling at him. Junior seemed nervous by this. "Goddard? It's...It's not nice to growl at our party guest."

SpongeTron glares and shouts, "Outta my way, mutt! I'm busy!"

Goddard then jumps at SpongeTron with a growl. But SpongeTron turns his hand into a giant fist and punches Goddard away into the wall. Junior gasped as he watched Goddard groan as he lied on the floor. SpongeTron just simply walked forward until Junior approached him. "Why are you being so mean?" he asked the robot.

"Cuz mutts like him should know their place. Now get outta the way, small fry," SpongeTron scorned and pushes Junior away.

He then flipped over the table, destroying everything. Junior picks up his teddy bear and the head falls off. "NO! They killed Kenny!" Junior cried out before bursting into tears. "YOU MEANIE!"

* * *

SpongeTron bursts into another room and starts searching around for something. "Where is it?" he asks as he throws things around the room. "Where could that squishy have hidden it?"

While SpongeTron continues searching the room, he spots a monitor showing security footage from outside HQ, and sees the real SpongeTron approaching the front doors. SpongeTron gasps and quickly rushes away from the monitor.

* * *

Outside HQ, SpongeTron sighs in relief as he wipes off his forehead. "I finally made it." he types on the keypad and rushes in through the front door. "I just have to warn everybody what's going on, and take care of the problem."

As SpongeTron ran down the hall, he was suddenly blocked by his double. "You're not going anywhere, SpongeTron."

"You look like me!" SpongeTron said in surprise to see the robot looking like his disguised form. "Wait a minute! You're the robot DarkEvil created."

"And you're the creation of that big-brained squishy and that alternate goody-goody self of my master!" the double pointed out.

"This is over, you fake." SpongeTron said with a glare. "As a Nicktoon agent, I'm placing you under arrest."

The fake SpongeTron scoffed and replied, "I'm a Nicktoon agent now." then he grabbed SpongeTron's functioning arm and threw him into an empty broom closet, shutting the door and pulling the door knob off.

From the inside, SpongeTron pounded on the door, unable to get it open. "Hey! Let me out of here!" he shouted from the inside.

The fake SpongeTron felt another spark in his body and held his chest as he grunted. "I gotta find that chip and fast." he said to himself.

"Hey ST?" Darry called out as he peeked from behind a corner. "Can you come with me for a second?"

The fake SpongeTron suddenly smiled and cheerfully shouted, "Of course, Dar! Anything you want!" he then skipped away to follow Darry.

Once the two were gone, SpongeTron called out from inside the closet. "Somebody let me out! I can't take it in here! It's dark...and small...and cramped!" then he starts hyperventilating from the inside.

* * *

In the main lab of HQ, Darry brought SpongeTron to where Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob were waiting for him along with the Tammy, Tommy, and the Cadets. "We know everything that's going on, SpongeTron." Jimmy said in a stern voice with a disappointed look.

Hearing this, SpongeTron froze and gulped, "Y-you do?"

"Yes," Danny added. "Your teammates have told us all about it."

"Is that so?" SpongeTron nervously said as he held his hands behind his back which grew red claws.

"We know about your behavior change lately." SpongeBob explained in disappointment. "And we believe it has something to do with your recent kidnapping."

SpongeTron's eyes widen. "You mean that?"

"You got that right!" Tommy shouted as he got close to him and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Now explain! Why are you acting like a jerk?"

Junior cuddled his jellyfish doll and said in a nervous tone. "He was really scary. And he ruined my tea party."

Darry stared at SpongeTron suspiciously. "Did DarkEvil do something to you that changed you? Did he slap some kind of mind-control device on you?"

"W-wha? Of course not!" SpongeTron crossed his arms.

"Maybe he planted ST with another virus," Tammy whispered to her brother.

"No, NO!" SpongeTron shouted angrily. "I'm fine, I tell you! Just-" but then his eyes brighten with an idea, and his suddenly held his forehead and fell back on the ground. "I'm sorry, Creator. But the truth is I am not well. My systems are malfunctioning."

Jimmy and SpongeBob gasp at this. "Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" SpongeBob asked.

"My weapon chip is faulty." SpongeTron explained as he short-circuited. "It's damaging my whole system. If only I had another one."

"Can you do something, Jimmy?" Tammy asked worriedly.

Jimmy scratched his head nervously and explained, "Well, I do have a spare Weapon Upgrade Chip for just such an emergency. However, I've been working on it lately to give it a few upgrades. I was planning to install it into SpongeTron 001's systems when it was complete."

SpongeTron suddenly grew excited and shouted, "Give it to me! Where is it? GIVE IT TO ME!"

"I...I've been keeping it in here." Jimmy said as he pointed somewhere. "Just follow me."

* * *

Inside the broom closet, SpongeTron was pounding on the door, still trying to get it open. But the use of his one arm and low power he currently had couldn't break it down. "It's no use." SpongeTron said in defeat as he held his broken arm and sat down. "I'm trapped here...in this small dark room...with my friends about to be killed."

While SpongeTron shut his eyes in fright, he suddenly noticed a strange laser from the other side of the door began to burn a hole through the surface. SpongeTron backs away and quickly grabs a broom. "Stay back!" he warned, holding up the broom as a weapon.

Once a large piece of the door fell flat on the ground, forming a hole, a bright light shone in from outside, and from out of it, came Goddard. "Goddard?" SpongeTron questioned in surprise before the robot dog came over to him, sniffed his body, and then started licking him happily. SpongeTron giggled at this. "I should've known I could count on you to save me."

SpongeTron then holds Goddard's head and asks, "Did you happen to see a robot walking around that looks like me...But is really mean and up to no good?"

Goddard barks in answer which makes SpongeTron gasp. "Oh no! I'm too late! I gotta hurry!" he rushes out of the closet, but falls flat on the ground instead. He looks behind him to see his right leg squeaky and loose.

"That rain must have loosened my screws and I'm still tired out from fighting that chum monster," SpongeTron said, rubbing his right knee cap.

"Bark, bark!" Goddard says as he walks over to SpongeTron and suddenly pulls him onto his back.

SpongeTron sits on Goddard's back and shouts, "Good boy, Goddard. Now let's go stop my evil twin." Goddard barked in response and ran off with SpongeTron sitting on his back.

* * *

Back in the lab, Jimmy took out a small dome and placed it on the table for the others to see. Inside was a small computer chip, floating inside the dome. "Oooohhh…" the kids said in awe.

"It's so shiny…" Junior said with glowing eyes.

"And so perfect..." SpongeTron said with a smirk as his eyes glow red.

"So if you put that thing inside SpongeTron, it'll make him better?" Darry asked Jimmy.

"If my calculations are correct that is." Jimmy explained. "Once I insert this into SpongeTron's system, it'll enhance his already prestigious programming- it might even make him the most skilled of all the ST Units."

"Shee-oot!" Crash said in excitement. "I want one of them chips!"

"Crash, you're not a robot." Kida pointed out.

"Not yet I'm not." Crash said with a grin.

"Did you hear that, ST?" Tommy said excitedly. "Once Neutron puts that chip into you, you'll be set for life."

"Yes, I will." SpongeTron said before bursting into evil laughter.

Everyone stared at him oddly when he does this until Danny asks, "What's with the evil laugh?"

SpongeTron suddenly sighed dully and commented, "You squishies make me sick." Suddenly, his right arm shifts to a laser gun and blasts away Danny.

"Dad!" Darry cried out until SpongeTron turns his other arm into a giant fist and punches Darry into Yuki, Tammy, and Tommy.

"SpongeTron, what are you-" SpongeBob tries to ask until he was shoved away by SpongeTron, and the robot jumped across the table, grabbing the dome with the chip.

Jimmy runs over to him and asks, "SpongeTron, what is the meaning of this?"

SpongeTron turned to him with red eyes and a smirk. "I finally got what I needed. So I have no further use for you squishies."

"SpongeTron wouldn't say that!" Kida shouted.

"That's because it isn't SpongeTron!" a voice called out. Everyone immediately recognized the voice, and the door opened to reveal a beaten up SpongeTron in his robotic form riding on the back of Goddard.

"SpongeTron?!" everyone shouted in shock at seeing him.

"How are you in two places at once?" Junior asked, confused.

"Because that thing is NOT me!" SpongeTron shouted while Goddard nods in agreement.

Everyone turns to the other SpongeTron, and SpongeBob demands, "Identify yourself, vile robot."

The SpongeTron copy suddenly glows brightly and transforms into a silver square robot similar to SpongeTron, but red with fangs and red claws. "I am SpongeCog." the robot answered. "A robot created by my master, DarkEvil LaserPants, by copying all the data and technology from that pathetic robot." he pointed at SpongeTron.

"DarkEvil..." Danny sneered. "So that's what this whole thing's been about."

"Then what are you doing with that chip?" Darry demanded to know.

SpongeCog growled and answered, "Despite having good technology, I'm still unstable. But if I get a Weapon Chip like that SpongeTron robot, I'll have a perfect structure, and not just that, a powerful structure."

Darry glared and responded, "Well, an evil imposter like you created by DarkEvil doesn't deserve a weapons chip." Darry suddenly charged at him, but SpongeCog turned his right arm into a giant fist with spiked knuckles and socks him outta the way.

"Darry!" Yuki cried out as she ran over to her brother and helped him up.

SpongeCog laughed and shouted with a smirk, "You think a bunch of fleshy humans can stop me? Think again." he was about to fly off, but an extended robot arm grabbed him.

SpongeTron held onto him with his good arm and said, "Maybe they can't, but I can."

SpongeCog just cackled and said, "I'd love to see you try." he then activated his rocket boots and flew through the window with SpongeTron hanging on as he screamed.

Goddard watched the whole thing and quickly turned to his master and barked franticly. As Jimmy listens, his eyes widen in shock as he responds, "You don't say."

"What?" Danny asked curiously.

"Goddard says that due to his escape from LaserPants, SpongeTron is functioning as bad as he looks." Jimmy explained. "He is in no condition to battle SpongeCog. If he does, it may be his last."

Everyone gasped in horror. "N-no!" Darry yelled out. "It can't be!"

"There must be something we can do to help him!" Tommy cried out also.

Jimmy ran toward the desk and pulled out a small object from inside one of the drawers. "Luckily, that Weapons Chip wasn't the only upgrade I was planning to give SpongeTron."

"But what about SpongeTron's damage?" Darry asked.

"Don't worry about that." Jimmy assured. "Cadets, I want you to stay here with Goddard in case SpongeTron or SpongeCog come back. Contact us if this occurs." he ordered, "The rest of you follow me. We need to give SpongeTron a little boost."

As the Nicktoons and the adults rushed out of the building, Yuki leaned on the table and sighed to her teammates, "Why do they always have to leave us out of the good action?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the streets of Retroville, SpongeCog threw SpongeTron on the ground, doing even more damage to him. "And that's what you get for interfering, squishy-lover."

SpongeTron slowly sat up and glared angrily as he yelled, "This is nothing compared to what I've been through today! I have been shocked, zapped, shocked again, blasted with chum, trapped to a wall, smashed to the floor, rusted in the rain, and worst of all: locked in a small dark room! I definitely won't lose after going through all that!"

SpongeCog chuckled. "You've got guts, I'll admit that. But with this…" he holds out the dome containing the Weapon Chip. He opens the dome and takes the chip from inside. "I'll pummel you to a pulp!"

SpongeTron gasped. SpongeCog was about to insert the chip inside him until a star hits the chip out of his grasp. As it hits the floor, SpongeCog turned to see the Nicktoons holding their weapons aimed at him. "Not so fast, SpongeCog." Tommy warned.

SpongeCog growled, but runs to the opposite direction. "He's after the chip!" Tammy pointed.

"No, he won't!" SpongeTron assured as he struggled to stand up. "I...will...stop..." but he goes back to his knees as his body powers down and he falls on the floor.

"SpongeTron!" three of his friends cried.

"Why you-" Darry growled with glowing ecto-energy and sends a powerful ghost ray. Just as SpongeCog grabs the chip, Darry's ghost ray knocks him back.

"That's what you get for messing with our pal!" Tammy yelled out. SpongeCog lays on his front side when something small and shiny fell from the sky and hit his back. Suddenly, his back began sparking strangely as if the vile droid was gaining more energy.

The Nicktoons watch as the sparking SpongeCog rises on his feet and look in horror to discover the Weapons chip is implanted on his back. Tommy and Tammy glare at the ghost boy. Darry got a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Heh, heh," he chuckled nervously. "Whoops."

Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob surround the fallen SpongeTron. SpongeBob turns the robot on his front and cries out, "He's completely outta power. We don't have anything to charge him with."

"Not yet we don't," Jimmy said as he takes the mysterious item out of his pocket.

"I thought that was just an upgrade chip." Danny mentioned.

"It also has a special expunging software." Jimmy explained. "Once I insert this into SpongeTron's systems. Not only will it give him a special update, but it will erase any malfunctions or problems he is currently having that seem abnormal for his regular programming."

"Oh really?" a voice called out. The adults look up to see SpongeCog floating above them. "Another upgrade for myself? I'll TAKE it!" he raises his right arm that turns into a giant pincer releasing a large orb of energy. He aims and fires the orb. Jimmy grabs SpongeTron and they ran off. The orb hits a car which consumes the large object and vanishes into oblivion.

"Well, stop yapping about it and put it in!" SpongeBob hysterically demanded.

"Right," Jimmy said still holding the chip.

Danny changes to ghost form and SpongeBob takes out the Phantom Pummelers. Both blast ghost rays at SpongeCog. However, SpongeCog holds up his left hand and apparently absorbs the two blasts. In his right hand, it glows and he shoots a powerful ghost ray from his palm.

Danny creates a ghost shield, but the ray was so powerful, it knocked them back. The others were watching the other thing. "Why is it the bad guys get all the good stuff?" Tommy asked his friends.

Behind the ghost and the sponge, Jimmy inserts the upgrade into SpongeTron's back. "Come on, come on," Jimmy pleaded, hoping SpongeTron will power up soon.

After a minute, a spark surged around SpongeTron's body and his body shook and whirred. Afterwards, he lied still on the ground and opened his eyes. SpongeTron sat up and held his head with what was his broken arm. "How long have I been out?" then he smiled and noticed his arm was able to move again. "Hey! I'm okay!" then he fully stood up, noticing his leg was fixed as well. "I feel better than okay!"

"But not for long!" SpongeCog said and summons missiles from his side. The missile zoom forward and hit SpongeTron and Jimmy.

"Jimmy Neutron! SpongeTron!" SpongeBob cried in horror, "NOO!" Everyone else was in the same shock and despair as him.

As the smoke clears, what remains of the two was a large crater in the street. SpongeCog chuckles, "It's a shame you weren't able to use your upgrade in time." But something blurred past him and knocked him off his feet.

"What the?" SpongeCog wondered as he sat up. The Nicktoons were even surprised by this when they see SpongeTron.

"SpongeTron's alright!" Tammy smiled.

"The heck I am," SpongeTron grinned noticing one of his new features. He smirks and zoomed back at SpongeCog, knocking him off his feet again.

SpongeCog quickly stood up and angrily asked, "How are you doing that? That wasn't an ability that was copied into my systems when my master created me."

He takes out a giant plasma ray and blasts him multiple times. But at each hit, SpongeTron was able to dodge with his incredible speed. "I… have… no… idea," the good robot retorted, appearing in multiple places at once.

SpongeCog grabs a light post and throws it toward the robot like a spear. "Bet you're not quick enough to dodge this!" Once the pole heads toward them, SpongeTron activates his beamsword which he notices the blade was brighter and sparking with electricity.

"That power..." SpongeCog snarled as he too activates his beamsword, but it appeared as a normal bright sword like the one SpongeTron previously had. "But how?"

Before the pole could penetrate him, SpongeTron quickly slashed the thing which was cut in half. He noticed the blade was longer, but reverts to its previous state. "Ooh..." SpongeTron looks in awe and smirks again.

The humans and sponge watch as the two robotic clones attack each other though SpongeTron appears to have the advantage with his new speed and weapon. "How is ST doing all that?" Tommy asked.

"Because SpongeTron upgraded from ST Unit-2.0 to ST Unit-3.0," Jimmy responded. Everyone yelps to see him beside the gang, but are relieved he's alright. "While SpongeCog's upgrade gives him a stable structure and new weapons, SpongeTron's basic structure is not only upgraded, but so are his own weapons and features that have become more advanced than the previous latter."

Darry chuckled and commented, "So I guess you can say that SpongeTron hit puberty."

"Our ST's growing up," Tammy sighed happily.

The robots continue sword fighting when SpongeTron slashes off SpongeCog's right arm with his new electro blade. SpongeCog gasped and glared furiously at SpongeTron. "Robots shouldn't defend the human race." he coldly stated.

"Maybe your robot kind, but NOT mine," SpongeTron said humbly, "Unlike you, I have human friends who have my back." Suddenly, the humans feel the ground shaking beneath their feet, and SpongeBob turned to see a large figure coming toward them. "Look out!" he warned as they all run away to avoid the attack of the same large muscular robot from before.

The samurai robot arrived as well and jumped between SpongeTron and SpongeCog. The robot stuck two of his swords under SpongeTron's arms and lifted him in the air, flinging him away. Darry frowned and started running toward SpongeCog, but suddenly the same feral robot jumped in front of him, growling viciously. The robot then picked up SpongeCog's dismembered arm with his mouth and walked away.

"Ha!" SpongeCog laughed with a smirk. "But I have my robotic kind who have my back." but then he scowled at the three robots, "008, 010, 013, what took you so long?!"

The three robots bowed their heads in shame, and then Jimmy stepped forward and said, "No matter how big you are in numbers, you're still no match for us. You're all dysfunctional; in teamwork and technology."

The SpongeCog robots took a fighting stance as SpongeCog said, "Then let's settle this now. You will all witness as we spill your human flesh and guts all over the town."

"Ignoring the gross taunt, we're ready for anything you have to throw at us." Darry said as he and his three teammates make a stance, "Nicktoons G-"

"Stop this fight!" a cold voice rang out, and to everyone's surprise, DarkEvil LaserPants steps out from in an alley. "Or should I say, stop before you begin the fight."

The heroes stare cautiously as DarkEvil walks over to the SpongeCog robots. "But Master," SpongeCog complained. "We were just about to finish those squishies off."

"That's right." DarkEvil replied. "And like Neutron said, you're all still dysfunctional. This isn't the right time or place to kill them off. Once it comes, you will all be ready." he grabs SpongeCog's arm from 010, and walks off. "Now let's go."

"Yes Master." The robots all say before they follow DarkEvil.

The four robots walk away, but SpongeCog 001 stopped, turning to his good counterpart. "We'll meet again," SpongeTron said seriously, "My evil twin cousin, SpongeCog."

SpongeCog smirked, clutching his clawed fingers into a fist, "Just wait til I rip out your circuits, goody-goody SpongeTron." The two robots glare as the villains left, leaving the Nicktoons in the dark.

* * *

Back in HQ, Jimmy explains to the kids and Cadets with SpongeTron strangely nowhere in sight. "I did another diagnosis on SpongeTron and I'd say my upgrade did the trick. He's gonna be just fine."

"That's great and all." Darry said with a disappointed frown. "But it still doesn't help the fact that DarkEvil and those robots escaped. We should've just kicked their butts."

"Let it go, Darry." SpongeBob said calmly as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "DarkEvil was right about one thing. It wasn't the time or place."

"That's right," Jimmy nodded, "It won't be long until DarkEvil makes them more powerful. But like the Creator said, it's our teamwork that will prevail and eventually end his reign."

"Right Neutron," Tammy smiled, but catches something, "Wait, why did you call SpongeBob 'Creator'? Isn't that what-"

"What ARE you doing?" To everyone's surprise, another Jimmy Neutron walked from the lab coming across the other Jimmy. The kids stare at the Jimmy that was with them and the other that just came.

"Wait a second." Yuki said as he stared at both Jimmys. "You can't be in two places at once."

"One of you can't be an imposter like the big meanie SpongeCog?" Junior asked nervously.

"You're right, I'm not Jimmy Neutron," the first Jimmy said when a blue light formed over him and he turns into Danny Fenton, "I'm Danny Fenton. Don't let the glasses and tie fool you, I'm a strict father and former superhero who never lets his kids leave the house after 9."

The kids were even more confused by this as they turn toward the real Danny sitting behind them. "Ha, ha." Danny said sarcastically. "Very funny."

Twitchy held his head and twitched his eye. "Thisisallveryconfusing!"

But then a blue light formed around the second Danny and he changed into Twitchy SquarePants. "How'sthis? How'sthis?" he said in the same speedy voice to the real Twitchy.

"Better!" Twitchy said with a large grin.

Crash sped over and excitedly said, "Do me next!"

The Twitchy double holds out a strange watch, presses a button, and turns into Crash. "Tarnation! I hope my pa doesn't find out about the giant clam I put in da closet for my next stunt."

SpongeBob's eyes widen and he stares at the real Crash, "You didn't actually do that, did you?"

Crash grits his teeth nervously as he looks away from his father. But then, Tammy asked, "So...does anybody know what's going on here?"

Soon after, Jimmy cleared his throat and called out, "Okay, SpongeTron, you can cool it with the cloaking device now."

The other Crash laughs. "Sorry partner," he presses the same watch his Twitchy disguise had before and changes back into SpongeTron. But instead of his robotic look, he reverts back to his normal self, a SpongeBob lookalike with the hat. "I was just testing it," he said in his normal voice.

"Wow, that's gnarly." Darry said in amazement. "When did you learn to do that?"

"A while ago." SpongeTron answered with a shrug. "It came with that chip that updated me. It's great and all, but I'll need all the help I can get when I face SpongeCog again. DarkEvil copied everything I had in me and put it into him." he slumped over. "I shouldn't have let that happen."

But Tommy placed a hand on his shoulder and assured, "Don't worry about it, ST. No matter how tough your evil twin robot gets, he stands no chance against the real thing."

"I'm just glad I always have you guys to back me up," SpongeTron sighs happily.

"Same here, ST." Darry said with a smile as he pats SpongeTron on the back. "You'll always be the coolest robot we know."

SpongeTron smiles happy to see his friends. "That's pretty cool SpongeTron is able to disguise as all that," Tammy added, "Luckily, that SpongeCog wasn't upgraded with another cloaking device, right?" she suddenly asked Jimmy.

"Of course not." Jimmy answered. "SpongeTron didn't get that ability until after his abilities were copied into SpongeCog, and even with the chip, he wouldn't-" but then his eyes widen. "Oh no!"

"What?" Danny asked, noticing his panicked look.

"On the Weapons Upgrade chip." Jimmy explained. "I recall also adding the upgraded cloaking device onto the chip. After all, that was a device I was initially planning to give to SpongeTron. But since SpongeCog took the chip, that would mean he also..."

In the same room, Goddard was asleep under one of the tables. He wakes up and walks outta the room. However, as he leaves, his eyes suddenly glow red.

After walking out of HQ, a bright glow surrounds his body and he suddenly changes into SpongeCog (in his disguised SpongeTron form) and laughs evilly.

**The End**

* * *

Another new enemy for the gang to fight. Now you can't trust just anyone. Please review what you thought, and stick around for the next story "Princess Kida".


	10. Princess Kida: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 4: Princess Kida**

**Plot:** _Kida has been absent in the Cadets' missions lately. Her father, Tak, has been sick so she has to take care of him while her mother is away. What the Cadets and Nicktoons do not know is Kida is actually princess of the Pupununu Tribe and is about to participate in the Harvest Moon Fest that could determine whether she'll be the next chief, but could also mean the risk of the Cadets losing their teammate. A plot arises when they find out Traloc is the one causing the sickness and plans to overthrow Kida to take the throne himself. Can the Cadets and Nicktoons work together to stop him?_

**Part 1**

* * *

One day in Retroville, the Nicktoons were hanging out in SpongeTron's room, discussing an 'important' matter. "...and then, after we stop SpongeCog from robbing the bank, we head over to the arcade." Darry suggested as he circled a spot on the map on the table.

"Nah," Tommy said as he circled another spot on the map. "There's a new movie coming out tomorrow. We should go there."

"But ice-cream is perfect after a long battle." Tammy pointed out as she circled the spot on the map. "That is where we should go."

"Now, now, people, I'm sure we can agree on something," SpongeTron settled, "Which is why I think we go to the hardware store."

"And how is going to a hardware store fun?" Tommy asked.

"Well, they are having a sale on multi-colored lug nuts." SpongeTron pointed out. "And it tastes a lot better than ice-cream or popcorn."

"But I need to exercise my thumbs at the arcade." Darry insisted. "So that's where we need to go. I am leader after all."

"Watching a movie is more relaxing after a battle!" Tommy angrily pointed out.

"It's getting close to Summer!" Tammy yelled out. "We deserve to have ice-cream!"

"They also have bolts at half-price!" SpongeTron mentioned.

"Arcade!" Darry yelled as he leaned on the table.

"Movies!" Tommy shouted as he did the same.

"Ice-cream!" Tammy cried pounding on the table.

"Hardware store!" SpongeTron shouted, jumping on top of the table.

But then they heard pounding on the door which stopped their arguing. From outside the room, Jimmy was standing outside the door as he yelled, "You four better cease that fighting! Remember to act like a team! Like the Nicktoon Cadets!" he added before walking away.

Tommy got an annoyed look as he crossed his arms. "Oh great." he complained. "Now we're being told to act like the junior Nicktoon team of cadets."

"Well, in times like these, there's only ONE way to settle this," Darry said as the three nod in agreement.

The four hold out their hands. "Once, twice, shoot!" Through a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors; Darry, Tommy, and SpongeTron all choose rock while Tammy covers it with paper.

"Ha! I win!" Tammy shouted with her fist in the air. "We're going to get ice-cream in the future. In fact, why don't we go now too?"

"Why don't we invite your sister and her friends?" Tommy suggested Darry, "I know Twitchy is crazy for anything sweet."

* * *

Downstairs in HQ, Jimmy has reconstructed one of the chambers into a living room. Cindy was resting on the couch while Twitchy, Crash, and Junior look at the big round belly Cindy had since several months of her pregnancy. "Boy howdy! Y'all got a belly as big as a giant melon!" Crash said poking it.

"That's because I'm having a baby, Crash. Remember?" Cindy explained. "Would you boys like to feel?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Twitchy nodded excitedly. The three kids touch Cindy's belly.

Junior rubs it curiously when he felt something. Junior screams and hides behind Jimmy. "There's something moving in Mrs. Neutron's tummy!"

"That's the baby, Junior," Jimmy chuckled.

Junior looked more confused as he stares at the pregnant Cindy. "You mean it's in there? Did you eat it?"

Cindy holds her forehead and asks, "Junior, have either of your parents ever explained to you where babies come from?"

"Yes, they did," Junior said and points upward, "Mommy told me the stork brings the baby-whatever that means."

Jimmy chuckled at this. "Sandy actually told him of that old fabled tale of the stork?"

Crash laughs too. "Junior, Junior, Junior," he said, wrapping an arm around his brother, "Ya silly boy. Everyone knows storks bringin' 'em babies aren't real."

"They're not real?" Junior asked.

"'Course not! It's all a myth, like the Loch Ness Monster or the Tooth Fairy."

"The Tooth Fairy's NOT real?" Junior asked, slightly shocked.

Junior was about to tear up until Jimmy sits down and puts him on his lap. "What he's saying is, sometimes parents make up things to fulfill your curiosity. If you want to know something and they don't know how to tell you, they make it up."

"So the stork bringing the baby is not real?" Junior asked now understanding.

"As a matter of fact, no." Jimmy simply answered.

"Oh," Junior said but then asks, "Then where DO babies come from?"

Jimmy's eyes widen as he becomes nervous, not sure how to explain, "W-W-Well, Junior..." he stammered, "You see...it...it all begins when a man and a woman..."

"Nerdtron!" Cindy called out to him as she stood up from the couch. "It's time to give me that massage you promised.

"Thank goodness." Jimmy sighed in relief until he noticed Junior still staring curiously. "I'm mean, sorry Junior. Maybe some other time." he placed Junior on the ground and left with Cindy.

Suddenly, Yuki came out of the entrance tube when she greets the couple, "Hi Mr. and Mr. Neutron."

"I'm giving Cindy a foot massage! Bye!" Jimmy quickly said, pushing Cindy away.

Yuki stares at them and shrugs, walking towards her Cadets. "What's their problem?" Yuki asked her friends.

"Yuki, do you know where babies come from?" Junior suddenly asked her.

"Do I know where babies come from?" Yuki questioned in surprise, but smiled. "Of course I do. Doesn't everybody?"

Junior slumped over and muttered, "I thought I did...one time." but then he brightened up. "So where do they come from?"

Yuki crossed her arms and answered, "Babies come from the sky."

She pointed up where Junior stared at the ceiling. Then, she walked from Junior to his brothers. Junior looks from behind and pouts, "That's not being specific..."

Yuki chuckled and added, "That's because I haven't finished explaining. Babies are made from the clouds in the sky, and then they land in the hospital so they can be picked up by their mom and dad. I know cuz I read it in a book once."

"Oh," Junior said somewhat understanding then asks again, "So do clouds taste like cotton candy?"

Crash smiled longingly at Yuki. "Y'all are really smart, Yuki."

But Twitchy crossed his arms and frowned. "But that ain't true."

Junior's eyes widen in surprise. "It's not?"

"It's not?" both Yuki and Crash said.

"Nuh uh." Twitchy answered easily. "Babies don't fly."

Crash pointed an accusing finger at Twitchy and asked, "You callin' Yuki a liar?"

Twitchy speedily replied, "Youonlythinkit'struecuzyoulikeYuki!"

Crash gasped in shock and angrily shouted, "You promised y'all wouldn't tell!"

"Tell what?" Yuki asked not understanding Twitch's fast paced speech.

"Nothin'!" Crash quickly responded as he turned to her with a nervous chuckle. "Nothin' at all that has anythin' to do with you."

Junior became even more confused than ever. "If babies don't come from the cotton candy clouds, then where do they come from?"

"Yuki!" Darry called out as he and his teammates run over to him. "Cadets!"

"Darry?" Yuki asked, surprised to see them. "I thought you guys were having a secret Nicktoons-only meeting."

"Well, meeting's over and we have MORE important things to do," Tommy said.

"So who wants to come with us for ice cream?" Tammy asked.

"Icecream! Yeah!Yeah!" Twitchy cheered as he jumped up and down.

"I want ice-cream." Junior said with an excited smile.

"I can go for that." Yuki says with a nod as she turns to Crash, "How about you?"

"Anything for ya-I mean," Crash quickly corrected himself, "Anything for ice cream!"

"Then I guess it's settled," Darry says happily. "The Nicktoons and the Nicktoon Cadets take a break from fighting evil and go-" but then he finally notices something- or someone- missing. "Hey...where's Kida?"

Yuki huffed and crossed her arms, "Oh, you mean my so-called ditching friend who ditches us in a time of need ditcher? Nope, haven't seen her."

"Kida's been taking care of her father since he got sick," Junior answered.

"Really?" Tammy asked in surprise. "How long has she been gone?"

"About four days." Yuki answered, still in an angry huff. "She can't even bother to come visit or even chat with us. Some Nicktoon Cadet she is."

SpongeTron thought this over and suggested, "Well, why don't you guys go visit her?"

"Yeah, she'd probably need some help taking care of Tak," Tammy said.

Junior immediately got excited and started jumping up and down. "We get to go visit Kida?"

"But doesn't Kida live in the jungle or something?" Tommy reminded. "It's probably so dull and boring over there. Plus what fun is it to help take care of her dad?"

"Because Kida is our friend," Darry harshly reminded. "Plus she might be stressed out if she's stuck at home, helping her dad get better. She can probably use a little company."

Tommy sighed and finally said, "Fine. Let's go."

Tammy taps on her Neutronic Recaller and activates a green portal, "Here we go…"

"Yay!" Junior cheers as he skips through the portal. Tammy, Darry, Tommy, Twitchy, SpongeTron, and Yuki go through the portal next, Crash sighs with a smile at Yuki as he follows through as well.

* * *

Another green portal opens up in a sunny jungle and the Nicktoons and Cadets walk out to see they were now in the Pupununu.

"We made it." Darry said with a grin. "The village is just up ahead. Come on, guys."

The group begins walking through the jungle until Crash sticks out his foot and trips SpongeTron, making the two fall behind. "Hey!" SpongeTron shouted as he stood up and frowned at Crash. "What's up with that?"

"SpongeTron, I need to tell you somethin'," Crash said, feeling somewhat anxious.

"And 'SpongeTron, can I tell you something?' wouldn't have worked?" SpongeTron cynically commented.

"I haven't told anyone but Twitchy this, so you have to promise to keep it a secret alright?" Crash began nervously. "Ya see...I got a crush on Yuki."

But SpongeTron just gives him a smile and replies, "But Crash, I already knew you have a crush on Yuki."

"You know?!" Crash asked surprised, "Who told you?"

"Nobody." SpongeTron quickly answered. "I've always knew you kinda had a thing for Yuki. I think it's cute. Oh, sweet little Crash, you're growing up so fast."

Crash frowned and demanded, "But y'all still have to promise ya won't tell nobody."

"But actually, Crash, pretty much everybody already knows that-"

"PROMISE!"

"Okay! Okay!" SpongeTron held his hands up, "I promise!"

Crash quickly calmed down and explained, "Now the reason I wanted to talk to ya was because I ain't sure whether I should tell Yuki or not about how I feel. Do ya think she likes me too?"

"Uhhh..." SpongeTron stammered, unsure of what to say, "I know she likes you as a friend at least."

"Oh…" Crash said sullenly, "But what if that changes if I tell her everything I feel about her? What would happen?"

"Well...I don't really know what would happen." SpongeTron answered with a shrug. "But I can tell you this." he puts an arm over Crash's shoulder. "Keep being a great friend to her, just like you are with Kida, Twitchy, and Junior. I'm sure once she sees what a great friend you are, chances are you may just get what you want."

"Sees how great I am?" Crash said as he pondered this advice, and then smiled, "Much obliged, SpongeTron! But remember to keep your promise."

"Don't worry, I-" but then Crash tugged his arm and ran downhill with him to catch up to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a large hut, Kida was standing on a step stool next to a large kettle pot that had something boiling inside. She picks up a spoon and takes a sample of the soup inside and tastes it. "Hmm..." she pondered afterwards. "Needs more salt."

But then she hears a knock at the door. Kida groans and puts the spoon down, marching toward the door. "I've told you! I'm off-duty now, so can you leave me alo-" she opens the door surprised to see the Nicktoons and Cadets with a slightly peeved Yuki.

"Surprise!" everyone, except Yuki, shouts before walking in.

"Hope you don't mind us dropping by." Tommy said as he walked in.

"We just had to see how you were doing." Tammy added.

"Yousee?Itoldyashe'dbeexcitedtoseeus!" Twitchy shouted as he and Crash walk in.

"What are you guys doing here…" Kida asked shocked, "In my world...at my village...inside my house?!"

Darry explained, "We heard your dad was sick and that you were stuck here taking care of him. So we thought we'd come over and help you out a bit."

Kida gasped in surprise as she smiled, "You did all that for me, Darry?" then she ran over and hugged him, much to his surprise. "You're the best!"

"Don't forget the rest of us are here too." Tommy pointed out.

But then, Kida suddenly hugged him. "You're the best too, Tommy."

Yuki crossed her arms and asked, "So where is your dad anyway? Is he really sick? Or are you just being a big ditcher?"

"Kida!" Tak's voice called out as he came down the stairs and everyone noticed his eyes looked tired and bloodshot and nose looked red and runny. He noticed the Nicktoons and the Cadets, "What's going on here?" he spoke in a congested tone, "I thought we weren't having anyone over."

"Dad!" Kida shouted in frustration. "I told you to stay in bed. You don't wanna get sicker, do you?"

"What's wrong anyway?" SpongeTron asked. "Do you have a cold or something?"

"Yeah, I think so." Tak answered with a sniffle. "So far it hasn't gone away. I thought I could make it go away with my magic. But for some reason, it isn't working."

"My mom always tells me that the only way to get rid of a pesky cold is some rest and care." Tammy pointed out.

Tak sneezed and leaned against the wall. "I can use a bit of rest right now."

Junior then runs over to him and asks, "Tak, can you tell me where babies come from?"

Tak's eyes widen as he slowly backs away. "Uh...Sorry SBJ. But I gotta go...blow my nose." then he rushes upstairs.

Junior pouts and slumps down when Yuki says to Kida, "Well, since your dad's taken care of, how about we play from Gratch-Ball outside?"

"Uh...sorry," Kida said back towards the stairs, "But I still have some... things to do today."

"Is it about your dad?" Tommy pointed out, "Cuz it looks he can take care of himself…" then, they heard Tak coughing and hacking so loud upstairs, "Well, sorta."

"Or better yet, why don't you let your mom take care of everything?" Yuki bitterly suggested. "That way you can come outside and play."

"I can't. She's away to make peace with the other tri-I mean, is away for a vacation, so it's up to me to take care of stuff," Kida said sweating nervously, "Sorry, maybe we can hang out... in another month or so?"

"Another month?! Another month?!" Twitchy repeated twitched.

Yuki got fed up with this. "First you missed your duties as a Cadet and now you say you can't go outside to play with us?" she scolded at her, poking her on the chest, "Okay, princess, what's REALLY going on here?"

Suddenly, the door opens behind them, showing a really old bald man, "Oh Princess!" he called out, "The Pupununus expect you come out to fulfill more of your duties."

Kida turns to the old man with an anxious look and tries to wave him off, "Okay, Great Uncle! I'll be right there soon!"

Once he left, the others turn to her and immediately question what they just heard, "Princess?"

"Uh...yeah..." Kida said nervously. "My...grandpa was the chief of the Pupununu, so that makes me..." she slumped over, "A princess."

Junior gasped with a smile. "You're a princess?" but then he pointed out, "But where's your crown? And why aren't you wearing a big poofy dress?"

"I'm not that kind of princess, Junior," Kida explained, "My grandpa was the chief of this tribe and his daughter Jeera, aka my mom, was chosen next in line as chief of the Pupununus. When she's away, my dad takes charge around him. But since he's sick, he can't so it's given to the child who is next in line. And since I'm an only child..."

"You're next in line to take over as chief of the Pupununus?" Darry figured out.

"Exactly," Kida said and giggled, "You're really smart, Dar."

Her sudden romance is interrupted when Twitchy kneels down and bows to her. "To think that I was ever highly than you, Your Highness," Twitchy said in a polite manner that shocks his friends and brothers, "Let me grovel at your feet." He continues bowing and holds Kida's hand, kissing it.

But Kida quickly moves her hand away and looks very annoyed. "Stop that!" she demands, but then holds her other hand out toward Tommy. "You can kiss my hand if you want."

"Wait a minute!" Yuki shouted in frustration. "How come you never told us this before, Kida? I thought we were a team! And everyone knows that teammates don't keep secrets from each other!" When Crash heard this, he gulped and turned away.

"I wanted to say, but-" Kida was about to say when two tribal warriors break through the door.

"Princess, it is time for the ceremony," one warrior said as the other aim a spear at her friends.

The group huddled together away from the sharp objects as Darry asked, "What ceremony?"

"Nothing special, it's just a regular party we have once a year," Kida causally said and asks the warriors, "Can you please release my friends now?"

The warriors move their spears away from the Nicktoons and the Cadets. Afterwards, Junior got excited, "You're having a party? Are we invited? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Kida shrugs, "Sure, I guess."

"Yay! Party at Kida's place!" Junior hopped up and down with everyone excited as well. The warriors open the door as they all went outside, with Kida in front of course.

"This is gonna be gnarly," Darry told the twins.

"I'd say," Tommy agreed.

"I always wanted to observe the traditions from the Pupununus up close," Tammy said to SpongeTron. As everyone walks away, they are unaware of one person who isn't happy nor excited for the party... Yuki.

* * *

Outside, it was night time as the Nicktoons, Cadets, and every one of the tribe was gathered at a large table. They were sitting down but in front, Kida was sitting at a large throne and wearing a wreath of flowers over her head. "Now's the time, Kida," the old man, Jibolba (whose Tak's uncle and previous mentor) said to her.

Kida sighs, "Yes, Great Uncle," she said quietly and stands up announcing, "Attention Pupununus! Let the opening ceremony of our Harvest Moon Fest begin!"

The rest of the tribe and the Cadets cheered and applauded for the start of their festival, but the Nicktoons just gave polite claps as they stared at each other. SpongeTron whispered to his friends, "Do you guys know what a Harvest Moon Fest is?"

Darry and Tommy shrug, not knowing when Tammy answers, "No worries. I already asked the right guy to know this question. Eh, Neutron?" she holds up her Recaller showing as Jimmy's voice calls.

* * *

Back at HQ, Jimmy has the Recaller on his shoulder with his head leaning on it, while both of his hands are massaging Cindy's shoulders. "A Harvest Moon Fest?" Jimmy asked, "I think Tak told me about it once. It's a celebration that occurs every year for three nights before the full moon."

_"What's the celebration for?"_ Tommy's voice asked, _"Werewolves?"_

* * *

"In this world, they're called 'Howlers'," Tammy corrected her brother when they hear an ear-shattering scream.

_"As I was saying," _Jimmy continued, _"The Harvest Moon is one of the most important times of the year. So the Pupununus celebrate the fest with the chief or whoever's in charge as host. Whoever makes a successful fest this year will be praised and proved to become a great chief one day. I think this is gonna be a big step for Kida, isn't it?"_

Reaching the end of his explanation, Yuki barges in pushing Tammy aside. "Wait a minute," she realizes and talks on the Recaller, "So you knew that Kida was a princess all this time?!"

_"Of course."_ Jimmy easily answered. _"I knew from the first day I met Kida."_

"Well, why didn't you tell us?!" Yuki shouted in anger into the Recaller. "Or better yet, why didn't SHE tell us?!"

_"It wasn't my place to tell of Kida's personal heritage."_ Jimmy explained. _"Besides, if you all are curious as to why Kida kept her life a secret, why don't you ask her yourselves? But just remember, you all need to be supportive of Kida on this important day, just like a real teammate should."_

Tammy got back into her seat, holding her head from the sudden collision, "Jimmy's right. She has to host this fest well cuz if she fails, the tribe's gonna chase her out of the village like an angry mob."

"How do you know that?" SpongeTron asked. Tammy pointed in the direction where a few villagers were lighting up torches and sharping their spears.

Jibolba stands up and makes an announcement to everyone, "Now's the time to present any offerings to our princess and ask for her advice and consent. So who's first?"

"Advice and c...c-consent? What does that mean?" Junior asked.

"If you give her a present, she'll answer any question you ask her," Darry explained.

"Ooh!" Junior said in astonishment as he reached deep into his pocket and pulled something out. Then he ran toward the throne, "I wanna go first! I wanna go first! I wanna go first!"

As he ran toward Kida, he pushed a bunch of villagers aside who were making their way toward Kida, but Junior made it first in front of her and gave her a small object, "For you, Princess Kida." he said with a large grin.

Kida stared at her gift which was an unwrapped hairy piece of candy from inside Junior's pocket. "Uh...thanks?" Kida said unsure of the gift.

"What's your question?"

"Okay," Junior asked as he bit his lip in excitement, "Where do babies come from?"

Kida's eyes widen for a minute until she pondered the answer, "Umm…I remember Lok once telling me that babies come from trees."

Junior gets a surprised look as he wonders, "Trees? But wait how do babies climb trees?"

"Sorry, one question one answer," Kida interrupted, "Next!"

"Outta the way, lil' bro," Crash said pushing Junior away, "Now's da time for Yer Majesty to consult with me about a REAL problem."

Crash reached inside his helmet and took out a yo-yo. "This here's the only gift I have." he gave it to Kida and she accepted it. "I have an important question. You're great friends with Yuki, ain't ya?"

"Yeah?" Kida answered, wondering what the question was.

"Well, I need you to tell me if Yuki thinks of me as more than just a friend."

"Are you finally going to tell her how you feel?"

"Shh!" Crash loudly hushed. "Just tell me if Yuki likes me or not."

"Umm, I don't think Yuki likes anyone right now. She seemed pretty mad before." Kida answered, disappointing Crash. "But if you show her just how strong you are, I think she might feel the same way."

"Really? Thank you, Yer Highness!" Crash said happily as he grabbed Kida's hand and kissed the top of her hand multiple times before running away.

"Next!" Kida called out before sighing, and looking upset about something.

The next person after Crash, was a mysterious fellow hidden in a cloak, "For you, Princess," the stranger said holding a strange looking fruit.

"Thanks." Kida said as she took the gift. "What's your question?"

"Oh no," the stranger said, "I have none. I have full trust in our soon-to-be chief." Then, the cloaked figure walked away.

Kida looks back at the strange stranger, shrugs, and holds up the fruit. "Next person, please!" she was about to take a bite of the fruit until...

"Now it's my turn!" Yuki said, pushing everyone aside to be up front.

Kida smiled a bit and says, "Please present my gift and your question."

"Oh, I have a gift for you alright," Yuki said holding up a fist, "A knuckle sandwich."

Kida gulped, "Are you still mad at me for not telling you?"

"Of course I'm mad." Yuki said with a glare. "I tell you everything, but I feel really betrayed that you decided to keep your being a princess a secret from all of us. So my question for you is; why did you keep us all in the dark about all of that?"

"I'm sorry," Kida said sheepishly, "I just...didn't know how to tell you guys."

"Oh," Yuki crossed her arms disdainfully, "So now that you're in charge, you think you're so high and mighty as people shower you with stupid gifts..." she swipes Kida's fruit from her and munches on the fruit herself, "Which isn't that bad." Yuki gulps and shouts again, "But you probably think you're more important than any of us put together. You don't wanna be friends with us anymore, that's what you're thinking is it?"

Kida frowns, "Okay, enough Yuki, you're holding up the line..."

"Ooh! So you care more about your self-proclaimed throne than your best friend?! I bet you never even liked being on the Cadets. You didn't even wanna be there in the first place!"

Kida daggers at her, having enough of her anger. "That's enough!" she stands up tapping on her staff, "And maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't have joined the Cadets. It's better for both of us that I resume my place as chief and quit the Cadets!"

Hearing this, the Nicktoons and especially the Cadets all gasp in shock at Kida's decision. "Guards, take her away," Kida said, turning her back.

The guards were about to, but Yuki slaps them off. "Then fine! We don't need you anyway." She stomps away as the guards lead her, however she frowns, not believing she actually said those things to her friend. Unknown to her, Kida frowns too.

* * *

The next day at HQ, the Nicktoons and Cadets explain the whole fiasco to Jimmy and Cindy. Yuki groaned in frustration on the couch, hiding her face in the cushions, "I can't believe how stupid I am! Why did I say all those things to Kida?!"

"Because you're bitter and unhappy about your ex-teammate's position?" Tommy dryly answered to Yuki.

"I've never seen you this upset since your quarrel with Tammy at the carnival," Darry said, patting her on the back, "There, there, sis. She probably knows you didn't mean all the stuff you said."

Yuki takes the cushion off her face and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, you're probably right." Then, she wrinkles her nose and sneezes.

"Are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," Yuki said, wiping her nose, "It's just dusty around here, that's all."

"So... can anyone tell me where babies come from?" Junior suddenly asked. "I tried climbing a tree to find one when Kida told me they came from up in the trees, but I didn't get a baby. All I got was this boo-boo when I fell down." He explained, showing a scrape on his right elbow.

Jimmy, Cindy, and the Nicktoons were uncertain of what to say to him but SpongeTron says, "Sure, I know where babies come from."

"Really?" Junior asks, "They come from the hospitals, right?"

SpongeTron laughs, "Well yes, but first they have to be manufactured at the baby factory."

"Ma...Manufactured?" Junior asked, looking confused. "What does that mean?"

"It's all simple yet complex," SpongeTron easily answered, "You see… Jimmy and Cindy love each other very much; they want a baby of their own. But to do that, they have to sign a form requiring DNA samples that's given to the hospital and sent to the factory. Once there, they gather the information and create body parts made by the parents' DNA. That's when the workers assemble the baby into what the parents want. They attach the arms and legs to the torso, add the eyes, ears, and nose to the head, and if they want a boy, they-"

"STOP! STOP!" Cindy yelled out, interrupting SpongeTron's tale, "That is NOT where babies come from!"

"Really?" SpongeTron asked, "That's what the Commander told me. He's the genius after all."

Cindy daggered at her husband, and Jimmy chuckled nervously as he commented, "I may have exaggerated the details a little bit to fit his understanding."

"First Mommy says babies come from storks, then Yuki says they come from clouds, Kida says they come from trees, and now you're telling me they were ma-man-manu..." Junior held his head, feeling dizzy, "This is all very confusing."

"Well, I can help you, Junior." Tommy began saying. "If you had asked me first, I could've told you where babies really come from."

"Really?" Junior said, excitedly smiling. "Where? Where?"

Tommy crossed his arms and answered with a smile, "Babies come from eggs."

"Eggs?" Junior questioned in bafflement. "I've never seen babies come from eggs before."

"That's because they don't come from eggs." Tammy pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" Tommy asked as he stared challengingly at his sister. "Where do you think babies come from, Miss Know-It-All?"

"It's obvious." Tammy answers. "Babies come from magic seeds that Mrs. Neutron ingests and the baby comes out of it and grows inside her tummy."

"Babies hatch from eggs!" Tommy shouted as he pointed at Tammy.

"Yeah, if you're a bird!" Tammy shouted back. "Explain why Mrs. Neutron's tummy got so big!"

As the twins argue, Junior covered his ears and yelled, "I'm even more confused than before!"

But then, Yuki shouts over them, "Can we stop talking about babies for a sec and focus on the real problem here?"

"But Kida said she quit forever!" Twitchy reminded, "She's still doin' that Harvest Moon Fest!"

"Yeah, she has two days left. It's a shame for her to take such a big responsibility," Jimmy mentions, making the Cadets glance at him.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"Well, it's a big decision for her," Jimmy explains, "Eventually, Kida has to realize she has to choose between being the next leader of the Pupununus like her mother, or a shaman like her father."

"So she can't choose both?" Darry asked.

"Kida is the first Pupununu to be both a princess and a shaman." Jimmy pointed out. "One outside the tribe could only know what can be done in a situation like that."

"Well, there goes Kida's chances of ever coming back to the Nicktoon Cadets." Yuki said as she lowered her head in sadness.

"Don't worry, Yuki, maybe you can still hang out with her and find a new teammate," Tammy asked, "I mean, it's not like if Kida loses her chance of being a princess, she has to be a shaman."

Yuki widens her eyes, "Wait, what did you say?"

"I'm just saying, if Kida fails at this Moon fest, people will hate her to be their new chief and she'd have to be a shaman like Tak. And as a shaman, she can still be part of the Nicktoon Cadets."

"So you're saying that the Cadets and I should sabotage the Moon Fest, ruining her chances to be chief, so she can become a shaman and crawl back to us?" Yuki asked with a devious plan.

"Well..." Tammy said, unsure of what she just inspired Yuki to do. "Not exactly."

"Let's do it!" Yuki raises her arms up, "Come on, you guys!" She takes out a Recaller to activate a portal with the SquarePants brothers beside her.

"Anything for y'all, Yuki," Crash said dreamily.

"I'm in! I'm in!" Twitchy said, carrying Junior by the hand.

"Guys wait!" Jimmy tried to stop, but the Cadets already disappeared in the portal.

"Wow," Tommy said with a smile. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Tommy, we can't let them ruin the Harvest Moon Fest!" Jimmy shouted, "It's been their tradition for thousands of years."

"And if they ruin everything for Kida, she'll be humiliated in front of her whole tribe." Darry pointed out.

"Yeah, her father's humiliated already," SpongeTron added.

"I don't wanna get on Tak's bad side when he finds out what the Cadets are up to," Jimmy said, "Gang, I need you to figure out what they're planning and stop them from ruining that fest."

"Right," The four Nicktoons said with a salute. Darry activates the portal with his Recaller and the foursome jumped in. Jimmy covered his eyes from the light of the portal. As it fades, he opens his eyes and spots a half-eaten fruit on the couch where Yuki was. He picks it up and rubs his chin in wonder.

* * *

When the party starts, it's time to crash it. Is this the end of the Nicktoon Cadets? Please review what you think and stick around for Part 2


	11. Princess Kida: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 4: Princess Kida**

**Plot:** _Kida has been absent in the Cadets' missions lately. Her father, Tak, has been sick so she has to take care of him while her mother is away. What the Cadets and Nicktoons do not know is Kida is actually princess of the Pupununu Tribe and is about to participate in the Harvest Moon Fest that could determine whether she'll be the next chief, but could also mean the risk of the Cadets losing their teammate. A plot arises when they find out Traloc is the one causing the sickness and plans to overthrow Kida to take the throne himself. Can the Cadets and Nicktoons work together to stop him?_

**Part 2**

* * *

Later that evening in the Pupununu when the sun was going down, Kida was staring out the window from her room with a concerned look on her face. Tak came into the room and spotted her, "Kida, sweetie, what're you doing in?" he asked in a congested tone.

Kida turned around and sat on her bed, slumped over. "I'm just a bit nervous about tonight. Can't you and Mom be there at the fest tonight?"

"You know we can't." Tak answered, looking a bit disappointed. "I'm sick and your mother's out. Besides, your friends are gonna be there too, right?"

"Uh..." Kida said nervously, not sure how to tell her dad about last night. "Right. But what if I mess up?"

"Just do your best, Kida." Tak said as he held her hands. "I'm sure they'll love you." he hugged her, but then quickly let go when he sneezed.

Tak then left the room, and went downstairs where he was greeted by the Nicktoon Cadets. "Hey Tak!" Yuki greeted cheerfully. "Where's Kida?"

"Upstairs getting ready for tonight." Tak answered. "She'll be happy to see you're here."

"But isn't she still mad because of-" But before Junior could finish, Twitchy and Crash covered his mouth.

Then Yuki gained a curious pose and asks, "Hey Tak, I was just wondering...what does Kida have to do tonight for the Harvest Moon Fest?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, she has to perform on stage in front of the village." Tak explained.

"A show huh?" Yuki asks when she sneezes all of a sudden and wipes her nose with her sleeve again, snorting.

"Yeah. If the tribe likes her performance, she'll be one step closer to being chief." Tak happily explained. "Lucky for us, Kida's a great singer and dancer. She'll blow the competition away...if this were a competition." He sneezed again and walked away upstairs, leaving the Cadets to ponder a plan for tonight.

"Sowhatdowedo?" Twitchy asked as he jumped up and down. "Whatdowedo?"

"We need someone to sabotage Kida's performance." Yuki explained until she coughed once.

"Boy howdy." Crash agreed. "Somebody with no talent at all. A feller with two left feet and a voice that sings like a clam hackin' up a wad of seaweed."

The three then turn to see Junior standing up on one of the tables, trying to grab at one of the scroll on the high shelf, only to fall down and the shock to cause a bunch of scroll to fall on top of him. The three smile at each other as Junior picks up a scroll and wonders, "Will this tell me where babies come from?"

* * *

Soon, it became nighttime, and the villagers were gathering around in front of a stage as the Nicktoons disguised themselves solely of Tiki masks as they looked around for the Cadets. "What do you think they're planning to do to ruin Kida's chances of being chief?" Darry asked.

SpongeTron held his forehead in distress and answered, "Knowing your sister, it's probably something so humiliating and awful, Kida will probably never be able to show her face in public again."

* * *

"Whaa!" Junior cried out, now wearing a yellow top and brown skirt just like Kida. "Why am I wearing a dress?"

The group were hiding behind the stage, as Yuki explained to the youngest sponge, "Because, you're going to perform in Kida's place. That way everyone will think she stinks and she'll never get to be chief."

"But will everyone really think I'm bad." Junior asked meekly.

"Of course. You're like the worst..." but then she notices Junior's hurt expression and quickly says, "I mean...you're just gonna pretend to be bad, that way we won't lose Kida as a teammate. Got it?"

Junior smiled and nodded his head, now understanding. "Oh, okay!" he saluted. "Don't worry. I won't let you down."

When Junior excitedly walked away, Crash walked over to Yuki and nervously said, "Yuki...there's somethin' I gotta say."

"Not now, Crash." Yuki whispered. "It's starting."

With all the villagers gathered in front of the stage (and the Nicktoons secretly watching from the back), Jibolba stood next to the stage and announced, "Here we are on Day 2 of the Harvest Moon Fest! Next, we will now have the princess give a special performance that will entertain all of us." The villagers clap excitedly as Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron stare at each hoping things go okay.

Backstage, Kida was wearing a Tiki dress for her bit. She inhales and exhales slowly. "Here we go…" she was about to walk in front when a blur passed her and snatched her away.

The torches on the stage lit and Kida appeared on stage... or what appeared to be Kida. On stage was Junior wearing a strapless top and loin cloth, purple facepaint over his eyes and a pigtailed wig made out of straw. "Hi everyone! I'm Princess Kida!" Junior greeted with a laugh.

Unnoticed, Jibolba calls out, "Now I present to you, Princess Kida performing her fire dance!"

Junior's eyes widen as the audience goes wild. "Fire dance? Yuki never mentioned dancing...or fire." Then, two torch batons are passed onto Junior and two warriors lit both sides on fire. The villagers all cheered except for Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron who stared in agape, obviously not fooled.

The villagers were cheering loudly, but Darry, SpongeTron, and the twins had shocked faces as Junior ran with the torches. Darry stood up from his seat. "Haven't his parents ever taught him to never play with fire?"

Behind the curtain, Yuki and Crash were also appalled by the dance they all didn't expect Kida to do. "Oh fishpaste!" Crash complained, "How come Junior gets to do the fun stuff?"

"Well, at least Junior is making Kida look bad." Yuki said. "I just hope Junior doesn't burn the place down."

But Crash's eyes widen in shock as he points at the stage and shouts, "Mayday! We got company!"

On stage, Darry landed in front of Junior and demanded, "Give me that, Junior! Before you hurt someone!"

Junior whines holding the torches, but quickly throws them to Darry. Darry grabs them but as the flames flickered, he yelps and throws them aside.

The crowd gasps as the torches were about to fall, that is until Tammy grabs them. Tammy stares at the audience and back at Darry, who takes Junior away from the stage. She clears her throat, "There'll be a minor intermission now so here's our opening act!" Then, Tammy starts whirling the two torches around gracefully and easily, it stuns everyone in awe, including her teammates.

Tommy shrugs and mentions with a smile, "I guess all that cheerleading paid off."

But as Tammy wins the crowd over, they hear a horrid sound, _**"My name is Kida! LALALA! I'm a princess! LALALA!"**_ Tammy looks over to see Junior running back to the stage with Darry pulling his leg away with no prevail.

The villagers all covered their ears and the sound of Junior's singing, and Tammy stops juggling the fire. "Junior!" she shouts, "What are you doing?"

"I'm here to stop Kida from doing well in the Moon Fest so she won't be a princess anymore," Junior explained and hits a high but off-key note, "What about you?"

"We're here to stop you from stopping Kida from doing well in the Moon Fest so she won't be a princess anymore," SpongeTron barged in and explained.

But Yuki and Crash jump on the stage and intervene as well, "Well, we're also here to stop you from stopping us from stopping Kida from doing well in the Moon Fest so she won't be a princess anymore!" Yuki pointed out.

"Stop stopping us from stopping you from stopping Kida from doing well in the Moon Fest so she won't be a princess anymore!" Tommy yelled at her.

"Stop stoppin' her from stoppin' you from stoppin' us from stoppin' Kida from doin' well in the Moon Fest so she won't be a princess anymore!" Crash defended.

"Do you have any idea what you guys are saying right now?" Darry said annoyed, but the kids began to argue in front of the whole villagers.

While the two groups were arguing, they suddenly hear a voice shout, "Everybody, STOP!" and they turn to the edge of the stage to see Kida standing with a furious look at them.

"I thought Twitchy was supposed to be watchin' her," Crash whispered to Yuki.

Then, Twitchy came with a black eye looking dizzily. "Hey, I got a boo-boo just like my crazy bro," then Twitchy collapses fainting.

Kida groaned rubbing between her eyes. "I'm sorry, guys. But until this is settled, as princess, I order that all of you be locked in the dungeon until the end of the Harvest Moon Fest."

Everyone, including the Nicktoons and Cadets, gasped at what their princess has ordered. But Jibolba whispers to Kida, "Uh, Kida? We don't have a dungeon."

"Oh," Kida suddenly remembered and then ponders to herself, "Well...then...then I order all of you to be banished from the Pupununu until the end of the Harvest Moon Fest."

"Then fine," Yuki said in a slight congested tone until she wipes her nose with her sleeve, "Be that way." The warriors was about to take her, but Yuki slapped them off and went away herself with her brother and both their teammates following.

As Kida leads them away, she sighs disappointed. But behind the trees, the same cloaked figure was watching. He chuckled, "This is getting better than I anticipated. But just to be sure," he takes out a pouch of magic powder, "I'll make sure our princess throws a fest that no one shall EVER forget."

* * *

The next day is the final day of the Pupununus' Harvest Moon Fest. Since the whole gang was banished, they stayed inside Nicktoon HQ slumping. Yuki crossed her arms, not talking to her brother or his team. "Uh... Yuki? As one of your friends, I would have supported you just like the Cadets," Darry began, "But as your big brother, don't you think you should let Kida decide who she really wants to be?"

Yuki suddenly coughed a couple times, but then responded, "Well, I'm sure you wouldn't like it if one of your teammates suddenly just decided to up and leave to be something else, not caring about how everyone else feels."

"But maybe Kida does care about how you feel." SpongeTron assured. "I'm sure if you had just talked to her, she would've understood."

"Yeah, instead of acting like an angry coughing jerk who tried to sabotage her best friend's ceremony," Tommy added and Tammy angrily pounded Tommy on the head, "OW!"

Yuki sighs, "I guess you're right. Maybe I did overreact and was a bit hard on her." Then, Yuki coughed again, coughing so hard it got everyone's attention.

"Yuki, are you okay?" SpongeTron asked, "You don't look like yourself lately."

Yuki's coughing began to die down and she spoke in a raspy voice, "I'm fine. I think I'm just getting a little cold or something."

Darry examined her and touched her forehead, "You're looking pale and you're burning up."

"You look sicker than a mutt in the middle of the desert," Crash retorted.

"Yeah, you look just as sick as Tak does," Junior recalled, "Maybe you caught his cold?"

"It wasn't caught," a voice answered. The kids turn to see Jimmy at the front door and says, "It was GIVEN to her, along with Tak."

"Jimmy?" Tammy asked in surprise. "What do you mean 'given' to her?"

"Follow me inside." Jimmy instructed as he walked back inside HQ and everyone else follows him.

* * *

Inside the lab of HQ, Jimmy walks over to one of the tables where a bunch of research equipment was. "I discovered some kind of foreign contaminant inside this piece of fruit you guys brought here from the Pupununu."

"What's a...'foreren contaniment'?" Junior asked curiously.

"It's basically something that's not supposed to be there." Jimmy explained in a simpler way. "In other words, someone inserted a dangerous virus into the fruit that can cause whoever bites into it to become very sick."

Darry then realized, "You think Tak bit into one of those fruits and that's how he became sick?"

Yuki sneezed and spoke in a congested tone, "But how am I sick too? Did Tak really give me his cold?"

"Don't you remember you took that fruit from Kida?" Twitchy reminded her. "You ate it also, remember?"

"But that fruit was given to Kida as a gift." Tommy reminded. "Who would wanna give her something that's laced with a virus?"

"I don't know." Jimmy answered. "But whoever it is, they have already gotten to Tak and now they're after Kida."

"Holy tarnation!" Crash yelled in panic. "We all gotta warn Kida of this sabotage!"

"Right!" Tammy nodded, "But just one problem: we're banished because of YOUR 'sabotage' remember?"

"Don't worry." Jimmy assured. "I'm not banished. So I can go to the Pupununu, warn Tak, and-"

"NERDTRON!" Cindy's voice called out from somewhere in HQ. "Where's that Chinese food you were gonna pick up?!"

Jimmy sighed in frustration. "On second thought, it's all up to you." he said to the Nicktoons and Cadets. "I'm sure you can find a way to help Kida before her final event for the fest."

"What is the final event for the fest?" Yuki asked as she sneezed and suddenly looked dizzy as she wobbled back and forth.

But before he could answer, Jimmy heard his wife hollering his name again, and he quickly rushed away. When Yuki was about to fall over, Darry quickly caught her and held her up. "You shouldn't come with us, Yuki." he told his sister. "You need to go to bed and rest."

Yuki coughed again as Crash held onto her. "I can walk ya home if'n you'd like." he offered.

"No way!" Yuki shouted as she stood up straight and sniffled. "I'm perfectly fine! I'm leader of the Nicktoon Cadets so I'm going to help my teammate and best friend, Kida!"

Crash sighed longingly as he stared at Yuki. "I love when she gets all determinated like that."

"Crash, enough of your stupid crush and make sure she doesn't follow us," Tommy said as the Nicktoons and Cadets walk toward a portal.

"Crush?! Which of y'all said somethin' about 'em silly crush?" Crash said frantically til he calmed down.

Once Darry, Tammy, Tommy, SpongeTron, Twitchy, and Junior went through the portal which disappeared behind them, Yuki sneezed again and sat against the desk. "This isn't fair. I have to go with them." she said with a cough.

Crash stared at Yuki in pity and his eyes widen with an idea. "I know what ya need. Soup!" then he winked at her. "If y'all catch my drift."

But Yuki stared in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Y'all have obviously never tried my pappy's special soup. It can cure any cold, and I mean ANY cold."

* * *

At the Pupununu Village, night had fallen and the villagers were getting ready for the final night of the Harvest Moon Fest. From out of the forest, Darry and the group were sneaking into the village to get to Kida's hut. "Okay, one of us has to warn Kida about this, but more importantly, we have to find out who's trying to sabotage the Harvest Moon Fest," Darry said to the gang, "So who's up first?"

"I volunteer…" Tommy raises his hand and points out, "... that our Nicktoon leader goes out there."

"Good idea, Tommy, the leader goes-" until Darry finally realizes, "Wait a minute. There's no way you're letting me-"

"Too late," the twins and the robot said and push Darry out of the bushes towards the hut. The ghost boy quickly turned invisible before some of the guards could see him, and he began to fly to the hut.

Up in the hut, Kida was putting on a special dress for the event, which is made from flowers, large banana leaves, and such. She lets her hair down when she hears a loud knocking coming from outside. "I'll get it!" Kida excitedly shouted as she ran down the stairs to the front door.

She opens the door, but is surprised to see no one there. "Hello?" she asks as she looks outside, but still sees no one. "Hmph!" she huffs as she shuts the door.

She turned around, but suddenly, Darry turned visible in front of her and quickly grabbed her shoulders, "Kida!" he shouted to her, making her scream in shock to suddenly see him.

But she quickly calmed down and smiled, "Darry!" she shouted excitedly until she realized, "Wait a minute, I banished you. What are you doing here?"

"I have to warn you." Darry explained as he leaned down to her. "Your dad is in trouble and you're in trouble."

"What?" Kida asked in question. "My dad is still upstairs very sick. And why would I be in trouble during the Harvest Moon Fest?"

"I don't know who's behind this, but we wanna stop them." Darry explained. "So it's important you let us help you."

"Yeah, but the last time you helped me, you almost ruined it," Kida recalled.

"True, until we found out that someone here caused your dad's illness and that person was trying to do the same on you, only it happened to Yuki."

Kida's eyes widen in surprise. "But...But that can't be true. You're...you're lying! This is just Yuki trying to ruin everything again!"

"But it's the truth." Darry insisted. "Someone's after you and is trying to sabotage your big day."

"But why would they wanna do that?" Kida wondered.

* * *

Back in the forest, the rest was following SpongeTron. "And where are we going?" Tammy asked.

"Using a DNA sample from the fruit Jimmy showed us, I'm tracing to where the fruit grows from," SpongeTron explained.

"And once we find the fruit…" Tammy discovered.

"It'll lead us to the guy who's trying to ruin Kida," Tommy finished.

SpongeTron tries another step when his body beeps. "There!" SpongeTron pointed as they hide in the bushes. They peek through to find a large tree producing the same fruit Yuki had.

Eying the fruit, Twitchy's mouth began to water. "It looks so sweet and scrumptious. Iwannabite! Iwannabite!" He dashes toward the tree but SpongeTron grabs him by the tail.

"Do you want us to get caught?!" SpongeTron hissed until they hear a noise and hid again.

They eavesdrop as the cloaked figure walks out of the forest toward the tree. They watch closely as he plucks a fruit from its branch, takes out his small pouch. He holds up some sort of dust and sprinkled it upon the fruit as it glowed an eerie purple and changed back to its original color. He then hides the fruit in his cloak and begins to walk away as the others continue to watch him from inside the bushes.

"Awe, why'd he have to get the juicy fruit!?" Twitchy shouted out loud and the twins covered his mouth to hush him. The figure stops and turns around, but the kids continued hiding. Suspicious, the figure throws his dust onto the ground.

The ground began to rumble beneath them when the forest came to life and its branches grab Twitchy, Tommy, and Tammy. "Twitchy!" Junior cried when another branch flings him away followed by SpongeTron.

The branches hold the five up into the air for the cloaked man to see. "So..." the cloaked figure spoke, "It's you again. Come to interfere with my plans again?"

He takes off his hood to reveal himself. SpongeTron gasps, recognizing him. "Traloc! We should've known!"

"WhyareyoumakingKida'sdadsick?" Twitchy rapidly asked. "WhyareyoutryingtomakeKidasick?"

"Because, little squirrel," Traloc easily answered. "The Pupununu doesn't deserve to have that little girl as its ruler, especially one who's related to that idiot shaman."

"So you made Tak sick, and now you're trying to do the same to Kida." SpongeTron realized.

"Of course." Traloc said with a smirk. "Once she fails the Harvest Moon Fest, she'll never rule the village. And since she banished you all for the night, getting rid of her will be easy.

"Okay, so what happens if the REAL chief returns?" Tommy wondered.

Traloc was about to state something, but froze, blank in question. "You know, I never actually thought of that."

"Ha! There's a gaping hole in your plan!" SpongeTron laughed, "Cuz eventually Tak will get over his illness and when Tak gets better and the true chief returns, you have no choice but to relinquish your title."

Tammy chuckled, "Unless you put good use in that magic dust of yours to rid of Tak and Kida for good." She gasped and covered her mouth.

Traloc heard and smirked with an idea. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do, Missy." Traloc said in triumph. "Soon Tak and his daughter will lose their reign over the Pupununu forever." Traloc laughed and walked away towards the village.

Tammy chuckled as the boys glare at her. "You REALLY gotta stop giving people ideas," Tommy scolded at his sister.

* * *

Back at the Pupununu Village in Kida's hut, Kida was getting ready to leave for her final night at the Harvest Moon Fest. "Sorry Darry." Kida said as she shook her head. "But even if someone is after me, I can't leave my people at the Harvest Moon Fest. If I do I'll fail just like my aunt did years ago. You can stay here and take care of my dad, and if you do I won't tell the guards that you're here."

"I understand, Kida." Darry said a bit nervous. "But what do you have to do for the final night of the fest?"

"Let's see," Kida wondered, "Uncle Jibolba told me that I'm supposed to hold out a torch and lead a parade of the villagers through the forest. If I light the candle at our sacred shrine without putting it out, it'll mean I can bring peace to the village."

Darry was agape at the event. "And that's supposed to make you the chief of the village?"

"Relax, Dar," Kida calmed him, "It's just a 10 minute walk and I've got my Juju powers and the chief's bodyguards to protect me."

"Kida!" Tak called out with a cough as he came down the steps, looking very pale and sick. "Oh, good, you haven't left yet." he leaned down and hugged her. "Good luck tonight. I'm sure you'll do great."

Kida smiles and hugs her dad. "Thanks dad."

Then she ran out the door excitedly, leaving her dad and Darry in the hut. "Tak," Darry began saying. "There's something you should know."

* * *

Back in the village, Jibolba gave Kida a torch as they were surrounded by a group of villagers. "Alright, Princess. Tonight's your final night of the Harvest Moon Fest." Jibolba instructed. "You know what to do." Kida nodded, taking the torch from her uncle and points it to the dark forest, lighting the way. Kida gulped but takes a deep breath and sighs, aware she must do this event perfectly if she were to be next chief of the Pupununus.

* * *

Back in HQ, Yuki sneezed again, looking worse with her skin very pale, and her nose red. Crash was stirring something up in the kitchen, making the soup he promised her. "What are you doing, Crash?" Yuki asked in a congested tone. "How is this supposed to help?"

"Just you wait, Yuki." Crash said as he as he poured some of the soup in a bowl. "This is my pa's secret recipe. He gives it to me and my sibs whenever we come down with a cold."

He gave Yuki the soup and she stared at it oddly, running a spoon through it. "Is this made out of krabby patties?"

"That's the recipe," Crash gave a wink.

Yuki looked at the soup, reluctant to try it, but took a spoonful of the soup and slurped it into her mouth. Her face scrunched up at bit, but she then smiled and said, "Hey, it's not bad."

"REALLY?!" Crash asked anxiously, but cleared his throat and says casually, "I mean, really?"

Yuki sipped the rest of the soup out of the bowl until there was nothing left. Afterwards, she sighed relaxingly and said, "That was good." but then she sniffed and said, "Hey, I feel different. My nose isn't stuffed up anymore."

Crash smiled excitedly, "You mean you're feelin' better?"

Yuki stood up and took a deep breath. "Yes!" she said excitedly. "I think I am!" then she suddenly hugs Crash. "And it's all thanks to you!"

Once Crash felt this embrace, he sighs lovingly then says, "Yuki, there's something I gotta tell you…"

"Wait, CrashBob StuntPants," Yuki held up, "We're gonna need more of that soup to cure Tak and stop whoever's trying to sabotage Kida." She takes out a regular thermos (not the Fenton one) and places some more soup into it. She closes and lid and runs off. Crash sighs disappointedly, but follows her.

* * *

Back at the Pupununu Village, Tak rushes out of his hut to see that Kida and most of the villagers were already gone, and began to rush into the woods to follow them. Darry rushed out also to follow him. "Wait Tak! You're still sick!" he called out to the shaman. "You can't save Kida by yourself!"

"I have to!" Tak said with a cough. "Whoever's out there can try and take me out, but if they think they can infect my daughter with some sort of disease, that's where they thought wrong!"

"But Kida's gotta be halfway to the temple by now." Darry pointed out. "Maybe if I can find SpongeTron and the others, we can handle it instead."

As Tak ran into the forest, he stopped and fell to his knees as he began coughing violently. Darry caught up with him and patted him on the back. "If only there were some way to get rid of that cold," Darry said thoughtfully.

"Darry!" Yuki shouted as she and Crash arrived and ran over to them.

"Yuki?" Darry asked in surprised until he glared. "You're supposed to be resting." then he glared at Crash. "And you're supposed to be watching her."

"I'm fine, Darry." Yuki insisted as she took out the thermos. "Just have Tak drink this stuff now."

"Uh, I thought we were supposed to catch ghosts with that," Darry pointed out.

"It's a regular thermos, doofus," Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Where's Kida? And where's yer partners and my brothers?" Crash asked.

"I'm not sure," Darry says, "Crash, you find them; and Yuki, I think you owe Kida an apology."

"How can I?" Yuki said with a sad look. "After tonight Kida is gonna leave our team for good. She's gonna be the chief and be tied to her responsibilities here and I'll never see her again."

But then Tak spoke up, "You don't know how this Harvest Moon Fest really works, do you?"

"What?" Yuki and Crash both said in shock.

"Yes, the fest is supposed to determine whether Kida will be a great chief of the Pupununu, but she's not gonna be chief immediately afterwards. Jeera's still the chief, and once Kida becomes old enough, she'll be the one who's chief."

"So that means when Kida grows up, she still has the choice if she wants to be shaman or not," Yuki realizes.

"Yeah, but it won't be til several years from now," Tak added.

"Well, wring me dry! That's great news!" Crash shouted excitedly. "Kida's only six, so that means we have..." he counted on his fingers, "one, two, three... A long time till she becomes a chief!"

But Darry then pointed out, "But you two are forgetting that Kida hates your guts right now and that there's some creep out there that's trying to ruin her chances of ever becoming chief of anything, right?"

After realizing this, Crash boldly shouted, "I'm on it!" and then he began rapidly climbing a tree to the tallest branch and grabbed a hold of a vine. He then began swinging through the forest to find the Nicktoons and his team of Cadets.

Tak held onto the thermos and opened it up to stare inside. "What's in this thing?" he began drinking the soup, causing his pale-green eyes to widen in shock. "Krabby patty soup? My favorite!" Darry and Yuki stare as Tak chugs down the soup in one gulp til it's all gone. Tak burps loudly when the color returned to his skin. "That's better..." he calmly says, wiping his nose when discovering, "Hey! My nose isn't stuffy anymore!"

"I know, right?" Yuki excitedly added. "It's some kind of miracle cure."

"Well, it's SpongeBob after all," Darry chuckled and changes to Phantom form and throws Tak his staff and Yuki a Jack-O-Nine Tails.

Yuki twirls her weapon and smirks, "Time we give this baddie a taste of his own medicine."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Kida still held the torch and had led the villagers to a large set of stone stairs that went up to a large shrine holding a small unlit candle. Kida turned to the villagers and announced, "And now I will end the Harvest Moon Fest by lighting that candle and bringing peace to everyone here!" The villagers cheered and Kida proceeded up the stone steps by herself with the torch in hand.

Once she reached the top, Kida walks to the shrine only for a magic glow to appear on the ground and the roots in the ground grab her ankles and she trips, but doesn't let go of the torch.

Kida yelps when she realizes she can't stand up, but then sees Traloc approach her. "Hello little Kida." he greeted sarcastically. "You look well. Too well in fact, unlike your father."

"Traloc?" Kida asked then figured out, "Were you the one that caused my dad's sickness?"

"Of course I was." Traloc answered. "I would've gotten you sick too if not for your meddlesome little friends. After all, I need you both out of the way if I'm ever going to rule this village."

Kida sat on her knees and took out her staff with her other hand. "As princess, I order you to leave right now!"

"Sorry, little girl. You're not giving orders here." he walked over and snatched the torch from her as she gasped. "Because you're not going to complete your task for the Harvest Moon Fest and you'll never rule this village."

"NO!" Kida cried out. "You can't do this!"

When Traloc was about to walk away with the torch, a blue ecto-beam shot the torch from out of his hand. It flew in the air about to drop until it was caught by Yuki. "You heard Her Majesty!" Darry shouted to the shaman. "You have to leave!"

"Darry!" Kida shouted happily, until she spotted, "Yuki?"

Tak then ran over to his daughter and freed her from the snare. "I should've known you'd try to sabotage Kida's big day, Traloc."

"What?" Traloc shouted in shock when he sees Tak. "You're not sick, but how?"

"Apparently, your so-called magic has a weakness against liquefied krabby patties," Yuki explained, holding up the torch, "And the only one lighting this shrine should be Kida!"

Kida was surprised by Yuki's change in behavior, but suddenly, a magic 'poof' came from behind Traloc and caused a nearby tree to come to life. A flash of speed sprung in front of him, revealing to be Twitchy, who gave Traloc a kick, knocking him back. SpongeTron then used his electric beamsword to cut a hole in the satchel hanging from his waist, spilling his magic powder on the ground.

The living tree then grabbed a hold of Traloc, refusing to let him go as Tammy and Tommy arrived. "How do you like being attacked by nature?" Tommy asked.

Traloc struggled to get free but cannot. "B-But how?"

"We had help from Crash of the Jungle," Tommy calmly commented.

On cue, Crash swings down on another vine as he shouts, "I sure do love jungles!" but then, he smacks into a tree and slides to the ground, bruised and his visor cracked. "Medic." he coughed.

Yuki takes out Traloc's discarded satchel before he could reach and hands it to Tak, "I believe you should be the one to take care of this," she said and hands the torch to Kida, "And I think you have a job to do, Princess."

"But...But I thought you didn't want me to be the chief." Kida mentioned to Yuki.

"I was wrong, Kida." Yuki said with a smile. "You should be whatever you want to be. I know when the time comes you'll either be a shaman or a chief. But until that day, I wanna be friends with you whether we hang out or go on missions as Nicktoon Cadets." she pointed to the shrine. "Now go make it so you can be chief one day."

Kida looks at her friend and smiles back, giving Yuki a punch in the arm in a form of affection. She takes the torch from Yuki and goes inside the shrine. All the villagers, including the Nicktoons, watch as Kida successfully lights the candle in the shrine. As the shrine lights vividly, the villagers roar in applause and cheer.

* * *

The next morning, the Pupununu Tribe had gathered in the village, along with the Nicktoons, the Nicktoon Cadets, and Kida's parents (including her mother, Jeera) after Kida had successfully completed the Harvest Moon Fest. Jibolba announced, "The princess, Kida, has completed all the tasks in the Harvest Moon Fest. She has now proven herself fit to become chief in the future." The villagers applauded once more followed by the Nicktoons along with Jimmy and Cindy.

"We're so proud of you," Jeera said as she and her husband hug Kida and she laughs.

"Thanks Mom," Kida chuckled, rubbing the back of her head, "But I have to admit, being temporary chief and hosting the Moon Fest was a lot of work."

"But at least you get to be chief." Darry mentioned. "One day you won't be just a princess."

"Uh huh." Kida said until she got close to Darry and smiled, "But I still need a prince."

Darry's eyes widen before he backs away slowly. "Yeah...good luck with that."

"You know what? Why don't you kids take the day-off," Tak suggested, "I'm sure our princess is tired out from her duties and willing to have fun with her friends."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Kida nodded and asked the Cadets, "Time we make-up as we play a little game I'd like to call... Gratch-Ball!"

"We're in!" all the kids called up.

"Me too!" Junior nodded but says, "But there's one thing I wanna ask… CAN ANYONE HERE TELL ME WHERE BABIES COME FROM?!"

Everyone in the village was stunned in silence, unsure of what to say, so they all walk away in awkwardness. "Junior, as much as I admire your lively curiosity..." Jimmy began as Cindy pouted with rolling eyes. "You see, the birth of the infant and where it came from is quite complex for your mind to understand. I suggest you wait until you're old-"

But Cindy interrupts, having enough of everyone's naive tales, and announces, "Babies…come from-"

_30 minutes later..._

Eventually, Cindy tells Junior with the Nicktoons, the Cadets, and Jimmy, leaving them agape. "And that's where babies come from," Cindy explained.

The gang stares at Junior, wondering what his reaction will be. "Wow!" Junior said amazed at this story, "I never knew something so co...com...complex could create a baby that's in your tummy. No wonder grown-ups couldn't tell us that."

The Nicktoons and Cadets, who heard Cindy's story, look surprised and disturbed at the same time. "I think I liked it better when I thought babies come from eggs," Tommy said, sticking his tongue out.

"I'll never understand the way human customs work." SpongeTron said as he held his head.

"So if that's how humans work, how did Pa and Ma make sponge and squirrel kids?" Twitchy asked when Jimmy covered his mouth.

"I think that's enough baby talk for the day," he says with a sigh.

"Come on, guys." Kida said, looking impatient. "Let's go play Gratch-Ball already!"

The Nicktoons and the Cadets began to follow, but Yuki stopped in front of Crash and asked, "By the way, Crash. What were you about to tell me right after you cured my cold?"

"Uh..." Crash stammered as he bit his lower lip with his buckteeth. "Just that...I can make some more of Pappy's soup for ya." he said with a nervous chuckle.

Yuki raised an eyebrow in confusion until she smiled and replied, "Sounds delicious. I can't wait."

She ran off to follow her friends, until Twitchy left Jimmy's side and walked over to his brother. "Aren't ya gonna tell her?"

Crash shook his head and answered, "Nah. If Kida ain't ready to be chief, I ain't ready to confess to Yuki of my true feelings. Besides..." he gained a longing smile. "She said she liked my tree swingin'." Twitchy stared at his younger brother oddly and stuck out his tongue in disgust before rushing away.

**The End**

* * *

The Nicktoon Cadets stay together and all is right with the world. Thank you for reading and please review while you wait for the next story "The Spy and the Sponge".


	12. The Spy and the Sponge: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 5: The Spy and the Sponge**

**Plot:** _SpongeTron 001 goes solo when one of the infiltration ST Units, SpongeTron 007, has been compromised and must take his place to go undercover into an enemy organization lead by Beautiful Gorgeous. He realizes however that Java is involved in the scheme, along with his evil twin SpongeCog. Meanwhile, 007 takes 001's place as part of Darry's team to foil another of the Syndicate's plans and keep Jimmy in the dark about a baby shower that's being planned._

**Part 1**

* * *

One quiet night near the Retroville Bay, a night guard yawned, patrolling the area. He waves his flashlight looking around when something sneaked behind him. He swings the light forward, only it was a rat that scurried away. The guard wipes the sweat from his brow, unaware of a large boat passing by.

* * *

Aboard the ship, two Calami-Bots are carrying large cargo onto the deck. "Careful with that!" a female voice yelled, "If one piece of that hold is crushed, I'm taking you to the scrapyard!"

"Yes ma'am," the two said, but drop the large box almost sinking the ship.

The female groaned, revealing herself to be Beautiful Gorgeous, a nemesis of Neutron and Calamitous' daughter. She still looks the same, but has a white streak on the side of her bangs and slightly aged, still gorgeous as ever. "Why did Father ever bother with these buckets of bolts?"

"Is there a problem, miss?" a man said as Gorgeous faces him. The man was as good-looking as Gorgeous with charming locks of blonde hair.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact there is." Beautiful answered, looking annoyed. "These robots my father lent me are completely useless."

"Not to worry, miss," the man said, lifting up Beautiful's chin, "Once we have all the cargo, we'll have no use for your father's inventions. We'll recycle them, sell them to the highest bidder, and soon you and I won't be stopped."

Beautiful Gorgeous couldn't help but smile. "Oh Eli, I love how you play it out," she says, walking two fingers up on the man's arm up to his shoulder.

"Please, miss," the handsome man said, lifting her arm from his, "Call me 'Charming'."

Beautiful orders more of her father's bots to carry more of their cargo aboard. Charming moves to the railings of the ship and asks, "So, Gorgeous, tell me again what you're planning to do what this cargo?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," Beautiful said, "I'm still not sure if I can trust you."

Then, Charming grabs Beautiful by the waist and holds her down elegantly, "Perhaps I can persuade you?" Beautiful smiles, leaning her lips toward Charming.

A Calami-Bot was holding more cargo when the ship tilts and he slides away and falls off. Charming and Gorgeous stopped as they watch the robot fall into the water with a huge splash, slightly wetting them. Charming backs away as his strange high-tech watch is soaked and began sparking.

He grabs a hold of his watch as a panicked look comes across his face. Beautiful looks at him in concern. "Charming! Are you alright?"

Charming backed away, "I'm-" he was about to say when his watch sparked and sizzled. Suddenly, a dark blue light engulfed him, blinding Gorgeous. She opens her eyes and gasped to see a small silver square robot, colored dark blue and yellow in place of Charming. The blue gauntlet on his right arm still sparked as smoke emerged.

Beautiful gasped in shock and horror when she sees the true identity of her accomplice. "You're not Charming! You're a robot! A hideous robot!" Once the robot was discovered, the Calmamit-Bots drop their cargo and aim giant lasers at the intended target.

The robot stands up and activates his back-up cloaking device, turning him into SpongeBob but wearing a black tuxedo. He calmly smiles straightening his tie. "I'm sorry our date was cut-short, Gorgeous," he said in an odd British tone, "But it seems I should be heading off." He pulls his tie and suddenly jet wings appear from his back and he rockets into the air and flies away, dodging the laser blasts of the robots.

"Target has escaped, ma'am," one Calami-Bot said. Beautiful Gorgeous groaned holding up a laser and blasted that unlucky bot to pieces.

As the robot flies away, he talks on his communicator on left gauntlet. "Agent S to Commander: My mission has been compromised."

"Unfortunate to hear." a voice responded from his communicator. "Return to base for further instruction."

"Yes sir," the robot responds back and flies away.

* * *

The next morning, our fellow heroes, the Nicktoons, were first in line waiting for the release of a new movie. Two girls were behind them, including a short girl with a boil on the side. "No fair! How come they get to be first in line?"

"Sorry missy," fellow ST Unit, SpongeTron 001, said while his other three friends are strangely still, "But we were first. We were waiting here for the whole night."

"We could've been first, but I had to go to the bathroom," the boil girl said.

"I told you we should have went before we got here," the tall girl said.

And to the surprise of the two girls, Darry, Tommy, and Tammy crossed the street, eating ice cream, meeting SpongeTron and their doubles. "Ah, nothing sure beats ice cream," Tammy said, licking her cone. "Oh, hi Irma!" Tammy greets, recognizing the two girls to be her friends and fellow members of the JN club.

The girl with the boil waves with a confused look to see two of her friend. "Hi...Tammy."

"Thanks for saving our spots, SpongeTron," Tommy said. SpongeTron nodded and turns off his cloaking device as the holographic projections of the three disappeared.

Darry, Tommy, and Tammy take their places in line and Darry excitedly says, "Gnarly! I can't believe we're gonna be one of the first people to see the new movie."

SpongeTron sighs, "I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a movie."

"What!?" the girl with the boil, Irma, shouted, "Have you ever SEEN one of these movies? It's Jet Fusion in Lives to Rise and Dies Once Again Another Time!"

Soon, the theater opens and the gang purchases their tickets during their conversation. "So what?" SpongeTron says, "We've already seen Neutron kick bad guy butt already."

"Yeah, but you haven't seen him as Jet Fusion, the World's Greatest Spy to ever be known," Tammy said, attempting to spark interest into SpongeTron. But SpongeTron has a dull expression, putting everyone silent as a fly passes by.

Afterwards, the four went to their seats. Darry was sipping his drink, Tommy was eating popcorn, and Tammy was eating candy. SpongeTron opens his chest compartment to take out motor oil for himself. He sips his drink saying, "I don't see how you humans waste your time watching this-"

"Shh!" the three humans hush him as the theater goes dark and the movie begins.

On screen, the movie begins with a large cannon appearing out of a mountain as a large dark figure stands at a computer. Darry, Tammy, and Tommy watch excitedly while SpongeTron sits with a bored expression.

The villain in the movie laughs and says, _"Harvesting the magma in the volcano, I can create enough plasma energy to destroy part of the world, and soon...move onto the next."_

But then, an explosion occurred in the background and the villain turns to see what it was, and Jimmy Neutron walks out of the hole in the wall, tossing away an ion blaster.

_"Still hoping to pass geography, Dr. Magma?"_ Jimmy said, doing a karate stance.

_"Fusion..."_ the villain, Dr. Magma, said with a smirk. _"I have already established your 'welcome' before I proceed with my horrid plan."_ He pushes a button and suddenly a group of black ninjas drop down from the ceiling and take fighting stances as they surround Jimmy.

Jimmy just slyly smiles and says, _"Time to educate you in the meaning of rough conflict."_ Then, the ninjas attacked, but Jimmy evaded them all. He uses many techniques of martial arts to defeat the ninjas one by one.

In the theater, Tommy, Tammy, and Darry stare in awe. SpongeTron had his palm on his cheek and his elbow on the arm of his seat until his eyes open after setting sights on the movie.

Dr. Magma stands up and takes out a laser from his backpocket and aims it at Jimmy. _"It's useless, Fusion. The world will be eliminated and you along with it."_ Tammy gasped in shock as she watched suspensefully along with Darry and Tommy as they also watched anxiously. But SpongeTron just continued to stare with his eyes wide open.

The villain fired his laser at Jimmy, who quickly dodged jumped to the left to dodge the blast and proceeded to karate kick the gun out of Dr. Magma's hand. The villain now unarmed, Jimmy fired his stun gun at the Dr. Magma and he fell to the ground now paralyzed.

Jimmy then rushed over to the computer and typed on the computer until a message appeared on screen that read "Weapon Deactivated". The canon at the mountain shuts down and Jimmy types another message as the computer voice says _"Evil Lair Self-Destructs in 1 minute."_

_"Sorry you failed your science project, Magma,"_ Jimmy said when he activated his jetpack, _"But I…gotta jet!"_ Then, Jimmy flies away just as the lair explodes.

When 'The End' logo appears, the audience claps widely, including Darry, Tammy, and Tommy. But SpongeTron stares oddly at his friends as he remained in his chair silently.

After the movie ended, people got out of the theater. "That was the best Jet Fusion yet!" Tammy cheered, "Right Darry?"

"I'll say," Darry nodded, "And Tommy?"

"I thought the ending was cliché, but it wasn't bad," Tommy commented. "How about you, SpongeTron? SpongeTron?" the three kids turn to see SpongeTron stopping, looking silent as he pondered over the movie.

"What's wrong, dude? You didn't like the movie?" Darry asked when SpongeTron grabbed him by his arm.

"I didn't like the movie…" SpongeTron answered, "I LOVED IT!" He throws Darry aside as the three stare at SpongeTron's sudden thrills. "I mean, did you see how Neutron as Jet Fusion went KA-POW on those ninjas? And BAM he dishes the bad guy. I didn't think he would stop Magma, then WHAM he stops the detonator in time and saves the day! No wonder you guys like it so much. Jet Fusion is the BEST spy ever!"

The three look at him oddly by the robot's exhilaration. "G-Glad you liked it, SpongeTron," Tammy said, chuckling a bit.

"Maybe you can come with us to see the next movie when it comes out." Darry suggested.

"REALLY?!" SpongeTron asked in their faces, "When's the next movie coming out? Next year, next month, next week?! Is it tomorrow?"

"SpongeTron, Neutron's movie is probably in pre-production that won't occur till another two to three years from now," Tommy explained.

"Three years?!" SpongeTron shouted in anger. "I can't wait that long! Oh how I wish I can do things like that. Neutron is so lucky he can live the action."

"You know, Neutron has a archive of his Jet Fusion films, including the ones of the original Jet Fusion himself," Tammy offered, "Maybe you can go to HQ and-"

"Why didn't you say so?!" SpongeTron cried in joy, "Oh man, if that new movie is good, I CAN'T WAIT to see the rest. Gotta jet!" He taps the sides of his feet to activate his rocket boots and blasts himself into HQ.

As he left his friends behind, Tommy pointed out to Tammy and Darry, "He does realize we face that kind of action and danger nearly every day of our lives, right?"

* * *

In HQ, SpongeBob, Sandy, Danny, and Sam were helping Cindy decorate. SpongeTron 911 enters with a box of party decorations, "I am honored to serve as your bodyguard for your upcoming carousal, ma'am!"

"911, I didn't ask you to be our bodyguard," Cindy had to explain again, "You're invited to the surprise baby shower I have for Neutron."

But Sam had a confused look as she asked, "Aren't baby showers usually thrown for the one who's having the baby?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to give Neutron a day to relax since the release of his recent film," Cindy told, "Neutron can be quite the busy man sometimes."

"Neutron being a movie spy, a secret agent, and a scientist all at the same time," Danny chuckled, "So what happens next when he becomes a dad?"

"Who knows?" Cindy answered with a shrug. "I just hope that when the time comes, he knows how to change a diaper."

SpongeTron 911 then ponders. "Why does it take so many humans to shower one baby?"

"Mom!" Darry called happily when he and the twins arrive in HQ to find SpongeTron. He runs up to Sam and they embrace, "What are you doing here?"

"What? A mom can't stop by every now and then for a surprise visit?" Sam asked with a smile. "I'm staying for a couple days, and I'm helping Cindy prepare for her baby shower."

"A baby shower?" Tammy said with excitement. "Wow! This'll be so fun."

"Yeah..." Tommy said dully. "What's more fun than a room full of giggling women fussing over baby clothes?"

"Hey, Mrs. N, have you seen SpongeTron around?" Darry asked.

"He rushed through here a couple minutes ago and grabbed something out of Neutron's lab," Cindy explained, "He was in a hurry to do something."

"Yeah," SpongeBob added. "He wouldn't even help with the decorations."

Just then, they hear a loud karate cry and SpongeTron comes forward and splits a table in two. "Sorry Number 2, but I managed to destroy the detonator and thwart your boss's schemes..." He takes out a piece of wood from the table remains and throws it in the air. "Hi-ya!" he kicks it into splinters.

"Dude, have you been watching Jet Fusion lately?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," SpongeTron nodded, "I just saw all 23 films."

"Uhh… we just arrived here five minutes ago. How were you able to watch all of them?"

"Amazing how a robot that process all that much spy action than a human would," SpongeTron said, tapping the sides of his head then cries, "Hi-ya!" He pounds a fist in the tile floor shattering it.

"Don't you think you're just a little obsessed?" Tammy asked. "I mean, they are just movies."

"I didn't just see the movies, I saw the extended features too," SpongeTron added, "Did you know the original Jet Fusion was a stunt double before he became a movie star?"

"Uh..." Tammy tried to say, "Well..."

"Or that after Neutron took over the role, he did all his own stunts in just one take?"

"SpongeTron..." Darry tried to say as well.

"And the director had to cut twenty minutes from the film because it was considered too violent for the audience. But I did hear that it is available in-"

"SPONGETRON!" Tommy shouted at the top of his lungs. "It's just a movie! None of it is real!"

SpongeTron chuckles, "I know that silly. I'm just a little excited, that's all."

"Well, SpongeTron, how about you do something for me," Cindy suggested.

SpongeTron stands up with chest out and salutes, "You have a mission planned for me, ma'am!"

"Sorta, since we're still preparing the party, I was thinking you keep Neutron out of HQ until we completed the-"

But SpongeTron shouted, "Mission accepted, Mrs. Neutron! I won't let you down!" then he rushed out of the room.

The adults stare at where SpongeTron was last seen when Danny suggests to 911, "I think you should keep an eye on him."

SpongeTron 911 saluted. "Don't worry, sir! I'll make sure he doesn't get as dirty as that baby you all are going to shower. I'll even bring extra water and sponges."

Once the other robot left, Cindy sighed in exasperation. "Well, that'll keep them busy."

* * *

When wandering the halls of HQ, SpongeTron was talking to himself as he made more karate moves, "Luckily since I have my creator's karate prowess, I can show Neutron some new moves he can use in his next film. I can even show him some new catchphrases he can use." Suddenly, his Recaller began to beep and he opened his chest compartment and pulled out the device. He turned it on and answered, "Hello?"

"SpongeTron?" Jimmy's voice said from inside the Recaller.

"Oh, hey Jimmy." SpongeTron said cheerily. "I was just coming to see you. Where are you anyway?"

"Just stand close to the air duct up ahead of you." Jimmy strangely explained. "There's something in there that I need you to check out."

"Uh...alright," SpongeTron said a bit weirded out and stands in place where the air duct is above him.

He stares up at it, but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. "I'm looking, but I don't get..." but then something sucked him up and he was pulled inside as he screamed, "AAAHHH!"

When he was gone, SpongeTron 911 witness everything and he stared up in shock. "001 has been kidnapped! NOOOO!"

* * *

In a dark area, SpongeTron fell from the ceiling and landed in a chair. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. "Where am I? What's happening?"

"It's alright, SpongeTron 001," a figure said from the shadows of the corner.

"How do you know my name?!" SpongeTron asked frighteningly, "Who are you?"

Then, the figure jumps out of the corner and on the table for SpongeTron to get a clear view. He gasps, seeing it was SpongeBob only wearing a tux. "Creator?" SpongeTron asked.

"Not exactly," the other sponge said in a British accent, "I am, what you can say, a robotic duplicate of yourself."

"Oh, wait a minute." SpongeTron said, now understanding. "I think I've heard of you. You're one of my robot brethren: SpongeTron 007."

"Correction." the SpongeTron robot said, looking slightly annoyed. "It's 'Double 07', not '7'."

But SpongeTron then pointed out, "You talk funny."

"Listen to me, 001." SpongeTron 007 pointed out. "The fate of our world is in jeopardy."

"Wait, how do you know me?" SpongeTron asked, "And where am I? And what kind of ST Unit are you?"

"007 aka Agent S is one of our infiltration units and top agents in BTSO," the man in front said. He turns his chair over to reveal himself as a Jet Fusion, looking the same, but aged with slight wrinkles and his hair greying.

SpongeTron gasped, "Holy shrimp! You're Jet Fusion, THE Jet Fusion from the original spy films!"

"Ah, you were referring to my previous latter," Jet Fusion said walking towards him, "Sure brings me back to those days."

"Since Baker retired, Jet Fusion was appointed Commander of BTSO and in charge since. He had to retire from his films, so he tasked Jimmy Neutron to take the role when he got older," 007 explained.

"But the special features said you grew old and passed away." SpongeTron pointed out and got angry. "Hollywood lied to me!"

"That's why they call it BTSO, kid." Jet calmly explained. "There are some things you gotta keep classified. Now back on topic, we have an important mission for you."

"A mission?" SpongeTRon questioned in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain…" Jet said as a hologram shows a familiar villain, "This is Beautiful Gorgeous, one of our most wanted on BTSO. She's the daughter of your well-known foe, Professor Calamitous."

"Calamitous had a daughter?" SpongeTron asked.

"Recently, we discovered Beautiful's activities. She was sending her father's drones to steal robotic parts from factories for unknown reasons. 007 was assigned undercover to become one of Gorgeous' allies."

"Unfortunately, my cloaking device got wet and short-circuited, exposing my identity," 007 added.

"Well, Neutron did mention that the new Fakifier wasn't water proof," SpongeTron recalled, "So what does this have to do with me?

"With Agent S's cover being blown, we need someone else to take over his mission. Since you're an ST Unit as well, and with your history as a Nicktoon Agent, we feel you're the only agent for the job."

"Me?" SpongeTron asked, getting excited. "Taking over a mission for 007...as a spy?"

"It is Double 07!" 007 angrily corrected. "And yes, you will be taking over my mission to stop Beautiful Gorgeous and whatever she may be planning."

SpongeTron jumps and stands on his chair, "I accept your mission!" he salutes, but realizes, "Wait, as much as I want to, I can't. Wouldn't my friends worry if they notice I'm gone?"

"Don't worry." Jet assured. "We've already figured out a way so no one will know where you are."

"I have taken on a new mission." SpongeTron 007 answered. "An undercover mission."

"As who?" SpongeTron asked.

007 tuned the cloaking device on his right wrist and slightly changes his appearance to SpongeBob in his normal attire but has a hat with "1" on it. "As you."

SpongeTron gasped in surprise. "You look just like me." he said with a smile. "But you don't sound like me."

"I'm sure my current appearance should fool your comrades long enough while you're gone," 007 encouraged.

"SpongeTron 001," Jet announced to him, "Your country's not only counting on you, but the whole world as we know it. Shall we trust you put us out of harm's way and bring Beautiful Gorgeous to justice?"

"Hmm..." SpongeTron pondered. "Will I get a VIP ticket to the next Jet Fusion movie?"

"Of course."

"I'LL DO IT!" SpongeTron shouted as he jumped up excitedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a faraway location, the Calami-bots were unloading more boxes into a large building. From in the shadows, another figure was watching as she crept close to what the robots were taking inside. From inside the building, an alarm went off and wailed "Intruder Alert!" and gained Beautiful Gorgeous's attention.

Outside, a bunch of spike shot out from an invisible source that destroyed a Calami-bot. From another spot, another Calami-bot was destroyed by a square robot that slashed the robot with its sharp claws.

Once both mysterious thieves took down their enemies, their hands grabbed the large box at the same time. One of the thieves was revealed to be SpongeCog and he tried to pull the box away, but the other thief, who was still cloaked in invisibility, refused to let go. He growled at the other thief and demanded, "Back off, amateur. This is mine."

"You wish, freak!" the other thief shouted back in a familiar voice, "This is mine!"

"I said...LET GO!" SpongeCog yelled as he activated his ray gun and fired a laser at the other thief. The invisible thief was knocked back and the cloaking device was deactivated, revealing it to be Java. SpongeCog aimed his ray gun at Java and demanded, "Okay missy, who are you?"

Java looked up at SpongeCog and stood up angrily, "That's none of your business! And this is my turf! I steal whatever I want here!"

"You?" SpongeCog questioned until he laughed. "Don't make me laugh."

Java growled and jumped forward, tackling SpongeCog to the ground as the two robots fought. But as they wrestled, a blast suddenly fired at the two, shocking them for a second.

The shooter was Beautiful Gorgeous, holding a spark gun as she stood over the robots. "Fun's over. Care to explain why you were trying to make off with my things?"

Java stood up and glared angrily at the villainess. "Who do you-" but then she stopped in surprise. "Wait a minute, aren't you the daughter of Father's friend...Beautiful Pretty?"

"That's Beautiful GORGEOUS to you, lady!" Gorgeous yelled out until she calmed down, "I mean, that's right. If you're looking for her, you came to the right path."

"I know what you're packing in those boxes, BG." Java said with a smirk. "And I think you can use a little bit of a robot's touch if you ever want to succeed."

"Really?" Beautiful replied with a smirk. "Well, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

As SpongeCog listened, he stared at Java curiously. "Yes...beautiful." he added with a sly smile.

* * *

Back at Nicktoon HQ, everyone was still preparing for the baby shower when SpongeTron 911 comes bursting through the door. "Emergency!" he shouted loudly, "Emergency!"

Cindy groans and asks, "What now, 911?"

"It's 001!" SpongeTron 911 explained. "He's in danger!"

"What?!" Darry, Tammy, Tommy, SpongeBob, Sandy, Cindy, Danny, and Sam all shouted in shock.

"I witnessed the whole thing!" 911 explained. "He was sucked up through the air duct and he never returned. He must've been snatched by a crook...or aliens!" Suddenly, everyone's shocked reactions turned to dull expressions before they went back to work. "He's probably in enemy hands right now." 911 kept insisting. "We must formulate a plan if we wanna rescue him. He must be facing torture as we speak."

"911, we don't have time for your crazy stories again." SpongeBob told him. "We have to get the place ready by tonight."

"What?!" 911 gasped in shocked, "Don't you even care? What if something so retching and horrifying happened to 001? So terrifying he can't even speak!"

"Greetings people!" a familiar voice says. 911 looks to the side and notices SpongeTron 001 beside him, looking calm with hands behind his back.

"What was that you said about retching and horrifying torture?" Darry asked with a smile.

"Darry Fenton." SpongeTron said as he pointed to the ghost boy. "You're the half-ghost superhero 'Darry Phantom' and the leader of this...Nicktoon group."

"Uh..." Darry said oddly. "Right."

Then SpongeTron pointed to the twins, "Tammy and Tommy Turner. You're also part of the Nicktoons, along with your godparent Poof."

"SpongeTron," Tammy said in worry.

"What's with you?" Tommy continued. "You know who we are."

"Sorry," SpongeTron apologized, "I'm doing some minor briefing so I'm aware of whom my fellow agents are."

The adults stare at him when SpongeBob notices his British accent, "Are you feeling alright, SpongeTron, cuz you don't sound like yourself."

"Of course, Creator." SpongeTron 007 answered. "I am just simply trying my hand at something new.

"And you choose to talk like you're all fancy-like?" Sandy asked.

"Alright, alright," Cindy interrupted. "Have you forgotten we have to get this place decorated before Neutron gets back?"

"A surprise party? SpongeTron 007 said, looking excited. "How exciting."

"Yep, we're throwing a baby shower for Cindy and Jimmy's first child to be," Danny smiled as he places a banner up.

"I'm sure we told you already, didn't we?" Sam mentioned suspiciously.

SpongeTron 007 gave a nervous chuckle before Darry pointed out, "And you're supposed to be distracting Jimmy so he doesn't walk in on us." then he grabs 007's arm and drags him away. "Come on. I'll come with you."

When the robot and ghost boy left the room, SpongeTron 911 still looked suspicious. "He could be an imposter set to look like 001. We should keep a close eye on him."

"911, he's not am imposter." SpongeBob insisted. "It's the real SpongeTron 001."

Cindy looked at her watch and said, "I better get cooking. The party starts this afternoon. We gotta hurry."

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeTron 001 was sent to investigate the location of where Gorgeous was last seen. He was currently at the harbor, but hides behind a crate, noticing two workers.

He taps on his gauntlet activating his communicator. "This is Agent 001. I am at the location of where Beautiful Gorgeous was last seen. So far, her whereabouts are unknown."

SpongeTron somersaults on the ground and hides behind another crate. "I am currently undercover, searching for any clues to aid me in finding her current location." he spoke into his communicator.

He closes his communicator and giggles. "Oh Neptune! This is just like in Jet Fusion: Love To Kill! Where Jet searches through the Amazon and finds a mysterious clue to find Seduce LeGance's evil lair."

He wanders around the dock until he stumbles upon a broken crate that had large red print "Classified" on the top. "Well, what have we here?" SpongeTron said with a smirk. "Looks like a clue, leading to one Beautiful Gorgeous."

He lifts up the crate to see what's inside and screams turning away. Inside the crate, was a pile of broken robot parts, some consisting of a droid's head and its arms. SpongeTron felt like he could throw up, but clenched to his iron stomach and closes the box. "What kind of horrible plan is that villainess running!?"

Once he pulls himself together, he says to himself, "I gotta find out where Beautiful Gorgeous is hiding, and then I can save someone else from this horrible fate."

He hears something and hides behind. SpongeTron peeks to spot to Calami-Bots loading two more crates. "Mistress demands more parts for her plan," one Calami-Bot said to the other.

"Must take load to transport," the other said in response.

SpongeTron watches as the two Calami-bots move away. He taps the side of his head and scans one of the robots from behind. "One cargo was left behind," a monotone voice said. SpongeTron yelps and looks at the broken crate. He gulps and goes inside.

Two more Calami-Bots came and picked up the broken crate, and dumped everything from it inside another crate.

Once everything was loaded onto the dock, the boat left the pier. SpongeTron peeked out from inside the crate to see the boat moving. "Agent 001 in motion. Possible location: Beautiful Gorgeous's lair."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the secret lair, Beautiful Gorgeous was sitting in front of the computers until a coffee mug was held in front of her face, "Coffee, BG?" Java asked, holding the mug.

"Sure." Beautiful answered with a smile as she took the mug. "Don't know how, but you make great coffee."

"What can I say?" Java chuckled, "Let's say I was MADE to serve coffee."

Java walked away and was surprised when she bumped into SpongeCog. "So is it true?" he asked angrily. "You were made by Plankton and rescued by that human-loving SpongeTron?"

Java giggled and answered, "That's right. Of course I've heard that your Spongy-Poo's cousin. His much more evil and better-looking cousin."

SpongeCog widened his eyes and coughs and clears his throat, "Well, I wouldn't say better-looking, but I'm much of an agile fighter than that squishy-lover."

Java got closer to SpongeCog with a smile as she added, "I like that in a robot. Spongy-Poo doesn't like criminal activity, but I get the feeling you do."

"You would be right." SpongeCog said as he smirked at Java. "My master is planning to take over this world when he destroys the Nicktoons. If you like, I can give you part of it."

Java giggled again and replied, "You sure know how to charm a girl. Maybe we can go steal something sometime."

"Hey!" Beautiful shouted over her shoulder. "Will you two keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate!" then she went back to typing on the computer.

SpongeCog glared angrily, but then he held Java's hands and told her with a smile, "We'll finish this later." then he left, frowning once again while Java sighed with a longing glance.

* * *

Back at Nicktoon HQ, Darry and SpongeTron (actually 007 in disguise) were walking down the halls. "I'll tell you something, ST," Darry explained. "The truth is I'm bummed out about being at this baby shower thing. They're not as exciting as they sound. It's just a bunch of giggling women fussing over baby clothes. When my mom had one, I was nearly bored to death."

"I don't really know much about these...shower parties." SpongeTron 007 explained. "But I stand by whatever it is you wanna do."

"Well, Mrs. Neutron says we have to stall Neutron from the party," Darry explained, "But looking at this, I'd say we're saving him from the party til this afternoon."

"If I can formulate a plan, I say we keep Neutron from attending the shower party till the others are ready, then as we mingle at the party, we- and anyone who cares to join us- make a hasty retreat and no one will even notice we're gone."

Darry stares at him and admits, "Wow, that's actually a good plan, which is weird."

"Touché, dear Darrel," 007 replied, patting Darry on the head.

"Guys!" Tammy yelled as she, her brother, and Poof ran to them. "We got trouble in downtown Retroville!"

"Hasn't it always," Tommy said dully.

"It's Calamitous again!" Tammy yelled out, "His Syndicate Grunts are attacking civilians. Neutron wants us to stop them."

"Yes!" Darry shouted in joy until he realized the seriousness of the situation. "I mean, Nicktoons, let's go stop him!"

"Offensive conflict?" SpongeTron 007 questioned in surprise. "What in Neptune's name are we doing?"

"What we do best." Darry shouted as he changed into ghost form and grabbed a hold of 007's arm, dragging him away to follow his friends.

* * *

In Retroville, its residents scream in panic as small Syndicate grunts attack and cause mischief. Five grunts jump through the window after wrecking the Candy Bar. A trio runs over Officer Tubbs while on the crosswalk. One grunt swiped a baby's rattle from his carriage.

When another grunt was about to fire a blast from its cannon, a gold star was flung through the air and it stuck into the grunt's cannon, causing it to spark and shut down.

Ahead on the streets, the Nicktoons were armed with their weapons and prepared to fight the grunts. "Hasn't there been enough wreckage in one day," Darry states as SpongeTron 007 analyzes a group of Grunts that glare at them.

Angered to meet their foes, one Grunt cries in attack, leading the Grunts to charge after them. "Nicktoons, G-" but SpongeTron 007 stormed toward the Grunts before Darry could signal his allies to attack. To their surprise, SpongeTron jumped into the air and kicks the leader Grunt in the face flinging him backwards. SpongeTron lands on the ground keeping his stance.

The three Nicktoons stood there in awe and shock, another grunt bot charged at them, but SpongeTron 007 slides beneath it and gives the robot an upper-cut to the face, knocking its head off.

"SpongeTron," Tammy asked in surprise. "How did you-"

But another Grunt fired a cannon blast that nearly missed Tammy, but instead hit Tommy, knocking him down. Poof quickly appeared over him and took out the fairy medicine box, sprinkling fairy dust on him, healing his injuries.

Darry grunted as he charged up an ecto-beam in his hands, but SpongeTron 007 popped up in front of him and turned his hand into a laser pistol that fired at the Grunt, puncturing holes in its body.

Tammy then took out her jump rope and pulled the last Grunt on its back, as it deactivated.

"Why did Calamitous choose Grunts?" Tommy asked as he got up, "Everyone knows they're the weakest of his robot army."

"I don't know." Darry answered, looking just as suspicious. "But there must be something here we're just not seeing."

SpongeTron 007 looked around at the disabled Grunts and bent down to look closely at one of them. "They came from her."

"What did you say, SpongeTron?" Darry asked.

"Oh nothing," 007 said turning, not noticing one of the remaining Grunts still active. It raises a cannon and aims at the back of his head.

Then, an ion blast knocks off the Grunt deactivating it for good. The blast surprises the kids as they turn to see the remaining Grunt and Jimmy Neutron holding an ion blaster.

"Jimmy!" the kids all shout as they run over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Tammy asked with a smile.

"I came to see how you were progressing." Jimmy explained. "I caught the whole battle and I must say, I'm impressed."

"Really?" Darry asked excitedly as he and the twins smile in joy.

But Jimmy then give a suspiciously sly smile to SpongeTron 007 and adds, "Especially you, SpongeTron."

SpongeTron 007 clears his throat nervously and responds, "Um...yeah right."

"So, shall we head to HQ?" Jimmy asked about to head to the direction to the dismay of the Nicktoons.

"Wait!" Tammy called out frantically. "We don't have to go there right now."

"That's right." Tommy added. "We can...go out for some ice-cream."

"Really?" Jimmy asked, stifling a chuckle. "Why is that?"

"Just..." Darry said, trying to make up an excuse. "Because..."

"Because you wanna keep me from going to HQ and noticing that baby shower Cindy is throwing for me?" Jimmy asked with a smile.

The three were surprised by this as Tammy groaned, "Aww, how'd you know?"

Jimmy frowned as he mentioned, "SpongeTron 911 warned about an assassin that could be attending a 'shower party for the baby'."

The three groan in frustration as they hold their heads. "It seems our mission has been compromised, gentlemen," SpongeTron 007 said, "And lady."

"But tell you what," Jimmy said, "Why don't I take you all out for some ice-cream for a job well done, and I'll act surprised when we go to the party afterwards."

* * *

And that's the end of Part 1. I bet James Bond never had to deal with this. Please leave a review of what you think so far and wait around for Part 2


	13. The Spy and the Sponge: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 5: The Spy and the Sponge**

**Plot:** _SpongeTron 001 goes solo when one of the infiltration ST Units, SpongeTron 007, has been compromised and must take his place to go undercover into an enemy organization lead by Beautiful Gorgeous. He realizes however that Java is involved in the scheme, along with his evil twin SpongeCog. Meanwhile, 007 takes 001's place as part of Darry's team to foil another of the Syndicate's plans and keep Jimmy in the dark about a baby shower that's being planned._

**Part 2**

* * *

At another location, a crate was sitting in a dark room. But soon, the crate began to move and once the top came off, SpongeTron bursts out of it, panting heavily, "That crate was so cramped, I thought I was gonna lose it." he said, exasperatingly.

SpongeTron moves out of the dark room, but hides to see a pair of Calami-Bots moving past him. He hides behind and opens up his left gauntlet. "Time to put Jimbo's upgraded Fakifier to good use!" He turns a knob and a blue light engulfs him transforming him into... Patrick Star.

Patrick looks at his body and realizes, "Oops, wrong disguise." He turns on the knob of his watch (secretly his cloaking device) and turns into Professor Calamitous. "This could work, but I doubt Gorgeous would even listen." He turns the knob and this time, turns into Danny Fenton. "No, no, no, no…" After a couple of knobs and various disguises, SpongeTron finally chose the right one and turns into… a Calami-Bot he scanned earlier.

"That's better." the Calami-Bot said before he walked off. "Now to find Beautiful Gorgeous."

In another room, Java walked over to Beautiful Gorgeous and asked, "How's the plan coming, BG?"

"Perfect." Beautiful answered with a smirk. "In just a few hours, everything will come into place."

"About time," Java said with a sigh. "I'm gonna make sure all the Calami-Bots are doing their job."

The Calami-Bot disguised as SpongeTron was walking down, trying to find Beautiful Gorgeous or anything that seemed dangerous. The Calami-Bot's suddenly hears a familiar sound and his eyes widen when he sees Java.

"Get back to work!" Java ordered one of the Calami-Bots. "This thing ain't gonna build itself you know."

"Java?" the Calami-Bot asked, hiding behind a corner, "What is she doing here? This is exactly like National Spy of Secrecy where Dr. Magma is taking Jet Fusion's one true love hostage. Gorgeous must be doing the exact thing to Java!"

SpongeTron snuck out of the corner and remained hidden as he tried to get closer to the action.

"I just got one thing I'm curious about." Java asked Beautiful. "Nobody but us knows about this, right? Not the police or the army...or the Nicktoons?"

"Oh, don't worry." Beautiful said in a confident tone. "Nobody will ever find out- at least not until it's too late."

"Guess we better move onwards with this big plan you have for them," Java grinned greedily.

"Not so fast!" SpongeTron voice shouts out, much to the two's surprise, as a Calami-Bot suddenly shuts down and what looked like a grappling hook clung to the ceiling, and SpongeTron swings down, kicking Beautiful Gorgeous down.

"SpongeTron?" Java asked, shocked to see him.

"I know about your plans, Gorgeous." SpongeTron said in a humble tone. "And this secret agent is here to put an end to it."

"Well, if it isn't one of Neutron's meddling rustbuckets here to interfere with my plans," Beautiful recognized as she stood her ground.

"That's right. I know all about your evil plans." SpongeTron shouted until he added, "Well, I don't know what your evil plans are, but I know you have one and I'm here to stop it! As a secret agent!"

"SpongeTron!" Java shouted to him angrily until the sponge robot stood in front of her.

"Don't worry, Jav," SpongeTron said to her, "I'll distract Gorgeous and her Calami-goons to give you a chance to escape. Now hurry!"

Before Java could respond, a red sonic blast suddenly hit SpongeTron, knocking him away from her. After he slid on the floor, SpongeTron groaned and held his head until he was able to see SpongeCog with his arm turned into a sonic cannon.

SpongeCog smirked and chuckled, "Long time no see, SpongeTron." he greeted.

"You!" SpongeTron shouted as he sat up. "My evil twin cousin, SpongeCog!" but then he smiled excitedly. "Ooh, it's just like when Jet fought his evil twin clone."

"I probably should've expected you and the rest of your fleshy team to show up." SpongeCog said with a frown.

"Hate to disappoint you, but it's just me here." SpongeTron mentioned. "The secret agent of BTSO here to stop you and Beautiful Gorgeous, and..." he extends his arms and grabs a hold of Java, pulling her next to him. "Here to save my true love from your evil clutches."

But then SpongeCog's arms extend and grab a hold of Java, and try to pull her back next to him. "I don't think so, fleshy-lover." he angrily points out. "She's my true love now."

SpongeTron gasped in shock as he glared at his doppelganger. "You did not just say that!"

"I did." SpongeCog replied, smiling cruelly. "And guess who she likes better."

"Nice try!" SpongeTron shouted furiously as his hands turn into giant fist and he jumps toward SpongeCog while screaming.

SpongeCog just crossed his arms with a sly smile on his face. Just as SpongeTron is gonna carry the blow; he froze to find a familiar face in front of him... SpongeBob SquarePants. "You wouldn't wanna hurt me, would you?"

"Creator?" SpongeTron asked in shock when SpongeBob socked him in the face with a red giant metal fist.

"You're still too soft." SpongeBob said as he turned back into SpongeCog. "Just like your friends."

SpongeTron clutched to his gut when he rose up angrily and charges again. SpongeCog just raised a brow as SpongeTron storms toward him. SpongeTron opens his eyes and gasped to see Baby Poof. "Poof Poof!" it giggled.

SpongeTron froze again, "Uh, you're the real Poof, right?" Poof's eyes turn red as he grins, revealing sharp fangs.

Beautiful Gorgeous and Java watch as a bright light blinds them and knocks SpongeTron again. Gorgeous chuckles and waves off, "I'll let you two handle the square droid while I do some unfinished business" before leaving off.

SpongeCog responds in agreement by jumping into the air, switching from Poof to Darry Fenton, landing in front of SpongeTron. SpongeTron yelps as he crawls backwards on the floor while Darry laughs at this. "Too afraid to even hit your own ally? You're pathetic."

He kicked SpongeTron across the room as he changed back into SpongeCog. SpongeTron quickly stood back up and shouted, "You fight dirty!"

"Don't we all?" SpongeCog shrugs and walks toward SpongeTron, "Let's try this again." A bright red glow engulfs SpongeCog, making SpongeTron close his eyes. He opens to see Jimmy Neutron, wearing his Jet Fusion attire; only his eyes are glowing red, "Are you willing to hit your HQ Commander, your supposed Jet Fusion idol?"

SpongeTron gulps when this time, Jimmy dashes toward him unleashing karate movements SpongeTron instantly blocks. "You fleshy lover," Jimmy taunted kicking SpongeTron upward, "If you were like me, you'd destroy this disguise in an instant. You aid the humans, you made friends with the humans, you even admire their culture. It looks as if you're turning into a fleshy yourself." Jimmy back kicks SpongeTron, knocking him out again. "I really like this upgraded Fakifier," he said holding out his hand, "It was so easy to trick him and your squishy friends!"

SpongeTron opened his eyes half-way and notices Java staring down at him. "Get out of here, Java." he muttered. "You can still save yourself."

"Sorry, Spongy-Poo." Java said with a shrug. "But I'm kinda in on the whole plan. It sounds like too much fun." but then she smiled at SpongeCog. "Especially since I get to spend time with cute SpongeCog."

SpongeTron's eyes widen in horror as he sees SpongeCog change back into his normal robot appearance. Java holds his hands and they smile at each other. "He's everything you aren't." she added. "Like a bad boy."

SpongeTron gasped when two Calami-Bots hold him by both arms. "Put him in with the others," SpongeCog ordered. The Calami-Bots nodded and carry SpongeTron away, who bows his head in defeat.

* * *

Soon, the Calami-Bots throw SpongeTron into a dark prison chamber as laser bars appear to halt his escape. SpongeTron got up and looked as the Calami-Bots hover and guard the exit. "Barnacles," SpongeTron said pounding his fist on the ground, "What does Java see in that guy? Sure he has my good looks, but does he serve her favorite lugnuts on a silver platter? Or prepare a picnic with a can of oil to share? Or treat her like a lady before she became a robot?!" SpongeTron sighs, "I bet Jet Fusion didn't get his heart dumped by the girl of his dreams."

"Maybe Jet didn't," a familiar voice said to him from behind, "But Jimmy Neutron has." SpongeTron turns when out of a shadows, Jimmy Neutron appeared, but looking weary and tiresome.

"Neutron!" SpongeTron smiled relieved to see him he was about to run toward his creator, but stopped, "Wait, how do I know you're really Jimmy and not that Java-stealing doppelganger.

"Cuz if it was really SpongeCog, we would all be dead now," another voice replied. Four shadows appeared to SpongeTron, revealing Darry, Tommy, Tammy, and Poof.

"Guys?" SpongeTron asked in surprise to see his friends. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were trying to distract Jimmy from the baby shower Cindy has planned when Retroville was attacked by Grunts," Tammy explained.

"Jimmy came and helped." Darry added, "He was gonna offer us ice cream, but we didn't know he was that evil SpongeCog in disguise who tricked us and brought us in here."

"SpongeCog used the same trick on me with Goddard and captured me," Jimmy mentioned. "Whatever Gorgeous is planning is not gonna be good."

"Wait, but if you guys are here," SpongeTron realized, "Then where's SpongeTron?"

"Isn't he you?" Darry asked.

"No," SpongeTron said dully, "I mean SpongeTron 7."

"That's Double 07!" a voice shouted when SpongeTron easily recognized as SpongeTron 007.

SpongeTron 007 came out of the shadows back in his normal form of a tuxedo. SpongeTron gasped happily. "I don't believe it! We're all here!" but then he frowns in realization. "Wait that's not good. We're all trapped here."

"But ST." Darry said, looking disappointed. "What I don't get it how you can think to come here by yourself. I thought you were on our team."

"And how could you not even tell us where you were?" Tammy asked, equally as disappointed.

SpongeTron became nervous and stammered, "I-I-I..."

"Go easy on him, guys." Jimmy insisted as he went over to SpongeTron and knelt toward him, putting his arm around the robot. "He just wanted the chance to be like me. An intelligent spy, who would foil the villain's plot in a sophisticated manner and feel the accomplishment of saving the day. Any Jet Fusion fan would want that."

"Well...yeah." SpongeTron meekly agreed as he smiled. "Being spy is my lifelong dream."

"You've only been a Jet Fusion fan for a day." Tommy pointed out.

"You're missing the point." Jimmy said, looking annoyed. "I know how much this mission means to you, and if this is something you wanna do on your own, we won't interfere." SpongeTron smiled at Jimmy when the genius states, "But here's something you need to know. Jet Fusion didn't choose me as his successor because I'm a fan of his films. He saw who I was as my own being and believed I had the potential to walk in his footsteps. That's how I saw the potential in you guys." Darry, Tommy, and Tammy smile at each other agreeing.

As SpongeTron listened, he realized, "You're right. So in order to stop Beautiful Gorgeous, defeat SpongeCog, and win Java back, I have to not act as action spy Jet Fusion but as... Jimmy Neutron!"

The adult and kids stare blankly and Tommy slaps his head. "What Jimmy means is to 'be yourself'," Tammy explained, "Doesn't Java like you the way you are?"

SpongeTron suddenly gains a sad look as he points out, "No." and looks like he's about to cry. "She said so herself. SpongeCog is everything I'm not. So if it's not me that'll win her back, then it has to be someone else. Someone smart, brave, strategic, and someone that'll beat SpongeCog to a pulp!"

The Nicktoons groan and stare at SpongeTron's drive and misaimed advice. But SpongeTron 007 adds, "While I admire your determination, 001, we still must formulate an escape from this imprisonment if you are ever to save the world and win back the woman you love."

SpongeTron stares at the laser bars as he holds his chin in thought. "Jimmy Neutron has been in a situation like this. What would he do?"

"'He' would incapacitate the guards." Jimmy answered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a computer chip. He threw it between the bars and it landed on the Calami-Bot, shutting it down.

"And Darry would help him." Darry added as he fires an ecto-beam through the bars that hit the remaining Calami-bot, destroying it and causing it to drop the key.

Jimmy holds up his wrist and uses "Magnetize" on his watch to retrieve the key. The key flies into Jimmy's hand and he reaches outside to insert the key into the lock and shuts off the laser bars.

Once he got the door open, everyone stepped out of the cell and SpongeTron ran up ahead. "Come on, guys." he called out to them. "We may be running out of time." As he ran off, the others followed.

Soon, they reached the catwalk, they found center of Gorgeous' lair and her plan. In front of them was a huge machine with an assembly line. "Guess that explains the missing parts and machine from those factories," Jimmy realized.

"But the question is, what would Gorgeous want to do with those?" SpongeTron 007 wondered as he leaned closer. Suddenly, an invisible magnetic force lifts 007 in the air. "007!" SpongeTron cried and grabbed him by the legs. But the strange force lifted SpongeTron as well, sending them towards the machine and linked to magnetic cuffs on their wrists. A platform rises off, revealing Beautiful Gorgeous with Java and SpongeCog. "I thought you may never ask," she smirked.

"What are you gonna do with the SpongeTrons, Gorgeous?" Tammy demanded.

"If you eager to find out, sweetums, I'll tell you," Gorgeous explained with a bodyguard Calami-Bot beside her. "Observe." Suddenly, she pushes the Calami-Bot into the large slot that the line with the trapped SpongeTrons is leading to. There was a huge noise with the sound of explosions and grinding when what remains of the Calami-Bot emerges on the conveyer belt...as a pile of weapons. The SpongeTrons gasped in horror. "You see, unlike my father, I've never been a fan of robots," Gorgeous explained, "So I've built this machine to melt down every rust bucket in the entire world and turn them into new weapons every evil organization is willing to afford."

"You fiend!" SpongeTron shouted in horror. "How can you turn innocent robots into horrible weapons of mass destruction?!"

"It's called 'recycling'," Gorgeous casually said, "Which I'm about to do to you." She mans the controls and pushes the lever. Soon, the line holding the SpongeTrons is slowly pulling them into the slot into the robot-crushing device. The ST-Units struggle to break through the cuffs, but can't. "And I couldn't have done it without you," Gorgeous said to her robot minions, "Especially SpongeCog for making this all happen."

"Well, I had to do some rewiring to make the machine work," SpongeCog admitted, looking at his claws.

Java can't help but feel a bit guilty. She shook her head and asked, "So once we make weapons outta these guys, we'll become billionaires right?"

"Of course!" Beautiful said and then, "But when I said that I wanted to make every robot a weapon, I mean EVERY robot." She grabs Java and throws her out of the platform where the magnetic force pulls her in and cuffs her with SpongeTrons 001 and 007.

Java struggles to get free from the cuffs as she growls in anger. "What are you doing?! I thought we were in this together!"

"A chance to harness weapons made from robotic parts of Neutron's design are just too good an offer to pass up." Beautiful simply explained. "Also, a weapon made from Plankton's robotic designs doesn't sound so bad either."

Java grunted trying to get out, "You... you used me! And to think I trusted you!"

"Well, who would trust a robot? Especially a thief like you who was trying to rob me," Beautiful added when an electric blast nearly hit her head. She looked down to see Jimmy holding an ion blaster.

"It's between you and me, Gorgeous," Jimmy said, throwing the blaster away and prepares his martial arts, "Time we settle this."

Beautiful just smiled and jumped off the platform. "About time, Neutron," Gorgeous said, gesturing him to 'bring it on.' Darry, Tommy, Tammy, Poof, and the robots watch on as Neutron and Beautiful fight each other with the martial arts they've known in their past.

SpongeTron grinned watching the fight. "Wow! This is just like an actual Jet Fusion movie! Only this is real!"

"You do realize we're being pulled into a machine that'll carry us to our doom!?" Java mentioned.

"Oh yeah," SpongeTron said, trying to think of a plan. He's going to regret it, "SpongeCog!" he screamed below, "I need your help!"

After SpongeCog heard this, the evil robot just laughed, "And why would I help you?" he asked with a smirk. "There's nothing I'd like more than to see you melted down and turned into something useful."

"Well, if you can't do it for me, then you should do it for Java," SpongeTron said seriously, willing to give up Java to save her from being the machine's first victim. SpongeCog pondered at this and pushes the controls, speeding up the line. Java squealed as the cuffs drop her into the machine along with the ST-Units.

"SPONGETRON!" Darry cried.

"NOOO!" Tommy yelled out. Beautiful and Neutron stop realizing the three bots are gone. Jimmy bowed his head as Gorgeous smiles.

But to their surprise, the machine spits out Java, SpongeTron, and SpongeTron 007, who are unharmed. "Hey, that machine didn't hurt us," SpongeTron noticed.

"Of course not!" SpongeCog snapped, "I'm the one who built it. If I had to make a world-plotting device, I thought I'd make it more useful for something else." He pushes another button. Suddenly, a Calami-Bot with red eyes appear between the two adults and strap them with magnetic cuffs that carry them to the line. Two more Calami-Bots creep between the Nicktoons and do the same as well, leaving the humans trapped and leading to the machine.

SpongeTron 001 and 007 both stare at this in shock. "What?!" SpongeTron shouted in shock as he turned to SpongeCog. "What have you done?"

"It's all according to MY plan," SpongeCog explained, "I've heard about Gorgeous' ploy before 007 interfered. So I joined Gorgeous to get hold of this machine. With it, I'm gonna turn every squishy into a mindless drone who'll only obey my master's command!"

SpongeTron stared in agape as he saw his friends and Beautiful Gorgeous heading toward the machine. "I won't let you do this!" SpongeTron sprinted toward the machine controls, but he was suddenly grabbed by SpongeCog with his extended arms and pulled away from the machine.

SpongeCog grinned evilly and pushed the controls to accelerate the machine. He hops off the platform to face his good clone.

"You mangy bucket of bolts!" Gorgeous hissed at her betrayed, "To think I trusted you."

"And how would a robot like me trust a squishy like you?" SpongeCog called out when an electric blast hits him.

"It's called 'friendship'," SpongeTron answered with his Robo Chargers.

"And why would a robot need friends?" SpongeCog asked as he too used his Robo Chargers. "Especially ones that are humans?"

SpongeTron charged his weapon and sent an electrical blast towards him. The blast hits SpongeCog and he turns static and vanishes which makes Java gasp. "WA-HOO!" SpongeTron cheered.

"Way to go, SpongeTron!" Darry called.

"Now help us out!" Tammy cried.

But SpongeTron was suspicious seeing he defeated SpongeCog so fast, "That seemed too easy. Oh well, time to stop the-" but a red electric blast hits his back. He turns to see SpongeCog looking fine.

"Bet you don't know about this," SpongeCog smirked when another SpongeCog appeared beside him. SpongeTron gasped as he multiplied, about ten SpongeCogs surrounding him.

SpongeTron backed away. "Uh...I thought only ghosts can do that."

"SpongeTron, it's a trick!" Jimmy screamed, "He's using the Fakifier to make holograms of himself. Only one of them is the real SpongeCog."

"But...But which one is it?" SpongeTron asked hesitantly as he looked around in confusion.

"Yes, SpongeTron." one of the SpongeCogs said evilly as he approached him.

"Which one of us is real?" another one said as it aimed his sonic cannon at SpongeTron.

The humans dart their heads away as the SpongeCogs beat SpongeTron to a pulp. Java and 007 wince as the heavily damaged SpongeTron fell. "This isn't leveling the playing field," 007 said and looks up to see emergency fire sprinklers. He remembers an event from earlier and smiles, "But I know what can."

SpongeTron has difficulty getting up as the SpongeCogs lean closer to him with a plasma blast to finish the job. Suddenly, SpongeTron 007 jumped into the air and lands beside SpongeTron pulling him up.

"It looks you need a hand," 007 said.

"A good agent always works alone," SpongeTron stated.

"And a good agent should always accept help when they need it," 007 added, "Just follow my lead."

The SpongeCogs fired their blaster, but 007 activates his grabbling hook and aims at the ceiling, pulling SpongeTron away before the beams hit them.

"I don't suppose your plasma ray is dysfunctional since the attack," 007 guessed.

"If you're saying my ray's still working, no it's not," SpongeTron said, holding his sparking right arm. As they reach the catwalk, they look down to see the SpongeCogs.

"Hey CheeseCogs! We're right here!" 007 yelled out to SpongeTron's surprise.

All the SpongeCogs aim their blasters at the SpongeTrons and shout in unison, "Say goodnight, squishy-lovers!"

They blast towards the SpongeTrons, but 007 uses his grappling hook in time to carry SpongeTron away when the ray hits the fire system.

The fire alarm rang out and set the sprinklers on. The SpongeTrons watch as water poured over on the SpongeCogs.

All the SpongeCog robots short-circuit as they scream. Then their bodies spark with static as they disappeared, leaving only the one real SpongeCog sitting on the ground in pain.

SpongeCog opens his eyes just in time for 007 to use his grabbling hook to swing and kick SpongeCog in the face, knocking him towards Java.

"SpongeCog!" Java cried out as she leaned down to him in concern. "Are you okay?"

As SpongeCog opens his eyes to see her, he suddenly smirks with an idea. "I'm BETTER than okay." he responded with an evil grin as he stared at her.

SpongeTron charged toward SpongeCog with 007, but stopped and gasped when he noticed only Java standing by herself. "Java!" SpongeTron franticly asked as he ran up to her. "Where's SpongeCog? Did he come this way?"

"He did." Java answered. "But he ran that way and escaped. I don't think we have to worry about him anymore."

SpongeTron wiped his eyebrow in relief. "Well, thank Neptune for that." but SpongeTron 007 stared at this scene suspiciously. "But we still have to save my friends. We gotta hurry!"

"Wait, SpongeTron!" Java quickly said as she grabbed a hold of him. "I just have to tell you that I saw how brave you were, beating that no good SpongeCog. Let me just hug you to let you know you're the only robot I love."

SpongeTron couldn't resist and hugged her as well. "Oh, Java, I'll always love you too."

But suddenly, SpongeTron 007 grabbed a hold of Java from behind and pulled her away from SpongeTron, tossing her into a pillar. "Java!" SpongeTron cried until he stared at 007. "How could you do that? I know she's not exactly an angel, but..."

SpongeTron 007 aimed his blaster at Java and explained, "I may not know much about your villainous love-interest, but would she really attempt to attach a bomb to your backside?"

SpongeTron reached on his back and pulled off an inactivate bomb. He stared at Java in shock, and saw sit up with a glare, except her body glowed and she turned into SpongeCog. "SpongeCog..." SpongeTron growled, "What did you do to Java?!"

"Oh don't worry." SpongeCog assured with a smirk. "I sent her on a little errand to make sure the plan succeeds. After all, I'm the one she really loves."

Having had enough, SpongeTron yells out in anger and jumps toward SpongeCog, wrestling him on the ground while SpongeTron 007 watches in awe. As SpongeTron punches him, SpongeCog still taunts his good clone, "Is that the sound of your friends being mulched? You can thank you ex-girlfriend for that."

SpongeTron's eyes widen in horror as he screams, "NO!" he quickly shoved SpongeCog away and rushed over to the machine.

When he got to Beautiful's machine, he saw his friends no longer attached to the machine, and a bunch of dangerous weapons scattered on the floor with Jimmy, the Nicktoons, or Beautiful Gorgeous nowhere in sight.

SpongeTron fell to his knees in despair and cradled a rifle in his arms. "I'm too late." he whispered in sadness. "Jimmy, Darry, Tammy, Tommy...I failed you! I'm no secret agent, I can't do anything!"

But while he was grieving, SpongeCog came up to him and snatched the rifle out of his hand. "I'll take that." he said with a smirk. "My master has more useful plans for them than you do."

As SpongeCog gathered all the weapons, SpongeTron simply sat there in grief as his evil clone carried all the weapons in a sack. "I'll be sure to thank Java later for the assistance, and if you decide later to join my master, just give us a call."

Once SpongeCog left with the weapons, SpongeTron 007 peeked out from behind a corner, looking happy about something, "001, you won't believe it!"

"Not now, Double 07." SpongeTron said with a sniffle. "Can't you see that I'm grieving?"

"But 001, we did it!" SpongeTron 007 said as he came out from behind the corner to reveal a handcuffed Beautiful Gorgeous. "We caught Beautiful Gorgeous!"

SpongeTron looked dumbfounded, "Wait, if she's here, then what about-"

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see Darry Phantom. "We thought you'd be a little more happy about this." he said to the robot with a smile.

"Darry!" SpongeTron shouted happily as he hugged the ghost boy. "You're alive!"

"Yeah," Tommy said as he, Tammy, and Jimmy come out as well. "Thanks to your coffee making girlfriend."

"Java?" SpongeTron asked in shock. "You mean she..."

"It may sound unreal, but it's true." Jimmy said as he remembered. "We were trapped on the machine and were about to be destroyed and converted into material. But then, Java stopped the machine and freed us. We thought it was another trap, but before we could strike, she knocked us out and she was gone by the time we woke up."

SpongeTron gasped, "You know what this all means... she must STILL love me!"

"Whatever you say, ST." Darry said as he rolled his eyes.

"There's still just one thing left to do before this mission is complete, 001." SpongeTron 007 said. "We must destroy this place and all the evil within it."

"Ooh!" SpongeTron said in excitement. "I know just what you mean, Double 07."

He walks over to the controls and finds a button that reads "Self-Destruct." SpongeTron pushes the button as the computer voice announces, "Two minutes until self-destruct is initiated.

"Let's go." Jimmy ordered as he and the others begin to escape the lair.

"Nah ah ah." SpongeTron quickly said as he ran past them. "It's 'gotta jet'!" Soon the lair exploded and bursts into flames as Jimmy's rocket flies away from the scene.

* * *

"...And that's how I saved the day as Secret Agent SpongeTron!" SpongeTron finished as he explained his story to all the guests at the baby shower. "Beautiful Gorgeous was locked in jail, SpongeCog is currently unaware that he was led astray, and that was thanks to the love of my life who showed she was on my side the whole time."

As all the guests listened to his story, they suddenly burst out in laughter, much to SpongeTron's surprise. "But...but it's true!" he then pulled out a gold medal from inside his chest. "The real Jet Fusion even gave me this medal!"

"Oh, SpongeTron, with you and your crazy tales," Cindy chuckled, "Everyone knows the real Jet Fusion died in a motorbike incident."

"And secret agents ain't even real." Libby added. "They only exist in movies."

"But-but-but...with Gorgeous, and the robots, and the action..." SpongeTron stammered.

"Let it go, SpongeTron." Jimmy assured as he stood next to Cindy and drank punch. "You can't convince them all."

SpongeTron sighs and walks away as the women start opening presents. 911 patted him on the back, "Don't worry, 001, at least I believe you."

"Thanks." SpongeTron said, still looking down. "But I don't think I'm cut out for the spy business anyway. As much as I tried to be Jet Fusion and Jimmy Neutron, I failed. But when it comes to being myself, I'm a lot better at that. So maybe I'll leave the secret agent business to the experts, and stick to doing what it is I do best."

"Wow!" Cindy called out in excitement after opening one of her presents. "A hiphop lullaby CD! Thanks Libby!"

"No prob, girl," Libby said smoothly, "'Bout time the baby be listening to tunes the people are trending for."

"Oh boy. Here comes the horrid present unwrapping," Tommy said, sticking out his tongue.

"Come on, guys," Jimmy assured, "I'm sure this shower can't be all bad."

Cindy wrapped another present and gasped. "Oh, these kitten footies will be perfect for the baby!" The women join in by awing.

Jimmy looked disturbed, "On second thought, who wants to see 'The McCain Legacy?"

"I do!" Darry and Tommy both shout as they escape the crowd and rush toward Jimmy.

But SpongeTron was confused by this. "What's that?"

"It's all about Ryan McCain, a loose cannon cop who doesn't play by the rules," Tommy casually explains.

"You'll love it, SpongeTron." Darry insisted. "You should totally come with us. Better than staying here."

SpongeTron scoffs, "As if I'd find any guy as good as the great Jet Fusion..."

* * *

But as the boys watch the new action film, SpongeTron's eyes gleamed and mouth agape as he stared at McCain fighting a thousand ninjas. "YEAH!" SpongeTron cheered out, "Go McCain! Beat that ninja out! WHOO!"

"Shhh!" everyone in the theater hushed SpongeTron.

As Darry and Tommy try to watch the movie, SpongeTron leans over to them and whispers, "This is so cool! Wouldn't it be cool to be a loose cannon cop like Ryan McCain? I wanna be a loose cannon cop like Ryan McCain!"

Once McCain finishes off the last ninja, SpongeTron jumps out and yells, "WA-HOO! YEAH MCCAIN!"

"SHHHH!" the audience hushed him once more.

"We should have watched 'The Magical Pony'..." Tommy admitted to Darry and Jimmy.

**The End**

* * *

I guess fads come and go as they please. Hope you all enjoyed this story and review what you thought, and stick around for the next exciting story, "Camp Keep a Nicktoon Down".


	14. Camp Keep a Nicktoon Down: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 6: Camp Keep a Nicktoon Down**

**Plot:** _With only a few weeks till the birth of Jimmy and Cindy's baby, the two decide to go on a no-tech retreat in Camp Horrorwood and has invited Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and the Nicktoon Cadets to come along with Danny and Sam. With no technology, the kids start to freak out until competition arises between the boys and girls over who could survive the longest in the wilderness, resulting in an all-out prank war between the two groups. But a certain group of robots learn of the Nicktoons' defenseless nature and plots to take them out. Can the Nicktoons work together to survive the no-tech camp retreat and the ambush?_

**Part 1**

* * *

It is a beautiful day at Fenton Works. Danny and Sam were having coffee and sitting on the couch together. Danny wraps an arm around her, much to her glee. Suddenly, Jimmy bursts out of the front door and slams it shut, breathing heavily. "Jimmy, are you alright?" Sam asked. "You look worn out."

"I AM worn out!" Jimmy shouted while wiping the sweat off his face, "Cindy's been tiring me out with her cravings and mood swings. She's eating me alive here!"

Danny chuckled. "Now you know how I felt."

"NEUTRON!" Cindy's voice echoed through the door, making the coffee mugs shake.

Jimmy gulped and dashes in the living room to grab ahold of Danny's collar. "Hide me, HIDE ME!" When they hear banging from the door, Jimmy hides behind the couch. Danny and Sam peek at his hiding place, where Jimmy shakes fearfully in a fetal position.

Suddenly the door slams open when a very angry and very pregnant Cindy comes in. "Neutron!" she yells, looking around. "Where are you? I know you're in here!"

Jimmy cowers away from her, whimpering as the Fenton couple look at each other. "Sorry Cindy," Danny spoke in a laid-back tone, "But you just missed him."

Cindy cocked a brow and pointed, "Then, why do I hear someone crying and see sweat behind the couch?"

Danny and Sam hear the same noise coming from behind them. Sam sighs and says, "The jig is up. You might as well show yourself."

Jimmy pops his head up to see Cindy with a furious look. "Hi Cindy," Jimmy waved nervously and takes out a bag of chips, "Got the pork rims you wanted."

Cindy marches toward Jimmy and swipes the pork rims from him. She opens the bag and eats them hungrily. "It's about time," she said with her mouth full, "Now, where's the Purple Flurp I ordered you to get?"

"Cindy...don't you think it's time to lay off the junk food?" Jimmy suggested still in a nervous tone, but then pats her tummy, "After all, we don't want anything to happen to Lil' Albert, do we?"

Danny and Sam stare at each other with odd expressions over their choice of a baby name until Cindy shouts, "Nerdtron, how many times do I have to tell you? We're not naming the baby after your 'favorite scientist of all time'!"

"Well, do YOU have another suggestion for our child?" Jimmy asked now in a somewhat irritated tone.

"There's still the possibilities that the baby can be a GIRL you know!" Cindy angrily reminded.

"That's it!" Jimmy said with a bright smile. "'Marie'! After the Nobel Prize physicist and chemist Madame Curie."

"I'm saying no to that too, remember?" Cindy pointed out infuriatingly.

"Okay, enough guys," Danny came between them, "Even when you two married, you still argue with each other. Do you really want your child to see his own parents fighting?"

Jimmy and Cindy's anger soon disappeared and they stare at each other. "He's right." Jimmy admitted, now feeling remorse. "Ever since we found out we were having this baby, we've been arguing and arguing as if we were children again."

"Yeah, that's stupid isn't it?" Cindy gave a small smile, "We are adults after all."

"We don't want our first child to come between us, do we?" Jimmy asked with a shrug. "And we want him or her to grow up in a contented home environment."

"Sorry if I've been hard on you, Neutron," Cindy apologized.

"I'm sorry too," Jimmy apologized back, rubbing his head, "Honestly, I've been stressed out about these new inventions I'm building lately and with a few weeks until the baby comes..."

"I think that's the problem," Sam said, standing up from the couch, "You two are putting stress on yourselves with your yelling, arguing, and inventing. I can sense bad vibes around here and I know just the cure to fix it."

* * *

A few days later, a hover van was parked outside of Fenton Works. Cindy was sitting in the passenger's seat while Tammy and Tommy were in one of the back seats. "This is stupid." Tommy groaned as he crossed his arms. "Why do we have to go camping anyway?"

"Are you nuts? Going on a trip with Jimmy Neutron?" Tammy takes a deep breath to calm herself from all the excitement. "It's a dream come true!"

"Says you." Tommy still said boredly. "What sort of idiot would be excited about going camping?"

After his words, Junior barged out of the door, holding loads of camping stuff in each arm with a huge grin on his face. "Man, I can't wait to go camping!"

"Figures," Tommy scoffed, putting his arm on the armrest with his palm under his chin.

Buster helps carry Kida and Twitchy's things to pack in the trunk while Darry and Yuki gather their things and follow. Danny walks out along with Jimmy, who was carrying a few bags for the squirrel triplets. "Thanks for inviting us to go camping with you," Allie says.

"We can't wait to explore nature," Sally added.

"Except for the icky mud and stuff," Dolly states. Suddenly, Crash pushes the adults aside and jumps off the stairs, landing on a large puddle and splashing water on Dolly's dress. "Crash, quit it!"

"I can't help it! I'm dyin' to go to 'em great outdoors! It'll be like on TV where we can wrestle grizzlies, go tree climbin', and get stranded in the middle of nowhere with nothin' but yer survival instincts!" He laughs running towards the car.

Allie whispered to Sally, "You think it'll be a good idea to ditch him there with no one noticing?"

Danny smiled, seeing the children (except Tommy) get excited for the trip until he whispered to Jimmy, "Are you sure it's alright to go on a no-tech camp retreat in the woods?" Danny asked Jimmy as both watch Timmy and SpongeTron pack the rest of their things in the trunk and on top of the hover car.

"Honestly, I'm a little cautious about Cindy coming in her condition as well." Jimmy pointed out, noting her pregnancy. "But there's no turning back now." While putting the last of the luggage away, SpongeTron began to quietly open one of the bags and climb inside. However, Jimmy grabs him at the back of his shirt. "And where do you think you're going?"

SpongeTron chuckles anxiously and pleads, "Aw come on! How come I can't go with you guys?"

"We promised Sam we wouldn't bring any technology on this trip." Jimmy reminded. "And you're technology."

"But I've never been camping!" SpongeTron cried out. "It's not fair! I've always wanted to go camping! Let me come with you!"

"I said no." Jimmy sternly said. "You'll be fine here with Timmy, Tak, and SpongeBob."

"I'll be fine here with Dad, Tak, and SpongeBob!" Tommy raises his hand and jumps out of the car, but freezes in mid-air by fairy magic.

"Oh no, you don't," Timmy objects, "You're supposed to be with your sister and the others wherever you go, whether you like it or not."

"And Poof is staying too." Wanda said, holding her fairy baby. "The mosquitoes out there could eat him alive."

"What if the mosquitoes eat ME alive?" Tommy excused.

"Oh, can it, Tommy," Jimmy groaned enough of Tommy's ramblings, "I doubt there's something in the woods that can get you. Besides, Danny, Sam, and I will be there if anything happens."

"But how am I supposed to live without TV or magic?" Tommy cried hysterically.

"Relax, I'm sure we can survive a WHOLE weekend in the woods," Danny assured, but smiles slyly, "Unless we run into the Beast of Camp Horrorwood."

Junior gasps in fright, "T-t-there's a Beast?" he shivered.

"Who's the Beast, Mr. Fenton?" A curious Kida asked.

"It's just an urban legend Dad made up when Dar and I were little kids," Yuki explained.

"Knock it off, Danny," Sam glared at her husband, "Save those stories for after we're around the campfire."

After packing the last of the bags and equipment, everyone got inside the hover car and Jimmy asked, "Alright, is everyone ready?"

Before anyone could answer, Darry hastily shouted, "We're ready, we're ready! Let's go before all the good campsites are taken!"

Then, Jimmy presses the gas pedal and drives away from Fenton Works as Timmy, SpongeTron, and the fairies waved goodbye. However, they were unaware that from in the alley next to Fenton Works a pair of glowing red eyes were watching the group drive away.

* * *

Halfway towards their destination, Jimmy was driving along the highway with Cindy beside him. Danny and Sam were behind with the kids who were singing songs to deal with boredom from the long drive:

_**"I've been working on the railroad! All the live-long day! I've been working on the railroad, just to pass the time away. CHOO-CHOO!"**_

As they sing, Jimmy asks, "Are you feeling alright, Cindy?"

"Just fine, Neutron," Cindy said, rubbing her belly, "And I think Isabella's feeling well too."

"'Isabella'?" Jimmy questioned after hearing her choice of name for the baby.

"That's if the baby's a 'she'," Cindy explained, "If it's a 'he', we can call him 'Zachery'."

"I still think 'Albert' would be a perfect name." Jimmy insisted. "It's smart and confident. Just like he'll be when he's born."

"For the hundredth time, we are NOT naming him 'Albert'," Cindy protested, "I don't want our child to have a dumb name like Fenton's kid." The passengers in the back all stop their road activities when they noticed Jimmy and Cindy arguing again.

"And I don't want our child to have a demeaning name provided he grows to be an intellectual scientist like his father." Jimmy argued back.

"What about when SHE grows." Cindy asked irritated. "She's gonna want a beautiful and smart name for when she grows up to be beautiful and smart! Have you thought about that?"

"Um...Mr. Neutron?" Yuki calls out pointing.

"If you care about names so much, then why won't you call me 'Jimmy' instead of my last name," Jimmy brought up, "We are husband and wife after all."

"Commander?" Tommy yelped frantically.

"Well, maybe we should reconsider being 'husband and wife'," Cindy continued, "Cuz I don't wanna be married to someone who thinks our child should be named..."

"JIMMY!" Tammy alarmed, getting the adults' attention.

"What?" Jimmy turned back at her when they hear a horn blaring. They look back at the road to see a large truck coming toward them. Everyone screams at the top of their lungs as Jimmy pulls on the steering wheel and swerves the car to the right.

Jimmy sighs in relief to see everyone safe; however, they were frantic at the almost-to-be accident. "Okay, how about you focus on paying attention to the road instead of arguing again and getting us killed," Sam said still shaky.

"L-Let's do what she says, Neutron." Cindy insisted. "We'll discuss this some other time."

"Good idea, Cindy." Jimmy agreed as he continued driving and didn't discuss with her about the baby the whole way.

* * *

Soon, the hover car arrives at the campsite in the woods. There was a large (but dusty) sign that reads "Welcome to Camp Horrorwood." The gang got out of the van to gather their things as Sam sniffs the air and sighs, "Ahh, the scent of pine trees...the sight of woodland creatures...the feel of wind breezing against you...This is what nature's all about."

"This is gnarly!" Darry shouted excitedly as he ran around the area with his bags. "We can go hiking, roast marshmallows, sleep outside; and best of all, we don't have to brush our teeth or take baths."

"Ew..." Tammy, Dolly, and Cindy respond in disgust.

"Alright gang, here's the plan," Sam ordered, "Darry, Buster, and Twitchy, find some firewood. Yuki; you, Cindy and I will have Tammy and the triplets collect berries and nuts for food. Jimmy and Danny, you and the rest will set up the camp"

"And I'll go find and wrestle a bear..." Crash said and dashes over only to be caught by Buster.

"She said to find food," Kida corrected, "Not become food."

"Tell you what guys. If we get this all done by tonight, we can have a campfire and I'll tell you about the Beast of Camp Horrorwood," Danny suggested, making monster impressions.

Junior gasped in fright while Tommy scoffed, "There's no beast. I bet you're just making that up." He grabs some tools and follows Kida. But he turns back to Danny, "There really is no beast here, right?"

"Of course not," Danny quickly replied while waving, "Besides, he only comes at night."

Tommy froze, swallowing inside his throat as the young kids walk away. Noticing, he ran to follow them. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Buster and Darry were collecting some fallen sticks for firewood. Crash and Twitchy decide an easier way by chopping down a tree. Twitchy takes an ax and chops its base within seconds. However, the tree falls in Darry's direction. Darry looks behind and gasped. Twitchy and Crash wince as the tree fell with a loud "THUMP!" Buster gasped in shock, wondering if his friend is okay. Darry phases out of the ground unharmed, but glares at Twitchy who gave a sheepish smile, hiding the ax behind his back.

In another part of the woods, Sam and the girls were collecting berries from a bush and placing them in a basket. Tammy was looking for more berries from her bush and opens it only to see something black and white. Sam was placing some nuts in a basket when she smells something unusual. She turns and sees the girls screaming, dropping their baskets and running from the discovered skunk. Sam sighs, rubbing her temples.

At the campsite, Tommy and Kida were putting up a tent and Jimmy and Danny were teaching Junior how. Danny instructs Junior with a hammer to hit the nail that Jimmy is holding up with a rope to hold the tent together. Junior notices and slams the hammer down. Jimmy yells in pain, placing his hand away. He waves the pain off and looks at his finger now red and places it in his mouth. Junior chuckles as Danny sighs.

* * *

Eventually, all the tents are up. Danny bandages Jimmy's hand when the girls arrive with baskets full of berries and fruit. "Is the campsite ready yet?" Sam asked.

"All done," Jimmy said, giving a thumb up.

"What happened to your hand?" Cindy asked.

"Let's say, a certain sea critter doesn't know his own strength..." Jimmy turned to Junior who hides inside his tent.

Sam chuckles, "I think I can find something to soothe the pain. Come on, Cindy..."

As the two women left, Jimmy sighs in exhaustion down, and sighs. "Anything wrong, Jimster?" Danny asked.

"What? No, nothing wrong at all," Jimmy blares out, but unable to conceal his true thoughts as sweat pours down his face.

"You look concerned about something." Danny pointed out. "I can tell."

The two were quiet for a moment when Jimmy finally confessed, "It's the baby, Dan. Sure, I'm excited about all this, but it's too overwhelming at the same time. What if I can't provide means to care for it? What if I'm a terrible father?"

"I was nervous my first time as well." Danny mentioned. "After everything I'd been through, I didn't think I could handle being a father." As Jimmy listened, Danny continued, "But as I raised Darry, I realized something I never knew before. He depended on me and I always had to be there for him when he needed me. Your child will need you too. I'm sure you'll make an excellent father. You have always been there for us when we needed you, I'm sure you can do the same for your son...or daughter."

Jimmy smiles, feeling better when they hear Darry, Twitchy, Crash, and Buster approaching them. "Dad, Neutron, we got the firewood!" Darry said, holding up loads of wood from the fallen log Twitchy chopped off (and almost squashed the older sponge and ghost boy).

"Great. Why don't I start the fire and we can have an early dinner." Danny suggested. Danny walks away as the others help. Jimmy smiles back at the kids, but turns away with a frown, still unsure of his situation.

* * *

Afterward, everyone was done setting up camp and gathering food. It was nighttime as they had dinner that Sam cooked with an iron pan over the campfire. "This is delicious." Darry said excitedly as he ate. "I never knew food could taste so good when it's cooked outdoors."

"Alright, now that everyone's done with their food, why don't we tell some scary stories?" Danny suggested.

"And nothing goes better with scary stories than s'mores." Cindy added by taking out a bag of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate.

As the fire starts to dim and the moon lit brightly in the sky, Danny clears his throat and begins his tale: "Long ago in these very woods, a trio of campers settled here for the night. And they were the same age as you..." he points at the kids who yelped.

"At midnight, a young boy awakened from his slumber, seeing a strange green light coming from the depths of the forest. He strays from the camp and approaches the light plunging into the woods. The boy and girl campers continued to rest until they hear the screams of the ill-fated child that stumbled upon those trees..."

Yuki gasped in fright as she clutched her mother's arm. Twitchy gulped and held Crash while the triplets held each other, shaking. Buster just seemed bored by the whole story as he roasted a marshmallow in the fire. "Hearing their friend in trouble, the two campers gather their equipment and head into the dark woods. Using a torch as their only light, they go deeper and deeper into the forest. They did not realize that someone or someTHING pursued them." Junior continuously chewed on his fingernails while Kida hid behind a log. Tommy and Tammy held each other frightfully, and Jimmy and Cindy also seem scared as Danny continued.

"Suddenly, the Beast jumps in front of them! Eyes glowing like emeralds, fur pitch-black as the night sky, and steel claws that can rip through human flesh. The Beast attacked the boy. The girl screams, dropping her torch. She escapes from the Beast as the boy falls prey to it. The girl ran and ran for her life, but with no torch, she was unable to find her way to the camp. That's until she saw an eerie green light in the distance. The girl followed the light, hoping it was the key to her survival..."

"So the girl gets out of the scary woods and lives happily ever after?" Junior asked in assurance.

"No," Danny said slightly annoyed.

"She was abducted by aliens?" Sally asked.

"No."

"Wasshestrandedinthemiddlewoodswhereshelivedamong thesaber-toothedrabidchipmunksandbecameferal?" Twitchy asked, making the others stare.

"Oh, do you really wanna know?" Danny asked, already bringing the fright of the campers. They gulp and slowly nodded. "Well, the girl was able to approach the light, BUT from out of the light was the Beast himself. So with nowhere to escape, the Beast-"

_**"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"**_ A monster roars as it emerges from the shadows behind Danny with fur, fangs, and sharp claws.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone screamed in horror. Buster looked surprised, but Junior fainted.

The monster looked terrifying, but Danny chuckled. "Nice one," he said to the monster. Yuki shivers when she notices Darry nowhere to be seen and the monster is actually a silhouette.

She takes out a flashlight and shines it into the shadows where Darry is crouched down and also holding a flashlight and making a shadow puppet. He stands up and walks over to his dad. "I know, right? That was awesome." He and Danny high-five.

Sam scowls him, "Darrel Scott Fenton, you almost scared everyone to death."

Darry giggles. "Sorry Mom, but it was Dad's idea."

Sam glares at Danny as he chuckles a bit, "It was just a harmless prank."

"Still, that was a pretty scary story, Mr. Fenton. I must admit, camping is pretty cool," Tommy said, chewing on a s'more, "Too bad we have to leave tomorrow and head back. It is the weekend after all."

"Uh...Tommy, it's a three-day weekend," Tammy recalled.

Tommy spit out his food in shock. "What? You mean we're stuck here for another day?"

"Actually, we just came here," Yuki also mentioned, "So we're gonna stay here for two days and two nights."

"WHAT?!" Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs, "We've been staying in the woods for 24 hours! I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE! I need my V-Cube... The TV... THE TECHNOLOGY! You're telling me we're staying here for two more days and nights?!"

"That's enough, Tommy." Jimmy scolded. "This trip will be good for everyone. So you'll just have to make the best of it." Tommy sat down with his eyes twitching which Buster and Crash back away from.

Tammy snickers, "Yeah, like Tommy will last the weekend in the woods."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tommy asks.

"I mean, come on, look at you," Tammy states, "You almost freaked out back there. Luckily, I'm a Cream Puff, meaning I'm able to handle nature."

"Oh sure," Darry scoffed, "If a wolf pack comes, a girl scout will save us by throwing baked sweets at them."

Yuki glared, "Says the teen who can't take off his headphones till he goes deaf."

"And says the girl who watches horror movies all day long."

"Uh, guys?" Sam tries to calm them, "No need to argue over this."

"Yeah, fighting's no good," Junior agreed, but meekly.

"Just standing up for us men, Mom," Darry objected, "Not like the girls can handle nature."

"And what exactly..." Sally crosses her arms.

"Do y'all mean...?" Dolly added, pressing her palms on her waist.

"Well, obviously us men are manly enough to handle this here forest," Crash said, "It's called 'Survival of the Fittest'."

"Ha!" Kida pointed, "Like you can handle the woods without technology. Luckily, the Pupununu Tribe don't need that to survive."

"Yeah, no wonder your tribe sucks," Twitchy rolled his eyes.

"What's that!?" Kida holds up her staff, but Yuki puts it down.

"Let's settle the score," Yuki calls up, "And find out who can survive this no-techie retreat. Boys or girls?"

"Bring it!" Darry challenged. The young boys and girls glare at each other and march back to their tents.

Sam sighs and glares at Danny, believing he started it. Danny grins sheepishly, but Sam pulls him into the tent. "Are you alright?" Jimmy asked Cindy.

"Yeah, but that was some quarrel there," Cindy said, popping a marshmallow in her mouth.

"I know," Jimmy nodded, "But I'm sure Darry and the guys can handle this."

"But I'm kinda worried about-wait," Cindy realized, "Just what do you mean?"

"Well, like they said, males are more fit to strive in the wilderness," Jimmy theorized, "They're tougher, stronger-"

"Smarter?" Cindy asked sarcastically.

"Exactly," Jimmy smiled when Cindy pounds his gut when giving him the marshmallow bag.

"Then let's make things interesting," Cindy smirked, "How about a little bet? WHEN the girls win, I get to choose the name of our baby whether you like it or not."

"Fair enough," Jimmy nodded, "And WHEN the boys win while your girls complain on how they can't survive the scary woods, say hello to Lil' Albert or Mileva."

Cindy raised a brow, "'Mileva'?"

"That's the name of Einstein's first wife," Jimmy explained, "Unless you want Elsa?" Cindy frowned and walked to her tent.

From inside the bushes, a red fox with glowing red eyes was spying on them through the bushes. It suddenly turned around and ran through the dark woods at amazing speed.

It soon stopped at a wide area where two figures, one large and one small, were sitting in the dark. The fox got in front of them and a voice spoke, "They're here…and they're defenseless."

* * *

The next morning, Sam has instructed the boys to wash the dishes at the pond while the girls wash and hang the clothes. Darry and Tommy were scrubbing the dishes and see Yuki, Sally, and Kida wash the clothes on the other side. Tommy is done with the pan and hands it to Junior, who was holding a pile of dishes. He shivers with the plates rattling as he is about to leave when Tommy asks, "Are you okay, Junior?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm okay," Junior shuddered, "I'm afraid that the Beast might come."

"Come on, Junior. That was just a story my dad made up," Darry explained, "There's no Beast. Now go bring those back to the others." He places another plate on Junior's pile as he walks, but the plates still rattled.

Allie and Dolly were hanging clothes from a tree when they notice a shivering Junior. "Poor guy, he had nightmares about that Beast all night," Dolly said, feeling sorry.

Allie groaned, "Yeah, but he kept us up all night too." She looks at their youngest brother and she smirks. She takes a small hallow log and grinned. "Watch this..." Allie takes a deep breath and lets out a growl into the hallow making it echo throughout the forest.

When Junior helps the sound, his eyes shrunk. "BEAST!" he shrieked, throwing the dishes high and runs away. Darry gasps and turns to ghost form to quickly grab ahold of the dishes. They topple over as Dar tries to maintain balance, only to bump into Tommy who fell into the pond. Tommy got up, but has a fish flopping in his mouth.

This made Tammy and the other girls laugh. Allie chuckled and high-fived with Dolly. Tommy spat out the fish as it swims back into the pond. "So that's how it's gonna be huh?"

* * *

Allie and Yuki were done with the clothes and both sat on a tree trunk to relax. Yuki sighs and decides to hop off, but can't for some reason. She and Allie try to get off the trunk, but look down to see sticky sap on top that stuck on them. They look at a nearby tree where Tommy smiles cruelly, holding up a jar of sap.

Later, Danny was leading Crash and Twitchy to where they can use the bathroom. Danny hands them toilet paper and points at the bush. The two kids rush inside. As Danny waits, he notices a small sign knocked down. He holds it up where the sign reads: "Warning! Poison Ivy". Suddenly, Crash and Twitchy burst out of the bushes with rashes over their bodies that they kept scratching. Yuki and Sally were watching from afar and giggled.

Inside the girls' tent, Tammy, Dolly, and Kida were playing dolls when Twitchy peeked inside the tent. He snaps his fingers as Crash hands him a skunk. Twitchy stretches its tail which snaps back, angering the critter. Twitchy quickly throws the stunk inside the tent as he and Crash hide behind, covering their eyes. _**BAM!**_ A terrible odor emerged from the tent as the girls inside run out.

Later that night, Darry and Buster were snoozing after a tiring day when the older teen feels a draft. Buster looks down and notices his clothes missing. They peek outside the tent to see their clothes hung on a high tree like flags. Tammy and Kida saluted while Darry growled and Buster turned red.

* * *

A snapping turtle is walking toward the campsite until grabbed by Darry. He is about to fling it towards the girls with a slingshot until Sam grabs it from him. "Okay, I think that's enough for today."

"But Mom, they started it!" He moaned.

"No. He and the guys started it with their stupid 'boys are better than girls' logic!" Yuki complained.

"Enough! The purpose of this camping trip is not only to disconnect from technology, but to disconnect from the bad influences of the world itself and reconnect with everyone," Sam announced, "We're going hiking this afternoon and I expect everyone and I mean, EVERYONE, to be on their best behavior! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," the kids said.

But as Sam walked away, Darry whispered to Yuki, "This isn't over yet." As he leaves, Yuki sticks her tongue.

Several hours before the hike with the sun rising, the adults relax, having coffee while watching the kids prepare their things. Dolly tries to rub freshly scented flowers to hide the stunk smell while Crash and Twitchy still scratch at their poison ivy. For Tommy, he twitches in a fetal position murmuring, "TV...laptop...V-Cube..."

"Wow, they look tiresome." Danny noticed.

"Yep, looks like one of your guys is about to break," Cindy smirked at her husband.

"Not exactly," Jimmy smirked back, "Take a look at your gals..."

Dolly attempts to clean her fur with a brush from the dirt and stench. "Ew...ew... Is this campin' trip over yet?"

Sally tries to wipe her glasses, but when she examines, there's still smears, "There's no ingredients here to formulate a chemical to clean my glasses."

Jimmy looks down at Cindy with a smile of upcoming victory and leaves to grab his bag for hiking. Cindy glares, "There's no way I'm letting Neutron name our child and make him a total geek...or her."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing," Cindy said causally and brings up the pot, "My coffee's getting cold. I'd better warm up the pot." She gets up and goes to the fire to heat it up. Then, she approaches the girls, "Hey guys, how's camping so far?"

"HORRIBLE!" Dolly yelled, "There's yucky dirt everywhere and there ain't a sanitary area to clean off."

"I don't get why Mom enjoys camping so much," Yuki said boredly.

"For once, I feel a need for technology," Kida admitted.

"Come on, girls! We have one more day ahead of us," Tammy assured, "I mean, we should be lucky! Enjoying the great outdoors than out in the city...where Poof is... and Dad... and Goddard... and SpongeTron... and Jet Fusion..." her voice began to trail off when she realized, "Oh my gosh! The Jet Fusion Movie-A-Thon is tonight! And I'm gonna miss it!"

"Relax, I'm sure SpongeTron is recording it for you," Sally says until Tammy pulls her by the collar.

"How can you be so sure? Without us, the world may be in danger and SpongeTron is off fighting bad guys. What if he gets hurt? What if HQ gets destroyed? What if he doesn't make it back to record my shows!?" Tammy screams in terror, "WE GOTTA GO BACK!"

But Cindy slaps Tammy across the face. "GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF! You girls gotta stick together and win this thing. Like you said, you have one day left to prove to the boys that you can be better campers than them. I mean look there..."

Cindy points at Tommy, now out of his depression, but mindlessly tapping his thumbs on a small rock like it was a game. He laughs, "I'm so glad we're back home and Dad gave me my V-Buddy back."

"Uh dude? You know that's a rock..." Darry mentioned.

Tommy hissed at him, "You can't have my game! It's MINE!" Darry, feeling afraid, backed a few feet away from him as Tommy rubs the rock obsessively, "My precious... My precious..."

Tammy and the girls are creeped out by Tommy's behavior, but understand Cindy's point. "You just need something to make those boys crack," Cindy explained when she thinks of a devious plan, "And I've got the ultimate prank to teach them a lesson..."

* * *

Of course you know, this means war. What will this relaxing camping trip escalate to? Please leave a review of what you think so far and stick around for the next part.


	15. Camp Keep a Nicktoon Down: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 6: Camp Keep a Nicktoon Down**

**Plot:** _With only a few weeks till the birth of Jimmy and Cindy's baby, the two decide to go on a no-tech retreat in Camp Horrorwood and has invited Darry, Tammy, Tommy, and the Nicktoon Cadets to come along with Danny and Sam. With no technology, the kids start to freak out until competition arises between the boys and girls over who could survive the longest in the wilderness, resulting in an all-out prank war between the two groups. But a certain group of robots learn of the Nicktoons' defenseless nature and plots to take them out. Can the Nicktoons work together to survive the no-tech camp retreat and the ambush?_

**Part 2**

* * *

Later in the afternoon, everyone was getting ready to begin their hike through the woods after their bags were packed with all the food and supplies they'd need for the long trail. "Alright," Danny announced. "Everybody ready?"

"I am!" Darry shouted, raising his hand up high.

"Me too." Sam said also, standing close to Danny.

"So am I." Jimmy added also.

"We are!" Both Tommy and Tammy agreed.

"Us too!" Sally, Dolly, and Allie all shout.

"And me!" Crash, Twitchy, and Junior cheer as they stand next to the quiet Buster.

"So are we!" Yuki shouted as Kida raised her hand.

"And me," Cindy said, getting up until she ached, making her fall back.

Sam went to Cindy and held her up. "On second thought, maybe you guys go while I stay with Cindy."

"Good idea." Jimmy agreed with a nod. "Take good care of her."

"Hey, I'm going with you guys," Cindy objects, trying to get up without Sam's help. "Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean Edwin is holding me back." Jimmy and the others look at Cindy due to her name change. "What? 'Isabella' and 'Zachery' are so two days ago."

Cindy falls again, but this time was caught by Sam. "Don't worry, Jimmy. I'll take care of Cindy and what's-his-name…or hers." Jimmy nodded, approving of Sam taking care of his pregnant wife as the rest go hiking into the woods. As they left, they did not notice a fox with red eyes spying on them from behind the bushes.

* * *

The group began their hike by going up a hill just outside of camp that led through the forest. Jimmy took the lead of the group as he used a walking stick he found on the ground. "Alright everyone!" He called toward the group behind him. "Remember to stay together and don't wander off!"

Junior shivered as he walked. "I'm scared, you guys."

"Yeah," Kida said as she walked behind Junior. "You wouldn't wanna get caught by the Beast of Camp Horrorwood." Then she and Allie got close together and eerily howled, "Ooooooh!" Hearing this, Junior got close to Twitchy and clung onto him, making the squirrel glare at the girls while he was eating a bag of trail mix.

"It's okay, Junior." Darry assured. "Once we're done with this hike, we'll head back to camp for more s'mores."

Hearing this, Twitchy licked his lips while Junior cautiously asked, "But what if the Beast of Camp Horrorwood shows up?"

Danny sighed and said, "Junior, you may not have noticed but the truth is I made the whole story up. There is no Beast of Camp Horrorwood."

"There's not?" Junior asked, confused.

"Yeah," Darry also explained. "I heard that story before when I was your age and I've never seen the Beast."

"He also cowered in fear under his bed for three days after he heard the story." Yuki mentioned, making Darry glare and growl at her.

"So..." Junior began saying cautiously. "There isn't a real Beast of Camp Horrorwood that would wanna kill us?"

"Let me make this clear for Danny," Jimmy told for him. "There is NO such thing as the Beast. There aren't any monsters in the woods. Just make-believe."

"Wait, Neutron. If you think monsters are make-believe, what about ghosts?" Yuki mentions to him.

"Or fairies?" Tammy added.

"Or aliens?" Sally also added.

"Or talkin' sea critters and land critters?" Dolly added as well.

"Or Jujus?" Kida added excitedly.

"Uh..." Jimmy responded, feeling dumbfounded, until he pointed up to the trees. "Look over there. It's a dendroica cerulean, otherwise known as a cerulean warbler. They're common birds of North America, but during the summer, the dendroica tend to…"

As Jimmy rambled on with facts, from the back of the group, Allie signaled to Kida, who signaled to Sally, who signaled to Dolly, who signaled to Tammy, who signaled to Yuki.

Yuki gave a thumbs up to Kida, who called out, "Mr. Neutron! Mr. Fenton! I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Us too!" the squirrel triplets shouted, raising their hands.

"I think I have to as well." Yuki mentioned.

Danny sighed and said, "Alright, you all go on ahead and we'll wait for you."

"I'll go with them to help make sure they find their way back." Tammy insisted as she and the girls wander off.

Crash crossed his arms and mentioned, "Makes sense those girls can't hold it in till the end of the hike."

"Ihopetheygetpoisonoak." Twitchy hyperly said as he scratched his leg. "I'mstillitchy."

Darry slaps the back of his neck and groans, "Least you're not scratching because of bugs."

While Tommy was still tapping on a rock, he suddenly mutters franticly, "The batteries are dead…the batteries are dead. I need new batteries."

Jimmy notices their behavior and thinks to himself, _'I can't let Cindy pass up the opportunity to honor our child with the name of a world renowned genius. I need to do something to keep the tides turned.'_ He walks over to them, "Hey, gentlemen. Why the long faces?"

"Well, we're thinking we wanna go home." Darry answered. "Camping isn't as fun as I thought it would be. I miss SpongeTron, we're being eaten by mosquitoes, and Tommy's on the brink of losing his sanity."

He points to Tommy, who was lying on his front and scribbling his finger through the dirt, "Technology come back to me, come back to me."

Jimmy pours his canteen of water on the Tommy's head, snapping him out of his daze, and the genius pulls him back on his feet and dusts him off. "Come on, guys." He says with a smile. "That's no way to talk. You wanted to show those ladies who can rough it in these woods and if they saw you now, they'll think they've won." Darry, Crash, Twitchy, and Tommy all look at each other, understanding Jimmy's point. The genius then adds, "You need to show them just who it is that has the tougher exterior, and if you're willing to listen, I think I know a way how…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the woods the girls stop in the middle of an open area and Tammy and Yuki open up their packs to reveal a bunch of equipment. They both take out some rope and toss it to Allie and Kida. They both throw the ropes to the top branches while Dolly takes a strange black cloth out of her pack. "This will show those boys who can't handle it." Yuki said with a sly grin.

* * *

After the girls return from using the "bathroom", the group continued their hike with the boys not even suspecting a thing, with the girls unaware that the boys had something up their sleeves as well. The group soon stops for a lunch break as they all sit down and enjoy their food.

Darry then turns to Crash and Twitchy and winks, who both smile and wink back. When the brothers do the same to Buster, he just sighs and rolls his eyes. Crash stood up from his seat with Twitchy and stretched out his arms. "Boy howdy…" Crash said in an innocent tone. "I sure do have a lot of energy leftover. I think we're gonna look for a bear that I can wrestle."

"You're gonna get yourself killed." Sally said, looking at him dully.

"Then in that case, why don't I go with you?" Darry said, standing up as he smiled at Crash and Twitchy. "After all, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you guys."

"Right…" Crash said slyly with a thumb up as he, Twitchy, and Darry walked deeper into the woods.

"If we're lucky, the bear will eat Darry too." Yuki said with a dull frown.

Danny stood up and announced, "I'm gonna go look ahead to see if there's a road that'll let us double back to the campsite."

"I think I saw one just up ahead." Jimmy mentioned as he followed Danny down the path.

When the kids were alone, they suddenly heard screaming as they see Twitchy speed towards them, panting franticly. They all look at him in surprise when Twitchy speedily says, "DarryandCrashweretakenbyabigscarymonster!They're gonnageteaten!"

"Wait…wha?" Allie questioned, looking baffled.

Twitchy catches his breath and says much slowly, "Darry…Crash…taken…big…scary…monster."

All the girls gasp in shock while Tommy says, "Quick! We gotta save them!"

"Let's go!" Yuki yells as she and the other girls run into the woods. Tommy stops following and Buster grabs Junior to stop him from going as well.

"Darry!" Tammy calls out. "Crash!" but when there was no response, Yuki wondered, "Where can they be?"

"What if they got caught by the Beast of Camp Horrorwood?" Kida wondered with a frightened look.

"There is no Beast, remember?" Tammy pointed out.

"Yeah, it was just a made-up story by my dad." Yuki added.

But up in the trees, a black-gloved hand holds up a flashlight and uses his other hand in front of the beams. On the shadowed ground behind the girls, a bright round light appears behind them and they turn to see the shadow of a large beastly creature appear and a growl was heard.

The girls all scream in fright and run away, but as they fled in terror from the Beast, they suddenly end up running all the way off a ledge and down a landslide that dropped them into a large puddle of mud.

As they sit up in the mud, Dolly began screaming, "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! It's all over my fur!"

"I think your fur is the least of our worries." Allie mentioned while Kida spits mud out of her mouth.

"Wait a minute." Yuki asked as Tammy cleaned off her glasses. "What about the-"

Suddenly, the hear laughing and look up to see Darry Phantom hovering above them. "I can't believe you all fell for that twice!" He said with a grin.

Crash peeked over the edge and pointed, "Told y'all girls can't handle this here wilderness!"

They then turn away as they continued laughing. The mud-covered girls look at each other and glare. "That's it." Yuki said angrily. "They're dead."

* * *

Back at the rest stop when Danny and Jimmy returned to continue the hike, they all turn to see the girls return, still covered in mud from the boys' prank. "What happened to you?" Danny wondered while behind him, Jimmy was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, we had some beastly trouble." Tammy said as she and the others glare at the boys.

While Tommy, Darry Fenton, Twitchy, and Crash all laugh in amusement (Buster even tried to resist chuckling), Kida said, "We wanna go back to camp."

Danny sighed and said, "Alright, we'll take the path back."

As the group began to head back to camp, the boys all high-five for their victory. After the group makes it to the trail they were previously on, Tammy looks back at the girls and winks with a smile.

Sally smiles back as she shouts, "Hey, look! I think I see a bear in those woods."

"A bear?!" Crash shouted excitedly as he ran over to where they pointed. "Wait up! I'm gonna wrestle it to the ground!"

"Hold on!" Jimmy called after him. "We're supposed to stay together!"

Twitchy and Buster run after him while Yuki and Tammy turned to Darry and Tommy. "You better go after him, bro." Yuki suggested.

"Yeah," Tammy added in the same manner, "Wouldn't wanna lose a member of your team."

Darry and Tommy narrow their eyes and reluctantly follow the SquarePants siblings. Kida then looks at Dolly and Allie and winks at them with a smile.

* * *

Crash had finally stopped running as he looked around, helping Buster and Twitchy catch up to him, "Where's the bear? I don't see the varmint."

"Crash, there is no bear." Darry insisted. "Can't we just go back to camp?"

"Yeah, the sooner this nightmare's over the better." Tommy added.

Twitchy then begins to hear something in the bushes and clings onto Darry's arm. "Fellers,Ihearsomething!" he says rapidly while shaking in fear. "I hear something!"

"Cool your jets, Twitchy." Crash whispered. "If the ladies hear y'all cryin', we end up losin' the bet."

"That's right." Darry said with a determined smile. "After today, we just proved that we're the dominant species capable of surviving in the wild."

From in the bushes, dark brown-furred hands pick up a log and growls into it, causing it to echo through the woods and the boys to halt in place.

"What was that?" Tommy asks, looking shaken.

"I don't know." Darry responded. "Maybe a bear?"

"A bear?!" Crash said, making a wrestling pose. "Where? Where?"

Then a pair of blonde-furred hands unties a rope, lets go of it, causing it to fly through the trees and over the branches. The growling was heard again, and they turn to see a large wolf-like creature with black fur and glowing green eyes coming toward them from out of the bushes. "IT'S THE BEAST OF CAMP HORRORWOOD!" Tommy yelled at the top of his lungs.

The boys all scream as they run away from the beast. They make it back to the trail where the two adults and girls hear them screaming and running towards them. Darry jumps onto his dad and clings onto him. "Daddy, the Beast is in there! He's gonna eat us!"

"What?" Danny asked, confused by his son's behavior until said Beast swings out of the woods and stops just under a tree.

"AAH!" Junior cried out in fear. "It's the Beast!"

"This is it!" Crash said as he lied on the ground. "We're all gonna be eatin'!"

"I knew we shouldn't have come on this stupid camping trip!" Tommy cried out.

"Itwasniceknowin'youguys!" Twitchy yelled ducked down, covering his head.

While the boys were cowering in fear, the girls began laughing and Buster noticed something off about the Beast and picked up a small rock and chucked it at the beast's head, only to notice it didn't react.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Darry shouted, realizing what's going on and letting go of his dad. Upon closer inspection, the beast looked more like a paper-mache dummy covered in a black-furred blanket and stitched together, and was hanging from a tree with rope.

As the girls continued laughed, they walked over to the "Beast". "I see you've found the Beast of Camp Horrorwood." Tammy teased.

Dolly slapped it, causing it to rock back and forth like a piñata. "What'd y'all think? We made it ourselves."

"Well, I gotta admit," Jimmy said as he stared at the Beast dummy. "It is built with a rather well structured design."

Crash glared and yelled, "I knew it was you daffodils who were behind this!"

"If you knew, then why did you run away screaming?" Allie asked with her arms crossed.

Darry walked over and glared furiously at the girls. "That was a dirty trick."

"Y'all wanna talk about dirty!" Dolly shouted as she held out her tail. "I still got dried up mud in my fur!"

"You girls are just bunch of sore losers." Tommy pointed out.

"Are the woods too tough for the great Darry Phantom?" Yuki asked smugly.

"They are for a bunch of girls who can't handle a little dirt." Darry replied in the same way.

Seeing all his friends continue arguing gave Junior a look of horror as he slowly backed away from the group and ran off into the woods.

"We'renottheoneswhostillsmelllikeaskunk!" Twitchy said as he blew a raspberry.

"Yeah!" Crash said as he repeated. "We all think you smell bad!"

"Gee, I wonder why." Kida said with a glare.

"EVERYONE, STOP!" Danny shouted loudly, finally getting the kids to quiet down. "If this is how it's gonna be, then we have no choice. All the girls will continue down the path with Jimmy back to camp, and the boys and I will follow through a different path."

All quietly agreed as Jimmy led the girls down the path and Danny led the girls in the opposite direction, and no one spoke as they separated. However, after both groups left, something large was hiding behind the tree as it grabbed the head of the dummy.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Sam and Cindy were sitting at the campfire as Cindy ate s'mores to satisfy her cravings. The two women laugh as they talk, but then heard the sound of footsteps as they see Jimmy and the girls returning. Sam stood up and greeted, "Hey guys," but she noticed half of the campers missing. "Where's Danny and the others?"

"They'll arrive shortly." Jimmy sighed and explained, "It's long story."

The girls excitedly ran over to Cindy. "Mrs. Neutron, it worked." Tammy whispered.

"Those boys totally fell apart." Yuki whispered as well.

"That'll teach 'em a thing or two." Dolly added with a smile.

"That's great." Cindy said with a smile. "But wait, why are you covered in mud?"

But Sam overheard them and wondered, "What's going on here?"

But before she could get any information, she noticed Danny and the boys approaching camp, looking frantic about something. "Guys!" Darry called out as he sped toward them. "Junior's missing!"

"What?" Jimmy, Cindy, and Sam both asked in shock.

But the girls looked skeptical about this. "Ha, nice try." Yuki said as she turned her head away with her arms crossed.

"We already fell for this once, remember?" Tammy reminded. "Do you really think we'd fall for it again?"

"No, we're serious!" Tommy pointed out. "Junior's really gone!"

"Junior?" Twitchy asked as he sped around the campsite, trying to find him. "Junior! Junior?!" but the squirrel could not find his younger brother anywhere.

"How do we know he's really missing?" Kida asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not a joke." Danny said as he came into camp. "Junior's really gone. He was with us when we were all hiking back, but then we noticed he was gone after we split up.

The squirrel triplets gasped in fright. "You mean he's really gone?" Sally asked.

"We thought he might've gone with you guys." Tommy mentioned. "But now…it looks like he's still in the forest."

"Well, it's only been fifteen minutes since we last saw him." Jimmy pointed out, "Which means he can't be far."

"But he's still out there by himself." Crash pointed out. "All alone, cold, scared, hungry, and vulnerable to be eaten by the Beast." The kids all dagger at him as he nervously chuckles and adds, "Not that I'm afraid."

"One, there is no Beast." Danny counted on his fingers. "And two, you're right. We can't just leave Junior out there by himself. It'll get dark soon if we don't hurry."

Danny, Sam, and Cindy walk to Jimmy as he instructs. "Tommy and Tammy, you take Crash, Twitchy, Allie, and Kida, and search east. Sam will take Buster, Sally, Dolly, and Yuki, and search west. Danny and I will head north."

"What about me, Commander?" Darry asked, pointing the flashlight like a sword, "I'll find Junior in no time flat!"

"Actually, I was thinking you stay at camp with Cindy."

"What?!" Darry asked in shock. "But...I can find Junior!"

"But with Cindy in her condition, someone has to watch her and-" Jimmy froze smiles brightly. "I got it! Thomas Edison! We can name our baby after…" he stopped again and looked at the Turner boy. "Right, that's your name. Sorry about that."

Tommy blinked in confusion until Tammy asked. "If it was a girl, would you name the baby 'Tamera'?"

Danny then spoke to Darry, "Make sure Cindy's safe and sound."

"Don't worry." Darry assured. "I'll make sure her and the unborn nameless baby stay safe."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Junior was wandering around by himself, looking completely terrified as he darted his head around. "Hello?" he called out. "Hello?"

He yelped in fright as the bushes next to him rustle and a bird flies out to above the trees. "I don't think this is the way back to camp." Junior said as he gulps in fright.

* * *

Night approaches them as Tommy, Tammy, and Sam search for the missing little sponge. So far, they found nothing. Jimmy and Danny Phantom kept searching. "Do you think Junior's still safe?" Danny asked Jimmy.

"It's possible, while he may not be the most skilled, he still has his mother's strength to protect him," Jimmy told and rests on a tree. "I can't let everyone down. I should've kept a more watchful eye on everybody. This only proves I'll be a failure as a father."

"It wasn't your fault, Jimmy." Danny insisted. "We both let things get out of hand between the kids. What's important now is finding Junior and making sure he's safe and back with his family."

Jimmy sighed and slumped over. "Hey, let me ask you something, Danny. Did you and Sam ever get into heated arguments over what to name your kids?"

Danny rested too and wipes sweat from his face. "Well, when Sam was pregnant with our first baby, we were told it was gonna be a girl," he admitted, "Sam wanted to name our kid 'Lilith'."

Jimmy snickers and covered his mouth from laughing. "And what did you say?"

"I said 'Delilah' would've been a much better name than 'Lilith'." Danny answered. "It turned into a big debate after that. But when the baby came and we found out it was a boy, we settled with the name that first ran into our minds."

"That's it?" Jimmy asked in astonishment. "You guys agreed on a name just like that?"

"Of course. I guess we were distracted by the miracle of life in front of us," Danny told. "We were so happy that we completely forgot about our argument."

Jimmy smiles, "Wow... how am I gonna be that good of a father as you are..." He turns around, thinking fondly about his and Cindy's baby. "I guess it was silly of me to agree to a bet with Cindy over who would name our child using who would win between the boys and girls."

"Wait, you did what?" Danny asked in surprise.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Darry Phantom and Cindy were sitting at the campfire with Cindy talking to Darry about something that seemed over his head. "...Why can't Neutron ever settle on something that doesn't have to do with science? There's no way I would ever name my baby 'Albert'. I just can't imagine what it's gonna be like when the baby is actually born and we find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"Hey, I'm sure you two can settle your differences and eventually agree on a name," Darry told, "That how Mom and Dad did it and look how I am now."

"Oh yeah, your parents actually agreed to pick a dumb name like 'Darry'."

Darry looked offended by this comment until he heard growling behind him and they both turned and noticed a fox with red eyes approaching him viciously.

Darry gasped in shock and look frightened. "It's the real Beast of Camp Horrorwood!"

The fox growled and pounces at him. Darry's screams were heard by Danny and Jimmy, who rushed back to the campsite.

"Darry!" Cindy cried out in worry as she watches Darry try to hold the fox back as it struggled on top of him with its snarling teeth.

The ghost boy managed to kick the animal off him and stand up. He backed away while the fox still tried to approach him, baring its teeth, until Darry steps on a long stick. He grabs it and swings it at the red beast. "Back off!" Darry yelled, swinging his stick. But the fox claws at the stick, slicing it to pieces. "Uh oh," Darry gulped as the fox leaps at him.

Before it can attack, it was shot by a green ecto-blast. The fox yelped as it flung into a tree trunk. Darry was panting in exhaustion as Danny walked over to him. "Thanks Dad." Darry said between breaths. "I think it almost gave me rabies."

Jimmy arrived as well and immediately grabbed Cindy's hands. "Are you okay? What about the baby?" he asked in frantic concern.

"I'm fine, Neutron." Cindy answered with a smile. "We both are."

They then see the fox getting up on its feet. Suddenly, it smirks with its sharp teeth and says, "Your human emotions make me sick."

"A talking fox?" Darry wonders out loud until they see it transform into the familiar shape of a red and black square robot, SpongeCog.

"Surprised?" SpongeCog asked. "I was the fox in the bushes the whole time. After I noticed you leaving Amity Park on a no-weapon retreat, I thought it was the perfect chance to ambush you. My master in unaware of this, but won't it be a big surprise?"

"Oh, it'll be a surprise alright." Darry said as his hands glow blue. "Once we send you back to him in pieces."

Suddenly, the twins arrive with Crash, Twitchy, Allie and Kida, and they see what's going on. "Guys!" Crash asked in panic. "Did you find Junior yet? Is he in trouble?"

Hearing this, SpongeCog smirked. "So…you're missing Crybaby Jr., eh? Well, why don't me and my comrades help you find him?"

Darry immediately flew off towards him with his fist held high. "Oh, no you don't!" but SpongeCog swiftly grabbed Darry's leg and throws him away, crashing into a thorny busy.

"Don't worry." SpongeCog said as he transformed into a fox again. "We'll take good care of the little squishy." And took off on all fours at top speed into the dark woods.

Afterwards, Sam's group arrives and Yuki and her mother run over to Darry, who was sitting up while holding his head. As Sam holds onto Darry, her son becomes frantic and cries out, "Mom! Junior's in trouble, we gotta help him!"

"Aah!" Crash yelled in panic as tears suddenly appear in his eyes. "Junior, he's…he's…" Twitchy begins to sniffle as tears appeared in his eyes as well.

Sally holds onto Dolly and Allie as the three burst into tears and began sobbing.

"We have to go back in there," Jimmy spoke solemnly. "I got Junior into this, so it's up to me to find him and save him…" He marches into the entrance of the forest, but Danny stops him.

"Hold on. You're actually gonna go there ALONE?" Danny asked, crossing his arms while Sam stood behind him. Jimmy gulped, wondering what he has to say. He smirks, "Well, you're not going without us. We are supposed to be the adults supervising him."

"Now hold up just a cotton pickin' minute!" Crash yelled out as Twitchy stood next to him, also upset. "Junior's our baby brother! We're goin' too!"

"Us too!" The squirrel triplets all yelled out.

"Junior's our teammate." Yuki said as Kida nodded. "We should go too."

"And I'm coming too!" Darry said, popping up.

Jimmy looks at the group and looks back at Cindy with the twins. "If you like, Tommy can go with you guys, and Buster and I can watch Cindy," Tammy suggested.

"Well..." Jimmy said, still looking unsure about the situation. "If you all are that confident about it, I guess I can't argue."

"I promise to take good care of your wife, sir!" Tammy saluted while Buster silently stood next to her.

"I'm sure you will, Tams," Jimmy assures, "After all, I trust you and Buster are the more responsible in the group."

He pats her on the head and moves toward Cindy. Tammy silently giggles. "He thinks I'm responsible…" while Buster just stares at her, a bit disturbed.

Jimmy held Cindy's hands. "Promise me you'll get out of the forest alive?" she asked concern.

Jimmy stayed silent for a moment only to kiss Cindy on the cheek. "Un-bruised and unscratched, I assure you. I'll be back for you and our baby whose name we both can agree on."

"I'll be waiting, Nerdtron." Cindy said with an affectionate smile before he parted with her. Soon, he and the others left. Tammy and Cindy waved goodbye until Cindy clutched her stomach in pain.

* * *

Deep in the dark forest, Junior was still wandering around by himself. He paced in circles as he wondered out loud, "What do I do? What do I do?"

He stopped when he heard a rustle in the bushes. He turns to see something coming out. It was the red-eyed fox that SpongeCog was disguised as. Junior screamed in fright, "AAAH! It's the Beast of Camp Horrorwood!"

The fox just laughed and said, "You wanna see the Beast? I'll show you the Beast."

"Talking Beast!" Junior screamed as he ran away. While he ran through the woods, he stopped when the bushes in front of him began to rustle. From out of it came what looked like the Beast, but also had a square body, an electrical cord for a tail, and red eyes inside the mouth.

When the Beast growled at him, Junior ran away in the left direction and suddenly bumped into something hard and metal which caused him to fall on the floor unconscious. The object was SpongeCog 013, who bent down and picked up Junior by his legs in his large fist.

The fox walked over and transformed into SpongeCog 001. "Now, why don't we make the little runt comfortable while we wait for the rest of those squishies to show up?" He turns to the "Beast" and it growls in a robotic voice, revealing it to actually be SpongeCog 010.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy was leading Danny, Sam, Darry, Yuki, Tommy, Kida, Crash, Twitchy, and the squirrel triplets on a search for Junior. "Okay, this is DEFINITELY not the camping trip I was hoping for," Sam retorts, "Any sign of him?"

"Not yet." Jimmy said in a confident tone. "If my calculations are correct, Junior couldn't have wandered off far."

"If we had some sort of radar or a DNA Tracker, we could have found him ten minutes ago," Tommy ranted.

"Shut up, Tommy," Darry yelled at him. "I am so sick of you complaining about camping!"

"Yeah!" Crash agreed. "At least your sib isn't lost in the wilderness!"

"This wouldn't have happened if we didn't go to camp at all!"

"You're probably just sore because you boys couldn't handle it." Yuki pointed out.

"Hey! Wehandleditjustfine!" Twitchy angrily said.

The kids began to argue as Jimmy and Danny both stare. "Was I like that with Cindy?" Jimmy asked him.

"Would you two be QUIET!" Sam screamed at both of them, making the kids silent. "It's enough for one couple to argue. Neutron, do you see him yet?"

"Lookie here!" Sally called out as she held a small item she picked up off the ground.

She gave it to Jimmy, who noticed it was a small sailor cap. Crash gasped, immediately recognizing it. "That there's Junior's lid! He wouldn't just drop it here!"

"OHNO!" Twitchy yelled in panic. "He's…been…EATEN!"

Everyone gasps in shock until Danny points out. "Let's not jump to conclusions here. We don't know that for sure."

"Then what are those?" Kida asks as she points to a spot on the ground.

They all go over to her and look on the ground to see large footprints on the ground. "It's the Beast." Allie said as she pulled her beanie down over her eyes.

"Those don't look like any kind of animal tracks." Jimmy noticed.

"More like someone wearing a large plated-boot." Sam hypothesized.

"Wait." Darry said. "SpongeCog's here. You think maybe he brought some 'friends' along?"

At this, everyone looks at each other, realizing who else may be in the woods other than SpongeCog. "That settles it." Tommy added. "We're doomed."

* * *

Back at the camp, Tammy and Buster were sitting at the campfire while Cindy was holding a tray with three drinks. "I'm kinda getting worried." Cindy mentioned as she sat next to Tammy. "They've been gone for over an hour."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Neutron," Tammy smiled as she sips her fresh new lemonade, "Knowing my brother's there with Jimmy, they'll all be alright and able to save Junior."

"I hope so," Cindy said, sipping her lemonade entirely. She stands up and walks away. "I'm gonna get more s'mores…"

As Tammy cooled down with her drink as Buster did the same, they hear a loud scream and the sound of plates and dishes falling and breaking. Tammy gasps and immediately stands up. "Mrs. Neutron!" she shouts and she and Buster run over to her and see Cindy standing over broken dishes, hunched over while holding her stomach.

"Oh no…" Cindy groaned in a large amount of pain in her stomach. "Not here...not now!"

Tammy clasped her mouth, realizing what's going on. "You don't mean...it's happening?"

Cindy nodded her head, clenching her teeth and shutting her eyes as she held onto her stomach. "The baby's coming!"

"WHAT?!" Tammy screamed while Buster fell over in shock. "No! Everyone's not back yet! The baby can't come right now!"

"Well, I think the baby's already made up its mind!" Cindy bitterly shouted as she groaned in pain and fell to her knees.

"What am I gonna do?" Tammy said to herself, shaking in fear. "I don't have a phone ...no Recaller...no contact. Tommy's right. No technology STINKS!"

"How about instead of ranting, HELP ME!"

Tammy pulled Buster back on his feet and once he was back to normal, the two of them helped Cindy and pulled her back against a log to lay upward. "Buster, you have to go find Jimmy and the others and warn them what's going on." Tammy instructed the sponge while he looked uncertain. "I'll stay right here and help Cindy." Afterwards, Buster gained confidence and nodded before grabbing a flashlight and taking off into the forest as fast as he can.

* * *

The rescue group hides in the dark behind a bunch of trees as they spot a large cavern with SpongeCog 013 and SpongeCog 001 standing at the entrance. They fail to notice an invisible Darry Phantom fly right past them into the cave and he sees Junior sitting in a fetal position with his eyes covered as SpongeCog 010 stood over him with the fake Beast head still on him, which was possibly what was frightening Junior so much. But soon 010 begins to sniff the air and Darry quietly panics as he quickly flies out of the cave before he's noticed.

He meets up with his comrades and turns visible as Darry explains, "There's SpongeCog 001, 013, and 010. The first two are guarding the entrance, and 010 is keeping Junior in there using the head of that dummy you girls made to trick us."

"But I don't get it." Yuki mentioned. "Junior has the strength of ten men. Why doesn't he use that to get himself out?"

"Y'all don't know Junior like we do." Crash said as he stood next to Twitchy. "If he's ever this scared, liftin' anything heavy is somethin' he doesn't even know he can do."

"Perfect." Danny groaned. "What else can go wrong?"

Suddenly, they hear panting and see Buster heading toward them. He stops in front of him and pants heavily, leaning forward, trying to catch his breath. "Buster, what are ya doin' here?" Dolly asked. "I thought y'all were supposed to be watchin' over Cindy."

While still out of breath, Buster begins saying, "The bay…the bay… co…co"

"The bay is flooded?" Sally guessed.

"The bacon's gone bad?" Tommy obliviously guessed.

"The bagel bag is empty?" Kida guessed.

"Thetrackertippedover?" Twitchy guessed with a giggle.

Jimmy sighed in annoyance, "Those don't even make a lick of sense."

After finally catching his breath, Buster exasperatingly says, "The baby's coming!"

"Okay, that sounds about right." but then Jimmy's eyes widen in shock as he yells, "THE BABY'S COMING?!"

* * *

At the camp, Tammy was helping Cindy with the baby about to be born. "Okay, one thing I learned in health class is you have to breathe like this." Tammy demonstrates to Cindy how to breathe at the fast pace.

As Cindy began her labored breathing, she stops a minute and shouts, "Am I really supposed to depend on a ten-year-old to deliver my baby?!"

"I'm the only chance you got now until the others come back!" Tammy shouted back. "Now keep breathing!"

Cindy followed her instructions and kept breathing. "Now don't worry, I'm sure Buster told them by now. I know they're gonna handle the situation slow and steady..."

* * *

Tammy was indeed wrong, as everyone at the forest panicked. The kids ran around in circles screaming and repeating, "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?!"

"This is not good. We shouldn't have left them and went camping in the first place," Sam said very worried as Danny held her, since she was the reason everyone was brought to this trip. "Jimmy, what are we gonna- Jimmy?" She notices Jimmy placing dirt on the edges of his cheeks as he takes off his shirt and wraps it around his head.

The kids stopped and watched Jimmy strangely as he marched forward. "This is the last straw…" Jimmy said fueled with both rage and determination. "I put everyone in danger... I let Junior wander off by himself… I let him get captured by evil robots… and my wife's in labor. But I'm not gonna let all this happen again…not this time. Bring it on!" He takes out an ax (used by Twitchy to cut down a tree few days earlier) and dons a battle cry.

Everyone watched in shock. "Mom, what just happened?"

Sam theorizes, "It looks like when Cindy is in danger with their child coming, I'd say Jimmy has learned to thwart wild nature by tapping into the primal instinct of man and break from civilization as the only key to survival."

"So what you're saying is…" Tommy began to understand, "Our leader's completely lost it."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Jimmy charged out of the bushes with his ax in hand as he faced the robots. SpongeCog just scoffed and said, "Looks like we have a few pests to take care of." He pointed as he looked at SpongeCog 013. "Get him."

SpongeCog 013 smashes the ground in front of Jimmy, causing it to shake and crumble in order to make him fall below into the newly formed wide crevasse. But thinking quickly, he grabs a hold of a tree root and uses it to swing across unharmed and unshaken.

Everyone watches as Jimmy goes berserk, swinging the ax at 013, trying to damage the robot as the weapon clanked against his metallic body. "On second thought, why don't we stay here for a while? It looks like our leader is handling things on his own," Darry suggested, not looking behind to see the ground beneath Sam crumble.

The bottom of the ground collapsed, making Sam fall. Her screams alert Darry and Yuki as they turn, "MOM!" Sam screamed about to plunge into the chasm when Danny appeared in black mist and caught her in his arms and teleported her back on the pathway. Sam smiled at her husband and savior. But Darry glared and gritted his teeth. "Those jerks think they can hurt my mother now?" and then he flew off at top speed toward the cave.

"Darry! Wait!" Sam called out, but he was already gone.

"Kida and I will go after him." Yuki explained. "You and Dad should go with Tommy and help Jimmy."

Sam nodded while Danny told them cautiously, "Alright, but please be careful, sweetie." as the three of them left to catch up with Jimmy.

When the Nicktoon Cadet girls left in another direction, Crash turned to Twitchy, "Well, I ain't just gonna stand around. We're gonna go rescue our baby brother." Twitchy nodded rapidly as he smirked. Then Crash turned to Buster, "You watch the girls while we go do our duty."

When Buster didn't respond, the two ran off while Sally muttered, "Please make it back."

* * *

Jimmy continued to swing the ax at SpongeCog 013, who kept blocking the attack with his bulky arms. As SpongeCog watches, he turns his arm into a beamsword, "Why don't I turn this 'hero' into a 'tragic hero'?"

But before he could strike Jimmy from behind, he was suddenly tackled by Darry Phantom and kicked to the ground. Darry fiercely said, "You know, you should've listened to your boss about running away to the forest."

"Your heads on a platter will certainly make up for all the disappointment YOU caused him!"

"I get more comebacks like that from Skulker." Darry flew towards the robot and threw a punch at him, which the robot turned his head and ducked to avoid.

* * *

While Junior was still cowering in the cave from the Beast disguised SpongeCog 010. A fast blur suddenly appeared and ripped off the mask from 010's head, much to his confusion. He turns to see Twitchy holding it with a chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth.

"Neverscaremylittlebroagain!" Twitchy said with a glare.

As SpongeCog 010 knelt down and growled viciously at the squirrel, about to pounce on him like prey. But Crash swung from the top of a cave, holding a vine while letting out a "Tarzan-like" cry and kicking the robot away from his brother. "That'll teach ya, varmint!"

While Junior was still cowering against the wall with his eyes covered, Crash and Junior went over to him. "Junior!" Twitchy asked as he held him. Crash then softly spoke, "It's okay now. That Beast wannabe ain't gonna hurt you no more."

Junior finally uncovered his eyes and looked up to see his oldest brothers comforting him. "Crash…Twitchy…you came for me."

"Why, of course we did." Crash said with a smile as he placed Junior's sailor cap back on his brother's head. "We weren't gonna leave you out here in the woods all by your lonesome."

Junior smiled warmly, knowing he could always count on his two older brothers to look out for him.

* * *

SpongeCog 013 deflected the attack of the ax which left nothing but little scratches on his body. But Jimmy kept swinging the ax at him until the robot managed to grab the blade and hold it still while Jimmy tried to pull the weapon back.

He then quickly grabbed a hold of Jimmy's ankle and hoisted him in the air about to swing his large fist at the genius's face. However, Jimmy used the end of ax to jab the robot in the face, causing him to let go as he grunted and held his face. After the robot recovered, he took the opportunity to say, "Puny squishy no can defeat me with tiny weapon."

However, Jimmy smirked and replied, "I wasn't trying to defeat you."

SpongeCog 013 was confused at first until he turned his head and noticed Crash and Twitchy emerging from the cave with Junior in tow. This made the large robot enraged and he raised both his large fists at Jimmy to strike him.

However, Danny Phantom suddenly teleported behind him and grabbed a hold of him, turning them both intangible and making 013's attack miss. Suddenly, a green ecto-ray blasted SpongeCog 013, blowing him away from the two men. When Danny let go of him, Jimmy was surprised when he noticed Sam, holding the Fenton Bazooka. "Sam? How did you-"

"What? As much as I wanted a no-tech camp retreat, you thought I wasn't smart enough to bring a weapon in case of extreme measures?" Sam asked with a sly smile. Then, she blows smoke from the top of the weapon. Jimmy smiles until he hears a loud scream coming faintly from inside the forest. He instantly recognizes it as his wife going through labor at this very moment. "Now go get 'em." Sam said with a wink.

* * *

Darry grabbed a hold of SpongeCog's leg and tossed him into a tree, "You smell like ignition fuel! And it's not from being the woods for so long!"

SpongeCog jumped from the tree and fired his sonic cannon. "And you smell like sweat and dirt!"

Darry created a ghost shield and the blast bounces off. "What do you expect? I haven't bathed in two days."

As the ghost and robot continued to fight, a rock suddenly hit SpongeCog on the head and they turn to see Yuki and Kida arrive. "Can you stop with the back and forth banter and finish this already!" Yuki shouted.

"Yeah!" Kida shouted also. "Or we're gonna have to finish this ourselves."

SpongeCog smirks at the ghost boy. "You really think these little girls can save you?"

"Don't underestimate my sister and her friends." Darry angrily warned.

As SpongeCog aimed his sonic cannon at the ghost boy, he then turned it the other way and fired at the girls instead. As they stood there in shock, Darry yelled, "No!" and quickly flew toward them, making the blast hit them instead and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Darry!" Yuki and Kida both cry as they kneel down to him.

SpongeCog laughs manically. "Now you know how much pain I went through after every failure my master scorned me for! Still think you can take me?"

Yuki responded by standing protectively in front of her brother while Kida got in front of both of them with her staff out. "Like he said, don't underestimate us."

"We'll see about that." SpongeCog shouted as he lunged toward them with his hand as a beamsword. But then, Kida's staff began to glow and she fired a pink beam out of it that caused the robot to short-circuit as his arm fell off. "Barnacles!" he cursed as he quickly ran away.

Kida and Yuki sigh in relief until they hear Sam shout, "Darry!" as she and Danny rush over to the fallen ghost boy. "Son, are you okay?" Danny asked as Sam held him.

Kida went over and slyly said, "I can give him mouth-to-mouth."

But Darry instantly woke up and quickly said, "I'm fine. Really."

"Well, you better get up quick!" Yuki pointed out, "Cuz we still have a big problem!" Suddenly, Cindy's screams of torture echo through the night. "Make that two problems…"

* * *

Buster was still keeping an eye on his little squirrel triplet sisters as they anxiously wait for the Nicktoons to get back. Suddenly, they hear stomping and see a strange red-eyed one-armed bear stomping towards them. While the girls scream, Buster quickly moved them behind him as he stood protectively in front of them as he backed them away from the vicious bear. Suddenly, Crash came swinging on another vine as he landed in between his siblings and the bear.

"Well, it's about time." Crash said triumphantly. "I saved my brother, defeated a bunch of robots, and now I get to wrestle a big mean bear!"

The bear just growled and took a swipe at Crash while the bold sponge jumps into the air and lands behind the bear. He grabs it by the fur and flips it over onto its back. Then he kicks it onto its stomach and jumps on its back, grabbing it in a head lock. "For a bear, you're not really tough." Crash said, holding his grip.

Suddenly, the bear lifted up its one arm and suddenly turned it into a red claw that tried to strike Crash's back. "Crash!" Dolly cried. "Look out!"

But then Twitchy sped over and pulled Crash off the bear just in time. They see the bear turn into SpongeCog, looking worn out from the fight. "I can't take it anymore!" the robot yelled in frustration as he turned his one arm into an electrical cord and charged up a sphere of energy. "Time to turn you brats into vulture food."

"I don't think so…" SpongeCog turns and finds the rest of the group, and Tommy holding the Fenton Bazooka. "Hey...this is a new feature," Tommy smirked and aims a blue ray at SpongeCog, freezing him in a split second. "Ooh technology, how I missed you…" Tommy smiled, rubbing the Bazooka gently before kissing it.

Junior ran over and the squirrel triplets all shout in joy, "Junior!" while Buster smiled. They run over and hug him while they said things like "We missed you!" "We were so worried!"

Jimmy, Danny, and Sam all smile to see the siblings back together. But Junior sighs and says, "I'm sorry I ran away. I didn't mean to make everyone worry."

"No…" Darry began saying. "It's not your fault, Junior, it's ours. All of us got so caught up in trying to prove who's better that we forgot the reason we came here was to relax and have fun, like my mom has been telling us."

"That's right." Yuki agreed. "It shouldn't matter who can survive in the woods longer. We should worry about enjoying ourselves and spending time together. Besides, we did all manage to survive being assaulted by the robots."

"Yeah," Kida agreed. "You boys did a great job beating the SpongeCogs and rescuing Junior."

"You girls did a pretty great job yourselves beating up SpongeCog." Tommy admitted.

"And Crash really did a fantastic job wrestling that bear." Allie mentioned.

"I sure did!" Crash proudly admitted.

"It was really SpongeCog, you know." Sally pointed out dully. "I don't think that counts."

Danny then smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad you all learned a lesson from this."

"Yeah, yeah, it's good to know that all of us are safe and out of harm's way," Darry smiled proudly. However, Cindy's screams of labor again burst out of the forest as the sun began to rise. "Well, most of us anyway..."

"Cindy!" Jimmy called out in panic. "She's still having our baby! What am I gonna do?"

"Run to her, what do you think?!" Sam shouted irritably, "She needs her husband to be with her and the baby to be named soon."

"Oh right," Jimmy said and dashed back into the forest, but then he lifted into the air thanks to Darry picking him up by his arms and flying him toward his destination.

"You wanna get there on time, wouldn't you, Daddy-o?" Darry asked as he flew him through the forests with Tommy, Crash, Twitchy, and Junior following.

* * *

Back at camp, Cindy was still lying on the ground as she breathed heavily from labor and screamed loudly. "Come on, Cindy, you can do it!" Tammy encouraged her. "It's almost there! PUSH!"

"Cindy!" Jimmy shouted as Darry set him on the ground and he rushed over to Cindy's side.

"Neutron…WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?! Cindy screamed furiously.

"Sorry, we've been a bit sidetracked," Jimmy said as he holds Cindy's hand. He winces in pain as Cindy squeezes his hand tightly. "But don't worry. I'm here. I'm with you and-" Jimmy's eyes widened as he watches in awe.

Darry panted heavily as Tommy, Crash, Twitchy, and Junior were the second to come to camp. Twitchy panted as well, "Did…we…makeit?" he asked, but he, Tommy, and his brothers froze as Cindy screamed in pain.

Suddenly, Tommy fainted and Crash covered his mouth as he left to go vomit. Darry, Twitchy, and Junior watched in amazement and gasped as they hear the sound of crying. Danny, Sam, Yuki, Kida, Buster, and the squirrel triplets rushed out of the woods and into the camp. "You guys made it in time," Darry smiled and pointed. "Look!"

The group stares in surprise to see Cindy holding a small baby, with a patch of pointy blonde hair on its head, wrapped in a blanket as its crying began to calm down. Sam smiles for them as Danny kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her.

"AWWW!" Sally, Dolly, and Allie both said as they adored the newborn baby.

Tommy dizzily sat up to see the baby sleeping in Cindy's arms. "It's so beautiful," he said with a warm smile.

After Crash came back while wiping his mouth with a napkin, he too stared at the baby and said, "And so…small."

"What is it exactly?" Yuki curiously asked.

"It's a boy. We have a baby boy," Cindy said as she gently placed her finger on the baby's chin.

Tammy sighed, after all the hard work she did to help Cindy. "Thank you so much, Tammy," Jimmy said, holding Cindy close, "I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't for you."

Tammy giggles. "Oh, it's nothing. So what are you gonna name him?"

"Well..." Jimmy said with a thoughtful look. "I'm still partial to 'Albert'...What do you think, Cindy?"

Cindy thought of a name. "I really can't think of anything now that we have a precious life in our arms. But how about...Maxwell? Maxwell Albert Neutron."

Jimmy smiled warmly, hearing the name that Cindy chose. "I think that's perfect." Jimmy responded as he placed a gentle hand on the baby's head. "Our little Max."

"Aww…" the kids and adults said in awe.

All of a sudden, SpongeCog 001 burst out of the forest with rocket boots. They look up as SpongeCog (out of his icy prison) charged at them with an electric claw to seek revenge. The three kids prepared for battle as Danny held Sam to protect her and Jimmy stood in front of Cindy and the baby. But before SpongeCog could attack, he was hit once again with a freeze ray.

Everyone looked at the frozen villain in surprise. "Nice job, Tommy," Jimmy gave a thumbs up.

"I didn't do it," Tommy admitted when a large jeep drove into their campsite with very familiar faces.

"Guys?" Jimmy asked in shock to see that inside the jeep was none other than Timmy, SpongeBob, Tak, SpongeTron, and Goddard.

SpongeTron hopped off the jeep and walked to the frozen SpongeCog. "Well, well, if it isn't my evil twin cousin trying to attack my friends again…" SpongeTron smirked holding up a freeze ray.

"But-but...how did you know where to find us?" Tommy asked his father.

"Tak sensed a disturbance coming from the area where you're camping," Timmy explained. "SpongeTron also detected SpongeCog nearby so we knew you guys were in trouble. We rushed out here to make sure you were alright. We used the Boo-merang to track you guys."

"Wait." Danny realized. "Doesn't the Boo-merang only track-" but he was cut off when the ghost device suddenly flung at the back of his head, knocking him down.

"I guess it's a good thing you guys showed up when you did." Yuki admitted.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared in a cloud of smoke with Tak and SpongeBob coming out of the vehicle. Both Kida and the SquarePants kids hug their respective dads. Poof floated toward Cindy and the newborn. "Baby!" Poof giggled, shaking his rattle. Goddard also sniffs the baby's head curiously.

The baby, Max, yawned and opened his blue eyes for the first time to see everything going on around him.

Tak chuckled. "You didn't tell me you were having your baby today, Neutron."

"I don't think Jimmy knew either." Timmy pointed out.

"Aww, he's so cute." SpongeBob said as he looked at the baby. "Jimmy, he has your eyes."

"And Cindy's good looks. Thank goodness," Timmy waved off, making the genius glare at him.

Jimmy sighs calmly and happily. "Well, I'm glad all of you came to see this."

"You got that right, Jimmy," Cindy nodded in agreement while cooing the small child.

Jimmy's eyes widen in surprise. "Cindy, you just called me by my first name."

"No duh. You are my husband after all and this kid's father." Cindy holds Max up for Jimmy to carry. Jimmy carefully takes the baby from her arms and holds him. Seeing Max look at him with his blue eyes gave Jimmy a heart-warming smile.

"Okay, since Jimmy and Cindy have their baby, why don't you guys hop into the jeep and we'll drive everyone home," Timmy suggested.

"Actually Dad, why don't we stay here for one more night?" Tommy asked.

Everyone suddenly stared at Tommy in surprise the moment he said this. "YOU wanna stay here another night?" Darry asked him in surprise.

"Well...after we almost got killed by SpongeCog, the prank war, Junior going missing, and the mosquitoes..." at the mere mention of this, Tommy slaps a mosquito that bit on his arm. He speaks once more. "I figured…camping's not so bad after all."

"I guess." Tammy said as she thought this over. "I mean we did save the day and helped Jimmy and Cindy have their baby."

"Plus I think we deserve at least one day of real camping." Tommy added.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Tommy." Sam said with a smile. "But why don't we all enjoy one day of real camping? Even you, SpongeTron."

"Yay!" SpongeTron jumped in the air for joy. "I always wanted to go camping! We can have a campfire, roast weenies, make s'mores, and stay up to tell a scary story..."

"NOO!" Jimmy, Cindy, Danny, Sam, Darry and Yuki, the Turner twins, Kida, and the SquarePants kids screamed all at once, having enough of their recent scary adventure. The rest just gave them strange looks.

"Why don't we sing a campfire song instead?" Danny suggests.

"Great idea." SpongeBob agreed.

But then, Junior springs up and sings in a loud off-key voice, _**"Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song! Our C-A-M-B-F…C…N-G- Song Song SONG!"**_

While the adults cringed at this, tears suddenly appear in Max's eyes as he lies in Jimmy's arms and suddenly cried out, "WHAAAAAA!"

* * *

Later that night, the whole group was sitting around a campfire, doing various activities. Tak, Kida, Twitchy, and Allie were making s'mores. SpongeTron had a telescope come out of his body as he looked at the stars with Sally and Tammy. Jimmy and Goddard sat with Cindy as she fed Max a bottle. Timmy, Tommy, the fairies, and Buster roast weenies on the campfire. Danny relaxes on a log while Sam reads one of her books with Darry. Crash reenacts his wrestling with the bear to SpongeBob, Sally, Yuki, and Junior.

They all were having fun and enjoying themselves that no one seemed to notice in the dark woods, an eerie howl was heard from under moonlight.

**The End**

* * *

Too bad my camping trip wasn't anything like this. Well, a new face has been added to the group and what excitement will await? Please review what you think and the next story "Seven" will be posted soon.


	16. Seven: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 7: Seven**

**Plot:**_Jesse 13 comes back to town after escaping the Ghost Zone and his parents. When he claims he can now hold back his shadow form, Tammy is thrilled to have him back, but the rest of her teammates can't help but be cautious. As the couple spends time together, bad luck occurs and Jesse struggles to hold back his powers with success, but each time seems to be getting harder for him. As if things couldn't get stranger, Darry discovers he now has the power to control his own shadow, but despite the warnings of others, keeps trying them out- with strange results. Can the Nicktoons really trust Jesse to control his powers and trust Darry to gain control his new shadow powers?_

**Part 1**

* * *

It was an ordinary day at Amity Park, down in the basement at the Fenton house, Darry Phantom started running in the lab until several metal walls rose up in his path. Instead of stopping, Darry suddenly rose up in the air and flew at fast speed, turning intangible, and flying through all four walls.

Darry then flew past his father, who stood in the lab with his arms crossed as he supervised his son's training. Darry then looked up and saw a bunch of rings appear out of the ceiling. Darry just smiled excitedly and flew and passed perfectly through all the rings.

Down below in a corner of the lab, Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron stood by as they watch their teammate, and began clapping and cheering for him. Danny doesn't look satisfied when targets surround Darry. Darry grins and uses ghost rays to blast each target one by one.

"Yeah!" Darry cheered until he realized one mistake and notices one of the targets he hit had a picture of Tucker Foley on it. "Uh..." he said sheepishly. "Put some ice on that."

Danny rolled his eyes and Darry sped off toward his friends. Tammy and SpongeTron flinch as Darry phases into Tommy's body. The boy struggles a bit until his eyes turn bright blue like Darry's.

Tommy turns to Tammy and speaks in Darry's voice, "Hey dear sister, can you tell Mr. Fenton what great halfa his son has become?"

Tammy looked weirded out by this as Darry left Tommy's body. Tommy shook his head and glared up at the ghost boy. "Never do that again." he said bitterly.

"Okay, Daddy-o," Darry asked, landing in front of his dad, "What's my final score?"

"Let's see," Danny straightened his glasses and looks at his clipboard. Your speed has improved, giving you fifty points. Overshadowing is twenty points. Each target you hit was worth five points, so you got a seventy. But you hit thirteen civilians that deducts ten points. So your final score is...ten."

However, Darry excitedly pointed out, "You better add another twenty points, Dad, cuz you forgot one thing." he pointed at a plate of glass standing in the middle of the room. "I still have to demonstrate a ghostly wail!"

But his friends just looked confused. "I didn't know you had a ghostly wail." SpongeTron mentioned.

"Pssh!" Darry scoffed. "Of course I do. Just watch- or better yet, listen." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before letting out a loud scream, "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" But with his scream was no ghostly wail and the three kids cover their ears while Danny cringes. Darry kept screaming til his face was red, but cannot break the glass.

Tammy was fed up and shouted, "Will you just can it before the rest of us go deaf here?!"

Finally, Darry stopped screaming and panted in exhaustion, "Did...did I...do it?"

"No," Tommy answered dully. "But you do know how to scream like a girl."

Danny walked over to Darry and said, "Dar, you know you can't use a ghostly wail."

"Uh...right." Darry said, now looking anxious. "What I meant to say was that I can actually do that ghost manipu-thingy now. Watch."

His hand glows bright blue and he waves his hand in the air. But instead, he fires a ghost ray that blasts a bunch of equipment on a table.

"Sorry, but you can't do ghost manipulation either," Danny said, but writes on his clipboard, "But you get four points for effort."

But Darry was still in disappointment, "This isn't fair. I can't do a ghostly wail, I don't have ice powers, and I can't even duplicate myself. What's wrong with me?"

"You're only a quarter ghost, remember?" Tammy reminded. "There are some ghost abilities you can't do."

"Yeah, what's point of being a ghost if you don't have any of those cool powers," Tommy stated, "It's like you're not a ghost at all-OW!" he screamed as Tammy smacked her brother on the head.

But then Danny held his son's shoulder. "I know the limitations of powers can be frustrating, Darry. But just remember, you're still learning. You might get new powers someday; and maybe some that I don't even know."

"Really? What strange new power am I gonna have that can be as cool as yours?" Darry asked, reverting to human form and walking away in a slump.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the four Nicktoons were hanging out at an ice-cream parlor, drinking milkshakes outside. "I don't see what the big deal is, Dar." Tammy said to a still disgruntled Darry. "At least you have ghost powers. Your sister doesn't even have a ghost half."

"But Tommy's right." Darry said dourly. "What's the point of having ghost powers if I'm not gonna be as good as my dad?"

But then SpongeTron positively reminded him, "But remember what your dad said; you might discover your own powers someday."

Darry pounded his fists on the table in frustration. "Do you know how long that will take? Powers just don't show up out of nowhere in real life. Who knows when or even if I'll get any powers that will be as cool as my dad's."

He then moved his hand across the table to get his drink, but as he moved closer, something suddenly knocked the glass down and the drink spilled on the table. "Huh?" Darry wondered and put up the glass, wondering what happened.

Tammy and Tommy quickly move their glasses away to avoid the spilled liquid. "Nice going, Dar." Tommy said, annoyed. "Be more careful next time."

"But I didn't even touch anything." Darry said, still perplexed.

As he reached across the table to grab some napkins, a shadow on the ground projected Darry leaning close to the table. But when Darry was barely putting any of his weight on the surface, the table suddenly fell over, spilling everything.

Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron stared baffled by this, along with Darry. "That...wasn't me." he said.

SpongeTron just stood up from his chair. "That table was a little wobbly anyway."

The four walked away from the mess quickly and Tommy asked, "So what do you guys wanna do now?"

Tammy thought it over. "Well...I was thinking that..." but as Darry caught up with her, he stepped on her shadow on the ground, and she suddenly tripped and fell over. "Ah!" she yelped in pain.

"Tams, are you alright?" Tommy asked, helping her get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tammy said, holding her head, "I guess…"

"You're not having strokes of bad luck without me, are you?" a familiar voice spoke to Tammy.

Darry, Tommy, and SpongeTron gasped in surprise as they too recognize the voice, and then hear the sound of a motor approaching them. A black moped stopped in front of them with a small kid riding it, wearing a helmet and goggles. The kid took off his helmet and goggles, revealing himself to be none other than Jesse 13.

"JESSE!" Tammy said in an incredibly excited tone as she grinned. "It's you!" As she ran over to Jesse to hug him, the boys look uncertain due to a previous incident with him.

"I knew you'd be happy to see me, Tams." Jesse said with a smile. "I was hoping I'd run into you here."

Tammy giggled to herself. "Yeah...heh heh...I was thinking of coming here today with my friends, and here I am...hee hee."

"So what brings you here to the human world, Jesse?" SpongeTron asked in a friendly tone.

Jesse explained, "Well, I've been in the Ghost Zone training with my folks for a while now, I thought I'd take a break and hang out here."

"Yay!" Tammy cheered excitedly until she stopped, "I mean...that's cool."

"Wait just a minute here, Jesse!" Darry said, looking untrusting. "Don't you remember the last time you were here?" he counted on his fingers, "You went crazy and caused bad luck, trashed a public attraction, nearly killed us, and almost ruined a perfect friendship."

"That's right." Tommy agreed in the same way. "How do we know that the minute we step on crack, you won't turn into an ugly black monster?"

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to agree with them." SpongeTron said sheepishly.

"Guys, chillax," Jesse says casually, "Like I said, I've been training and I'm now able to hold back my transformations."

"Oh yeah," Tommy said, still in disbelief as he walked over to a table outside a restaurant and suddenly flicked over a salt shaker, spilling salt on the table.

"Guys!" Tammy yelled and quickly looked over at Jesse.

Jesse began to glow green as he groaned with his eyes closed, about to transform into a shadow ghost. But then, the glow disappeared and he opened his eyes, still looking normal. "You see?" he said proudly.

"Wow!" Tammy said in amazement. "That's great! You really can hold back your powers!"

"Now we can hang out." Jesse said until he grew modest. "I mean, if that's what you wanna do. You're the only kids I know since I don't really have any friends."

Darry and SpongeTron begin to feel bad for Jesse, but Tommy says, "No thanks, but I'll like to stick with friends who are NORMAL."

"Says the guy with the ghost friend and robot," Tammy mentioned, "Come on, Jess. We can hang out like the old times. There's a new movie I know you'd like."

"I'm in, babe." Jesse said as he tossed her an extra helmet and hopped onto his moped while Tammy climbed on back and held onto him.

Jesse started his moped and the two drove off, leaving behind Darry, Tommy, and SpongeTron.

"Can you believe he has the nerve to come back?" Tommy asked. "What is he planning now?"

"Not jealous again, are you?" SpongeTron asked.

"Me? Jealous? No way!" Tommy insisted. "You can't tell me you've forgotten what happened the last time he was here. He expects us to believe that he can suddenly control his powers and not put Tammy in danger again."

"You have a very good point," SpongeTron agreed, "But if Tammy was EVER in trouble, she'd call us. She trusts us and we have to trust her."

"There's also the fact that he comes from a family of bad luck." Darry pointed out. "It wouldn't hurt to be cautious." as he moved his feet off the ground, a black shadow beneath him began to rise up off the ground.

SpongeTron quickly noticed it and backed away slowly. "D-Darry..." he said in fear.

Darry turned around and gasped in shock to see the shadow rising above him. He quickly raised his hands in defense and the shadow dispersed and fell back to the ground below Darry.

Tommy was amazed. "How did you do that, Darry?"

"I...I have no idea," Darry said clueless, "It's probably nothing. Let's go." Darry walked away as Tommy and SpongeTron look at each other and shrug.

* * *

An hour later at Nicktoon HQ, Jimmy was carefully trying to squeeze out the perfect drop of purple liquid into a beaker of white formula. "Carefully..." he said to himself in full concentration. "Just...need…one..."

But suddenly, the door slides open and SpongeTron is the first to emerge as he shouts, "Hi Commander!"

Jimmy stands up in shock and fumbles the squeezer in his hands as he drops it on the floor, making a small explosion on the floor. "Gas planet!" Jimmy shouted in anger. "That was supposed to be Max's bottle formula."

Darry and Tommy walked in and noticed what's going on. "They sell those at the store you know." Darry pointed out.

"No son of mine is going to consume store-bought formula without having tried my patented baby formula that will give him all the nutrition he'll need at his age in order to grow." But then he noticed the unimpressed looks on their faces, noticing something that may be going on with them. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course not." Tommy explained with a glare. "Jesse 13 is back."

Jimmy gasped in shock. "You're kidding."

"It's true." Darry said as he leaned on a lab table. "And since he came, something weird has been happening to me."

"We don't know if Jesse is still a bad luck bug or if he's really in control like he says." SpongeTron explained.

"Is that so?" Jimmy asked, "And is Tammy with him?

"Of course." Tommy answered. "You know how googily she gets about Jesse. She isn't even suspicious about him suddenly learning to control his powers."

"Well, he's been gone for several months now," Jimmy remembered, "Maybe Johnny did teach him to control his powers."

"You're siding with him TOO?" Tommy yelled out, "Isn't anyone here a wee bit suspicious?"

"I am." Darry admitted. "Whatever that shadow thing that happened before is, maybe he's somehow behind it. It must've been him or his dad's shadow that's following me everywhere."

"Shadow?" Jimmy asked curiously. "What shadow?"

"Some shadow has been springing up under Darry's feet all day." Tommy explained. "We think it might just be Jesse. He could be getting back at you for burning him up with light the last time we met."

"Now guys, we know Jess is hot-headed, but I'm sure he doesn't really mean any harm," Jimmy said, "And if Tammy is ever in trouble, she would call us. And I don't want ANY of you to butt into their friendship or something like that. Am I clear?"

"Yes," Darry said as he lowered his head.

"Everything's clear, sir!" SpongeTron salutes. He and Darry turn to Tommy who's turning his back frowning.

SpongeTron slaps him on the shoulder. "Ow! Okay! Okay!" Tommy yelled out, "We won't do anything with Tammy and Jesse. I promise."

* * *

At the movie theater in Dimmsdale, Tammy was with Jesse, coming out of the theater after the movie had ended. "That wasn't bad." Jesse said. "I've never seen a real movie in a theater before."

"I'm glad, Jesse." Tammy responded, "I can't wait to do more fun stuff with you."

A couple of little girls were walking by when they noticed Tammy and Jesse. "Hey," the blonde girl said to the girl with a boil. "Look at that cute guy with Tammy."

"Oh hi Irma," Tammy greeted, "Hi Katy."

"Tammy, who's your friend?" Irma asked, staring at Jesse.

"This is Jesse," Tammy says in a cool tone, "He's 11-years-old, rides a moped, and he happens to be my boyfriend."

Jesse was drinking a soda, but chokes and coughs it out, "B-b-boyfriend?"

Irma and Katy scream in delight. "Wow! you're so lucky, Tammy!" Katy shouted.

"He's so cute too!" Irma shouted as well.

"But Tammy," Jesse said, trying to get her attention. "I don't remember..."

Tammy just grabbed his hand and dragged him off. "Come on, Jesse. We've got other places to be now."

Outside the movie theater, Jesse stopped Tammy and asked, "What do you mean I'm your boyfriend?"

"I had to say something to them." Tammy explained. "You're a cool bad boy and I'm...a geek. Plus...I really like you."

"Uh...Tams," Jesse said uneasily, "I like you too, but uh..."

Tammy blinked, "But what?"

"Well, I don't think we should be official yet," Jesse explained, "I mean, can't we take this slow?"

"Slow?" Tammy questioned.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not only a cool bad boy, I'm a ghost." When something parked their car near the sidewalk, the side of the car bumped into a streetlight, causing the rearview mirror to fall off and break on the ground.

A green glow surrounded Jesse and he grunted, trying to hold back his powers. After a few seconds, the glow disappeared and Jesse remained normal. "You see?" Jesse asked. "If I wasn't able to hold back my powers now, you'd be dating a shadow now."

Tammy chuckled, "Who cares?" she said with a smile. "I like you whichever way you are. Now how about we go to the arcade next?"

Jesse looks at her and shrugs with his shoulder, "Sure, whatever."

As Tammy ran over to his moped, she stepped on the broken mirror, breaking it even more. Jesse began to glow green again as he struggled to hold back his powers. When he succeeded again, he sighed and hopped on his moped and drove off.

* * *

Back at their hangout in HQ, Tommy was devising a plan. He has a screw, a knight chess piece, and a car. "Ok, first off Darry will move closer to Tammy and Jesse to see what they're up to..." Tommy said sliding the chess piece toward the king and queen (probably representing the duo).

"Then, if Jess does anything suspicious, Darry will do the signal," Tommy added, holding out the screw, "Which means SpongeTron will-"

But SpongeTron interrupted, "How come I'm always the screw? Why can't I be the car?"

"I'm not the one whose body is held together by screws." Tommy pointed out, but then smiled. "Besides... I'm always the car."

SpongeTron frowns and Tommy continues, "Then, SpongeTron will prepare our weapon as I save Tammy from harm, and SpongeTron..." Tommy snaps his fingers. Poof shakes his rattle and summons a familiar device to Dar. "...Will trap Jess in the Fenton Stockades and we push him back into the Ghost Zone where he belongs." Tommy flicks the king chess piece, "And checkmate."

"Dude, aren't you going a bit far?" Darry asked, "I mean you wanna put him in a medieval torture device."

"It's the only way to make sure he won't come back." Tommy replied. "And did you forget he's using one of his shadows to chase after you?"

Darry froze for a sec and says, "Okay, let's do this."

* * *

Soon, Darry was invisible and spying on Tammy and Jesse unknowingly. He watches the two playing on a rock band simulation. _"WishStar to GhostBoy. WishStar to GhostBoy, over," Tommy's _voice called from his Recaller. _"How is FourEyes doing?"_

Darry speaks into his Recaller and responds, "GhostBoy here. I got my eyes on them. 13Jr still has FourEyes off her guard. I'll tell you one thing... he's good."

Somewhere in the bushes, Tommy and SpongeTron were wearing camouflage outfits and spying through the binoculars. "Okay good. If anything fishy happens, contact me and ScrewBorg here with the signal."

SpongeTron just narrowed his eyes and mentioned, "You know, only 40% of my body is really made of screws." Tommy hushed him as they watch.

Tammy and Jesse kept playing when Jesse beats her with a high score. "Yeah!" Jesse throws his arms up and does an air guitar in victor. He rocks backwards, but accidentally hits a kid who was putting salt on his French fries. Darry watches as both boys collapse and the salt fell on the carpet floor. A bright green glow surround Jesse, he is struggles and slowly gets up. Darry notices that it's taking more strain on Jesse to control himself.

The little boy sees Jesse and cries as he runs away, but Tammy ran over to Jesse and held him. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Soon the glow disappeared and Jesse exhaled in relief. "I'm fine, toots." he replied with a calm smile. "I told ya, I got this."

"Wow," Tammy said, impressed. "Four times and you're still you." she held out a ribbon of tickets. "Let's go get some cool stuff to celebrate!"

Jess nodded and Tammy hugs him. Jesse was surprised but hugs back, until he opens his eyes and notice something's amiss. Darry gasps and quickly hides behind the arcade, laying his back on the wall towards his shadow. "Mayday! Mayday! I think 13Jr spotted me!" he called out.

_"Got it! ScrewBorg get the Stockades!" _Tommy's voice called.

_"Tommy, I don't think that's the signal to turn Jesse in,"_ SpongeTron's voice is overheard.

_"Who cares? If 13Jr knows we're here, we should capture him anyway. And I told you already, I'm WishStar."_

Darry looked annoyed as the two argue over his Recaller. He did not notice his shadow is acting funny. _"Okay, WishStar. I think next time I should pick the code names,"_ SpongeTron called out.

In the arcade, Tammy stops hugging Jesse, hearing static, the two wonder what it is and decide to exit. _"No way!"_ Tommy yelled,_ "I pick the best codenames!"_

_"Oh, and you think 'ScrewBorg' fits me?"_

_"Of course! With all those screws attached to that thick head of yours!"_

_"Hey, here's another name for you. How about 'BeaverTeeth'?!"_

Darry had enough and screamed, "Will you just be qu-" but he looked down to see his hand becoming intangible as his shadow wraps around it. Darry gasped as he tries to pull his arm away, but can't. More of his shadow covered his entire arm and tries to pull him towards the wall, as if trying to absorb him. "Help!" Darry cried as more pieces of his shadow grabs his arms and legs to pull him inside. But soon Darry disappears and pulled into the wall.

Tommy and SpongeTron were arguing when they noticed Dar's previous pleas. "Did you hear that?" SpongeTron notices and takes the binoculars to peek. He notices that Darry's no longer present and Tammy and Jesse walk out of the arcade to notice no one was spying on them.

"What happened?" Tommy wondered. "Where's GhostBoy? And why isn't he following FourEyes and 13Jr?"

"Jess, what is it?" Tammy asked as Jesse looks around. He peers down and notices something black was seeping through the creak of the wall. Jesse looked at it but shook his head.

"It's nothing," Jesse said to her.

Tommy and SpongeTron watch as Jesse takes Tammy home with his moped. "That idiot!" Tommy yelled, throwing his binoculars down, "I can't believe Dar just abandoned his mission! And we were close too!"

But while Tommy was angered, SpongeTron was more concerned, "But Tommy, don't you think it's kinda strange that Darry would leave without a word? What if something happened?"

But Tommy said nothing and stomped away to HQ. SpongeTron looks back, wondering what happened, sighs, and follows.

Then, the black thing seeping in the wall reformed back into a shadow, taking the shape of Darry Fenton. "Ugh…" the shadow held its head and spoke in his voice, "What just happened?"

He looks around and spots the boy walking out of the arcade eating his fries. "Excuse me?" he asked the boy, "Did you see a couple that was last seen here?"

The boy froze and looks at the shadow with no human host…and was talking to him. The kid screams, dropping his fries, and dashes off.

Darry leans down and picks up a fry. "What a waste of good food," he sighed but realizes the french fry is floating in midair. "Gah!" he yelped and dropped the fry and so did the shadow. He looks at what happened and examines himself, realizing he's actually his own shadow.

Curious about something, Darry takes a deep breath and sinks down, escaping the wall and reaching the sidewalk, "Gnarly!" he said amazed until a business man walks over and steps on him. "Yeow!" he yelled clutching his stomach, "Hey, watch where you're going!" he yelled when the man looks down and notices. He screams and runs away. Darry shrugs and uses his new form to fly back to HQ, careful that nothing steps on him.

* * *

Back at HQ, Tommy and SpongeTron were in the robot's room. SpongeTron was standing in front of an x-ray screen that showed his mechanical insides. "You see?" he said as Tommy stared in bafflement. "40% screws."

"Oh brother." Tommy groaned in annoyance as he turned away. "Who cares? Let's just plan out our next move to find out what Jesse is planning- without Darry."

Then, there was a knock on the door. "Kids, are you in there?" a familiar voice called.

"It's us," another voice called.

Tommy and SpongeTron gasped, "It's Neutron and Mr. Fenton! Quick, hide everything!" Tommy yelled and slides the pieces of his plan away and gets a table cloth to hide it. SpongeTron rushes over to shut down monitors of Jesse and Tammy (which may come from the spy cameras they installed). Tommy pulls all the photos of Tammy and Jesse and puts them in the trash Poof lifts for him, but SpongeTron doesn't know what to do with the Fenton Stockades. Tommy quickly pushes the Fenton Stockades on its back and pushes it across the room. SpongeTron quickly opens up a closet door and Tommy pushes the stockades into the closet, struggling to push it back up so it will fit. Once it's inside, SpongeTron quickly slams the door shut.

"Come in!" SpongeTron called out to the adults outside.

The door slid open and outside was Danny and Jimmy, who was holding Goddard in his arms. "What's going on here?" Danny asked curiously. "We were wondering where you've been all this time."

"Oh, we've just been doing...kid stuff." Tommy answered. "My sister's out with that bad luck ghost boy, so we've all just been minding our own business."

"Okay..." Jimmy said as he and Goddard looked equally confused.

"So...where's Darry?" Danny wondered.

"How should we know?" Tommy asked with a shrug. "He ditched us an hour ago."

"Well, he hasn't contacted us either," Jimmy explained, "So we thought he was with you guys."

SpongeTron still looked suspicious. "But there has to be a reason why he ditched us. What if he's in trouble somewhere?"

"Well," Danny began, not noticing a human shaped shadow creeping up behind him, "I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle..."

"BOO!" the shadow cried, spooking Danny and Jimmy once they spot him and stand beside the kid and robot.

Everyone screamed, wondering what the shadow was. "Is that a ghost?" Danny asked, wondering how his ghost sense did not trigger.

"It's Johnny's shadow!" Tommy screamed.

"SpongeTron! Initiate emergency protocol 257!" Jimmy yelled out.

"Right!" SpongeTron nodded and powers up his machinery to fuse both his arms together into a large cannon as it charges up to fire a powerful beam at the intruder.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the shadow called out, "Don't shoot! It's me!" However, SpongeTron already fires his weapon and it launches a bright blinding ray at the shadow, causing it to scream and cover its eyes, "MY EYES!"

The black shadow began to melt away off an intangible body, and once it was gone, his body turned solid, revealing it to be Darry Phantom, curled on the floor, shaking as he covered his eyes. "Darry?!" Danny asked in shock.

Darry quickly stand up, looking angry. "Uh…YES! I'm Darry, your son, remember?! How would someone break into HQ without sounding the alarm huh?"

SpongeTron chuckled nervously and hides the cannon behind his back, "Whoops."

"But we saw a shadow ghost enter here." Jimmy explained as Goddard use his ears to fly next to Darry and lick his face. "You mind explaining that to me?"

Darry rubs his eyes. "Oh, you mean this?" He turns his right arm intangible and touches his shadow. Then, his arm merges with his shadow that seeps through the walls and picks up SpongeTron's shadow, making SpongeTron levitate in thin air.

"Hey, I'm flying through supernatural forces!" SpongeTron said with a smile, impressed. "Darry, how'd you do that?" Darry said nothing and uses his newfound ability to fling SpongeTron's shadow away, throwing SpongeTron off too as payback for the previous incident.

"Danny?" Jimmy asked, looking impressed but at the same time, in shock. "Is that another ghost power?"

"That's right!" Darry said proudly, "I can possess my own shadow and control it and whatever I do to another shadow…" he uses his shadow to reach behind Tommy's shadow and flicks his head.

"Ow!" Tommy yelled, feeling it and rubs his head.

"It happens to the person or thing attached to it," Darry said, lifting his real arm away and his shadow reforms back.

"It is another ghost power." Danny realized as well, but then got a look of shock. "But...I've never been able to do that. I've never even seen a ghost power like that."

After hearing this, Darry's eyes widen in shock. "Wait...You mean...I have a ghost power that my dad doesn't even have?" While still in shock, his expression suddenly turns into a large grin and he excitedly jumps into the air as he cheers and laughs, "YES! I HAVE MY OWN POWERS!" he yelled in joy as he hopped around the room. "Who cares about being a quarter ghost? I can get powers of my own! I can't wait to tell Mom! She'll be so happy! And this time Yuki will stay outta my room for good!"

"Dar, I'm proud that you developed powers of your own," Danny said, "But for now, I don't want you to use that shadow ability."

Darry turns to his father. "What?" he asked surprised, "Why not?"

"Son, it's a power that we're unfamiliar with," Danny explained, "We don't know what this can do and how it will affect you. When I started to develop my freezing ability, it was just my ghost sense. But later, it fully developed and the coldness almost took control of me."

But Darry just shrugged and carelessly smiled. "Oh come on, Dad. I already have great control of my powers. In fact, I have perfect control of my new power too."

"Although, that new power of yours is eerily similar to Jesse's power," Jimmy mentions, "He turns to a shadow, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but only around bad luck." Darry explained as he crossed his arms. "And he couldn't control himself like that. But I can, and I can turn into a shadow anytime I want." Darry waves his hand as does his shadow, but the shadow on the wall hit the shadow of a recycling bin and the bin itself knocks down, spilling a bunch of empty oil cans onto the ground. "Oops." Darry sheepishly said as he winced.

"Darrel, this is serious." Danny said in a strict tone. "Since these powers are similar to Johnny and Jesse's, we need to make sure it's safe to use. So remember, do not use it for now- not until we find out more about it. Alright?"

Darry just sighed as he narrowed his eyes and frowned in annoyance. "Yes, Dad, I get it." and then marched out of the room, phasing through the wall.

Danny looks back at where his son was and looks at his own shadow. Out of curiosity, he phases his hand and touches his shadow, only for his arm to phase through the wall instead.

"Guess we were right," Jimmy said, "Your son can have powers that you don't have."

"Yeah, but that concerns me," Danny mentions, "Vlad is the first ghost-human hybrid before me and I wasn't able to do the stuff he did. But eventually, I learned to control it and ended up having powers that Vlad didn't have either."

"So what are you saying?"

"My ghostly wail, freezing power, and ghost manipulation were the powers I can do but Vlad can't," Danny said in an urgent manner, "Which Darry can't do. But if his new power is something neither Vlad nor I can do and what we're not aware of, who knows what will happen..."

* * *

The next day at the Turner house in Dimmsdale, Tammy was in her room, standing in front of a mirror, brushing her hair. Tommy then came inside and crossed his arms, "Going somewhere?" he asked with a beat tone.

Tammy turned around and answered, "As a matter of fact, I am." she answered in a sarcastic tone. "I'm meeting with someone."

"Oh, you mean your unlucky boyfriend from another dimension?"

"He's not unlucky." Tammy retorted. "He can control his powers now. Besides, I like him and we're gonna hang out all the time from now on and you can't stop me."

Tammy then walked past him and left the house, and once he was alone, Tommy smirked and said, "Yeah, keep hanging out him with him, cuz we'll be there when he finally snaps and you need our help."

He takes out a remote control and presses a button. Suddenly, Tammy's mirror switches to a large monitor, the photos on the walls is switched with ghost and fairy weapons for emergency. Then, the floor flips over to a large table with Darry, Poof, and SpongeTron sitting.

"So she's finally gone?" Darry asked.

"That's right." Tommy answered. "And she's going out with the target."

"Aren't we supposed to wait until Jesse does something bad before we target him?" SpongeTron reminded.

"He's obviously biding his time." Tommy responded. "We gotta figure out where they're going next, then watch him like a hawk and be ready for when he becomes 'unlucky'."

"Ha!" Darry scoffed. "If he loses it and becomes an unlucky shadow, don't worry. With my new powers, I'll teach him a thing or two about bad luck."

SpongeTron timidly reminded, "But didn't your dad say you shouldn't use your shadow powers?"

But Darry just crossed his arms and legs and turned his head away. "He doesn't know that I can already control my powers. Watch." he phases his arm through the shadow behind him, and his shadow's arm on the wall picks up SpongeTron's shadow and levitates the real SpongeTron into the air.

This makes SpongeTron shriek and shout, "No! Put me down, put me down, put me down!" Darry casually smiles and drops SpongeTron's shadow, sending SpongeTron on the ground with a loud clank. SpongeTron gets up, "That wasn't funny the second time. I'll tell you one thing, if you wanna keep using that ability, you should know all about it first and learn to properly control it before it smacks you in the face."

"Oh please," Darry said, putting his legs on the table, "I already know EVERYTHING about it..."

SpongeTron looked at him dully and blinks his eyes and scan his shadowy arm. The arm starts to sizzle by the light of his scanner, making Darry yelp and pull his hand away. Tommy chuckled, "I guess your new power doesn't like bright light either."

But Darry glares and phases his leg through his shadow and uses his foot to kick Tommy's shadow, causing the real Tommy to yelp in pain and fall forward on the ground. "But it likes doing that." Darry says with a smirk as he pulls his foot back.

"Darry," SpongeTron cautiously said. "I think you should cool it with your shadow powers. I'm seeing something that I don't-"

"Look!" Darry interrupted in a strange stubborn tone. "I don't need to cool it with anything. I can handle anything I do, so quit worrying!"

The awkwardness ended when Poof pointed at the monitor and shouted, "Tammy! Tammy!"

Tommy stared at the monitor and excitedly said, "Tammy's in Amity Park with Jesse. It looks like he's gonna get a burger and fries before he strikes. Alright, let's head to your town, Darry, and continue our stakeout."

* * *

13 is an unlucky number and 7 is a lucky number. See the connection? Please review what you thought and stick around for Part 2.


	17. Seven: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 7: Seven**

**Plot:**_Jesse 13 comes back to town after escaping the Ghost Zone and his parents. When he claims he can now hold back his shadow form, Tammy is thrilled to have him back, but the rest of her teammates can't help but be cautious. As the couple spends time together, bad luck occurs and Jesse struggles to hold back his powers with success, but each time seems to be getting harder for him. As if things couldn't get stranger, Darry discovers he now has the power to control his own shadow, but despite the warnings of others, keeps trying them out- with strange results. Can the Nicktoons really trust Jesse to control his powers and trust Darry to gain control his new shadow powers?_

**Part 2**

* * *

An hour later in Amity Park, Tommy, SpongeTron, and Darry were outside the Nasty Burger. Inside, Tammy and Jesse were sitting at a table, laughing and having fun as they ate lunch. Tommy looked through a pair of binoculars as he watched the couple inside. "Look at them, that ghost boy is still at it. If one salt shaker falls down he's gonna turn into a monster."

"I think they're just talking." SpongeTron pointed out.

"We'll see about that." Tommy just responded. "Alright, Darry, you're up. Go in there and see what they're up to."

"No prob." Darry said with a smirk. "With my shadow powers, they'll never suspect a thing."

"But you can just turn invisible like always." SpongeTron reminded.

Darry scoffs, "Sure, whatever." He turns intangible and flies directly into his shadow, bringing it to life. Tommy and SpongeTron watch as the shadow on the ground moves on its own and travels toward the Nasty Burger.

* * *

Inside the Nasty Burger, Tammy was preoccupied, talking to Jesse, "And then, SpongeBob Jr. and I got captured and were cloned into plants like the others. But Darry gained temporary ice powers and saved us all, and then we all stopped Undergrowth."

"Whoa, cool." Jesse said, impressed. "I can't believe you get to do all this stuff with your friends."

"Of course!" Tammy said proudly, "All thanks to Jimmy and the others. They trained us and the Cadets to be honorary Nicktoons so we can be as good as them."

On top of the ceiling, Darry's shadow moves right above them, watching Tammy and Jesse in secret. "Sometimes, I wish I can be-" Jesse was saying until he stops and his eyes widen as he senses something.

"Jesse?" Tammy asked, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah." Jesse responded. "I just feel...like something's after me."

"Okay..." Tammy said a bit weirded out, but shook it off, "So are you in?"

"Uh, in what?"

"The Nicktoons of course!" Tammy shouts in glee, "You obviously have control over your powers, so that means you can join our team and fight bad guys with us!"

"Oh, uh...I don't know." Jesse said, looking nervous. "I mean, it sounds cool, but I don't really think anyone else would want me to join."

"Are you kidding?" Tammy asked in disbelief. "I'm sure Jimmy wouldn't mind. And Tommy, Darry, and SpongeTron would love to have you join."

* * *

Outside, Tommy and SpongeTron were still waiting until Darry's shadow slid on the ground and Darry phased back up from the surface. "It's awful! Can you believe it? Just awful!" he shouted in anger.

"What? What?" Tommy asked. "Is Jesse torturing Tammy?"

"No!" Darry said, still in anger. "She's...She's trying to get him to join the Nicktoons!"

"What!?" Tommy and SpongeTron said in shock.

"She actually offered that?" SpongeTron asked, still in shock.

"Now he's gonna learn all our secrets!" Tommy shouted in frustration.

"What makes her think he can join the Nicktoons?" Darry said, looking more angry than usual. "I'm the one with the ghost powers, and now I'm the one with shadow powers, and I learned to control them a lot faster than he did. He has no right to join us!"

* * *

Back in the Nasty Burger, Tammy was still waiting for Jesse's answer. "So, what do you say, Jess?"

But Jesse still looked unsure. "Well...I..." but before he could answer, his eyes widen again and the lights suddenly shut off. He looks up and sees a large shadow ghost with green eyes that he immediately recognized.

Everyone in the restaurant ran away screaming while Tammy stood up calmly and asked, "Hey, isn't that your dad's-" but Jesse grabbed her hand and phased them both through the floor.

* * *

Outside, Darry, Tommy, and SpongeTron heard all the commotion and see the shadow ghost come out of the Nasty Burger. "I knew it!" Tommy shouted. "I knew Jesse couldn't control his powers!"

"If that's Jesse, then who's that?" SpongeTron asked as he pointed ahead where Jesse phased above the ground with Tammy.

Once the shadow ghost noticed Jesse, it grinned evilly and immediately flew towards Jesse and Tammy. Jesse and Tammy were running until the shadow dives in to the ground and quickly arises in front of them to block their path. "Tammy, run!" Jesse warned as he shoves Tammy away. Tammy backs away as she stares at Jesse, but doesn't notice herself walk right under a ladder.

Jesse's body glows green again and clutches himself, and this time he falls backwards on the ground as he struggles to hold back his powers. "We gotta stop that thing!" SpongeTron franticly shouted.

"And I know just how to do it!" Darry boldly shouted before flying off and leaving Tommy and SpongeTron behind.

The two stare oddly at this while SpongeTron points out, "Weird...he didn't even say 'Nicktoons Go'."

When Jesse finally got control of himself, he sat up timidly as the shadow ghost got closer to him. But suddenly, Darry flew forward and tackled the shadow ghost away from Jesse.

When the shadow ghost fell to the ground, Darry hovered over it. "You think you're so tough cuz you're a shadow ghost now, huh?" he taunted in a strange maniacal way. "Well, so can I now, wanna see?" the Shadow leans over and growls. But before Darry can use his powers again, a bright light blazes behind him and hits the shadow as its screeches in pain.

Darry's eyes widen as he turns to see Poof floating behind a spotlight and aiming it at the shadow as it melts in to the ground and disappears. Tammy and Jesse ran over to Poof as she happily shouted, "Nice job, Poof! Thanks for the save."

"Poof Poof," Poof bowed his head humbly.

"That's not fair!" Darry told Poof, "I could have handled it myself without you. Jesse and Johnny aren't the only ones with shadow powers."

Jesse, who overheard the conversation, looked up in realization. "Wait a sec. So that thing I sensed earlier and at the arcade, that was YOU?!"

Darry pops his eyes open figuring out his mistake. "Well... I…"

"Hold on," Tammy gasped, "Were you SPYING on me? When Jimmy and I specifically told you to butt out of our business?"

Darry and Poof look at each other and chuckle uneasily. _"Psst!"_ his Recaller called off, _"This is WishStar to ShadowKid, over! Tell FourEyes that WishStar and ScrewBorg have no part in this, over…"_

"Ugh! I don't believe this!" Tammy shouted furiously. "Why do you always have to-" but before she could go any further, she was held back by Jesse.

"It's okay, Tams." Jesse said calmly as he held her shoulder. "They were only doing this because they care about you. I mean, after what I did last time I was here, I can understand why your brother and friends would have a hard time trusting me. After all, like my pops says, 'When you have a shadow half, sometimes that half can corrupt you if you have no control', so cut them some slack, okay? Considering what I am, you can't blame them."

Tammy looks at Jesse, feeling a slight pity for him when Dar's Recaller sounds off, _"WishStar to ShadowBoy. Tell FourEyes that the stuff 13Jr said is a load of-"_

Annoyed, Tammy grabs Darry's Recaller and speaks to it, "This is FourEyes to WishStar and ScrewBorg saying: you boys are in BIG trouble when I tell Neutron and Fenton about this."

Behind the bushes, Tommy and SpongeTron peep their heads up where the others can see them. "WishStar to ScrewBorg," Tommy speaks on his Recaller as SpongeTron looks at him dully, "I think our mission's been compromised, over…"

* * *

Back at HQ, Jimmy and Danny glare down at Darry, Tommy, Tammy, SpongeTron, Poof, and Jesse in disappointment. The Nicktoon boys bow their heads when Jimmy said, "I think there's a lot of explaining to go around with you three."

"Yes sir," Darry, Tommy, and SpongeTron said in culpable voices.

"Serves you right," Tammy says approvingly, "Now if you don't mind us, Jess and I…"

"You're not off the hook yet," Danny strictly said to them.

Jesse and Tammy are startled. "What?" Jesse asked, "I thought it was BeaverTeeth and his posse that's taking the hit."

SpongeTron giggles as Tommy frowns when Danny says, "True, but I think you have some explaining in WHY your father's shadow came to Amity Park." He holds out a newspaper which a picture shows Johnny 13's shadow haunting the Nasty Burger.

Jesse suddenly became nervous as he glanced around. "Oh... you see...my pop sent his shadow there because…since I can control my powers now, he likes to make sure I don't cause any trouble while I'm here in the real world." he explained with a chuckle.

Danny still looked suspicious while Jimmy leads Darry, Tommy, SpongeTron and Poof outside SpongeTron's room. "You two stay put until we're done with them, and then I'll talk to your father about this," Danny instructed and closes the door shut.

Tammy stares back at the door, "Man, are they in for it. Serves them right though, right Jess? Jess?" Tammy turns and notices Jess opening the window wide enough for him to go through. "Jesse!" Tammy called out to him. "What are you doing?"

"I can't stay here, babe." Jesse explained. "If your folks tell my pop that I'm here, I'll be in for it big."

"But I thought you had permission to be here." Tammy said, now confused.

"Uh..." Jesse stuttered. "Not permission exactly."

Tammy's eyes widen until she suggests, "Wait, maybe I should come with you."

Jesse shakes his head and responds, "Sorry Tams, but just because I'm in deep trouble, doesn't mean..." but then he hears a 'meow' outside and sees a black cat in a tree near the window. He glows green again and falls backwards as he clutches his sides and groans in pain.

Tammy runs over to him in concern and helps him up. "Are you okay, Jesse? This is the sixth time you've held your powers back and it looks like it's getting tougher for you to do it."

"Don't worry, Tammy." Jesse assured as he felt better. "I can still do it, remember? But I guess I will need help keeping all that bad luck away."

Tammy held onto him and suggested, "Maybe this time you should just phase us through the wall." Jesse chuckles, having not thought of it before. He held onto Tammy and turned themselves both intangible, flying through the wall to leave HQ.

* * *

In HQ, the boys were having a stern talk with Jimmy and Danny. "Look, I know that you're worried, but you can't interfere with Tammy's life. It's an invasion of privacy," Jimmy lectured.

"But you saw the trouble Jesse brings." Tommy reminded. "He could put her in danger like he did earlier."

"And Tammy will alert us if there's any danger," Danny reminded, "Which you have to learn to trust her with Jesse."

"Yeah, you heard them, guys," Darry said, slowly backing away, "Should've listened to the Commander…"

But before he could take a step forward, a green glow surrounds Darry, freezing him. Danny's hand was glowing when he says, "And didn't I forbid you from using that shadow ability?"

Darry shut his eyes and groaned for a moment before he suddenly glared, "I told you already, Pops, that I can control my new powers just fine!"

"I don't know, Darry." SpongeTron said in an unsure tone. "Ever since you got your shadow powers, you've been acting weird."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Darry said bitterly. "I've never been better. If you'd just let me use my new powers, everything would be just fine."

"Darrel Scott Fenton," Danny said seriously as he kept a hold on his son. "Your powers are still developing and if we're not careful, it can do something to you, something dangerous."

"Come on! I already know I can control my powers," Darry crossed his arms.

"But do you know your limit?" Jimmy asked, "This may be extraordinary to you, but if you wanna control it better, you have to learn more about it. If Danny did have that ability of yours and knew what it was, he would have allowed you to use it."

Darry just narrowed his eyes and his shadow formed on the ground and went across the floor, hitting Danny and Jimmy's shadow that was on the floor, making them feel punch that caused Danny to release Darry from his powers. "Oh, I see what's going on." Darry said angrily. "You're all just jealous! Cuz I finally have my own powers, and it's something nobody else has."

Poof groans at Darry's carelessness and turns to the monitor of the security camera, but gasps to see SpongeTron's room empty. "Poof poof! Poof poof!" Poof piped up, but the others didn't heed to his attention.

"Maybe not in HQ, but Johnny and Jesse do!" Tommy screamed, "And you're starting to act just like them too!"

"Poof poof!"

"What are you punks talking about?" Darry asked, looking offended. "In case you forgot, it took Jesse forever to take control of his powers. And Johnny used his powers to cause trouble for everyone. I happen to have full control of my powers and I know just how to use them."

"Poof!"

"Hey! You can't just yell at your friends like that when they're trying to help you!" SpongeTron shouted. "They're just being cautious, that's all!"

"Poof!" Poof cried, pointing frantically at the screen.

"'Just being cautious, that's all...'" Darry mocked, "Well, can you stop that!? I'm 14-years-old and I don't want any advice from you when I can handle it myself!" As Danny glared, he stared silently, noticing a bright blue flaring from Darry's green eyes as he got madder by the second.

Poof groans, smacking his head and shakes up a huge alarm system. A siren alarmed, surprising everything and instantly calming Darry as the glow fades from his eyes and he looks confused. "What is it, Poofie?" Tommy asked with everyone looking at the fairy baby.

"Poof, poof, poof... POOF!" Poof shouted in frustration as he pointed at one of the computer monitors, showing security footage of an empty room. The one that previously held Jesse 13 inside.

Jimmy gasped. "Jesse!" he shouted in panic. "He's gone." he looked around the room and noticed someone else not present as well. "And Tammy's absent, so they must be together."

Tommy, SpongeTron, and Darry froze at the disappearance of their friend and knew what they had to do. "Lead us to them, Poof!" Tommy commanded as the three boys huddle up.

"Wait!" Danny called out, but Poof shook his rattle and the kids disappear out of plain sight.

Jimmy held his forehead and groaned, "I guess we have a problem on our hands."

But suddenly, an alarm rang and Danny's ghost sense went off. "Make that two problems." he added. The men turn as a shadow appears from the ground and rises above the surface. Its green eyes glare at the men as they prepared for battle. However, the shadow uncloaks himself, releasing Johnny 13, unarmed with his shadow beside him. "Johnny 13?" Danny asked as he stared in surprise.

"Where is he?" Johnny asked in anger. "Where's Jesse?"

"With Tammy," Jimmy explained, "The kids are going after him."

Johnny gasps, "How many times did he do it?"

"Do what?" Danny asked, confused.

"How many times did he hold it back?"

"Hold what back? His powers? We don't know. We haven't seen him that much."

But this much concern raised a lot of suspicion for Jimmy. "Maybe we don't." the genius said, "But I'm sure the ones who have been spying on him will."

* * *

Meanwhile out in Amity Park, Darry, Tommy, SpongeTron, and Poof appeared in an alley somewhere in town. "Alright, where are they?!" Darry demanded to know as he glanced around.

"Shh!" SpongeTron hushed as he extends his arm and places a hand over Darry's mouth.

They hear the sound of a motor and they all peek from out of the alley to see Jesse driving by on his moped with Tammy sitting behind him. "There he is." Tommy shouted as he ran out of the alley to follow them, but by doing so, he ran right under a ladder that was standing in front of a shop.

As he drove further, Jesse's body suddenly glows green and he lets go of the handle bars and holds his body as he groans in pain. The moped came to a halt throwing Tammy off her seat and slammed hard into the concrete. She sat up and saw Jesse fall off the seat as he once again struggled to hold back his powers. "Jesse!" she cried as she ran over to him in concern.

"No..." Jesse groaned as he kept glowing green and writhed on the ground. "Don't change...don't change...don't change!" after a while, the glow disappeared, and he panted in exhaustion as he sat back up.

"Jesse, you did it again." Tammy said in relief. "But it took you quite a while. Are you sure you're okay?"

Jesse got up, looking very weary. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's cool."

He got up and helped Tammy onto his moped before driving off again. SpongeTron watched them leave and pointed out. "I don't remember Jesse ever looking like that when held back his powers before."

"And Tammy's so blinded by her love of Jesse, she can't even tell something is really wrong." Tommy explained. "Let's go after them and get the truth out of that jinx right now."

"Hold it." Darry suddenly said as he stood in front of them. "I think I should be the one to go after Jesse. With my new shadow powers, I can take him down easily."

"But Darry, we don't wanna hurt Jesse." SpongeTron pointed out. "We just need to find out the truth of what's going on with him."

"That's what he wants you to think!" Darry shouted, with a sudden mad look in his eyes. "Or maybe you punks don't want me to be the one to save the day with my new gnarly powers!"

"I'm telling you Dar, if you kept using that 'cool' ability, it's gonna blow up in your face," SpongeTron warned. Darry growled a bit but calm down and pouted. SpongeTron rolled his eyes when his hat ringed. He pulls his tie as his phone comes out of his hat and on the side of his head, "ST-Unit 001 speaking…"

_"SpongeTron,"_ Jimmy's voice says on the phone. _"There's something very important we need to tell you three."_

"What is it?" Tommy asked when another voice responds.

_"Is Jesse with you guys?"_ the voice asked.

Darry recognized the voice. "Johnny 13?! What the hell are YOU doing there?"

_"No time to explain,"_ Danny's voice called, _"Jesse is in trouble and Tammy is in danger!"_

"Ha! I knew that no-good jinx was troub-" but Tommy stopped, "Wait, what do you mean, Jesse is 'in trouble'?"

_"He wasn't supposed to come here,"_ Johnny explained, _"Not yet."_

"You mean Jesse wasn't allowed to be in the real world?" SpongeTron asked, "But I thought Jess could already control his shadow half."

_"He can, but there's a limit. The kid can go a week without losing control of his powers. Yes, but he can only do it seven times. Each time he holds it back will put more strain on himself to do so. Then after he holds his powers back for the last time, he'll lose himself to his shadow form again."_

The three boys gasp. _"How many times was he able to maintain it?"_ Danny asked.

Knowing what awaited next, Tommy meekly gave the answer, "...Seven."

_"You three have to get to Tammy before Jesse loses himself,"_ Jimmy warned, _"The rest of us will catch up."_

"Hold up!" Darry suddenly shouted. "If Jesse is just one more curse away from changing, then I should be the one going after him. My shadow powers are the only thing that'll stand a chance against Jesse's shadow form."

"Darry, I don't think-" SpongeTron was gonna say until-

_"Wait! Your boy has a shadow form?"_ Johnny's voice said to Danny from SpongeTron's phone in surprise.

But before anything else can be said, Darry quickly says, "Ha! I can totally whoop Jesse's butt back to normal when he changes form." then he phases into the ground beneath his shadow and flies off.

"Hey, wait a minute!" SpongeTron called out and said to Tommy and Poof, "We gotta go after him!"

_"SpongeTron, what's goin-"_ but the phone went dead as the three go after him.

* * *

Back in HQ, Danny and Jimmy look at each other worriedly after the call. "I don't like where this is going." Johnny cautiously said. "Especially if your kid just developed a way to control his shadow."

Danny turned to Johnny, "Well, if this new power is enough to stop Jess, then Dar may be the only choice we got."

"You don't know how shadows work, do you?" Johnny asked with a suspicious look.

Danny froze, "What do you mean?"

* * *

Soon, Jesse comes to a stop and Tammy is first to hop off his moped. "So you mind telling me what's going on?" Tammy asked him as Jesse looks around cautiously for any signs of bad luck.

"Uh...well..." Jesse stammered nervously. "I just think that maybe I shouldn't stay anymore. I have control of my powers, yes, but if you get hurt because of me, I couldn't deal with it. You have friends who care about you, so you should stay here while I go back to the Ghost Zone with my parents."

"Come on, Jess! You're my boyfriend!" Tammy pleads.

"Will you quit that?" Jesse yelled out, "I really like you, Tams, but I've been thinking about the incident the last time we met, so maybe it's better if we just stick as friends."

Tammy froze for a moment, "Oh Jesse, for a cool guy you act so sensitive. But Jimmy once told me something: fear controls you if you let it take control. If you truly care for me and my friends, then controlling your powers should be no problem, right?" Jesse was silent for a moment when Tammy got close to him. "Besides," she continued. "I don't care whether you turn into a shadow or not. It's not like you lose control on purpose. You'd still make a great boyfriend."

Tammy leaned towards Jesse with her eyes closed and her lips puckered, looking ready for a kiss. But then a shadow swooped down and Jesse suddenly fell backwards. Tammy gasped when Jesse floated in the air, looking like he was being hoisted by the collar of his jacket. Then it was noticed that a projection on the wall showed Darry's shadow holding Jesse's shadow in the same position. Tammy screamed, "What's going on?! What's happening?!"

"Gig is up, Jesse!" Darry's shadow shouted, "We know what's really going on."

"I don't understand!" Jesse cried out. "Why are you doing this?"

"We know you can't really control your powers!" Darry rambled out in a mad threatening tone. "We know what happens when you hold back your powers, we know that whole sympathy thing was just an act, and we know you're really just on the lam again and you're going to kill us with your deranged shadow form!"

"Jesse, is that true?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah, it is," Jesse bowed his head, "And I'm at my limit." He turns to Darry, "So if you want, you can just suck me in the Thermos and we'll call it even."

"Oh no!" Darry's shadow shouted as he pounded Jesse to the pavement and pinned him down. "You're not getting off the hook that easily! My shadow will tear you to shreds if you try anything funny!"

While Jesse lied there scared, Tammy ran over and yelled out, "Darry, what are you doing?! Jesse wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose! Why are you suddenly acting like a psycho?!"

But as Tammy tried to reach him, Darry uses his form to swipe Tammy's shadow away knocking her off. "Hit the road, Four-Eyes!" he yelled in a harsh tone. Tammy falls on Jesse's moped which fell. The rearview mirror falls off and hits the pavement with a crack.

When he hears the shatter, Jesse shuts his eyes as his body glows green and he writhes on the ground. "Oh no...No...no!" But his struggling did no good as his eyes open to reveal they now glow fully red and his shadow on the ground worked its way around his body.

* * *

Somewhere downtown, SpongeTron was with Tommy, trying to find Darry. He had a hard time tracking him. "Weird, first I was tracking Darry, but now my sensor can't trace him."

"Maybe as a shadow, you can't trace him," Tommy guessed, "Danny couldn't sense him when we first saw Dar in his shadow mode."

"But don't you think it's strange?" SpongeTron recalls, "Ever since Darry started using his new powers, he's been acting weird…and violent for some reason."

"His ego is probably just inflated." Tommy brushed aside. "You know how he is. You get one new power and all of a sudden you think you can do anything."

"Maybe you're right," SpongeTron said when the three hear a roar echoing. "You hear that?" he pulls his tie which opens up a sound radar from his hat, "It's that way! Come on!" SpongeTron carries Tommy toward the source of the sound as Poof follows.

* * *

At the other side, Tammy groans, picking up her glasses and putting them back on. She looks and gasped to see Jesse in his shadow form. "J-Jesse?"

The shadow heard her and growls, slowly approaching her. Darry's shadow looks from the wall to see them. "So that's how we're gonna play it. If Jesse wants to go full shadow, so will I!" Darry escapes the wall, only not in his human self but as a full shadow like Johnny and Jesse's only it retained its human-shape. Darry zoomed over and knocked off Jesse before he could come to Tammy.

The shadow growled once more facing its opponent. "Time you ate ghost ray, punk!" Darry shouted and prepares an ecto-beam. But when he tries to create ghost energy in his hand, it burns his palm. Darry cancels his attack and holds his wrist. "What the heck is going on?" Darry mumbled to himself. "Why aren't my other powers working?" The shadow swoops towards Darry. Darry focuses again to go intangible but the shadow swiped his claws at him.

Darry lands on the ground roughly, but manages to sit up. "This bites." he groans angrily. "But I can take him down with what I got." He flew into the air again and punched the shadow, landing a direct hit in the shadows face.

Tommy and SpongeTron arrive and see what is going on. The shadow flies through a light post and causes it to short-circuit and break apart. Seeing Darry's new form, SpongeTron's eyes widen in surprise, "Darry? How are you doing that?"

Darry looked toward them and demanded, "Stay out of my way, fools! I'm handling this myself!" He charged toward the shadow again and tried to punch it again, but the shadow just growled and split its body apart, making the Darry fly through it.

"Guys, what are we gonna do?" Tammy asked Tommy and SpongeTron. "Darry and Jesse are gonna kill each other!"

"Really? Awesome…" Tommy said until SpongeTron glared, "I mean, not awesome. That's really bad."

"Darry!" SpongeTron called out to his friend. "You need to chill out and talk to us!"

But Darry just continued fighting Jesse's shadow form. "I said STAY OUTTA THE WAY!" he yelled out.

But the three hear the sound of a motor and turn to see Johnny, Danny, and Jimmy arrive on the scene. "Holy Heisenberg! We're too late!"

"Commander! Mr. Fenton!" Tammy hysterically cried out. "What's happening to Darry? What's gonna happen to Jesse?"

But Johnny began to explain, "Jess has turned into his shadow form. That's what happens when he runs back here when he hasn't learned to fully control himself." but then he glares at Danny. "Of course Phantom's kid isn't helping."

"Johnny?" Jimmy asked. "Think you can explain to them what you told us?"

"Oh yeah," Jonny nonchalantly explained. "The ghost kid's going nuts thanks to his new powers."

"What?!" Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron all shouted in shock.

"But Dar seems to have more control than Jess does," Tommy noticed, "Though he does have some anger issues all of a sudden."

"Yeah, there is control." Johnny continued explaining. "But he's not the one in control, the powers are controlling him. Shadows work a certain way, your good half and your bad half. Sort of like that 'yin and yang junk'. Since the ghost kid now has the ability to control that half, it can take over him on the inside and out if he doesn't know how to fully control it."

"'When you have a shadow half, sometimes that half can corrupt you if you have no control.'" Tommy said as he remembered hearing this earlier. "Oh my gosh, 13Jr. was right! I mean, Jesse was right. We have to help Darry and Jesse before it's too late."

"Danny and SpongeTron, get Darry away from Jesse." Jimmy ordered. "Johnny and Tammy, get Jesse under control. Tommy, you're with me." Everyone nodded and went into the direction where their orders were.

The shadow ghost flew through a car, causing it to explode and was about to cause more damage until Darry grabbed it by the tail. "You think you're so tough, don't you, 13? Well, here's some news. I'm the toughest one here. I'm stronger than everybody and anybody!" The shadow shrieked fearfully as Darry was about to send another beating.

But a green ecto-blast shoots Darry, making him release the ghost. Then Johnny's shadow suddenly intercepted the two and grabbed a hold of Jesse and pulled him downward. "Oh come on!" Darry shouted angrily. "This is supposed to be between me and him!"

Danny flies up to Darry and tries to grab a hold of his shoulders. "Darry, get a hold of yourself." he calmly tries to talk to him. "Your powers are taking control of you. You need to change back to normal."

"You're wrong, old man!" Darry shouted out, swatting his father's hands away. "I do have full control! I do know how to use it!" He tries to create ecto-beams again, but the blue light in his hands disappeared and injured his palms like last time. He groaned in pain and his muttered, "It's still not working..."

SpongeTron pulled on his tie and a flashlight appeared in his hat. He was about to aim it at Darry until Danny stood in his way. "No SpongeTron." he warned. "Anything like that could hurt him."

"Oh, sorry," SpongeTron said, putting the flashlight in to his hat when suddenly, his tie was pulled upwards by an invisible force, lifting him in the air. Danny gasped when something grabs his neck and too lifts him high.

Darry is released once he's taken hold of both his father's and SpongeTron's shadows. "I don't need any sympathy from you!" he hissed, "So back off or I'll make you back off!"

"Don't you see, Dar?" SpongeTron tried to explain, "Your new power is making you more malevolent. You're even worse than Jesse and Johnny put together!"

When it looked like Darry was ignoring their cries, Darry suddenly closes his eyes and speaks in his normal tone, "Dad...SpongeTron?" But before he could get through, he was suddenly tackled by Jesse, which caused him to release Danny and SpongeTron. The shadow growled menacingly while Darry grabbed a hold of it and pinned it to the ground.

Tammy gasped in fright. "Jesse! I know you're still you in there!" she called out. "Come back to us! Darry, you have to help too! We need you!"

But the two shadows continued fighting, and Tammy turned to Jimmy and Johnny, "They're not listening!"

Johnny explained, "Jesse's gotten more powerful since he last turned into a shadow, even for my own shadow. If the ghost kid can willingly change back to normal, he can overcome the effects of his shadow form and help us with Jesse."

"Then that's exactly what we'll do." Jimmy said in determination. "Tommy, get the illumination ray ready."

"On it!" Tommy saluted.

Darry then threw the shadow into the wall and stood over it, ready to deliver the final blow to the weakened shadow. But Tammy moved her way in between them with her arms spread apart. "No way! If you wanna hurt Jesse, you're gonna have to go through me!"

Darry just scoff and looks at Tammy, "Okay, if that's what you want."

He was about to attack Tammy until a green glow formed around him and pulled him back. He flew backwards onto the ground as the green glow kept him from moving. Darry tries to break free, but is frozen by his father's ghost manipulation.

Danny walked over to him, still using his powers to hold Darry, and tried reasoning with him again, "Darry, this is important. You need to get control of yourself before I lose you forever."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Darry bitterly responded. "Let me go so I can defeat that weak shadow ghost once and for all. He's an evil ghost!"

"He's not," Danny stated, "Jesse is an innocent kid with no control of his shadow ability. His shadow is corrupting him and the same thing is happening to you!"

"No!" Darry resisted as he tried to break free from the ghost manipulation. "It's not true! It's not true! I do have control!"

"But Johnny's right, Darry." SpongeTron pointed out. "You may have control, but you're not the one in control. It's making you hurt us just like Jesse's powers are doing to him. You have to overcome it and help us. You wouldn't let your own powers do that to you. You're stronger than that."

Darry looks at SpongeTron and turns back at his father. He grunts and Darry steadies his hand to hold his power, but it wasn't what Darry was fighting against. Darry concentrates as his shadow seeps from his face, attempting to regain his ghost form. Danny and SpongeTron stare in shock as the black shadow went down from Darry's face and traveled down his body until it made its way to the ground and lay right under Darry, leaving him in his normal ghost form. Darry panted in exhaustion until he looked up and Danny with a scared look. "Dad?"

Danny cancels his powers and releases Darry for him to hug his son. "Glad to have you back, son."

SpongeTron was happy for the two, but his eyes widen when he shouts, "I don't mean to interrupt, but we have another situation on our hands to deal with."

They turn to see Jesse's shadow form swipe away at Johnny's shadow and grab a hold of Tammy as she screamed while hovering above the ground.

"There's still one thing I can do without shadow powers." Darry said before flying off in determination.

The shadow growled and dropped Tammy as she screamed, but Darry quickly caught her and placed her safely on the ground. Darry shot an ecto-beam at the shadow, stunning him, and quickly grabbed a hold of the shadow and pounded him to the ground, pinning it down. "Commander, now's your chance!" Darry shouted.

Tommy takes out Jimmy's gadget from his bag and throws it to him. Jimmy grabs the rays, charges it, and aims. Darry quickly flies out of the way as a large ray of light is released and directly hits the shadow, causing it to scream as the shadow begins to wither away, leaving Jesse's body to remain as he continued to scream until his shadow form was completely gone. Once the ray shut off, Jesse passed out on the ground.

Everyone ran over to him with looks of worry as they surround him. "Jesse!" Tammy yelled franticly until she snatched a purple box from Tommy. "Gimme that!" she opened the box and a bunch of fairy dust flew out of it that sprinkled onto Jesse.

Now fully healed, Jesse groaned as he sat up and opened his red eyes. He noticed everybody staring at him and gave a nervous chuckle, "I did it again, didn't I?"

* * *

Later on, the Nicktoons and the two ghosts went to Fenton Works and gathered down in the labs in front of the ghost portal. "I'm sorry about everything I did." Darry apologized with a remorseful look on his face. "I know that I had control over my new powers, but what I really couldn't control was myself."

"It's okay, Darry." Danny assured him. "You were overwhelmed by your new powers, but you managed to overcome it. Just like I did at your age." Darry chuckles a bit as Danny gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"See Jess? If Darry can control his shadow powers, then you can too," Tammy said to Jesse.

"Wait, so you guys aren't mad at me?" Jesse asked confused, "After what I almost did to you?"

"Well..." Tommy thought it over until SpongeTron elbowed his arm. "...Of course not. After what happened to my own best friend, I can kinda see what you're going through now. You may be a dangerous jinx, but you're still a good guy the rest of the time."

"Really?" Jesse said, cocking a brow.

"Yeah," Tommy said, "And tell you what, if you ever learn to fully control that power of yours, you're always welcome on the team. Right guys?"

"Right!" SpongeTron answered cheerfully.

"Right!" Tammy said immediately.

"I guess," Darry said casually, "As long as we have each other's back if one of us goes out of control again."

"Deal," Jesse said and knuckle touched with Darry and Tommy.

"I guess I better go now," Jesse sighs heading to the portal.

But Johnny stops him, "Well, maybe not right away. I've been training you hard and you probably deserve a break. How about you hang out with these guys for a while?"

Jesse's eyes widened in surprise, "Seriously?" Johnny nodded and the kids all cheer as Tammy hugs Jesse happily.

"Come on, guys." SpongeTron encouraged. "Let's go play in my room. I have a new video game we can waste time on."

"Yeah!" Darry, Tammy, and Tommy both excitedly agreed.

But Jesse looked confused. "You have video games? In your room?"

"You need to get out more." Tommy sarcastically pointed out. But Tammy held Jesse tightly and suddenly gave him a quick kiss on the lips, much to his surprise, before dragging him away to join their friends.

**The End**

* * *

New powers and new friends. Not a bad ending if I say so myself. Please leave a review of what you think, and stick around for the next story "Max Neutron: Baby Genius".


	18. Max Neutron Baby Genius: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 8: Max Neutron – Baby Genius**

**Plot:** _SpongeTron is appointed by Jimmy to babysit his infant son, Max. As the two begin a brotherly bond, the robot begins to notice Max displaying strange behavior that may indicate that he may have inherited Jimmy's and even Cindy's intelligence. But when Max is kidnapped and used as a hostage against Neutron, SpongeTron must get Jimmy's baby back before anything happens to him, but Max may be able to handle himself thanks to his intellect._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was an ordinary day at the Krusty Krab. Squidward was at the cashier, dreaming of dreams that will never come true. SpongeTron 363 was wiping tables and SpongeTron 636 was mopping the floor. Buster was serving food to the customers, when the front doors fly off its hinges in an explosion. Calamitous in his large robotic suit barges in with the fish screaming in panic. Calamitous stomps inside. "Alright! Nobody move! This is a…umm a...uh...um..."

"Oh! Oh! I love guessing games" 363 said excitedly and raised his hand high, "Is it a picnic?"

"No!" Calamitous yelled, "This is a...um…"

"A dance contest?" 636 also guessed.

"An opening act?" a fish customer asked.

"A holdup?" Squidward guessed obviously.

"Yes!" Calamitous said as he pointed at the sea-green octopus. "What he said! Alright, now nobody move if you want to keep your lives!" Everyone kept still when Calamitous announced, "Now listen up! I've come for…um...uh..."

"A krabby patty?" 636 asked.

A milkshake?" a female fish asked.

"A soda?" A fish in swim trunks said in a surfer slang.

"Coral fries?" 363 asked, bringing up a notepad, "Can I take your order?"

"I don't want your food!" Calamitous yelled, "I want the…the...uh."

Then, Plankton hops on top of Calamitous' shoulder. "The boy…" he whispered.

"That's right!" Calamitous said and pointed at Buster, "We want the boy!"

Buster's eyes widen in shock while the other employees just looked confused. "But why would you require the Creator's eldest son?" 636 asked.

"Well, um…" Calamitous tries to explain, but becomes scatter-brained once more.

"Curse your sudden relapses." Plankton groans and slides on Calamitous's arm before announcing to the restaurant, "Listen… we, the Syndicate, decided to kidnap one of the Nicktoons' kids as a hostage against them. We would have gotten the little annoying sponge, but we couldn't find him anywhere."

"Plus, he's scary," Crocker pointed out, remembering their last encounter with him.

"SpongeBob's first born son is less involved with the Nicktoons so we DEMAND you surrender him to us, or else!" Plankton yelled, holding up some sort of death ray as Crocker holds an electric fairy net and Calamitous unlocks his arsenal of weapons. 363 and 636 stare at the armed Syndicate and turn to Buster. Buster groans, unamused at their supposed threat and snaps his fingers.

* * *

Suddenly, Calamitous, Crocker, and Plankton are kicked out of the Krusty Krab. The three were easily defeated by 363's condiment blasters and 636's karate moves. Buster smirks and the ST-Units close the door shut to keep them out. "I still don't understand how that brat can be the actual son of SpongeBob SquarePants." Plankton pointed out as he held his aching head.

"I was certain capturing that child of the Nicktoons as a hostage would certainly work as planned." Calamitous said in defeat.

"We can't. Unfortunately, those brats are too experienced in their parents' work and able to defend themselves…FAIRIES!" Crocker exclaims.

"Not all. We may have one shot," Calamitous said, taking out a newspaper. Somewhere on the first page shows a picture of Jimmy, Cindy, and their baby, indicating a story of his and Cindy's newborn child.

* * *

At HQ, a video camcorder films Baby Max playing with his teddy bear. It's been a few months since his birth and the parents agreed to suit Max in light green jammies and a blue bonnet covering the top of his head. A hand tosses some blocks to Max along with a toy that Max should fit each block into the holes with shapes similar to the blocks. "Come on, Maxie. Try it. You can do it..."

Max picks up a red square block and stares at it. He proceeds to chew on it at first before trying to place the drool-covered square block into the triangle shaped hole, but with no luck no matter how many times he tried. Jimmy groans as Goddard tries to capture a moment with his camcorder. "No, that's not it, Max."

Tommy, Tammy, and SpongeTron were currently at the scene. "Why are you so eager to make Max do that boring educational stuff?" Tommy asked.

"I'm trying to capture a visual of his accomplishments as evidence that Max will grow up into a potential genius as I was," Jimmy explained, taking out a pacifier and places it in Max's mouth.

Max sucks on the binky for a while, until he spits it out at the back of SpongeTron's head. "Ow!" the robot moaned, rubbing his head as the baby laughs.

Jimmy sighs picking up the binky and putting it back in the baby's mouth, "It's been four months now and he still hasn't made any progress."

"You should give him time." Tammy assured. "He is still a baby. I mean, didn't you not discover you're genius intellect until you were four?"

Jimmy was surprised. "How did you know that?"

"I didn't look into your personal files on the supercomputer!" Tammy quickly yelled out.

Jimmy rubs between his eyes, "Guys, let me explain." He pulls down the screen for Goddard to project a diagram of himself and Cindy with arrows pointing at Max. "According to this, Maxwell is born from a genius like myself and Cindy Vortex, who's smart but not as smart as I am." Goddard projects another slide with the Neutron family tree, "As you can see, the genius gene has been passed down through the Neutron family, but has skipped few generations, leaving me and my cousin Eddie, who gained his high intellect when he was about Max's age."

Tammy and SpongeTron look interestingly at the slides as Tommy tries to keep himself from falling asleep. Goddard projects another slide showing a pie chart. "So according to my theory, there are two possibilities: Max inherits the Neutron genius gene and as the next generation, may become smarter than all of us put together or unfortunately, the genius gene once again skips this generation and Max grows up to be an ordinary kid with no special intellect as I have."

"Or when Max grows up, he becomes so smart, he gains super telekinetic powers and can make objects explode…with his mind!" Tommy said enthusiastically. Jimmy, Tammy, and SpongeTron stare at him in a creepier manner. "Hey, it could happen," Tommy shrugs.

"So I guess Max is destined to become a genius through genetics and stuff." Tammy said excitedly, but frowned. "But then again, he might not even become a genius at all."

All of a sudden, the room goes dark and the lights flicker. Jimmy and the others groan. "Not again!" Tommy complained.

"That's the third time," Tammy said, annoyed as well.

Using Goddard, Jimmy finds the source of the problem and opens part of the wall to reveal a set of power lines. One wire was sparking. "Probably some faulty wiring. Can easily be fixed," Jimmy examines and gets up, "I'll go grab my toolbox. Come on, Goddard."

Jimmy and Goddard leave the room. "So...what other secrets have you found out about Neutron?" Tommy asked his sister with curiosity.

"Come with me to the main lab and I'll show you," Tammy said and the twins exit the room, leaving only SpongeTron and Max.

SpongeTron was about to follow when something hits the back of his head. He turns to see it was Max's pacifier, which bounced off and slid underneath a desk. SpongeTron glared at Max, knowing he was the one who threw it at him. SpongeTron shook his head, "I'll go get your binky." He walks over to the desk and leans down to reach it. While SpongeTron is reaching for the pacifier, Max turns to the wall to spot the sparking wire. Max giggles and crawls forward.

SpongeTron sighs as he grabs the binky. "You really need to keep your sucky-thing in your mouth." he told the baby as he stood up. "Though I don't know why any human would wanna keep this thing in their mouth." but then he turned to notice Max gone. "Max? Max?" He turns his head around to find him. SpongeTron turns back and gasped as Max was pulling out wires that are sparking with electricity. "MAX!" SpongeTron cried and zoomed toward him.

Jimmy was able to enter back with his wire cutters when he gasped to see Max near the power lines. Thankfully, SpongeTron came and pulled Max out in time. "SpongeTron!" Jimmy yelled, dropping his tool and running towards the two. SpongeTron holds up Max as Jimmy takes him and cradles him, "Are you alright, Max?"

Max giggles once more and Jimmy sighs in relief that he's alright. "That's a close call, huh Commander?" SpongeTron said with a smile.

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded, "I don't what I'd do if something happened to him."

"Well, someone has got to look out for Baby Max," SpongeTron suggested, "Too bad you're busy fixing and inventing stuff and Cindy is back to her job as a reporter. You need to find someone who can keep a close eye on him."

Jimmy's eyes brighten in realization. "You're right, SpongeTron. Which is why..." he hands Max to SpongeTron, "YOU should take care of him."

"What?" SpongeTron asked in shock. "But...But...But why me?"

"I would task this with Goddard, but I'm certain Cindy wouldn't approve if I left the care of our infant son in my own dog." Jimmy explained. "But I'm certain I can trust you to watch over him while we're away."

"B-b-but..."

"You hear that, Maxie," Jimmy said, rubbing Max's belly, "While Mommy and Daddy are gone, you're gonna be taken care of by your big robot brother."

Max giggled from being tickled, but SpongeTron still looked uncertain of the mission. "I...I don't know. Couldn't you ask Darry? Or even Carl? Why not Tak?" But Jimmy had already given Max to SpongeTron, taking the binky and putting it back in the infant's mouth.

"You just need to have confidence in yourself." Jimmy assured him. "I wouldn't task anyone else to being an older brother to my own son. After all, you're one of my greatest and more responsible creations ever built." then his watch beeps and he looks at it. "Sorry, but I gotta get going." he gives Max a quick kiss on the head and runs off with Goddard. "I'll see you two later!" SpongeTron, still with a look of uncertainty, looked down at Max in his arms.

* * *

In the park, SpongeTron has explained to Danny and Jazz everything that just happened while preparing a blanket on the grass for Max to sit on. "And so, the Commander tasked me to watch over Maxie as his big brother. Don't you think it's so strange?"

"Let's see…" Danny rubs his chin thoughtfully, "You're a robot made by a genius from another dimension, who's best friends with me that has ghost powers, along with a talking sea sponge, a magical shaman, and an adult that still has fairies... Nope, not strange at all."

"Are you worried?" Jazz asks.

"Well, yeah," SpongeTron admits, "I am willing to accept this responsibility, but the thing is… I don't know how to be a big brother."

"So you came to us for advice on how to be a good sibling," Jazz understands. SpongeTron nods when he looks down and notices Max drooling on his arm. He raises Max in the air, slightly disgusted when Jazz carries Max in her arms. "I'm glad you came to express your concerns SpongeTron, especially to me since I've been a good sister to Danny…"

"Oh please…" Danny rolls his eyes.

Jazz leans to SpongeTron and explains, "There's a few things you have to learn about being a good big brother. First, you have to be watchful and protective of your younger sibling..."

SpongeTron turns to see Yuki climbing a large tree. She hops from one branch to another when the branch snaps and she slips. Luckily, the stump caught the back of her collar, but Yuki can't reach up to help her get down. "Uh, Dar? Can you give me a hand?"

Next to the tree was Darry, who was busy listening on his headphones and reading a comic, paying no attention to her. "What?!" he calls out, but not even turning his head, "Sorry, I'm kinda doing something important!"

SpongeTron turns back to Jazz, who says the next step, "Second, you always have to learn how to share…"

Near the sidewalk, the ice cream truck serves Tammy a double ice-cream cone and drives off. "Ha ha!" Tammy taunts at Tommy mockingly, "I got ice cream and it's delicious, but you don't have one! Nya nya!"

In response, Tommy swats the ice-cream into Tammy, covering her face with chocolate. She wipes the chocolate off and smushes it on Tommy's face too. Tommy growls and jumps at Tammy. SpongeTron watches as the two tussle and roll over each other, fighting.

"And the final step is the most important," Jazz concludes, "You have to set a good example..."

In the playground, Junior is on the seesaw as Crash straps two pillows on his chest and back and places a bicycle helmet on his head. "Are you sure it's safe?" Junior asked in a nervous tone.

"'Course 'lil bro," Crash says excitedly, "With 'em pillows between y'all, I can guarantee a safe trip. Now enjoy!" he looks up and signals Twitchy who was standing on the monkey bars. Reacting to his signal, Twitchy jumps off and lands on the other side of the seesaw, lifting a screaming Junior in the air.

Crash and Twitchy look up in the skies, wondering where their brother could be. "Huh…" Crash puts on reading glasses and takes out his clipboard. He looks and wonders, "My calculations were that he reached 20 feet in the air and shoulda landed back here by now." He glares at Twitchy, "Were y'all eatin' the fudge bars in Ma's fridge again?"

Twitchy glares back and responds, "IseeBustereating'emallthetimetoo!"

After SpongeTron witnesses these events, he turns to Jazz and Danny. "Well, I think you understand the point," Jazz states.

"Yeah, but can I really do it?" SpongeTron asked.

"Of course you can," Jazz comforted, "The thing is: if anything would happen to Maxie, then you'll know what to do." Jazz smiles and SpongeTron smiles back. "You're a good boy, aren't you Maxie? Aren't you?" Jazz said in a babyish voice. Suddenly, Max barfs on Jazz's blouse and immediately, SpongeTron takes Max from her. Jazz looks disgusted as she wipes the icky substance with a handkerchief and Danny chuckles. "It's not funny, Danny!"

Danny snorted in laughter, "It is to me."

"Wow, very mature for a man your age who still has toy rockets in his bedroom," Jazz contorted with arms crossed.

Danny looked mad, "Oh and watching 'My Pretty Seahorse' is mature enough?"

"You take that back!" Jazz snapped.

"Oh yeah?"

"YEEAH!" Suddenly, Jazz tackles Danny to the ground as the robot and baby watch the two adults tussle and roll over each other. SpongeTron looks around as the sibling pairs are fighting and/or ignoring each other and carries Max away.

"I don't think anyone here knows what being a good sibling is." SpongeTron said as he left the park with Max. "Well, whatever it's supposed to be, I'm sure I can figure it out. Besides, since Max can't even talk yet, we won't ever fight."

"Gah..." Max mumbled as he moved around in SpongeTron's arms.

"You're probably bored, aren't you?" SpongeTron said as he smiled at Max. "Well, we'll find something for you to do." he thought for a second, "I know, we can go jellyfishing...No wait, that's in Bikini Bottom, and you don't even have any teeth to chew that air gum with." SpongeTron ponders again and comes up with an idea. "I know, you're hungry, aren't you? Why don't we get you something to eat?"

* * *

The robot soon takes Max to the Nasty Burger, and sits at a booth with the baby in a booster seat as SpongeTron sits across from him. "I'm doing a great job as a big brother, huh Max?" SpongeTron asked as the baby began chewing on a spoon that was on the table. "Maybe I was worried for nothing."

But suddenly, Max threw to spoon and hit SpongeTron's head with a loud clunk. This made SpongeTron mad as he shouted, "Why do you keep doing that?!"

Max just laughs and SpongeTron sighs when ST-Unit 076 appeared. "Welcome to Nasty Burger! Nasty is one letter away from tasty! Can I take your order?"

"I'll have a cup of grease and a salad with oil on the side." SpongeTron ordered, and handed a bottle to the ST-Unit. "And can you warm up this bottle?"

"Yes sir!" SpongeTron 076 said and opens up his chest revealing a microwave. He places the bottle inside and closes it. His chest hums as 076 waits patiently until his chest sparks and starts smoking. SpongeTron 076 quickly opens his chest as black smoke comes out and he coughed. What remained in the bottle was a melted piece of plastic. 076 chuckled. "Sorry."

"Hmm...Let me take a look," SpongeTron said and scans 076's chest with his arms. SpongeTron searches and ejects the circuit board which was smoking. "I think this needs some fine tuning. Do you have any tools?"

"In the kitchen," 076 pointed. He led SpongeTron into the kitchen, leaving Max with the circuit board.

Max picks up the circuit board and stares at it in interest as his blue eyes grow big. "Ooooh..."

After a while, the two SpongeTrons come out of the kitchen with 076 carrying a toolbox. "And then, the human was choking so I did what only a robot can do..." 076 was explaining until they see Max waving a fork around.

Seeing the baby with the sharp utensil, SpongeTron quickly rushed over and picked him up as he took the fork away. "Maxwell Albert Neutron!" he scolded. "Didn't your father already tell you not to play with dangerous objects?"

While Max seemed disappointed, SpongeTron 076 picked up his circuit board and stared at it oddly, noticing something. "Hmm, that's weird. It looks a lot better than it did a couple minutes ago."

"What do you mean?" SpongeTron asked, confused.

"It looks like someone redirected a wire here and poked at the input here." SpongeTron 076 pointed out. He inserts the circuit board back into his system and a noise is heard as 076 smiles. "It works like new again."

"But how?" SpongeTron wondered. "Nobody knows about that tech except for you, me, and Neutron."

"Whoever that person was, I should thank the guy," 076 said cheerfully, "I'll get your meal and fetch a new bottle for the bundle of joy."

"Thanks 076." SpongeTron responded in the same manner. "That sure was lucky, wasn't it Maxie?" But Max grabbed the fork back from SpongeTron and threw it at his forehead as the robot sighed in annoyance.

* * *

SpongeTron and Max returns to HQ when he notices something quite different than last morning when they left. "Hmm...Looks like Jimmy already fixed the lighting…" he says and encounters the Fenton and SquarePants kids, the Turner twins, and Kida. "Good afternoon, guys."

"Yay! SpongeTron and Baby Max!" Junior squealed with joy as he runs over to hug him.

"Hello Junior," SpongeTron said glad to see Junior back. "So you came back to the atmosphere without a scratch huh?"

"Uh huh," Junior said contently. "All that stuff Crash gave me really made a difference." but then he holds his stomach and looks nauseas. "I wish I could say the same about my breakfast though."

"So how did Maxie's big brother go about on his day?" Yuki teased.

"Why, it went great." SpongeTron responded cheerfully. "I never knew being a big brother would be so easy."

"Well, when you got it you got it." Darry said in a confident tone. "And as an expert in this sort of thing, I say you got it, ST." Yuki rolled her eyes knowing the relationship between her and Darry when suddenly...

"WAAH!" Max wailed loudly with tears coming down his eyes.

SpongeTron gasped and held out Max as he continued crying, "What's wrong, Maxie?" but when Max continued crying, he tried bouncing him up and down. "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry."

But Max stilled cried so SpongeTron stopped bouncing him. "Are you still hungry? Or is it your binky? Do you want your binky?" SpongeTron pulls his tie as an extra hand pops out of his hat and pops Max's binky into his mouth. Max stopped as he sucked on the pacifier. SpongeTron sighs in relief, believing that was the problem. He was wrong however as Max once again spat the binky at his head and cried once more.

As SpongeTron starts to rock him back and forth, Crash joins in. "Y'all Max! Look at the funny face!" he said, making wacky faces, stretching his spongy body. Unfortunately, Crash's faces made the baby cry even louder.

Max kept crying no matter how much SpongeTron rocks him. "Why won't it stop?" SpongeTron whined.

When it seemed hopeless, Yuki made the suggestion, "Maybe his diaper needs changing!"

SpongeTron froze. He scoffs, "Don't be ridiculous, Yuki! Max doesn't need changing...does he?"

"Only one way to find out," Tammy said, "Someone has to check his diaper…or smell it at least."

Tommy made a sneeze and sniffled as he pointed out, "Oh sorry, I would, but I have cold." he said with a nervous smile.

"Well, I'm not gonna do it either," Tammy said, "What kind of idiot would wanna sniff a diaper anyway?"

"Oh! Oh! Iwannadoit! Iwannadoit!" Twitchy raised his arm.

Everyone seemed weirded out by this, but Darry shrugged and said, "Go for it."

Twitchy scurried over to Max and SpongeTron and took a couple sniffs of Max's bottom. Afterwards, he pondered for a second and said, "Aw shucks. That ain't bad."

"Really?" Tommy asked curiously as he walked over to Max and sniffed his diaper, only for his eyes to widen as he covered his nose in repulse. "Ugh! That smells horrible!"

Twitchy sniffed it again and got the same disgusted look. "Eww,thatdoessmellgross!"

"Well, I guess that settles it." Yuki said with her arms crossed. "He definitely needs a diaper change."

SpongeTron looks uncertain, "Yeah...since humans are more nurturing than robots, how about YOU guys do it?" he said, passing the smelly Max to Yuki.

"But you're a helping droid, aren't you programed to do these kind of stuff?" Kida asked.

"Well, I did change Crash's diaper once, but that was nine years ago and my gears aren't what they used to be…" SpongeTron excused.

"Don't worry, ST." Yuki said with a smile. "I'll volunteer...Darry to help you with it." she passed off Max to her older brother.

"What?" Darry said in surprise as he glared at Yuki while holding Max. "Why should I have to do it? I don't know anything about diapers, especially dirty diapers."

"Good idea." Tammy quickly agreed as she and Tommy pushed Darry into another room. "As leader, you go help SpongeTron and we'll be out here to back you up."

Crash and Twitchy push SpongeTron into the same room with Darry and the door shut behind them. Darry and SpongeTron look at Max as he still smelled while Darry held him out. "Let's do this." Darry said to the robot.

SpongeTron places Max on a table and unzips his clothes until he's in only his diaper. Darry and SpongeTron look at each other uneasily as Max giggled. The two nodded and slowly open his diaper.

Once Darry opens his diaper all the way, his eyes widen as the smell became stronger, but Max just obliviously continued to giggle. Feeling sickened, Darry knelt down to the ground as SpongeTron stared at him. "It's a good thing I can't smell." SpongeTron commented until just looking at Max's soiled diaper again is enough for the robot to react the same way as Darry.

Outside, the other Nicktoons and the Cadets were waiting for the two to come back out. "Does it really take this long to change a baby's diaper?" Kida asked.

After a while, the door opened and Darry is the first to come out, but was coughing and had white powder on his body. He then put on a smile and gave a thumbs up. "See? No problem." but then gained an exhausted look and fell forward to the floor.

SpongeTron comes out next who successfully changed Max and dressed him back in his clothes. He takes out a rattle and hands it to him, raising him up. "There, good as new." Then, Max throws the rattle at SpongeTron's head.

While SpongeTron seemed more irritated by this, Tammy takes Max off his hands and holds him close. "Aren't you adorable, Maxie? You're so lucky to have SpongeTron as your big brother."

Darry sat up, and frowned with an offended look. "Hey, I helped too you know."

"You know..." Crash said with an eager smile. "I was thinkin...as soon as Max is old enough to walk and talk on his own, do y'all think he'd be willin' to join us Nicktoon Cadets?"

"Yeah right," Tommy scoffed, "If he's joining any team, it'll be the Nicktoons. He's the commander's son, so he'll want him to join the best."

"No, Crash is right." Yuki pointed out. "Max should be on the trainee team, and once he becomes a genius, maybe he will wanna stay on this team forever."

"But which team Max joins should be the commander's decision." Tammy said while Max looks confused. "Besides, we all know he'll choose our Nicktoon team."

"But Max is the youngest, so it suits him to be on the Cadets," Kida said in an irked tone, "Besides, why would he choose to be on your dumb team anyway."

"Well, Max is probably gonna be a genius inventor when he grows up." Darry pointed out. "So his skills will perfectly match us on the Nicktoons."

"MaxontheNickoonCadets!" Twitchy shouted rapidly.

"Guys, stop it!" SpongeTron shouted as he took Max from Tammy. "With all this arguing about which team he'll be on, you're gonna make him feel conflicted."

"He's a baby." Tommy reminded. "He doesn't know what the word 'conflicted' means."

"What does 'conflictered' mean?" Junior curiously asked.

"Besides," SpongeTron said as he smiled at Max. "I think as his big brother, I should do something fun with him." but then he got a confused. "What do siblings do with each other to have fun?"

"That's easy, ST." Darry answered cheerfully. "Everyone knows siblings do things they both enjoy, and if you aren't sure what it is you both enjoy, you can try doing things the other is interested in."

SpongeTron was considering Darry's suggestion when Max hits him again with his rattle. "I know he enjoys that," he noted, rubbing his head.

"Here you go." Junior said as he handed SpongeTron a pink rattle with a little picture of Goofy Goober on it. "That's my old rattle."

SpongeTron tried shaking the rattle above Max, and the baby grabbed the other rattle and started repeatedly hitting SpongeTron on the head with both rattles. "You think he might enjoy something else that's more fun...than smashing my square cranium?" SpongeTron asked dizzily.

Suddenly, everyone's Recallers beeped, alerting danger. "That's it!" Darry said as he changed to ghost form and floated about SpongeTron and Max as he said, "ST, what's the one thing you enjoy doing?"

"Uh..." SpongeTron thought it over. "Polishing my buffers."

"...No. Kicking bad guy butt." Darry enthusiastically answered. "When Max sees how awesome you are, he'll know how gnarly it is to have you as an older sib."

SpongeTron looked at Max, who stared curiously about the situation. "You really think so?" he asked.

"What kid doesn't like thrilling violence?" Darry asked with a shrug.

At this, they see Junior hiding under a table while grasping on one of the legs. "They're gonna hurt us, they're gonna hurt everyone else, and we're gonna hurt them!" he cried as he shivered in fear.

"Well...I guess Max coming along wouldn't hurt." SpongeTron says as he looks at Max cautiously. "Besides, it'll give him some insight on what we do."

* * *

Advanced learning at best, eh? Will SpongeTron prove himself a big brother to his co-creator's son? Please review what you think so far and stick around for Part 2


	19. Max Neutron Baby Genius: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 8: Max Neutron – Baby Genius**

**Plot:** _SpongeTron is appointed by Jimmy to babysit his infant son, Max. As the two begin a brotherly bond, the robot begins to notice Max displaying strange behavior that may indicate that he may have inherited Jimmy's and even Cindy's intelligence. But when Max is kidnapped and used as a hostage against Neutron, SpongeTron must get Jimmy's baby back before anything happens to him, but Max may be able to handle himself thanks to his intellect._

**Part 2**

* * *

In Retroville downtown, Professor Calamitous's large robotic suit was walking down the street as it fired lasers at various buildings. Town residents screamed and ran in panic as the Syndicate caused more chaos. "They should be arriving soon." Calamitous said to himself. "Any second now."

"Stop right there, Syndicate!" Darry Phantom shouted as he, Tammy, Tommy, and SpongeTron shouted they stood with their weapons. Max also sat next to them inside a stroller.

"Your reign of terror ends now!" Tammy shouted.

"Because we're here to stop you!" Tommy added.

"AAH!" Max squealed in delight as he clapped his hands.

Once Calamitous sees Max, he smirks in delight. SpongeTron then moves Max's stroller to the sidewalk. "Now you wait here for your big brother, okay?" SpongeTron instructed him. Max giggled again as he drools and claps his hands. SpongeTron presses his hands together as they form into his Robo Chargers.

"Nicktoons Go!" Darry cried out as the team split apart and charged at the villain.

Tommy fired a blast from his magic rifle and pushed the robotic suit back with the hit. SpongeTron stuck his right plug in the ground and sent an electric wave into the ground that shocked the robot, causing Calamitous to scream in pain.

As Max watched the action unfold, he smiled big as he kicked his feet up and down. But then a shadow loomed over him as someone approached Max from behind with his hand held out.

Tammy tied her jump rope around the robot's feet, tangling its legs together, and Darry combined the attack with a kick that toppled Calamitous's robot to the ground.

Darry hovered over Calamitous and asked with his arms crossed, "Had enough?"

"Oh no... No more please!" Calamitious said in an obvious fake tone, "I'm no match for the Nicktoons." Then, he gets up, wipes dust off himself, "Well then, I better make my...uh...my..."

"Getaway?" Tammy guessed.

"Escape?" Tommy also guessed.

But Tammy glared at Tommy and insisted, "Getaway!"

"Escape!" Tommy shouted back at his sister.

"Oh, just forget it!" Calamitous yelled in frustration as he activated his rockets and flew away.

SpongeTron dusts his hands off and said, "Well, that was easy. A little too easy I might add, but at least it was simple enough so Max can understand."

Darry laughed and agreed. "I know." then he flew toward the baby. "What'd ya think, Max?" but then he gains a look of surprise to see an empty stroller. "Max?"

SpongeTron's eyes widened as he looks at the empty stroller. "Max?!"

"Maybe he went to get ice cream?" Tommy suggested.

"He's a baby! He's not old enough to walk yet," Tammy retorted.

"Max?" SpongeTron frantically called as he picked up the strolled and held it upside-down, shaking it repeatedly as if expecting the baby to fall out of it. "Maxie!" he called out again as he tossed the empty stroller aside. "MAAAAXXX!"

Darry landed next to SpongeTron and held his shoulders, "Chill out, ST." he said calmly. "It'll be okay."

"'Okay'...? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'OKAY'?!" SpongeTron screamed at Dar at the top of his iron lungs and rockets all over Retroville to find Neutron's baby.

"Max?" SpongeTron called inside the Candy Bar, looking under a table and looks behind the jukebox. "Max?" Outside, he opens a trashcan and looks inside. "Max?"

In the park, SpongeTron looks under the bench. "Maxie?" Then, he looks inside a tree. "Max?" Suddenly, a squirrel bursts out chattering angrily at the robot.

He then opens the covering of another stroller and smiles when he happily discovers, "Max!" but his smile drops when he sees it's just another baby. He looks up at the glaring mother pushing the stroller and nervously chuckles at the angry mother, who then beats the robot with her purse and he quickly runs away while shouting, "SORRY!"

After a long hour of searching, SpongeTron finally gives up and sits on Max's blanket in the grass as he sobs in his hands. Darry, Tammy, Tommy meet up with him. "We're sorry, SpongeTron." Tommy said remorsefully.

"We've looked everywhere and we couldn't find him." Tammy added sadly.

"Oh, this is terrible!" SpongeTron cried out. "Neutron is going to kill me! He trusted me with Max and to be a big brother to him and I failed!"

"Well, when was the last time you saw Maxie?" Darry asked.

SpongeTron answered, "We were fighting the Syndicate. We set Max somewhere near the area so he can watch-" but then he stops and his eyes widen in realization. "Wait! We were only fighting Professor Calamitous. Plankton and Mr. Crocker weren't there."

"So..." Tommy pondered over this. "You don't think..."

"Yes!" SpongeTron shouted as he stood up with an angered look. "They have Maxie! And I am going to get him back!"

As SpongeTron walks away, Darry grabs his shoulder and says, "Wait, ST. We should go with you."

"No." SpongeTron quickly responded, "This is something I have to do on my own. I am Max's big brother after all and it is my job to look after him."

He taps the sides of his feet to activate his rocket boots and zooms away. As the three humans watch, Tommy adds, "So how is a robot related to Jimmy's son anyhow?"

* * *

Meanwhile at a mysterious location on the other end of town, inside an old warehouse, the Syndicate had brought Max there after kidnapping him from the Nicktoons. "I can't believe we did it." Plankton said happily. "We actually captured Jimmy Neutron's son. A child of the Nicktoons who can't talk, walk, and won't fight back. A perfect hostage to gain the upper hand of our enemies."

"Yes, but he smells and he's annoying." Crocker complained as he held the giggling and squirming Max. "How long are gonna have to keep him here?"

"Just long enough to call Neutron to tell him we're holding his son as our prisoner and to make our demands." Calamitous explained.

Crocker carelessly placed Max on top of a table and the baby looked through all the scattered papers on the table, one of which was a newspaper clipping of Jimmy Neutron. "Dada." Max said as he hugged the picture.

* * *

Outside, SpongeTron landed outside of the hideout and took a deep breath as he muttered to himself, "I can do this. I'm his big brother and I'll know what to do." He pulls his tie for his hat to open up a pair of binoculars for the robot to see. Using the high-tech binoculars, he is able to look through the hideout where the Syndicate is...along with Baby Max.

He sees Calamitous typing on a large computer, Plankton writing something down on a slip of paper, and Crocker fighting with Max to take back the files Max was playing with. "Those monsters." SpongeTron said in anger. "I have to rescue Max before they do something unspeakable to him."

Inside, Calamitous smirked as he said, "In just a few minutes, we'll be able to connect with Neutron and hold out the...um, it starts with an 'R'."

"Rabies?" Crocker guessed.

"Revenge?" Plankton too guessed.

"Ransom!" SpongeTron's voice called out as he kicked the door open with his enlarged mechanical foot. "Which is never gonna happen as long as I'm around."

"That's correct." Calamitous responded. "Ten points to Neutron's annoying robotic pest. We should also thank you for handing us Neutron's infant child. With him, he'll be the key to the Nicktoons' defeat- and maybe even a potential member of the Syndicate."

SpongeTron gasped and shouted, "Never!" he activated his laser rifle and sonic cannon on each hand. "I'll save you, Max!"

"Nah ah ah." Plankton said cunningly as he jumped up and threw a small device toward SpongeTron that landed on his head and a small spark gave out that suddenly halted the robot in place.

SpongeTron felt his body slowly give way. "Something's wrong...can't move."

While Max gasped in shock as what he sees, Plankton just laughed, "That inhibiting device may be small, but it'll keep you from using any part of your body that's robotic- which would be all of it!" SpongeTron stumbled backwards and slid against the corner of the wall now unable to move his arms and legs as he passed out. Max gained a sad look as he held out his hands toward the robot and moaned. He turns to the Syndicate, who were laughing. Strangely, the baby got mad and crawls away.

* * *

Back at HQ, the Nicktoons just told the Cadets what happened to SpongeTron and Max and both teams are worried. "Shouldn't we tell an adult?" Kida suggested.

"No way!" Darry waved his hands, "Neutron's gonna rip ST's circuits if he finds out he lost his only son. Trust me, I know."

"One time, Dar forgot to pick me up from the mall," Yuki whispered to Twitchy, "Dad punished him by putting him in the Thermos for two hours."

"EXACTLY," Darry said and shuddered at his previous experience, "That's why we CAN'T tell anyone, especially Neutron."

"But shouldn't Neutron know about this?" Tammy said, "I mean, what if SpongeTron gets in more trouble and puts Max in more danger?"

"Come on, this is SpongeTron we're talking about." Darry said confidently. "He's fought the Syndicate before. What could happen?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No way!" Tommy agreed with their leader, "We'll all be dead if Neutron finds out."

"Finds out about what?" a voice said. The kids almost jumped, hearing Neutron as he came from behind.

"N-Nothing." Darry quickly responded. "It's nothing, Commander, Sir."

"But I thought we were wondering if we should tell the Commander how Max-" Junior was saying until Crash and Twitchy quickly cover his mouth to keep him from revealing anymore.

"Don't you have work to get back to, Commander?" Tommy asked in an innocent voice.

Jimmy chuckled, "This IS where I work, remember? So where's SpongeTron? I need to keep upgrading his software."

"Oh, uh, him?" Darry began saying nervously. "He's uh..."

"Taking care of Max." Yuki answered for him. "Just like you assigned him to do."

"Oh, well I better find him and Max…" Jimmy said, glancing around for the two. "Should be his nap time by now."

"You can't!" Tommy quickly shouted. "Because...He's outside taking Max to the...amusement park!"

But Jimmy looked baffled. "Amusement park?"

"What? A baby can't ride the Bat Outta Heck roller coaster?"

"There is a height requirement involved," Jimmy said, looking suspicious.

"Did Tommy say 'roller coaster'?" Darry quickly added nervously. "He meant...water slide." Tammy slapped her forehead at this.

But then, a beeping noise came from the large computer with a message on screen that read 'incoming call'. "Hmm," Jimmy wondered as he went to the computer. "I wonder who that can be."

An image appeared on screen showing Professor Calamitous, much to Jimmy and the others' surprise. _"Greetings Neutron." _Calamitous said with a smirk. _"I hope I haven't called at an inconvenient time."_

Jimmy crossed his arms and responded, "Actually, I'm currently interested in just for what reason do I owe this 'pleasure' of you contacting me."

_"Just to order your...um..."_ Calamitous was saying as he trailed off.

Plankton's voice was heard shouting,_ "Surrender!"_

_"That's right."_ Calamitous said in triumph._ "You will ultimately surrender to us because we now have something of importance that belongs to you."_ The image moves away from the Syndicate and towards an unconscious SpongeTron strapped to a metal wall.

"SpongeTron?!" Jimmy shouted in shock as the Nicktoons and the Cadets all gasped in shock and horror. "But wait..." Jimmy started to wonder. "If SpongeTron is there...Where's Max?"

_"And that's not all, Neutron."_ Calamitous continued explaining. "We also have your-" but before he could finish, the image suddenly turned to static.

* * *

At the Syndicate's lair, Calamitous stared at the malfunctioning screen in confusion. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked the other villains.

"I don't know." Plankton shouted back as he tried repeatedly jumping up and down on a button. "Something went wrong."

"Hey, has anyone seen the baby?" Crocker suddenly asked.

"I thought you were watching him." Calamitous pointed out.

"He just disappeared. Where can one baby run off to?"

They did not notice the hatch to the power cords of the supercomputer was open. It was Max who pulled out the monitor's external cord. He grins as he pulls another wire and reconnects it somewhere else. Suddenly, the security system triggers and sounds off. _"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"_ The system cried out.

Max takes out two red wires and connects them as the ends spark. Suddenly, a bunch of sparking lasers comes out from the ceiling and begins firing red lasers all over the place which the Syndicate runs around the room to try and avoid. "Somebody, stop him!" Plankton cried out.

During all the chaos, Max sticks a pair of pliers in his mouth and begins carelessly crawling on the floor in a certain direction. Calamitous approached Max from behind to try and grab him, but a stray laser shoots at Calamitous and knocks him away from the baby.

Near the wall where SpongeTron was hanging, Max opens a hatch near the floor and uses the pliers to cut a green wire in half, causing the metal straps holding SpongeTron to release him onto the floor. He then takes out a stray sparking wire from the inside and pokes SpongeTron with it, giving the robot a shock which caused him to wake up and shriek with pain. SpongeTron rubbed both sides of his head and notices something, "I can move again." He turns to see a familiar face, "Maxie?"

Max smiled and laughed as SpongeTron takes notice of his surroundings and all the chaos caused by the baby. "How did-" SpongeTron was about to say until Crocker came and took out his fairy net, charging at the two. Max rolls his eyes and opens SpongeTron's back. As he tampers, SpongeTron laughs, "Hey, that tickles!" he said when his right arm transforms into a pincer-like weapon whose palm charges a large orb of energy.

As Crocker swung his net, the large energy orb fired and flew inside the net. But when Crocker looked inside, he saw the entire inside of the net incinerated, and he dropped the weapon and ran away screaming. SpongeTron stared back at Max curiously and he asked, "How did you know the trigger to activate that weapon? In order to do that, you'd have to be a-"

"Alright, babies!" Plankton said as he took out a laser gun and aimed it toward SpongeTron and Max. "Playtime's over!"

Max tampered with SpongeTron's wirings some more and a slingshot came out of his hat and wired a little black ball at Plankton. Once the ball landed in front of the organism, it exploded into black smoke that caused Plankton to cough and cough until he ran away.

"Wow!" SpongeTron said in amazement. "That was incredible!" Suddenly, Max was taken from SpongeTron as Calamitous lifts him in the air. "MAX!" he cried out.

Max looks down as Calamitous was holding him by the collar. "So you HAVE inherited Neutron's abilities and you can grow to be more advanced than him. Forget the ransom! You'll be a perfect addition to our team and we'll have the Nicktoons eating out of our...um…uh..."

SpongeTron looked helplessly at the baby, Max, held captive by Calamitous. Suddenly, something inside him stirred. He realized something and knows what to do. "If you wanna be a good guardian, there are some things you have to know about. First, you have to be watchful and protective!" He held out his palms as green goo emerges from his wrists sticking Calamitous' feet to the floor.

"What the-" before Calamitous could notice, SpongeTron ran toward the large robot and crawled up his body and toward his arm were Max is.

"Second, you have to learn how to share!" SpongeTron yelled and used a finger to zap the back of Calamitous' hand making him let go of Max. Instantly, SpongeTron flies down and catches Max before he hits the floor. Max laughs as he is caught by the square robot.

Calamitous held his arm and growls, "You think you can stop me! You have no idea of what the Syndicate are capabl-" But something was thrown at his face with a loud splat.

"That needed to be changed anyway," SpongeTron smirked and ran off with the diaperless Max. Calamitous screamed as the soiled diaper covered his face and he fell down with his feet still stuck to the goo, hoping to get the diaper off.

Once they were safe outside the lair, "And the final step is the most important," SpongeTron said as he held Max close. "You have to set a good example."

Suddenly, a blue bonnet hit him in the face and hung off his nose as he looks at the nude Max without his hat on. But Max just looked at him with a smile and said, "SponTwon..."

"Well, whatdoya know? You said my name," SpongeTron said with a smile when his eyes widen in shock, "Hey, you said my name!" Max giggled some more as SpongeTron hugged him tightly and further realized, "And you're a genius...a super genius just like your father. He'll be so happy when he learns this!"

But then, he heard Max moan and he looked at the baby, who now had a sad look. SpongeTron quickly realized what this meant and gently smiled at him. "On second thought, why don't we keep this between us?" he suggested to Max. Max clapped his hand and smiled, happily agreeing with the idea.

* * *

Back at Nicktoon HQ, Jimmy, along with the Nicktoons and Cadets, were in a state of panic as they tried to come up with a way to save SpongeTron and Max when learning they were in the hands of the Syndicate. "'Oh, SpongeTron has fought the Syndicate before. What could happen?'" Yuki recalled as she glared at her older brother.

"No, it's not true." Darry said with a panicked look. "SpongeTron's okay! He's always okay! Max is safe too! Right? Right!"

Junior was crying hysterically. "SpongeTron is dead! Why? Why?!"

"Come on, no need to panic!" Jimmy said, sweating uncontrollably, "It's not like I was responsible for assigning a robot to be his next guardian for my own selfish reasons..."

"But you did assign SpongeTron to guard Max because you were so busy to keep a close eye on him." Tammy reminded him. Jimmy gave a big yelp as he fell backwards on the ground in faint.

"So should we initiate a rescue plan or what?" Tommy asked dully.

"And who are you planning on rescuing?" a voice called out and everyone turned to see SpongeTron alive and well, pushing Max, now diapered and clothed, in a stroller while he slept.

"SpongeTron!" The Nicktoons and the Cadets cried out in joy.

"Shh!" SpongeTron hushed, "You're gonna wake the baby." Still, the kids ran over to SpongeTron and tackled him to give him a hug.

Jimmy slowly got up, holding his head, and turns in surprise to see his creation and child still alive. "SpongeTron? So you're okay?" Jimmy asked, "And the baby?"

"It's nothing I can't handle," SpongeTron shrugged casually and rubs Max on his belly, "Isn't that right, widdle Maxwell?" Max yawned and slowly opened his eyes as he smiles and holds SpongeTron's hand.

Jimmy reached in the stroller and picks up Max. "So did he display any signs of intellect while you were out?" he asked as he cradled his son close.

"Uh…" SpongeTron was moving his eyes away when he turned to Max. He winks at him. SpongeTron smiles, "Well...he was playing with a spoon, so that's a start right? I don't think Max is ready to be a genius yet."

Jimmy chuckles and holds up Max in the air, "Is that so? After that scenario, I just learned something. Max is my son and I'll always love him no matter what, even if he isn't a genius when he grows up."

"Oh, we'll just see about that, Commander," SpongeTron crossed his arms onto Max's little secret. Suddenly, a binky hits SpongeTron's eye. He opens his eye to find it's covered in drool. He covers it and demands, "Why in Neptune's name does he keep doing that?!"

"Well, you are his big brother after all." Yuki said with a chuckle.

"I don't remember your aunt saying anything about pain when it comes to being a big sibling."

But then Jimmy said to the robot, "Well, SpongeTron, I think Cindy will agree that you did a superb job of looking after Max, and if it's okay with you, I'd like you to always look after Max from now on."

"Really?" SpongeTron asked with a smile, "That's great! I'll go start celebrating...after I disinfect my eyeball." He walks away to find a way to clean the drool off.

Jimmy chuckles, shaking his head, when he smells something unusual. He looks at Max and sniffs him. "Phew! Looks like someone's got a stinky. Anyone in here like to volunteer?"

"Commander, I'd like to volunteer…" Darry raised his hand, but then points, "Tommy, Tammy, Yuki, Crash, Twitchy, Junior, and Kida to help out. Gotta go! See ya!" And Darry zooms out of the room before Neutron or the kids could say anything.

As the Nicktoons and Nicktoon Cadets stare silently in agony, Max claps his hands and mutters the word, "Nicktoon Unite" before letting out a chuckle.

**The End**

* * *

Turns out, you don't need to be potty trained to be a child prodigy. Please leave a review what you think and the next story "Cousin Calamity" will be up soon.


	20. Cousin Calamity: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 9: Cousin Calamity**

**Plot:** _It's a child's worst nightmare - for Tommy and Tammy that is. Timmy has invited their cousin, Mickey, to visit... who's the son of Vicky the Babysitter! Like her mother, Mickey is just as mean and evil to his cousins. If bullying and baby-sitting them wasn't enough, Jimmy has invited Mickey to join the Nicktoons! Will the twins convince their father and friends that this "good-mannered" child isn't who he seems? Meanwhile, Mickey's wild side wins the friendship of Yuki and the Cadets, leaving Crash out. Thus Crash gives up being a stuntman to become a "normal" child._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Dimmsdale, especially at school where all the kids are having a good time during recess. Two friends play on the seesaw, a boy pushes a girl on the swing set, and a group of pals are making sand castles at the sandbox. Nearby, Tammy was having a nice lunch with Katy and Irma. Tammy sips on her milk and sighs, "Wasn't this a perfect day?"

"Yeah," Irma said as she laughed. "You passed another test and Mr. Crocker nearly keeled over from lack of 'F' giving."

"Amazing how the next generation can know better than the last," Katy said sipping from her juicebox. She stops sipping and shakes her juicebox. "Aw man, I'm outta juice."

"No worries," Tammy said as she opens her lunchbox. There was a POOF and Tammy conveniently takes out a similar beverage, "I got an extra one."

"Wow Tammy." Irma said in amazement. "You always have everything anyone needs."

"Yep, just like magic," Tammy said, patting her purple lunchbox.

Suddenly, Tommy came out of nowhere and rushed to the lunch table. "What are you doing?!" he yelled in panic, "Why are you guys here?! Didn't you get the news!?"

"We know." Kathy said with a sad frown. "The Jimmy Neutron Club is only gonna be once a week now since Tammy is busy with her Nicktoon duties."

"What...NO! That's not it!" Tommy screamed out, "It's horrible! Just horrible... MICKEY'S BACK!"

The girls stop eating, the kids stop swinging, and the pair stops seesawing. A boy screams as everyone else runs in panic. A kid quickly digs up a hole in a sandbox for him to hide in. A bunch of kids climb up a tree and conceal themselves with leaves. A fat kid helps by jumping on the two sets of seesaws for those at the end to jump off and fly home.

As the once peaceful playground ends up in chaos, Tommy, Tammy, and her friends hide underneath the table. "It can't be!" Tammy yelled in fright. "It just can't be! I thought he was at military school."

"Must've got kicked out early again." Tommy assumed.

"Maybe he won't think to look here." Irma said until she and the other kids notice a large shadow over them.

The four kids back away as the shadow creeps toward them. They shake in fright until the shadow looks around and leaves. Tommy and Tammy sigh in relief when a shadow pops up beside them and asks, "So who's Mickey?" The twins scream and accidentally bump their heads on the table. The kids push the table out of the way as Darry returns to human form and Yuki arrives as well.

"Don't scare us like that! We really thought you were..." Tammy froze a bit and gulped, "Him…"

"Who?" Darry asked curiously. "Mr. Crocker? DarkEvil LaserPants? Professor Calamitous?"

"Noo..." Irma shivered, "Mickey..."

Yuki almost snorted, "Mickey? What kind of evil dude is named after a theme park character?"

"But you guys have no idea what he's like." Tommy explained tensely. "He's the most evil guy to walk the playground. The biggest jerk in the history of jerks. And worst of all, he's our-"

But Tammy suddenly interrupted and curiously asked the Fentons, "What are you two doing at our school anyway?"

But suddenly, another shadow loomed over them, and they all turn to see who it is. Tommy and Tammy scream once more only to see it was their father, Timmy Turner. "Hey kids. And if it isn't the Fentons? It's been awhile."

"Dad? Didn't you hear the news?! It's terrible, just TERRIBLE!" Tammy cried out.

"Oh yeah, terrible," Timmy rolled his eyes, "Come on, guys, we gotta go to the train station." He turns to Darry and Yuki, "You two can come along."

"The train station? For what?" Yuki wondered.

"Oh, we're gonna pick up Mickey from military school."

Tommy and Tammy scream once again and dash off. Timmy sighs and snaps his fingers for Cosmo and Wanda to appear. "You know what to do." Wanda and Cosmo both nod as she poofs up a net and Cosmo turns into a tiger. They chase after the kids as Darry, Yuki, Katy, and Irma wince at what they were seeing.

* * *

Soon, the twins were captured and taken to the car against their will. Timmy was driving while at the backseat, the Fenton sibs watch their friends (holding a goldfish bowl with Poof and his parents inside) shiver in fright. "So this 'Mickey' guy is bad news, isn't he?" Darry guesses.

"Duh!" Tommy franticly pointed out. "Like I said, he's the king of all jerks!"

"All the kids at the school seem to be afraid of him," Yuki noticed.

"Of course! He used to be the school bully when we were young," Tammy explained, "He loved to pick on little kids and WE were his 'favorite'."

"But if that's true, why are we going to go pick him up?" Darry asked. "I wouldn't wanna go meet up with the one who bullies me."

"And come on, just how evil and scary is Mickey?" Yuki asked unimpressed.

"You don't understand! He made our lives miserable since the day we met!" Tammy said, "And what's worse…he's VICKY's son!"

Darry and Yuki gasp in horror, now understanding the twin's predicament. Poof jumped out of his fishbowl, "Poof?"

"Vicky has a son?!" Yuki asked in shock.

"And you're going to go pick him up?" Darry asked in horror. "WHY?"

"Because…" Tommy sighed and slumped, "He's our cousin." Darry and Yuki gasped even more. Somewhere, lightning has struck, someone scratched fingernails on the chalk, a glass drops and breaks, a balloon pops, a radio short-circuits, and the rear view mirror in the Turner car cracks.

"You're kidding." Yuki said in disbelief and shock.

"How'd that happen?" Darry asked in the same way, "Wait, if Mickey's your cousin, then Vicky's your aunt, which means Mr. Turner married-"

"We're here!" Timmy shouted as the car stopped.

As they arrive at the train station, they hear the faint sound of a whistle as they see the train approaching the station just several feet away. Tammy and Tommy were both cowering behind Timmy's legs as Darry and Yuki waited next to them. "Isn't this exciting?" Timmy asked, "I wonder how much Mickey has changed in the time he's been gone."

"He's scarier." Tammy answered as she shivered in fright.

"He's eviler," Tommy added.

Timmy shook his head, "Come on, guys, I know he was a bit hard on you since you were little kids, but he's changed."

"'A bit hard'?" Tommy asked, "He tried to clean the toilet…with my face!"

"And he wanted to warm us in the fireplace… by torching all my dollies!" Tammy retorted.

"And he tried to blackmail us into doing his chores when we broke Mom's expensive china!"

"Well, he sent a couple of emails to me that he's changed," Timmy explained until he realized, "Wait, you broke what?" Tommy and Tammy quickly grinned in a sheepish manner. Timmy sighs and continues, "He's been on good behavior lately that he wanted us to pick him up. According to his last message, he wanted to make amends with you guys."

"And you BELIEVED him?!" Tammy asked in shock.

"There he is…" Timmy notices as the train drops off a passenger. Tommy and Tammy cower away before a kid older than Yuki but younger than Darry. He still wore his military outfit but has messy red hair and a mullet with dark pink eyes. He has acne on his face and a piercing on his right ear.

"Uncle Turner! You made it!" Mickey called out and sets aside his things, "Can you load my stuff onto the car? I have loads of things to tell you about."

"Gladly, Mickey," Timmy said taking out Mickey's luggage, leaving Tommy and Tammy in sight, "And you remember the twins." As Timmy walks away, the twins slowly turn, face-to-face with Mickey.

Mickey smiles as he walks over to them. Tommy and Tammy gulped when Mickey kneeled down and- Tommy and Tammy screamed in horror, but stopped as Mickey gave them both a hug. "If it ain't Cousin Tommy and Cousin Tammy!" Mickey said, happy to see them, "It's been awhile, looks like Tom grew an inch older than his sister, ain't it?"

"Uh...sure, I guess." Tommy responded, perplexed by this.

"And Tams," Mickey said as he smiled at Tammy next. "Are you really the same girl I'm related to or have you just gotten prettier?"

Tammy giggles a bit, but stopped and coughed, "It's...good to see you too, Mickey." she said when the Fenton kids approach, "And this is Darry and Yuki Fenton. They're kids of a friend of our dad's."

"Darry Fenton…" Mickey pondered and gasped, "Wait, aren't you that superhero, Darry Phantom?!"

"Yeah," Darry said with a nervous smile. "You've heard of me?"

"Of course I have!" Mickey said excitedly. "Your dad is Danny Phantom! The greatest superhero ever! You're so lucky to have powers like him."

Darry chuckled and smiled in his most modest way, "Yeah, I've heard that a lot. If you want, I can show you some of my moves later."

Mickey then turned to Yuki and asked, "Do you have powers like your dad and brother?"

Yuki sighed and answered, "No."

"Too bad, but you are lucky to have a cool family like that. You're probably the most important member. I really think you are the lucky one."

Yuki chuckled, "Well, I do help get my brother out of messy situations whenever he needs it."

Darry crossed his arms and added, "Not all the time."

Then Timmy called out, "Okay, kids! We're ready to go!"

"We're ready!" the kids called out. The five walked to the car as Mickey opens the door, "Ladies first." Yuki smiles as Mickey lets her in followed by Darry and Mickey himself. As the twins look at their cousin's nice behavior, they stare at each other and shrug.

* * *

During the car ride, the family had a nice chat while dropping off Darry and Yuki and heading back to the Turner residence. "Wow, you guys have a nice house." Mickey said as soon as they walked through the front door. "It's even better than I remember it."

"Well, just go ahead and make yourself at home, Mickey." Timmy said in a friendly tone. "And why don't you bring your bags to Tammy and Tommy's room. I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting you stay there, right?" he said, turning to his head to the twins.

Tammy and Tommy glance at each other before slowly answering, "Uh...sure?"

"Thanks Cous'." Mickey said in a cheerful tone. "I guess I better go unpack now. I'm sure this will be the funnest visit ever!"

Once Mickey ran up the stairs into the twins' room, Tommy immediately asked, "Why is he being so nice? I thought I'd be running for my life and in pain by now."

"Maybe something's wrong with his head," Tammy guessed.

"OR...he's changed," Timmy noted, "You guys should really give him a chance." Then, he walks toward the front door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"I gonna visit your aunt in prison to let her know Mickey's here," Timmy explains, "You don't mind if Mickey babysits, right?"

"Uh...Sure." Tommy said with a nervous smile. "I guess it's okay."

"If Mickey's really changed, then I guess we have nothing to worry about." Tammy said, trying to look positive.

Timmy smiles and shut the door. The twins hear him drive away when Mickey returns. "Okay, Uncle Tim! I'm done unpacking and here to hang with my darling cousins!"

"You don't have to yell…" Tommy groaned, "Our dad left already."

"Is that so?" Mickey asked, peeking through the blinds to see Timmy (or his fairies) nowhere in sight.

As he closes the blinds, he turns to the twins with a smirk. Tammy gives a smile and says, "Well, Mickey, I guess since we're friends now, we could hang out toget-"

"Up, up, up!" Mickey raises his hand up, "First things first, since your dad left me in charge, I'm the boss of everything in this house, including the twerp and twerpette."

Tammy and Tommy stood there in shock and Mickey's sudden change in behavior. "That's weird." Tommy said in denial. "I could've sworn you had changed and you weren't the bully you were years ago."

"Maybe to dear ol' Uncle Turner I am, but to you," Mickey said with a smirk as he suddenly rips off his military uniform to reveal he was wearing a green T-shirt shirt with a black skull in the middle, a blue short-sleeved over-jacket, spike bracelets, a backwards cap, black jeans, and blue sneakers. "I'm still you're 'cool big cousin'." Tammy and Tommy glance at each other with nervous looks as they stare at their cousin, who turned out to be everything they knew he would be.

* * *

Later on, the three decided to have some fun. "T-This is fun, right?" Tammy asked with Tommy behind her.

"Oh, this is fun all right," Tommy said, but in reality, the two are tied in chains and dangling upside down from the ceiling above a trio of rabid dogs. "It's TOO much fun…" Tommy continued in a sarcastic manner.

Mickey was just carelessly sitting on the sofa, eating a whole pizza by himself. "Boy, does this feel like old times."

As the dogs continued to jump up to try and bite them, Tommy suddenly narrowed his eyes and asked, "Wait, what are we doing?"

"Awaiting our doom at the hands of evil." Tammy fearfully answered.

"No!" Tommy shouted, annoyed. "When Mickey did this to us before, we were young and inexperienced. Now we're ten and we're Nicktoons. Properly trained to handle situations like this." Tommy then rocks himself and his sister back and forth to break out of the chains. Mickey watches in amusement.

"Ha ha!" the evil red-head mocks. "This is always funny." As Tommy swings back and forth, Mickey yawned and kicked the lever. Suddenly, the twins drop toward the dogs. They screamed in horror.

They did not notice their small goldfish, who came out of the castle in the fishbowl. Poof yawned after a nice rest and rubs his eyes. But his eyes widened once he notices his godchildren in danger. He quickly waves his rattle and with a 'poof', a fox appears in the window which the dogs quickly notice and immediately jump out the window after it as it runs away, leaving the twins safe from harm.

Mickey's eyes widen as he spits out some pizza. Then Tammy stands up and takes out her magic jump rope while Tommy's magic rifle appears in his hands. "This is the end, Mickey!" Tommy shouted in determination. "We're through being pushed around by you!"

"H-How did you?" Mickey wondered when Poof floats in front of him.

"Poof! Poof poof!" Poof wags a finger at him.

"What is this?" Mickey asked, demanding an explanation. "Is this some kind of trick?"

"You might not have changed, Mickey, but WE have," Tammy states, "We're older, smarter..."

"And we have a fairy godparent who gives us any wish and protects us no matter what!" Tommy adds.

"A what?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tammy elbows her brother hard in the ribs as he yelps in pain, "Ow! What I mean is, we have a fairly odd self-changing weapon who protects us no matter what and can help us kick anyone's butt."

Mickey stares at the fairy baby, "And he takes the form of a ball or baby or something? Where'd you get that?"

Tommy and Tammy glare at each other and both say, "Internet."

"Very interesting." Mickey said as he held his chin. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I 'borrowed' it, right?"

Tommy quickly grabbed Poof as Tammy got in front of them while holding out her magic jump rope. "Never!" they both shouted.

"Come on, cousins! I just wanna get ahold of his shape-shifting powers," Mickey said with a smile.

"What you're getting is a ticket to the train station and back to military school!" Tommy yelled out, "Once we tell Dad what you just did to us!"

"Oh really?" Mickey smirked as he turns away, "You remember what happy memories we had when we were small kids, right?"

"Funny, I don't recall any memory with you being happy," Tammy mentions in a dull tone.

"I sure do remember," Mickey said sighing happily, "Like our first playdate, Tammy's first hair-pull at the school playground, Tom's first swirly, and..." He picks up a disc from his jacket and holds it for the twins to see, "Your embarrassing performance at your first talent show."

Tommy and Tammy gasp in horror with Poof wondering what Mickey meant. "You wouldn't!" Tommy accused.

"Tell you what," Mickey suggests, "Let's keep this night a secret between us and this vid won't be posted on the internet. Deal?"

Tommy and Tammy look at each other when the door opens and Timmy walked in. Mickey quickly stood up straight with his hands holding the disc behind his back and an innocent grin. Timmy gained a smile and said, "It's nice to see you three getting along."

"We sure did!" Mickey said cheerfully, "We all had a fun time. Right guys?"

The twins look at Mickey. Knowing he had claim over their mysterious video, Tammy forces out a grin and says, "Right! Mickey's the funnest cousin we ever had!"

When Tommy says nothing, Tammy elbows Tommy to make him speak, "Yeah! We love the new Mickey!"

"Poof like Mickey," Poof lied.

"Great!" Timmy said excitedly, "Maybe you three can spend time at the mall tomorrow."

"Oh, sorry we can't," Tammy said realizing, "Unfortunately, we have business as Nicktoons to attend to." She says winking at Tommy, making him smile.

"Nicktoons?" Mickey asked curiously, "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a special force consisting of the universe's greatest heroes." Timmy explained. "I was once a part of it, and now Tammy and Tommy are in it."

"Really, that sounds awesome!" Mickey said, "Do you get cool weapons like what the twins have?"

"Well, it a little more than that," Timmy continued, "Hey, why don't you come with us to Nicktoon HQ? I hear the Commander's been looking for new recruits."

"What?!" Tammy and Tommy both yell in shock.

"Sure, let's go to this Nicktoon HQ or whatever it's called and have this commander guy make me part of the team." Mickey insisted as he walked past the Turners.

Tommy looked at his sister and dourly said, "Just when our lives couldn't get any worse."

* * *

The next day, Timmy has transported Mickey and the twins into Retroville. As they walk toward HQ, Mickey looks back at the siblings, smirking. Tammy clutched tightly to the goldfish bowl Poof was in. "You hear that?" Tammy asked, cupping a hand to her ear.

"Hear what?" Her brother asked.

"It's the sound of doom for the Turners."

"No kidding! If he's on the Nicktoons, not only will he torment us during his visit, he's gonna torment us on missions and every moment of our lives."

"Well, we're here." Timmy announced as he and the kids reached the large Nicktoon HQ. As Mickey grinned excitedly the twins glance at each other in fear.

* * *

Inside HQ, Darry pulled the sides of his lips together and made a funny face, making Max smile and laugh as he leaned back against a pillow on the floor. Among him were SpongeTron, Yuki, Twitchy, Junior, and Kida as they too played with Max. "Max, is so cute." Kida said as she tickled. "You're so lucky you get to live with him, SpongeTron."

"Oh, it's nothing special." SpongeTron casually responded. "The only thing Max does all day is eat, sleep, and sit around. He's still too young to do anything exciting."

"At least until he becomes a genius, right?" Junior asked.

"Uh, right." SpongeTron said, chuckling nervously as he recalled his previous discovery of Max's intellect and promised the baby to keep it a secret from everyone.

"Well, Max is cool no matter how old or smart he is." Darry mentioned as he pat Max on the head. "Besides, ST, didn't you say that Neutron was making something special for Max?"

"Uh yeah," SpongeTron said, covering Max's ears and whispered, "He says it's gonna be a surprise."

"Max doesn't know the meaning of the word 'surprise'." Yuki pointed out. "So what is it anyway?"

"He does too!" SpongeTron snapped until he realized his mistake. "I mean..." he covered Max's ears again. "He just said it would help Max at his current immobile age."

"Oh! Is it a rocket?!" Crash guessed excitedly, jumping up and down, "Or a giant robot? Or a hoverboard? Can I test it out? Whatever Neutron's making, I wanna ride it!"

"Geez Crash, have you ever thought of laying off the extreme stuff for once?" Kida asked.

"Wha? NEVER!" Crash yelled out, "I ain't ever gonna stop 'em cool stunts. It's my dream and I ain't gonna give up on 'em if my name ain't-"

"Hey guys!" Jimmy Neutron called up, making everyone stand up in a line. "The Turners are here and they brought a new visitor. I'd like you guys to meet Mickey."

As Mickey stood there with a seemingly innocent smile, lightning seemed to strike in the background. However, Junior was the first to jump up and happily greet their guest. "HI MICKEY!" the little sponge shouted in joy as he ran over and hugged him, much to Mickey's confusion. "My name is SpongeBob Jr., but you can call me Junior. I think we're gonna be great friends. You're so lucky to be Tammy and Tommy's cousin cuz I think they're great friends too!"

As Junior continued squeezing him, Mickey, with an annoyed look, simply said, "Will someone get this weird little thing off me?"

Darry walks up and pulls Junior off Mickey, "Mickey, we've already met," Darry said as Mickey shakes his hand.

"Oh yeah, Phantom's kid." Mickey said with a smile. "How could I forget?"

Then he turned to Darry's sister as he coolly smiled. "And I haven't forgotten you, Yuki." Yuki blushed and giggled, hearing him say her name. As Crash saw this, he frowned angrily and turned around before he took out a pogo stick and started hopping up and down on it.

Junior then hopped up in between them and happily points to the squirrel and sponge. "And those are my brothers, Twitchy and Crash." then he points to the wild girl. "And that's our friend, Kida." then he points to the baby. "And this is Max."

Mickey frowned as he pushed Junior. "Yeah, yeah, I think I get it."

Then Jimmy stood in front of his desk and announced, "Now before we get to business, I have something very special I want to give to my very own son, Max." he signaled to his son, who smiled and clapped his hands. "What I've constructed may be my greatest invention ever and will be the next stage in Max's growth as a toddler."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Crash shouted excitedly as he hopped on the pogo. "Is it a rocket? A giant robot? A hoverboard?" he guessed again. "Can I try it out?" But all his excitement caused him to fall off the pogo stick with a loud thud with the pogo stick falling on top of him.

"Now hold on and let me finish." Jimmy insisted. "Introducing the Neutronic Walker-Matic!" he signaled to the door and Goddard came out pushing what looked like an electronic baby walker with a comfy seat cushion and a small tray in front of it with four wheels at the bottom and an antenna sticking out from the top of the seat.

Crash's eyes sparkle when he sees this. "It's...It's..."

"A scary-looking walker." Yuki said, looking unimpressed.

"Couldn't you just buy one of those?" Kida added.

"This isn't just any ordinary baby walker." Jimmy explained as he picked up Max. "This is specially designed for Max himself." he explained as he placed Max in the walker and pointed at the antennas. "Fit with thought censors enabling it to read Max's mind so it'll know, despite Max's infantile perception, to take Max wherever he wants to go. Watch." he took a few steps back and signaled to Max. "Come here, Maxie. Come to Daddy."

Max looks at his dad and giggles when the walker beeps and moves Max to where it wants. The walker slowly leads him to Jimmy. "That's it, Maxie!" Jimmy smiled, "Come here!" But the walker passes Jimmy and moves toward the table where Max's bottle is. Max laughs as he takes the bottle and sucks it. Jimmy, however, smiles and says, "Well, you all see the point. While Max does seem to like it, Cindy is still wary of this, so I'd like you all to help SpongeTron keep an eye on him and make sure it's still fully functioning."

"Don't worry, Commander." Darry assured. "We'll all make sure Max doesn't walk too far- if you can really count that as walking."

But Crash rushed over to the walker and held it close. "This thing's better than a rocket or a hoverboard! It's amazin'! Y'all gotta make one for me! Or at least make Max share!"

"Crash, you're ten-years-old." Jimmy pointed out. "You're past the age where you require a walker."

"But I'd sure love to see how fast this thing can go." Crash said as he sat on the tray of the walker. "It'll be the most darin' thing I've ever done."

"You're not using Max's new walker for another one of your dangerous stunts." Jimmy said strictly. "And I still have another important matter I need to discuss with all of you." Max uses his walker to back away, causing Crash to fall forward and onto the ground.

Jimmy begins by saying, "Now that you're acquainted with Mickey, you should know that he has expressed interest in the Nicktoons. Timmy and I have already discussed it and we think he should spend time with you all and see if he will fit as a member of the Nicktoons."

"We already know the answer to that!" Tommy shouted out. "NO!"

"I agree! DEFINITELY no!" Tammy squealed.

Everyone gasped in surprise while Mickey's eyes water and he begins to over exaggeratingly cry, "This is terrible! All I want is to join the Nicktoons, but no one wants me! Wha-haa!"

Jimmy and Timmy both glare at the twins as the two hide behind Darry and SpongeTron. "Guys, I thought you were friends with Mick. How come you don't want him on the team?" the robot asked.

Tommy was about to explain until he heard an "Ahem!" He turns to see Mickey lifting up his jacket to reach for the disc. Tommy quickly announces, "C-Cuz we're concerned about Mickey's safety! Being a Nicktoon is dangerous work and we don't want anything bad to happen to our favorite cousin. Right?"

"Well..." Tammy rubbed her shoulder, uncertain, until Tommy elbowed her chest to remind about Mickey's blackmail, "I mean right!"

Junior's eyes begin to water until he has an idea, "Don't feel bad." He runs over to Mickey to give him a hug and Mickey (unwillingly) hugs him back, "You can join our team! The Cadets! We're still in training before we do any of the scary dangerous stuff! Right?"

"Right!" The other Cadets agreed except Crash until Kida elbowed him to so he can say. "Right!"

"So Mickey." Yuki said in a friendly tone. "We were planning to go to the movies today. You wanna come with us?"

"Sure thing. I know just the movie to watch," Mickey said as he takes Yuki's hand.

Crash hopped over in front of them with his pogo stick and quickly said, "But we were plannin' on seeing 'Red Rider Bicyclist'! I was lookin' forward to it all week!"

"That's a lame kiddie movie." Mickey said as he grabbed Crash's pogo stick and made him fall to the ground. "We're going to see 'Fangs'. That's a cool movie."

"The movie about the cobra in the pool." Crash recalled. "But that's a scary movie and it's rated PG-13."

"Yeah, what are you? A baby?" Mickey said as he tossed the pogo stick away. "So you coming or not?"

"Oh, I'm coming!" Junior said excitedly as he jumped up and down. "I'm coming! It should be a fun movie!" Mickey led Yuki out of HQ while Junior, Twitchy, and Kida followed him. Crash, however, frowned and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

An hour later, the twins went to Amity Park with Darry, SpongeTron, and Max. The group sat on the steps of Fenton Works as the twins seemed depressed over their cousin's initiation into their group. "It's okay, guys." Darry cheered up. "He can join our team once he completes his training with the Cadets."

"NEVER!" Tommy hissed, but Tammy covers his mouth.

"What he means to say is... Isn't more than two family members in a team too much?" Tammy shrugs.

"On the bright side, you and Mickey are pals again!" SpongeTron said obliviously.

"Sure...what you said," Tammy said uneasily.

But then Max giggles and points to something, "Cwash."

They all turn their heads to see Crash passing by, but was slouched over on a hoverboard that was strangely only going two miles an hour. Concerned about his behavior, SpongeTron called out, "Crash, what's going on? Did you fall on your face again?"

"All my friends are hangin' with 'em Mick character," Crash slumped over.

"Why?" Tammy wondered until her eyes widen in shock. "Is he torturing them?" Darry and SpongeTron look at her in confusion.

"No," Crash moped, "They prefer to hang with the fun new guy than with me..."

"'Fun'?" Tommy questioned. "How would anyone have fun with him?"

"I think what he wants say is," SpongeTron suddenly interrupted. "You don't have to feel left out, Crash. You can have fun with them, especially with a unique sense of fun like yours."

"Yeah, you are fun," Darry added, trying to think of something, "You have...creative ideas... and you can perform certain….tricks on your board... your moves are… well... admittedly dangerous but fun..."

Hearing Dar's rambling, Tommy's eyes open in realization. "The dude's right, Crash. You're WAY funner than Mickey. Cuz you have ONE thing he doesn't have."

Hearing this, Crash brightened up. "Really? What's that?"

"You sir, have a WILD side…" Tommy pointed out, "You're not afraid of any danger that comes your way. That's what chicks dig."

Crash's eyes sparkle as he smiles. "Boy howdy, y'all are right. I can do things no critter would dare to do. My brothers, buddies, and Yuki would all love to see me do my stunts when they get back from that movie."

"Are you crazy!?" Tammy shouted, "If you break something again doing another of your stupid stunts, you're-"

"Shh!" Tommy hushed his sister. When Tammy looks at him, she gets the idea.

"I mean," Tammy smirked, "Not without fighting an evil foe first."

"Ha!" Crash scoffed with a laugh. "I can handle any evil varmint. Just like I can handle any dangerous stunt."

Then they hear laughing, and see Mickey and the Nicktoon Cadets returning from the movies. "That was the best movie ever." Yuki said as she walked next to Mickey.

"Yeah," Mickey agreed. "Remember that part at the beginning where the lady goes skinny dipping into the neighbor's pool only to be eaten whole by the cobra?"

"Yeah," Yuki replied. "Or the part where it attacks the pool party."

"Oops, look at the time." Tommy noticed at his invisible watch, "I have books to study for." He and Tammy hop off the stairs and starts to walk away. "See ya!"

"YOU... read books?" Darry questioned.

"What? Can't a guy learn?" Tommy snapped at him as the twins hurry away. They quickly go in to an alley and peek to see the Cadets walking on the other side where Darry, SpongeTron, Max, and Crash are.

"Poof?" Tammy clapped and summons their godparent.

With a POOF and burst of fairy dust, Poof appeared. "Poof poof!" he giggled.

"Poofie, we're gonna need a baddie here," Tommy asked.

The fairy baby nodded and suddenly smirked, "Poof make bad guy." while holding up his rattle.

"But...don't make him too bad," Tammy mentioned, "We don't want the villain to really hurt our friends."

"'Cept Mickey. If he ever encounters Mickey, make him hurt REAL bad," Tommy added.

"But he has to go easy on Crash cuz he has to be the one to beat him," Tammy also adds, "We need, well, an easier opponent that no one knows about."

"Bad guy, bad guy!" Poof said cheerfully as he waved his rattle until he suddenly let out an evil chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Cadets were still talking about the movie. "While the effects were pretty cheesy at times, I thought it was good." Kida explained.

Twitchy was still eating a box of candy he had gotten at the movie theater. "Yeahyeahyeah!" he said speedily as he ate. But Junior was just standing there with a petrified face as his body trembled and teeth chattered.

"That's great you had fun watching the movies." Darry was saying. "But wasn't it a scary movie?"

"Scary?" Yuki scoffed. "The Syndicate is scarier than that. Only a scaredy-baby would be afraid of a movie like that."

But Junior was still trembling as he hid behind Max's walker. SpongeTron noticed this and asked, "Are you okay, Junior?"

"Y-Y-Yeah," Junior responded as he trembled. "I...I really liked the movie too."

Crash then walked over to Yuki and Mickey with his hoverboard. "Ya know, Yuki. I was workin' on some new stunts. Stunts that can even take down some bad folks."

"You?" Mickey asked as he stared down at Crash. "Stunts? Yeah right."

"I can too!" Crash shouted back.

"Oh yeah," Mickey suddenly snatched Crash's hoverboard and walked a few feet away before stepping on the hoverboard and taking to the air. The Cadets watch in praise as Mickey does tricks of his own with Crash's hoverboard.

"Wow," Yuki said in awe as she watched. "He's amazing."

As they watched Mickey, Darry glanced at Crash, who stood there with a blank look on his face. "But...he's not that good, right?" the ghost boy said with a grin.

"Are you kidding?" Kida asked excitedly. "He's more than amazing!"

"Uhhuh!Uhhuh!" Twitchy agreed as he jumped up and down. Hearing this, Crash fell to his knees in despair and as he frowned with a saddened face.

As Mickey continued to fly through the air, he stopped when he heard a loud stomping. "AAAAHHH!" Tammy and Tommy cried out as they ran down the street. "A big bad guy is coming this way!" Tammy shouted.

"We can't defeat him ourselves!" Tommy shouted.

"Really? Cool..." Mickey when until SpongeTron and Darry stare at him, "I mean, that's bad right?"

The loud stomp continues as a large shadow looms over the two groups. Junior yelps, jumps over, and clutches to Darry frightfully (but to the ghost boy's annoyance). The bad guy was a large robot with pincer hands, a handlebar mustache on its face and a glass window on its head. Inside the glass case was Poof sitting at the controls, watching everything.

Mickey landed next to the Nicktoons and asked, "What is that?" he asked, looking surprised.

"It's an evil robotic bad guy, duh?" Tommy pointed out. "Something that only heroes can defeat."

"That's right." Darry said with a nod, and then pointed forward. "And I say... Nicktoons Go!"

"'Nicktoons Go'?" Mickey questioned as he stared at Darry. "What a stupid battle cry."

At this Darry frowned and replied, "I came up with that you know."

Tammy tied her jump rope around the robot's leg and called out, "Crash, we need your help! We need your disregard of danger to take this thing down!"

Crash grinned eagerly as he tightens his helmet, "Robot baddie, y'all are goin' down!"

"Crash, be careful!" Yuki warned her teammate.

"Don't y'all worry about me, Yuki!" Crash called out as he dashes toward the robot, "I'm gonna break that borgie to pieces!" The robot spots Crash and recognizes him, remembering the orders it was given regarding Crash. It throws its fist at him, but stops when Crash jumps in the air and runs up its arm.

Darry and SpongeTron were about to spring forward to help until Tommy grabs their arms. "Don't worry." he whispers to them. "Let Crash and Mickey handle this." While the two were confused, they obeyed and watch as Crash punches the robot in the head, supposedly doing damage to it.

But then, the robot catches sight of Mickey, and remembers the orders given regarding him. The robot lifts up its foot, getting free of Tammy's jump rope and tries to stomp on Mickey, who screams and runs out of the way. "Get him!" Tommy prompted until the others stare at him and he quickly adds, "...Mickey. Get him, Mickey!"

As the robot tries to slam its hand on top of Mickey, the young teen just kept running around to try and avoid it. Crash was still trying to take it down from the top. "Is that all ya got, varmint?" he asked with a kick.

While Mickey was running, he unknowingly ran right under telephone wires. But the robot continued pursuing him and without care, ran right into the wires, receiving a big electric shock, along with Crash who got shocked as well from atop the robot. Inside the mechanism, Poof watches in shock as the controls short-circuited. "Uh-oh," he says.

The Cadets watch from afar as Crash is electrocuted and collapses from the robot. Twitchy quickly dashes over to catch him. "Igotit! Igotit!" he yelled out. He manages to catch Crash in his arms, who was unconscious and his dry body was smoking.

The robot then fell over on its back while Mickey simply stood in front of it as he uncovered his eyes to see what happened. Discovering that he "defeated" the robot, he smiles, "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Mickey!" Yuki shouted happily as she and Kida ran over to him. "You did it! That was brilliant of you leading it into the electrical wires."

"Yeah, I never would've thought of that." Kida added.

"Of course it was." Mickey said arrogantly. "I am a Nicktoon after all."

Twitchy puts down Crash and walks over to the crisp robot. "That's what you get with messing with the Cadets!" Twitchy said and kicks the robot. Suddenly, the robot beeps as something ejects from his back. Poof rolls on the ground from inside the robot and when he finally stops, he has a worn out look as he coughs out black smoke.

"Poof?" SpongeTron asked carrying him, "You were controlling that thing?" Poof gives a nervous grin and a chuckle before disappearing in a cloud of smoke to avoid trouble.

"No, no," Tommy groaned as he held his head. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Guys," Darry warily asked the twins. "You didn't set that whole thing up just to get back at Mickey, did you?"

"No..." Tammy nervously answered. "We did it to help Crash come out on top too."

"Don't you think you guys are being too hard on him?" SpongeTron asked. "I mean, he's our new teammate, and he hasn't done anything to hurt anybody."

Max uses his walker to go over to Crash, leaving behind Junior who was cowering behind him. Max looks down at Crash laying on the ground unconscious until Max takes out his bottle and squeezes milk on top of Crash, causing him to wake up and gasp for breath. "Did I get him?" Crash asked wearily. When he sees his friends, including Yuki, laughing with Mickey, he stands up with a heartbroken look. "I failed? My extreme ways and expertise as a Nicktoon Cadet failed and Mickey was the one who beat 'em?"

"Relax, Crash." Tammy assured him as she held his shoulders. "It was just one fight that could've gone better."

"One fight... that got Crash electrocuted and almost crushed Mickey." Darry said sternly.

"I think the Commander should know about this…" SpongeTron said in the same disappointed expression.

"Don't bother, folks." Crash said, holding up his hand. "I've already come to realize something."

"Crash…" Twitchy held up his hand, but Crash took out his hoverboard and fell facedown, as the board continues two miles per hour. As the twins watch Crash slowly float away, they turn to see Darry, SpongeTron, and the Cadets glaring at him.

* * *

The bad guy wins! Wait that can't be right… Please leave a review of what you think and stick around for the Part 2.


	21. Cousin Calamity: Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 9: Cousin Calamity**

**Plot:** _It's a child's worst nightmare - for Tommy and Tammy that is. Timmy has invited their cousin, Mickey, to visit... who's the son of Vicky the Babysitter! Like her mother, Mickey is just as mean and evil to his cousins. If bullying and baby-sitting them wasn't enough, Jimmy has invited Mickey to join the Nicktoons! Will the twins convince their father and friends that this "good-mannered" child isn't who he seems? Meanwhile, Mickey's wild side wins the friendship of Yuki and the Cadets, leaving Crash out. Thus Crash gives up being a stuntman to become a "normal" child._

**Part 2**

* * *

That night at the Turner residence, the twins and Poof are in big trouble after what their friends told Jimmy Neutron...who later called Timmy Turner. "Creating a villain, putting your teammates in danger, causing a blackout on the city block," Timmy listed off everything they were in trouble for. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"But it's not our fault." Tammy said defensively.

"Mickey started it!" Tommy accused, "He-"

"Saved your friends before you two could cause more damage," Timmy finished, "Worse, you abused Poof's power. Even Cosmo and Wanda are ashamed."

On a table near the doorstep, Timmy's fairies in goldfish form were glaring at Poof with their arms crossed. Poof chuckled nervously and hid behind Tommy and Tammy.

"Shame on both of them," Mickey said, disappointedly while hiding a smirk on his face, "Using their poor yet cool-looking weapon for their own selfish needs."

"And you two do know that Jimmy could exempt you two from the Nicktoons with the way to two are behaving." Timmy sternly explained.

"Yes…" Tommy and Tammy said, bowing their heads.

"I talked to him and he's gonna give you one more chance," Timmy said, "However, you two are grounded for a month. No fan club… no video games…" he said, grabbing Tommy's game console, "And…no magic."

"Poof?" Poof asked as reappears next to his godkids in normal form.

"You mean Poof can't wis-I mean automatically gives us whatever we want?" Tommy asked.

"But Poof needs us or else he'll have Magical Built-I mean, he'll blow up within 24 hours if not used," Tammy explained, aware of Mickey who still thinks Poof is some sort of shape-shifting weapon.

"Then maybe Poof should have a more appropriate owner, someone who can handle things on his own and needs him whenever trouble comes," Timmy said and turns his eyes over to... Mickey.

At this, Mickey grinned happily while Tammy and Tommy gasp in shock. "You wouldn't!" they yelled in shock.

"Sorry, but after what's happened, I think he deserves Poof more than you!" Timmy said and snaps his fingers. Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands into the air. Poof bows his head as he disappears in front of Tommy and Tammy but reappears next to Mickey.

"But Dad, he's ours." Tammy cried out.

"We love him." Tommy added. "Mickey doesn't deserve someone like Poof."

"Well, until your punishment's over and you learn to be nicer to your cousin, you can't have Poof with you." Timmy told them. "Now go to your room."

"But... But..." the twins began.

"Unless you two have an explanation as to why you want to get rid of Mickey?"

Tommy and Tammy turn their eyes to Mickey who coughed, "Talent show" without their father noticing.

"No," the twins moan and slowly walk upstairs as Poof watches sadly.

"AWESOME!" Mickey said, grabbing Poof and hugging him until the poor fairy baby can't breathe, "I got my own little friend to play with." He holds Poof in the air, "Now we can have all KINDS of fun with my darling cousins." Poof gulped, having an uneasy feeling.

* * *

That morning, the twins were sleeping in the bunk beds when Tommy woke up first. He hops out of bed and heads to the bathroom. "Uh…I had a horrible nightmare last night," he said yawning, "I dreamt that our evil cousin came to visit and he took Poof as his own fairy godparent..." But when he opens the bathroom door, he screams in horror as a large purple lion roars at him.

As Tommy cowered against the wall, the lion let out a "Poof" and Mickey appeared in the doorway laughing. "Good morning, Cousin." he said cynically. "I was just having fun with my new friend. And you're right, he is awesome."

Mickey hears Tammy yawning, about to wake up. Mickey chuckled, "I think the little miss needs another wake-up call." Poof sighs and disappears, reappearing next to Tammy as a purple foghorn. He blew a loud horn in Tammy's ears as her eyes shot open and she screamed, flying out of bed.

Mickey laughed again as Poof reappeared next to him, frowning sadly. "Thanks again for your special weapon, guys. I'm sure it'll come in very handy the next time we fight a bad guy." he continued laughing as he and Poof leave the room.

* * *

Eventually, the two decided not to go to HQ due to Mickey being there and wanted to eat their sorrows away to the least place likely Mickey, not even the Nicktoons, would hang out at… Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Parlor. "Two Goofy Goober Berry Sunrises for the mister and his sis," a SpongeTron waiter served up.

"Thanks." Tommy said depressively as he and Tammy sat at the bar counter.

The robot gives them their ice cream, but the twins feel too miserable to even eat it. Tammy takes a spoonful, but sighs and drops the spoon and Tommy just keeps poking it. Finally, Tommy had enough and smacks away the sweet dish. "I can't believe this! Mickey has everyone on our side against us! Our dad's on his side, Neutron, our friends, even Poof! That brat doesn't even deserve to have our fairy goduncle."

"We have no choice," Tammy said, looking at her sundae dully, "He's Vicky's son. Like her, he's very manipulative..."

"AND evil!"

"And as long as he has that stupid humiliating home video of us, he'll do anything to make us miserable and get what he wants. He won…"

"No he won't!" Tommy pounds his fists on the counter, "There has to be some way to prove Mickey isn't what people think he is!"

Then, a young lad enters the bar and sits across from where Tommy and Tammy are. It was a yellow sponge with red hair sticking out and greenish blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, grayish green pants, and white sneakers. Tommy and Tammy stare at him strangely as the boy waves back. Tommy waves back uneasily. "Uh…do we know you?" Tammy asked.

"Ah... welcome back, Creator's son," the ST-Unit said to the sponge boy wiping a glass dish, "It's been a while."

"SpongeBob has another kid?" Tommy asked.

"It can't be," Tammy said, "We already known all of his ki-" but the twins stare when they notice the bandages on his face, "CRASH?!"

The sponge turns to them and speaks in a southern drawl, "Well, howdy Tammy and Tommy. Fancy seein' y'all here."

"Crash? Is that really you?" Tammy asked surprisingly.

"Uh-huh," he nodded, "Oh, and it's not Crash. It's 'Sydney'."

Tommy almost choked as he snickered, "S-S-Sydney? That's your real name?" then, Tommy laughs so hard pounding on the table.

Tammy lets out some giggles as she also asks, "...And have you always had red hair?"

"Why 'course. Must be cuz y'all always see me in my ridiculous stunt outfit as I stuck to 'em silly nickname," Crash, now Sydney, states.

Tommy and Tammy stop laughing, realizing how serious he is. "What can I get for you?" the waiter asked.

"One plain vanilla please," Sydney asked to the twins' surprise.

"Vanilla? But Rocky Road's your favorite!" Tammy exclaimed.

"It WAS my favorite." Sydney responded seriously. "But now I'm walkin' on a straight path and givin' up my life of livin' extreme."

"How come?"

Sydney explained, "That last battle made me realize somethin'. That Mickey fella is a lot better at being the extreme one. My friends think he's a lot cooler and Yuki likes him better- not that I ever yearned that way. But if I can never be that good at livin' the dangerous life, then I shouldn't live that way."

"But Crash- I mean, Sydney." Tommy began to explain, but giggled at the name. "That's no reason to give up what you love."

"Yeah," Tammy added. "And besides, Mickey isn't cool or extreme. He's a jerk who likes tricking and blackmailing people and always tries to get what he wants."

"Now, now," Sydney just said in a calm tone. "I know you fellers are just tryin' to make me feel better about myself." he took his vanilla ice-cream and stood up from his chair. "But the stuntman known as 'Crash' is no more. From now on, the normal kid known as 'Sydney' is here to stay."

Tommy snickered more, hearing the name as Tammy glares at him. When the sponge formally known as Crash walked away, Tammy groaned angrily and said, "Now look what Mickey's done. He killed Crash and replaced him with a boring clone."

"Well, it's just Crash." Tommy said until he snickered some more. "I mean, Sydney. I'm sure he'll get over it once Twitchy and Junior talk him out of it." but then his Recaller beeped and he answered it. "This is Tommy."

On the other line was Darry, who told them worriedly. _"Hey guys, it's me. Can you come over to my place and bring Crash and Twitchy? We got a bit of an emergency here."_

Tommy scoffed, "Why don't you let your new friend, Mickey, do it?!"

_"The signals in your Recallers say you're both in Bikini Bottom."_ Darry exasperatingly said. _"And it's important. Junior snuck in here last night and he won't go home. He says he's too afraid because it's underwater and there could be snakes there."_

"Great! Another of Mick's ploys…"

Then, Yuki speaks on the Recaller, _"Will you quit the 'Mickey being a jerk' and meet us? Mickey's already getting Twitch so you two try to find Crash and meet us in the basement at Fenton Works."_

Then the Recaller cuts out as Tommy puts it down. "Great, how are we gonna tell the Cadets that 'Sydney' has left the dangerous side," Tammy said, but stared at Tommy laughing once more. "Oh grow up, will you?" Tammy said and dragged him out of the ice cream bar.

* * *

In the basement in Fenton Works, Yuki has hung up the Recaller and Junior is clutching to Darry uncomfortably. "Junior, your parents and sibs are worried sick," he said, "You gotta head back to Bikini Bottom."

"But I can't go back home." Junior cried out as he stayed clutched to Darry's legs. "It's in the ocean. I don't like the ocean."

"You're a sea sponge. You LIVE in the ocean," Kida pointed out dully.

Then a POOF came out and Mickey appears, holding Twitchy by the overalls. To everyone's surprise, Poof was beside him but looking uninterested. "Got Squirrel Boy here," Mickey said dropping him, "So where to next?"

"We have to wait for your cousins and Junior's older brother," SpongeTron said, "You've seen him?"

Twitchy got up, "No,Ihaven'tseenCrash. He'sbeenmopingaroundallday. ALL DAY!"

"Then, where is he?" Yuki asked concerned.

"Oh, forget about him!" Mickey said, taking out Poof and pulling him up and down like he's a yo-yo. "Let's go out there and fight some bad guys! Be cool and famous, and grab some dough."

"Uh-ah-ah!" SpongeTron pointed out, wagging his finger. "We're not Nicktoons because of the gold and glory. We're Nicktoons because we save the world and help people."

Mickey stares at him and throws Poof aside. "Well, that's BORING!" Mickey said, lying on the wall, unknowingly pressing a button.

Suddenly, the Fenton Portal opens create a swirling green vortex. Junior is instantly sucked into the portal. He yelps and clutches to Darry, bringing him with him. "Darry!" Yuki and Kida cried when both are sucked into the portal as well. Then, SpongeTron and Twitchy are sucked in too.

Poof is about to be sucked when Mickey grabs his "prize", "Oh no you don't!" he yelled, but the two are finally sucked into the vortex.

Max watches in stun as the Portal closes with no way out and Darry's Recaller falls on the metal floor. "Oopsie…" he said.

* * *

Back at Bikini Bottom, Tommy and Tammy run after Sydney when he was heading home. "Crash!" Tammy called out. "I mean, Sydney! Wait up!"

Tommy continued to cover his mouth from laughing as Sydney continues to walk away. Tammy sped up and goes in front of him. "Come on, Sydney. This isn't the real you! Where's the Crash we know that LOVES to do extreme stunts and gets hurt really bad without even caring, and loves being part of the Nicktoon Cadets?"

"I told y'all before that the old Crash is long gone." Sydney stubbornly explained. "I'm Sydney. Sydney Ishmael Cheeks-SquarePants. The safest rascal who would never do anything darin' and is always safe." he peels off one of his bandages and winces as the sticky substance pulls at his skin.

"But we really need your help right now." Tommy points out. "Your baby brother is scared out of his square pants right now because of that movie you guys saw the other day. He's too afraid to come back to his own home."

Sydney sighs, "Well, since I'm changed and no longer into this actiony stuff, I guess talkin' to my lil' brother would be alright."

"Great." Tommy says as he grabs the sponge's hand. "Let's go over to Darry's place," he quietly chuckles, "Sydney."

* * *

Soon, the kids head over to Fenton Works, but did not find Darry or any of their friends anywhere in sight. "That's weird." Tammy said as she looked around, puzzled. "Darry told us he and the others would be here."

"Either Mickey told them to go somewhere else more 'fun'," Tommy groaned, "Or...he's showing the vid in front of our friends." He gulped and shuddered.

Suddenly, they hear crying coming from somewhere. "Do y'all hear that?" Sydney asked.

They head to the kitchen where the crying grew louder. "It's coming from the basement," Tammy said, pointing to the lab's entrance.

They head downstairs into the ghost lab where they find Max by himself, crying loudly in his walker. "Max!" Tammy called out as she rushed over and picked Max out of his walker and calmed him down. "There, there, Max. What are you doing down here all alone?"

"If he's here, then where are SpongeTron and Darry?" Tommy curiously asked. "Where's everyone else?"

* * *

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone are Darry, SpongeTron, Poof, and the Cadets as they are stranded on a floating crater with specters roaming around. Mickey looks frightened as the specters past them. He screams, "Where the heck are we!? How did we get here? Why is it so dark?!Why are there spooky ghosties here?!"

"'Spooky ghosties'?" Kida repeated as Twitchy chuckled.

"Uh, let me put this in order," Darry sighed, "This is the Ghost Zone! We came here through the portal YOU opened. It's dark and full of ghosts because of the fact it is a different dimension and home to billions of ghosts here."

"Oh no. If we're stranded out here, we could drown or worse, the snakes might swim here and eat us!" Junior cried pulling down his hat.

"We're not in water; we're in the Ghost Zone." Kida reminded angrily. "And in case you forgot, YOU LIVE IN WATER!"

"Well, I'm consi-siddating Mommy that we can move to Texas."

"There's rattlesnakes in Texas," SpongeTron stated.

"EEEK!" Junior shrieked as he clutched onto SpongeTron while Twitchy tried to pry him off of the robot before his little brother crushed him.

During the commotion, Mickey looked at Poof and suddenly got an idea. "Maybe you guys have no way outta here, but I do." Mickey snaps his fingers, "I wish I was outta of this scary place."

Poof sighs and shakes his rattle but the sparkles in the rattle faded, "Poof?"

Mickey opens his eyes to find out he's still in the Ghost Zone. "I'm still here…" Mickey said nervously, but calmed down and snaps his finger. "Come on! Let's move it!"

"Poof, poof." Poof said as he looked at his rattle and glared at Mickey.

"Uh, you do know the Ghost Zone interferes with his magic," Yuki points out.

"So, he can't get us out either," Darry added.

"What?!" Mickey yelled in anger as he grabbed Poof and yelled at him in the face. "Then what good are you?"

"Hey, you can't yell at Poof like that." Darry scolded to Mickey. "He belongs to Tammy and Tommy."

"He BELONGED to Tammy and Tommy." Mickey as he held Poof under his arm. "After all, they said I could have him."

Darry was surprised by this. "What? That doesn't sound like Tammy and Tommy."

"You'd be surprised." Mickey said carelessly. "Now how are we supposed to get out of here?"

Suddenly, they hear a loud moaning. Mickey almost turned white as he glances around to see a couple of ghosts spotting a group of stranded humans. "Stand your ground, guys." Darry instructed as he changed to ghost form. "We can take 'em."

He charges his ghost rays, SpongeTron holds up his plasma ray, Kida steadies her staff and the rest are in a fighting stance. However, Mickey screamed and ran off, surprising the other group who unwillingly follow him with the ghosts giving chase.

Yuki ran next to him as she asked, "Mickey, what are you doing? You're a Nicktoon, you're supposed to fight!"

"You guys fight!" Mickey shouted back. "I'm outta here!"

As Darry flew from behind, he reached into his belt, but could not find his Recaller. "You gotta be kidding me." he groaned.

* * *

Back in the Fenton Lab, Tammy and Tommy were pacing around worriedly, wondering what could've happened to their friends. "Do you think a ghost attacked when they were down here?" Tammy guessed.

"One ghost against all of them, that can't be right." Tommy pointed out.

But Max went over to the portal and pointed at it. "Nicktoon!" he shouted.

The twins realize and Tommy pushes a button opening the portal. "They must be in the Ghost Zone, we gotta help them!"

Tammy nods and spots the Specter Speeder. The twins hop inside. Tammy turns to Sydney. "You watch Maxie while we're gone and make sure the Portal stays open."

Sydney grabbed a hold of Max's walker and replied, "Sure nuff." he seemed to admire Max's walker for a second, but quickly shook it off.

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone, the ghosts still followed the Nicktoons and the Cadets. Darry, SpongeTron, and Kida all fire their attacks at the ghosts while Poof stared at Mickey and insists, "Poof and Mickey fight!"

"I order you to shut up." Mickey said as he glared at Poof.

As Twitchy kept the terrified Junior safe, Yuki turned to Mickey and said, "You do know that you're supposed to be helping my brother since you're a part of his team."

"I'm helping." Mickey pointed out with a nervous grin. "I'm helping by making sure my team doesn't mess up."

As the three fight against the ghosts, a green blast suddenly hit the ghosts, causing them to evaporate into mist. Darry, Kida, and SpongeTron turn their heads to see the Specter Speeder drive near them with the twins at the wheel. Tammy was driving as Tommy activated the weapons to defeat the ghosts. "Tommy! Tammy!" Poof cheered joyfully and floated upwards to them.

"Glad to see you, Poofie!" Tommy said.

"Hey!" the twins hear yelling from below and look down. "About time you twerps showed up!" Mickey yelled, "Now get me outta this place and give me back my weapon. Your dad gave him to me fair and square!"

"I thought you said Tommy and Tammy gave Poof to you," Darry said suspiciously.

Mickey froze and tried to make up an excuse, "Well...of course they did. Uncle Turner said I was more responsible to handle the stinky shape-shifting baby on my own than those two."

"Oh really? Cuz so far, you haven't helped in anything since we got here," SpongeTron said.

As the Nicktoons and Cadet look at him suspiciously, Junior notices the misty remains of the ghosts began to reform. "Um...guys?"

The older kids didn't pay attention, more focused on Mickey. Mickey had enough and grabs Poof, clutching him like a present. "Now lookie here. I didn't just fake my niceness so I can ditch military school and blackmail the tweens so they wouldn't snitch on me. I deserve this weapon so I can get WHATEVER I want as long as Uncle Bucktooth still believes me, and I don't want my bratty cousins or you guys to get in my way!"

The Nicktoons are shocked at what Mickey said, but even more shocked to see the thing that formed behind Mickey. Junior's eyes widen in horror as the thing hissed and Mickey hasn't noticed. "So, you geeks gonna back off or will I have to dig up some dirt on you too?" Mickey asked as he stared at them, waiting for an answer.

Junior points behind Mickey and cries out, "S-S-S-SNAKE!"

Mickey finally turns around to notice a large green snake formed by all the defeated ghosts. Seeing this, Mickey got a terrified look as he screamed loudly, "AAAAHHH!" The ghost snake hissed as it stared at Mickey holding Poof. He stares at the fairy baby, and to the twins' shock, throws him aside. "Here! Take him!" he yelled and ran off screaming. The snake grows and strikes at Poof, but Poof quickly flies away dodging its attacks.

Tommy quickly opens the door to the Specter Speeder and jumps out of it. "Poof!" he calls out as he falls. The fairy baby sees him and 'poofs' away and reappears in Tommy's hands as a new weapon: purple double chain hammers.

The snake hisses as it strikes at the boy, but Tommy moves out of the way and throws the chain hammer, injuring the snake. The snake hisses in pain and rises up with the chain, pulling Tommy out. Tammy quickly maneuvers the Speeder to shoot lasers at the giant snake, but it didn't stun him like the other ghosts before.

* * *

Back in the real world, Sydney was waiting for Tommy and Tammy to arrive and bring back their friends. He looked at the clock and said, "Boy, they sure are takin' longer than a snail makin' its way from Florida."

"SponTwon..." Max almost teared up until he thinks of something and moves his walker away from Sydney.

Sydney ponders what to do, "If I were what I previously was, I would barge into save 'em from whatever they're up against." Sydney was close to jumping in the portal, but froze. He did not notice Max using tools from the lab such as a blowtorch to make modifications to his walker. Sydney then sat on the ground and smiled. "But now that I'm no longer the reckless daredevil I once was, I'll just wait here patiently until they return."

As Max tinkers with his walker, Sydney thinks to himself, "I wonder what it is them normal kids do. Max?" he looks around noticing Max no longer at his side. "Max?" Max then drove his walker toward Sydney who noticed a strange new modification to his walker. "Has that always been there?" Sydney asked.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, the twins were fighting the snake, but to no prevail. As Tommy tried to hold the snake down with the chains of his weapon, Darry and SpongeTron both grab a hold of the chain to try and help, but even with their combined efforts, it was too much for them. As Yuki watched, she quickly turned to the cowering Junior and said, "Junior, I think you should help Tommy and the others. They need your monster strength."

"Monster?" Junior asked in panic. "Where?"

"Yeah,Junior!" Twitchy said rapidly. "GohelptheNicktoons!Go!"

"But the snake will eat me." Junior cried out. "Just like the one in the movie did to that swim team."

"But remember at the end of the movie?" Kida mentions, "Even though the lifeguard and his sister weren't able to stop the snake, the Navy officer came in time to defeat the snake and save everyone!"

"But I'm not in the Navy," Junior mentions, "If Tommy and Tammy can't stop it, then who will?"

Once Tommy threw the hammer, the snake grabs it with its mouth and threw Tommy and Poof into the air. "Tommy!" Tammy cried as the snake holds its mouth open, waiting for a meal. The Nicktoons gasp in horror as Tommy and Poof (in normal form) are about to fall into the snake's throat when something grabs them before the snake chomps down.

Tommy and Poof open their eyes to see Sydney holding them by the back of their clothes as he stood on Max's walker that was flying through the air by its new rockets. "Sydney!" Tommy called out in joy to see him.

The others were surprised to see Max in a flying baby walker, but even more surprised to see who was with him. "Who is that?" Darry asked, not recognizing Crash in his new appearance.

"It's Crash!" Twitchy said as he and Junior recognize their brother.

"Crash?" Yuki questioned oddly. "Seriously?"

Sydney and Max place Tommy and Poof on the ground next to the other Nicktoons. Sydney takes Max and gives him to SpongeTron. "Junior, it's about time you see your big bro handle things," Sydney says and sits on the walker which hovers toward the snake. "Hey, ya scaly varmint!" Sydney called out. "I'm about hogtie you into a big fancy knot!"

Poof changes into a chain hammer again and Tommy throws one end of the hammer toward Crash, who catches it and flies around the snake, who tries to bite at him. Sydney continues to fly around the snake until he reaches the tail. Tommy, Darry, Yuki, Kida, Twitchy, and Junior pull onto the chain pulling the giant snake as it plummets into the crater defeated.

Junior jumps in glee as he claps his hand. "Hey! I conquered my fear!"

Tammy smiled in joy as she shouted from in the Specter Speeder, "You did it! You guys did it!"

"Yeah! All thanks to Sydney!" Tommy said, but chuckled some more.

"No! Not Sydney!" the ten year old sponge said, taking out his old helmet from the walker and places it back on his head, "It's Crash! The greatest stuntsponge in Bikini Bottom who's able to conquer this here snakie." Crash hovers back to the Speeder as Tammy drops a ladder for their friends to climb aboard.

Tommy and Poof climb aboard first, followed by the Cadets, Darry, and SpongeTron with Max. They are all aboard as Tommy is able to bring up the ladder. "Are we missing anyone?" Darry asked as he takes the wheel.

"Wait!" a familiar voice yelled from afar. The twins turn to see Mickey running towards the Speeder.

"Oh look," Tommy said in a sarcastic manner. "It's our cousin who endangered our team and left our friends to be killed by a ghost snake."

"Yeah, yeah," Mickey nonchalantly said. "Are you gonna get me outta here or not?"

Tommy and Tammy look at each other and glare at their cousin, looking at the opportunity. Mickey's smile fell and he says, "Come on! You know I was joking with you guys! You two are my best pals!" The twins still glare at Mickey, knowing the lies he's saying. Mickey fell on his knees and begged. "Please! You gotta take me outta here! If you want, I can quit being a Nicktoon cuz there's no way I'm going through that again! PLEEEEASE!" The twins say silent. Mickey almost wept, "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your good 'ol cousin right? Right?"

The Turner twins look down at him when Tammy finally says, "We gotta let him onboard."

"WHAT?!" Tommy yelled in shocked, "After all that he did to us…and Poof?"

"As much as it pains me to say it, we have to," Tammy said on her good conscience, "He's…family after all."

"Oh thank you, Tams! Thank you! Thank you!" Mickey said in tears.

Tammy was about to put down the ladder until Tommy stops her. "But only for one price." Tommy added.

"Yes!" Mickey said excitedly, "I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

"Cough up the disc, Cuz," Tommy said, holding out his hand for the blackmail video. Mickey dug through the inside of his jacket and grinned nervously as he held out the disk with the twins' video. Tommy still held his hand out, "Well, you wanna get outta here or not?"

Mickey was hesitant to give the disk to the twins until he hears a hiss and turns to notice the snake about to wake up. "Here! Take it!" Mickey said, throwing the disk toward Tommy to grab, "Now get me the HECK OUTTA HERE!" At this, Tammy and Tommy both grin to each other and chuckle. Tommy throws the disk aside and drops the ladder for Mickey to climb aboard.

Soon, Darry is driving through the Ghost Zone towards home. The Cadets are, however, uncomfortable and did not enjoy sitting next to Mickey, still traumatized from his experience. Crash was sitting next to the twins. "So why did you come back to save us?" Tammy asked him.

"Eh," Crash said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I realized that bein' normal ain't as fun as livin' life to the extreme. Plus if bein' reckless is what helps me keep everyone safe, then I like it!"

"Well, it's thanks to you that we were prevented from being snake food," Yuki said admiringly, pleasing Crash.

"Yeah, you were more weird and less fun as," Tommy held his breath, but spat it out, "...Sydney…" He laughs once more at the name.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Crash smiled, but Tommy continued laughing.

"Oh quit it, Tommy," Tammy said, "I'm sure a lot of people have the name S-Sydney…" Tammy chuckled and began laughing as well.

As the twins continued laughing, Crash chuckled a bit, "Okay, now we know 'Sydney' is my actual name, but it's not really-" but Crash is interrupted by the bursts of laughter by the twins as they fall on the floor laughing. He glares looking really annoyed and holds up the small disk he found in the Speeder.

* * *

The next day at the Turner house, the bus arrives next door. A militant comes by and looks at his clipboard, "I'm looking for Mickey." he states when Mickey burst out of the door with his things and back in his uniform.

He stops in front of the militant and responds with a salute, "Present and accounted for, Sir."

"GET IN THAT BUS, PRIVATE!" the militant ordered at the top of his lungs. "We need to be at that academy by 1400! NOW MOVE!"

As Mickey boarded the bus, Timmy and the twins watched from in front of the house as Timmy waves goodbye to his nephew. "I can't believe Mickey did all those things to you guys," Timmy said after Mickey confessed to all the things he's done during his visit (or else Tommy threatened Poof will turn him into a pig).

"Well, we would have told you what happened." Tommy mentioned. "But he had hold of our really embarrassing video."

"But still, the proper thing to do was to have told me, Cosmo, or Wanda in the first place."

"It was a vid of our first talent show."

"Yikes, that is bad," Timmy realized and clears this throat, "I'm sorry I left you in care of that brat. I was in the exact situation when I was your age and should have known better."

"You said it," the twins agreed.

"Well, hopefully there will come a day when Mickey will become the boy he wants us to believe he is."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Tammy muttered.

"So with Mickey gone, who's gonna be our babysitter?" Tommy asked.

Timmy opens the front door, "Find out yourselves." The twins gulped, wondering who Timmy hired to watch over them. They go into the house to see...Darry on his laptop, eating chips.

"Darry?!" Tammy and Tommy gasp in shock.

Darry turns his head and grins as he snaps his fingers, "What up, guys? Guess from now on Darry Fenton's gonna be doing the babysitting from now on."

As Tammy and Tommy sigh in relief, Timmy began to leave. "Well, I guess everything's good from here. I'll see you all later."

After their dad left, Tammy asked her brother. "Well, it is nice to be babysat by someone who isn't a psychotic jerk. But there's one thing I wanna know."

"What?" Tommy asked.

She turned to Darry and asked, "How did you get to be our babysitter?"

Darry answered, "Well, your dad was running out of babysitters and I needed some cash. Besides, that means we get to hang out even more…Twerps."

"What?" Tammy and Tommy both asked in shock.

"Just kidding!" Darry added. The twins smile and hug him with Poof giggling in joy. "By the way, I like the little show you put on when you were little kids. It's a big hit."

The twin's eyes widen in shock as they ask, "What are you talking about?"

Darry opens the browser on his computer that shows a vid online to the twins' horror. "Crash says you gave it to him, and he put it up online in order to thank you for helping him and getting his little brother to come back home." Darry explained as the twins watched the video.

* * *

In Bikini Bottom, Crash looks at his computer after uploading the twins' embarrassing video, actually as payback. He smirks and sits back, placing his feet on the desk. "Mess with the bull… y'all get the horns."

The video takes place at the school talent show where on stage was a younger Tammy was dressed in a pink tutu and crown and was dancing around, twirling ribbons. Joining her on stage was Tommy, who ran next to her spinning disks on tall sticks as he clumsily ran around. Afterwards, Tommy accidentally ran into Tammy, causing them both to tumble down and the plates to fall on the ground next to them as everyone laughs.

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, Darry and Poof kept watching, to the twins' shock which worsens after finding the vid already had a million hits and more coming after just a few hours. After the video ends, the twins' watching from their home, scream in horror, "AAAAAHHHHH!"

**The End**

* * *

Sometimes, you just can't win. Well, anyway, we hope you enjoyed this story and review what you think. And don't forget to stick around for the next story "Curse of the WireBot".


	22. Curse of the WireBot: Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Episode 10: Curse of the WireBot**

**Plot:** _After one too many failures, DarkEvil forces the SpongeCog robots to kick out one of their own. They all vote for SpongeCog 010, who is later adopted by Tammy and Tommy to be their pet. But when it comes to their attention that DarkEvil is planning something sinister, Tammy must lead the team since Darry is sick in bed with the ghost cold and SpongeTron has been acting strange since SpongeCog 010 bit him. It turns out that 010 has infected SpongeTron's systems with a WireBot virus that turns him into a monstrous robot every night, which SpongeCog uses to his advantage to forward his master's plans. Now the Nicktoons must return him to normal before the curse becomes permanent._

**Part 1**

* * *

It was the early morning in Bikini Bottom with the sun just rising over the ocean. In an abandoned building in downtown that was currently occupying SpongeBob's villainous future self, up on the top floor were the four SpongeCog robots practicing their deadly skills.

SpongeCog 010 lunged forward at what looked like a cardboard dummy of Darry Phantom with a bull's-eye in the middle. The feral robot landed on top of it and began tearing it to shreds with his sharp teeth.

SpongeCog 008 was in samurai mode as he used three of his swords to slice the targets of Jimmy, Danny, and Tommy in half. As SpongeCog 013 repeatedly pounded a dummy of Tak flat, SpongeCog 001, who was watching the whole thing, angrily yells out, "Is that all you weaklings can let out? If it is, then those squishies would already be dead by now!"

SpongeCog 008 puts down his sword and kneels along with 013 bowing their heads in shame. SpongeCog 010 however, kept chewing on the remains of the cardboard. "If the master learns of our many defeats at their bony hands, he'll surely punish us with no remorse." SpongeCog tensely pointed out.

"You are correct." a cold voice says, much to SpongeCog's surprise. "That's just what I was planning to do after I found out."

The robot turns around and sees his creator, DarkEvil LaserPants coming into the room. "M-Master!" SpongeCog stuttered as he struggled to compose himself. "I was just training the other robots for our next encounter with the Nicktoons."

"Oh really?" DarkEvil said as a dummy of Timmy drops from the ceiling behind him and he carelessly uses his beamsword to slice its head off. "If that's true, then explain why you all have failed nine times in the past two months."

SpongeCog 010 finally stopped chewing at the cardboard dummy and turns to DarkEvil with a nervous look. "Grrrr rerr arrrg." he growled.

"What?" DarkEvil asked with a confused stance.

"He is right." SpongeCog 008 added. "The Nicktoons are, how you say, far more skilled with all their training and victories over other villains. Each and every one of them."

"Hmph," DarkEvil said turns around, "SpongeCog, we need to talk."

Though he never stated a number, SpongeCogs 008 and 013 know who he's referring to and turn to SpongeCog 001, who backs away nervously. The two pull him back and push him towards their master. As SpongeCog stood in front of DarkEvil, he nervously explained, "Don't blame me. We all know I'm the perfect unit of this group. These fools can't even function without me."

But DarkEvil just grabbed his arms and roughly dragged him out of the room. "Believe me, I know. But we're gonna remedy that."

An hour after DarkEvil took away the SpongeCog leader for a private conversation, the rest of the SpongeCog units were idly standing around. 008 was oiling his rusted limbs, 013 was staring at a hole in the wall, and 010 was chewing on a wrench. Soon, the door slammed open and SpongeCog walked in. "What Master say?" SpongeCog 013 asked nervously.

"Oh, just something that'll improve our team." SpongeCog casually explained. "The master thinks we're useless, so now we have to take out one of our own." he then points to SpongeCog 010. "And that's YOU!"

"Rragh?" SpongeCog 010 points at himself, surprised.

"You heard me!" SpongeCog 001 said cruelly. "You're outta the job!"

"Rragh?!" SpongeCog 010 repeated, even more surprised.

"You're fired! Now pack your junk and get outta here!"

A couple minutes later, SpongeCog 010 is kicked out of the building and falls on the street with a large 'clank'. He gets up and shakes himself off as he looks back and growls sadly. He wonders how he'll make it on his own from now on until he spots what looks like SpongeTron 001 in Bikini Bottom up ahead as he prepared a portal for himself to walk through. SpongeCog 010 grins maliciously, having a plan and quickly dashes forward and jumps into the portal before it closes.

* * *

In Dimmsdale, everything is going fine except for a little quarrel between the Turner family. "Can we keep him, Daddy, please...?" Tammy pleaded.

"Tammy, Tammy, I thought we talked about this already." Timmy told his kids sternly.

"But we promise we'll take care of him!" Tommy begged.

"And we promise to give him all the love and attention he'll need." Tammy added.

"Guys, I know caring for a pet is a GREAT responsibility like caring for a dog or a hamster," Timmy said, rubbing his eyes, "But isn't it hazardous taking care of a Mawguian Volcanic Rock Monster?" Timmy glares up to see a giant purple rock monster (native to Volcano Island) with a collar and chain around its neck held by Tommy.

"But Daddy, he followed us home," Tammy said as she scratches under the monster's chin, to its pleasure, "Isn't that right, Rocky? Isn't that right?" The monster roars loudly in enjoyment and stomps his foot on the ground, causing the whole house to shake.

"I've already told you two you can't have a pet, especially one like this." Timmy explained. "I said the same thing about the mouse, the pony, the raccoon, and the Komodo dragon." he shudders at the memory. "Let's definitely not talk about the Komodo dragon."

"But Dad, he's friendly." Tommy mentioned hopefully, "And you know how much we want a pet. So please, Dad, can't we keep him?"

But Timmy already made up his mind. "Sorry kids. But I'll have to say no to a huge Volcanic Rock Monster as a pet. Unless it's something small and...safer, you cannot have any pets." Timmy then walked away, "Now take that thing back where you found it."

Tommy and Tammy both sigh and bring their "pet" monster with them. Tammy opens up a portal from her Recaller and Tommy takes out rock. He holds it up as the Rock Monster pants, staring at it hungrily. "Sorry Rocky." Tommy said sadly as he removes the leash. "We'll miss you." he then throws the rock into the portal and the Rock Monster chases after it. Tammy quickly closes the portal once their "pet" was gone.

As the twins sulk about not being able to get a pet again, Darry comes in and sees what's going on. However, Darry's cheeks look bright red and seems to have a worn out expression. "Hey guys." he greets. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Tommy said in a depressed tone. "Just being one of those lonely kids who don't have any lovable pets in their lives."

"Aw come on," Darry said and sniffs a bit, "Having a pet is a huge responsibility that, well, gets in the way of having fun."

"But don't you and Yuki have a pet cat?" Tammy mentioned.

"Well...yeah, technically. But Yuki is the one who usually takes care of it."

"But we have to have a pet." Tammy said. "Something friendly and loyal and we can teach it tricks like how to roll over."

"Don't forget you have to clean up after it." Darry dully mentioned until he suddenly began coughing.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tommy asked, looking concerned.

Once Darry stopped coughing, he smiled weakly and responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just woke up with a sore throat is all. It'll pass."

Then their Recallers go off Tommy answers his, "Hello?"

SpongeTron was speaking through the Recaller over a loud siren that was heard in the background as the robot says, _"Tommy, you gotta get over here with Tammy and Darry. Something broke into HQ and is hiding somewhere inside. You gotta hurry_!"

"On it," the twins stated as Tammy opens another portal for her and Tommy to jump it. Darry is about to jump in, but lets out a large sneeze.

Tammy pokes her head out, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"No sweat." Darry assured. "I'm just fine. Let's get going before it's too late."

* * *

In Retroville at Nicktoon HQ, a loud siren was going off as in the main hall, Cindy was holding Max closely as SpongeTron and Jimmy stood in front of them with weapons in hand. "Did you call the others?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I did." SpongeTron replied. "They should be here any minute." A green portal suddenly opens as the three kids come out. "Or just now…" the robot added.

"Who do you think we're dealing with?" Tammy asked as she forms the ends of her magical jumprope into a large staff.

"It's still lurking somewhere in here." Jimmy explained to them. "Its exact threat hasn't been identified yet, but we shouldn't take any chances."

Then, they hear a loud noise coming from the vents and point their weapons up. Suddenly, the vents explode and a shadowy-figure leaps out and attacks.

Darry Phantom yelped and quickly fired an ecto-beam at the figure, knocking it into the wall. They were able to identify the attacker as DarkEvil LaserPants's robotic minion. "It's SpongeCog 010!" Tammy called out in panic.

"If 010 is here, does that mean the rest of the SpongeCogs are here too?" Tommy asked.

"Or DarkEvil," Jimmy said, preparing his weapon.

Darry coughed again and said, "Let's get him before he and his friends try anything sadistic." he began coughing again before he called out, "Nicktoons Go!"

SpongeCog 010 recovered from the attack and lunged forward to attack the humans. Tammy swung her staff at the evil robot, who quickly deflected the blow by biting the staff and swinging Tammy away. The evil robot runs around the lab until SpongeTron blocks his path. SpongeCog 010 just smirks and snarls through his sharp teeth until a magical blast from Tommy's magic rifle knocks him away. Tommy cocks his rifle once more and fires multiple shots at 010.

The feral robot narrowly dodges all the blasts while Darry flies above him. He prepares to fire a ghost ray at the robot, but Darry notices his vision become blurry as his forehead sweats. He suddenly becomes weak as he floats to the ground on his knees, holding his head. "Ugh...I'm getting dizzy all of a sudden…" Darry groaned and was too distracted for SpongeCog 010 to leap at him with metal jaws bared.

Before the ghost boy noticed what was going on, SpongeTron quickly rushed over and shoved Darry out of the way, "Look out!" which allowed SpongeCog 010 to bite his sharp metal teeth into SpongeTron's metallic right arm.

SpongeTron yelped as his circuits spark with 010 still holding him. SpongeCog 010 suddenly drags SpongeTron away, likely planning to bring the robot to his former master. "AAAHHH!" SpongeTron screamed as he was held by the mouth of the feral robot. "Get him off! Get him off! Get him off!"

Jimmy quickly fired a ray at the robot which caused him to finally let go of SpongeTron. Then SpongeCog 010 quickly scurried up the wall and onto the ceiling right above Jimmy as he dropped down above the genius. "Neutron!" Cindy called out. "Above you!"

Jimmy gasps as the robot heads towards his next target. Suddenly, a large net shot out and captured him. The robot collapses and tries to bite and claw his way free but can't. "Good boy, Goddard." Jimmy congratulated as Max giggles at this from in Cindy's arms.

SpongeTron held his arm which had dented marks on it that let out sparks of electricity. "I hope this dent is fixable."

"Is everyone okay?" Jimmy asked.

"We're fine." Tammy and Tommy both say in unison.

"A small dent, but I'll be fine too," SpongeTron added.

"AH-CHOOO!" a loud sneeze came out of nowhere and the kids turn to see Darry. He sneezed once more becoming invisible and visible, sneezes again turning into a shadow and back human. Once he sneezes the fourth time, blue rays came out of his eyes that hit toward the three. Luckily, they dodged in time.

"Darry, you still don't look so good." Tammy noticed again.

"Yeah, you're pale as a ghost." Tommy added.

"Oh boy, looks like a case of the Ghost Cold," Jimmy noticed as he feels Darry's forehead.

"What?" Darry asked in surprise until he coughed again. "But it's not that big a deal. I feel better already."

"You have a fever." Jimmy pointed out. "I'll call your father to let him know about it. Cindy will take you home so you can get some rest."

"What about him?" Tommy pointed at the still struggling SpongeCog 010.

As they look at the trapped SpongeCog 010, the evil robot suddenly began to tremble in fear as he moaned frightfully. "Well, granted that he's a malevolent robot created by a mad undersea creature, the only logical thing to do would be to shut it down." Jimmy explained.

"Good idea." Cindy agreed.

"Wait, Neutron, I have a better idea," Tammy suggested, "There's probably some top secret information in 010's brain that can be useful to us. Maybe 010 knows what DarkEvil and his Cogs are up to."

"So we should open 010's head and download all his data information into his computer?" Tommy assumed. "Good idea."

"Eww," SpongeTron said in disgust. "That sounds even worse than shutting him down."

"Yeah, but that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Jimmy stated, "You three lock up 010 until I tell you when he's ready to have a brain scan. With it, I bet we can find the weaknesses in the SpongeCogs and find out DarkEvil's location." Upon hearing this, SpongeCog 010 shook even more as he cowered against the wall while still bundled in the net.

Cindy takes Darry home as Tommy and Tammy carry the captured SpongeCog 010 to another of Neutron's labs. SpongeTron is about to follow until his dent arm sparks and he clutches it in pain. "You coming, ST?" Tommy called out.

"No, you two go on ahead." SpongeTron replied. "I'm gonna go to my room to see if I have any spare arms." As SpongeTron went inside his room, he felt a strange twinge in his head as his eye twitched.

* * *

Inside one of the labs, the twins place SpongeCog 010 in a cage where the robot whimpers pitifully while the twins stare at him. "I wonder if DarkEvil LaserPants even knows he's here." Tommy wondered.

"Well, we'll soon find out once Jimmy scans 010's brain for information." Tammy mentioned. SpongeCog 010 then got a panicked look again as he howled to the sky. "For an evil robot, he does look kinda scared." Tammy noticed.

"He could be faking it." Tommy assumed. "He was created by DarkEvil LaserPants after all."

While 010 continued to moan and howl, SpongeTron walked in with a newly repaired arm. "You can hear him all the way through the halls." but then 010 growls and roars at him, which SpongeTron responds, "Oh yes, we're gonna do that. After destroying my arm, we have the right to find out just what you're plotting."

Then, 010 whimpered, catching Tammy's attention as her eyes get teary. "Aww… you poor thing…" She said, reaching her hand through the cage and scratching SpongeCog 010's chin.

Tommy and SpongeTron stare in shock. "Tammy, what are you doing?" her brother asked.

But Tammy simply answered, "Oh, come on. He doesn't seem so bad now." as she continued to pet the robot, 010 stuck out his tongue in joy and panted.

"Oh yeah?" SpongeTron said skeptically. "Then how do we know he's not on some mission for DarkEvil LaserPants?"

"Raorrr, grrr, ruff." SpongeCog 10 growled.

"'Defected'?" SpongeTron repeated in question. "What do you mean?"

"How is it that you can understand whatever he's saying again?" Tommy asked, looking confused.

SpongeTron contently answered, "Why, I'm programmed to be fluent in all kinds of languages. Everything from English to Robot." then he demonstrated, "Ich bin SpongeTron Eins, ihnen mit Ihrem täglichen bedarf hier zu helfen."

"Did you just speak German?" Tammy asked in surprise.

SpongeTron just smiled smugly. "Like I said, it's in my programming. Watashi ha robotto dakara."

"Japanese...nice," Tommy stated with a calm smile.

But then, SpongeCog growled again, "Grrr roar arrgh!"

"So what does that mean, SpongeTron-Kun?" Tammy asked, suspiciously.

SpongeTron looked at 010 skeptically and answered, "He said that DarkEvil and the rest of the robots have left him and he has nowhere to go now."

"Aww..." Tammy said in sympathy. "You mean your friends just abandoned you?"

010 nodded. "So he doesn't have friends or a home to go to?" Tommy asked.

SpongeCog 010 nodded again. "Ugh."

But then the door opened and Jimmy walked in with his tool box. "Alright, Max is asleep, so I'm ready to scan SpongeCog 010's brain."

SpongeCog 010 backed against the back of the cage and whimpered. But then Tommy and Tammy stood in front of the cage with the arms spread out. "No!" they shouted as Tammy yelled, "You're not gonna open him up!"

Jimmy was surprised by this and demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

"SpongeCog 010 isn't with DarkEvil and the SpongeCog bots anymore." Tommy explained.

"You can't just open him up cuz he was forced to deflect from the team!" Tammy exclaimed.

"Okay, so what do you wanna do with him?" Jimmy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tammy and Tommy grin at each other with an idea.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Timmy shouted loudly after Tammy and Tommy had brought SpongeCog 010 to their home in Dimmsdale, hoping to convince their dad to let them keep the robot as a pet.

"But Dad, he's a robot." Tommy said as he signaled to 010. "He's the perfect pet for us."

"But he was created by a villain to commit evil deeds so he can take over the world." Timmy pointed out. "You don't know what he's capable of."

"But he's not with DarkEvil or the SpongeCogs anymore." Tammy explained. "And he says that since we defeated him earlier, he wants to stay with the Nicktoons."

"Reah! Reah! Reah!" SpongeCog 010 nodded cheerfully.

"Cindy doesn't want him staying at HQ after what happened though." Tommy explained. "So Jimmy said we can keep him if it's okay with you."

Timmy pondered it over, "Well..."

"Please!" the twins both said with pleading grins on their faces.

Their father sighed and finally said, "Alright, you can keep him."

"YAY!" Tommy and Tammy cheered, hugging their new pet with the SpongeCog a bit confused by what they were doing.

"But remember," Timmy added sternly. "He's your responsibility. You both have to feed him, walk him, clean up after him, and look after him at all times."

"No sweat, Dad." Tommy said confidently. "With us as his trainers, he'll be the perfect pet and even the perfect robot that he'll be as helpful as a SpongeTron." They soon realize that SpongeCog 010 was no longer next to them and they see the robot standing over a now empty goldfish bowl.

SpongeCog 010 was chewing something when Tammy says, "Now 010, spit him out!" SpongeCog 010 shook his head when something was fighting inside his jaw. "Hey, be a good boy and spit out the baby fairy." Tammy said again. SpongeCog 010 doesn't want to and turn his head back. However, Tammy uses a small water gun and squirts it at 010, sparking its head.

The shock the robot endured caused 010 to cough up a small goldfish that flopped on the floor until it transformed into a damp baby Poof. The fairy baby glared at the robot and said, "Yucky!"

Timmy stared skeptically at this until Tommy reassured. "We'll train him not to do that too."

* * *

The next morning in Retroville, SpongeTron was in his room asleep, lying on his metal table with a power cord connected to his chest. SpongeTron pulls his plug and hops off the table, stretching out his arms and adjusting the kinks in his body. "I've never had a sleep-mode that good before." SpongeTron gleefully says. But then oddly leans on the floor and scratches the back of his head with his foot. He then stands up and walks out of his room as if it were nothing.

SpongeTron went to the kitchen where Max was sitting in a high chair and Cindy was cooking breakfast while Jimmy was feeding Max. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Neutron." the robot greeted. "Good morning, Max."

Max giggled as Jimmy tries to scoop some baby food into his mouth. "Hello SpongeTron." Jimmy greeted as well. "You seem to be in a pleasant mood, even for having SpongeBob's DNA."

"Oh yeah, I just had a nice long charging," SpongeTron said, turning his right shoulder joint. SpongeTron then sniffed the air and turned to see Goddard eating bolts and screws out of a dog bowl.

The robot's eyes grow big and he gets excited. "That looks tasty!" he lunges toward the bowl and pushes Goddard aside as he slides on his hands and knees mowing down all the metal parts in the bowl. Goddard gets up, shaking his head but looks at SpongeTron in surprised to see the robot eating his food, not to mention eating from his mouth and standing on all fours.

The three humans were even surprised by this as Jimmy asks, "Uh...SpongeTron? What is the meaning of this?"

SpongeTron finally stopped after nearly emptying the bowl, and slowly began to stand up as he sheepishly chuckled, "Ha ah ah. Sorry guys. I don't know what came over me. Maybe I just need some fresh air."

After hearing this, Max held his arms out toward the robot and began to whine. "Oh, can you take Max too?" Cindy suggested, "He might need fresh air as well."

"Sure thing." SpongeTron said as he picked Max up from out of the high chair and sat him inside his walker. "See you guys later." he said as he pushed Max out.

As the two left, Cindy remarked, "That robot is starting to make SpongeCog 010 look civilized." but this gave Jimmy a look of concern.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale, Tammy and Tommy were playing with their new pet SpongeCog 010 at the park. "Okay, Tenny, just like we taught you." Tommy said before he threw the frisbee. "Go get it!" As the robot stared at the disk, he suddenly fired a laser from his eyes and burned a hole through the disk, causing it to fall on the ground.

Tommy walks over and takes the melted frisbee. "I guess that still counts."

Tammy takes out a little rubber ball and says, "Try again, SpongeCog 010. This time go get it and bring it back." she says before throwing the ball far away.

SpongeCog 010 looks back at where the ball went and looks at Tammy confused. Tammy squirts him again with the gun, sparking his head. 010 shakes its head and decides to go after the ball.

From the opposite direction, SpongeTron was coming forward with Max. "Let's go see how Tammy and Tommy are do-" but then he stops when he sees the ball bouncing toward them.

Before SpongeCog 010 could reach the ball, SpongeTron suddenly jumped forward with his tongue hanging out and he caught the ball in his mouth, standing victoriously on the ground. Tammy and Tommy stood there in shock as they watched this. "Uh...Nice catch?" Tommy said, confused by this.

SpongeTron and Max walked over to the three as the robot spat the ball out of his mouth. "Sorry guys." he said sheepishly. "I don't know why, but I couldn't resist."

"Well, we're trying to train SpongeCog 010 as our new pet." Tommy explained. "And you just barging in and interrupting 010's play time isn't helping him learn how to be the perfect robot pet."

But SpongeTron looked nervously at the wild robot as he sniffed at Max, making the baby giggle. "I don't know, guys." he told the twins. "Are you sure we can really trust him to be good?"

"Of course! Once we train him!" Tammy said confidently.

"Yeah!" Tommy said scratching SpongeCog 010's chin. "What pets have to know, especially robot pets, are that us humans are the dominant species." He said, crossing his arms proudly. He looks down when a small gray kitten with a dark gray patch on its left eye walks over and meows. "AAAHH!" Tommy screamed at seeing the small kitten. "Go away!" he yelled as he hid behind Max's walker. "Take whatever you want! Just don't hurt me!"

"Meow…" the kitty said as it licks its paw when Yuki comes over and picks it up.

"I see you've met Ringo," Yuki said as the kitten purrs happily as she pet him.

Tommy peeks out from behind Max and angrily asks, "That evil thing is yours?!"

"Yes, he's mine." Yuki scoffed as she held her kitten. "I was just feeding him at home until he jumped on Darry's Recaller and accidentally jumped through a portal to here."

Max giggled once more. "Kitty…" Yuki holds up Ringo for Max to pet him. SpongeCog 010 walks toward the cat, sniffs it a bit and opens its jaws when-

"Nah uh uh!" Tammy yelled at the disobedient pet and holds out her squirt gun.

"Raaaww," SpongeCog 010 growled before howling toward the sky sadly.

"Is that an ugly dog or is that really the evil SpongeCog 010?" Yuki asked, surprised to see him.

"He WAS evil." Tammy explained as she pats SpongeCog 010 on the head as he happily panted. "He joined the Nicktoons and now he's our new pet."

"What?" Yuki questioned skeptically. "Isn't one robot on your team enough?"

SpongeTron agreed, "Yeah, especially one from my evil crea- Hey, wait a minute." he said as he stared at Yuki.

"Will you guys relax?" Tommy replied. "You should put a little more faith in us and our new pet. If SpongeTron can be the perfect robot, so can SpongeCog 010. He is your cousin after all, ST."

SpongeTron's eyes widen in realization. "Hey, that's right. I would never lose faith in a member of my own robotic family. Okay, I guess I can trust 010 to..." but then he trails off as he stares at Yuki's kitten happily meowing in his owner's arms. "be...good." Suddenly, SpongeTron gains a vicious look as he snarls at the kitten, causing it to meow in fear and jump out of Yuki's arms, running down the street as SpongeTron got on all fours and chased it as he barked.

"Ringo!" Yuki cried out as she ran after them, hoping to catch her kitten.

Tommy and Tammy look surprised, skeptical of SpongeTron's sudden behavior. "Well, that was weird." Tommy said as he stared in surprise.

"Maybe we should follow them." Tammy suggested. "Before SpongeTron eats Yuki's pet."

"We could..." Tommy said nervously, not wanting to deal with Yuki's cat. "Or...we could go visit Darry and see if he's feeling any better."

Tammy rolled her eyes and said, "Come on!" grabbing Tommy's ear and taking him toward the direction of SpongeTron and Yuki while Max follows in his walker. SpongeCog 010 panted his tongue and follows them.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, everything looks peaceful until we hear a loud sneeze and blue rays burst from the top window. Inside his bedroom, Darry was lying in bed in his pajamas with his cheeks still red from his fever. He frowned angrily from boredom of having to stay at home all day. "Darry!" Danny called out as he poked his head in through the doorway. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." Darry said as he laid over the edge of the bed with his arm over his face. "If this virus doesn't kill me, sitting around here will. I think I need...ice-cream."

Danny rolled his eyes and smiled. "Alright, Dar, but try to get some rest as well, okay?"

Darry rubbed his nose with his sleeve. "Yes dad." he said before dumping a pillow over his head.

Once his dad left downstairs, something crawled in through the window and leered over Darry. But all of a sudden, Darry let out another sneeze and the pillow flew off his face and crashed into the intruder, knocking him into the wall. He sat up and noticed this when the pillow slid on the ground, revealing it to be SpongeTron, dizzy from the attack.

"SpongeTron?" Darry asked in a nasally tone. "What are you doing here?"

Once SpongeTron recovered, he stood up and rubbed his head. "I don't know. I just all of a sudden felt the need to come here."

Darry still looked suspicious about this and wondered, "Uh huh...and you couldn't knock first?"

"I was with Tammy, Tommy, Max, and Yuki." SpongeTron explained. "Not sure where they ran off to though."

Suddenly, the door flew open and Yuki stood there completely out of breath as she glared at SpongeTron, "Where...is...Ringo?"

"Ringo?" SpongeTron questioned in confusion. "Haven't seen him in a while." but then an echoing "Meow" was heard coming from inside SpongeTron's body.

Yuki gasped. "Cough him up right now!"

Then, Tommy, Tammy, and Max enter Darry's bedroom. "What…just…happened?" Tammy asked. Tommy yelped when SpongeCog 010 lands on top of him, finally catching up while the baby giggles.

"Your friend just ate my kitten!" Yuki angrily pointed.

"What?" Darry asked in shock as he turned toward the confused robot.

"Way to go, SpongeTron!" Tommy cheered when Tammy glared at him.

"SpongeTron, this isn't like you at all," Tammy said, "Now take him out!"

"What if I don't want to," SpongeTron said stubbornly. Tammy takes out her water gun and squirts him. SpongeTron hissed in response as he swung his hand like claws. "This is your last warning, SpongeTron Unit-001." Tammy said sternly. "Let the cat go."

SpongeTron stares and opens up his chest, grabs Ringo by the tail, and drops him. "Meow..." Ringo said and runs back to Yuki.

"Ringo!" Yuki shouted in relief as she held her kitten, which shakes traumatized by what happened. "Don't worry, baby. I won't let that mean robot hurt you again." she comforted as she walked out.

As the rest of the humans glare at SpongeTron, the robot just crossed his arms and asked, "What'd I do?"

"You know," Darry said as he eyed SpongeTron suspiciously before coughing. "I could've sworn you were on a strict non-organic diet."

Max went up to SpongeTron in his walker and used his rattle to hit SpongeTron on the head, "Bad SponTwon!"

SpongeTron growled at the baby until he shook his head until he was normal. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just felt this sudden urge."

"I think... maybe you should get some rest," Tammy suggests.

"Yeah, before you try and eat someone else." Tommy agreed. "But if you find another cat, then it's okay."

"What makes you think I need rest?" SpongeTron asked. "I feel just fine." But then, SpongeTron sniffs the air and afterwards, Danny walks in carrying a bowl of ice-cream. SpongeTron yells excitedly and jumped on all fours, pushing Danny over and knocking the bowl of ice-cream on top of him. The kids all stare oddly as they watch SpongeTron solely chew on the spoon.

Tommy and Tammy stare at SpongeTron and then at each other. They both agree, "He needs rest." SpongeCog 010 barked in response.

* * *

Later that night at Nicktoon HQ, Tammy and Tommy were inside SpongeTron's room with SpongeCog 010. Tommy just turned on the microwave to make some popcorn while SpongeTron was lying on his table, chewing on a car bumper. Jimmy stared at this as well as he said, "You were right, this is serious."

"What's serious?" SpongeTron asked as he ate the last of the bumper. "Are you guys feeling okay?"

"Our dad said we can stay with him." Tammy mentioned. "And he said we can bring our sweet little Tenny-Poo." she scratched SpongeCog 010 under his chin.

Jimmy and Cindy stare at the twins and robots when Cindy whispered to Jimmy, "What is it with these two having weird pets?"

As SpongeTron stared at this as well, the kettles began to sizzle and pop as the microwave sends a high surge of electricity to heat it. SpongeTron turns to a window where there's a full moon outside. As he looks on, SpongeTron felt his body short-circuit yet he couldn't place the reason why.

"Alright, you two." Jimmy began saying. "If anything happens, just give me a call."

"Right," Tammy gave a thumbs up as Tommy yawned. Jimmy closes the door and Tommy and Tammy began to sleep on a comfy bed Poof created for them. SpongeCog sleep beside the twins peacefully as SpongeTron tries to sleep on his cold metal table.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside HQ, SpongeTron was lurking around outside- or what looked like SpongeTron with red eyes. It was actually a disguised SpongeCog, who spoke into his communicator. "A satellite lies inside the squishies' base. Just what we need for your big plan, Master."

_"Excellent."_ DarkEvil said through the communicator. _"Break in and if you find anyone in your way, you know what to do."_

"Right..." SpongeCog smirked, releasing his razor sharp claws.

* * *

Inside HQ, SpongeTron couldn't keep his eyes shut so he sat up and muttered, "Tammy? Tommy? Jimmy?" Then a loud noise startles SpongeTron and he turns to see it was the microwave beeping. He groans, "Tommy forgot to pull the plug out after using the microwave. Haven't I told him a thousand times already that gadgets plugged in still have power and wasting more of HQ's electricity?" He hops off his table and yanks the plug out. He stares at the plug still sparking in his hand and turns to the window for a full view of the moon shining above him.

Soon, SpongeTron felt his body began to shake and his insides began to whir and spark while the twins continued to snooze soundly, they failed to notice a shadow of SpongeTron above their bed began to change form.

Suddenly, Tommy felt something dripping on his face as snarling was heard. "Not now, 010. I'll feed you later." Tommy said in a groggy tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Cindy were sleeping peacefully when they hear Max wailing. "Jimmy, can you get that?" Cindy asked her husband.

"Huh?" Jimmy responded as he opened his tired eyes halfway. "Yeah...sure." he groaned with a yawn as he sat up from bed and walked out of the room in a bathrobe.

He slowly went toward Max's bedroom where the baby was crying. He went inside Max's room, where the baby was sitting in the crib, crying loudly in the dark. "What's wrong, Max." he asked tiredly as he picked up the baby and cradled him. "You should be asleep right now."

But then his eyes shot open when he hears screaming, "AAAAAHHHH!" coming from SpongeTron's room.

* * *

Backed away to the corner of their bed were Tammy and Tommy as they held each other in fright to see a ferocious-looking robot with sharp teeth and red eyes, looking similar to SpongeCog 010, but less rusted and more newer-looking. "What is that?" Tammy asked as she shook in fear.

"A distant relative of 010's?" Tommy guessed as he also shook in fear.

SpongeCog 010 growls at the monster and barks at him. But the other glares and gives a loud roar, making the more obsolete robot cower behind his owners. Before the monstrous robot could attack them, he spots SpongeTron's metal table and lunges forward as he starts chewing on it.

As she and her brother watch the strange robot, Tammy asks worriedly, "What's going on? Where's SpongeTron?"

SpongeCog 010 stared at the robot and suddenly growled to the twins, "Rarg, rawr, rah!"

"What is it, boy?" Tommy asked. "Do you know where SpongeTron is?"

After the robot monster eats half of SpongeTron's table, he suddenly growls and charges through the door, leaving a large hole in it. SpongeCog 010 howls at this while Tammy and Tommy look at each other in shock. "You don't think..."

Meanwhile, Jimmy was rushing down the hall with Max to follow the screams he heard from Tammy and Tommy. He stops when he suddenly sees SpongeTron lurking around the halls.

"SpongeTron, what's going on?" he frantically asked. "Are Tammy and Tommy okay?"

SpongeTron turned around, revealing himself to have red eyes, and he smirked, revealing sharp teeth. "Yes, Neutron, everything's fine. But you need to stay outta the way." he turned his arm into a stun gun.

Jimmy gasped and quickly taps the button on his watch to activate a pink energy shield. "Don't you know you should never play with weapons in front of an infant?" he told the robot with a frown.

"Really? Thanks for telling me." SpongeCog says as he extends his arm toward Jimmy, making the genius duck to avoid it. However, the hand just grabs Max and pulls him out of his father's grasp.

"Max, NO!" Jimmy yelled as he reaches out to him.

"Dada?" Max gooed as SpongeCog holds him hostage.

"Now if you don't mind, squishy, I have something to pick up." SpongeCog says until they hear a strange noise from down the halls. "It sounds like someone is expecting me." then he runs off with Max, leaving Jimmy furious.

In another part of the lab, SpongeCog rushes in with Max and the two see the robot monster, making a mess of everything as he ate everything made of metal. "Well, what do we have here?" SpongeCog asked as he uses his eyes to scan the monster, who growls at him. "This is interesting."

Max just giggled at the robot and pointed at him. "SponTwon!"

Suddenly, Tammy and Tommy, along with SpongeCog 010, rush inside the lab to see the robots. "SpongeTron!" Tommy called out. "Is it really you?" Once the robot, identified as SpongeTron, sees them, he growls as he backs away against the wall.

As SpongeCog 010 sees SpongeCog, he growls in fear. But the dangerous robot sees him. "What are you doing here?" he asks his former teammate. "Don't tell me you're hanging around with these squishies."

SpongeCog 010 whimpered and hid behind Tammy and Tommy. SpongeCog just frowned and said, "If that's how you wanna play it, fine."

Tammy and Tommy took out there weapons and prepared to fight against SpongeCog. "What are you planning this time, SpongeCog?" Tammy asked.

"And what have you done to our friend?" Tommy asked also.

"What have I done?!" SpongeCog smirked, "Oh no, what has HE done?" he pointed at 010 as he continued to back away.

"We're not falling for your tricks." Tommy said as he aimed his weapon at SpongeCog. "We'll make you tell us what you're up to!"

"Nah ah ah." SpongeCog said as he held up Max. "You should never play with weapons in front of an infant." Once they see the baby in his clutches, Tammy and Tommy immediately lower their weapons and gasp in shock. Max gasps and glares at SpongeCog. "Okay, now that we have the little shrimp, here are my demands. First, drop you weapons." Tommy and Tammy look at each other and unwillingly drop their weapons. "Good. Now two, you guys surrender and bow to our overlord, Dark-YEOW!"

SpongeCog yelled after Max throws a rattle at his head. "Bad robot!" Max scolded and blew a raspberry at him.

SpongeCog angrily glared at the baby and muttered, "Why, you little-" But the baby grabs something from his bonnet and jams the device into SpongeCog's gauntlet as it sparks. As SpongeCog was shocked by the device, he screamed, "AAGH!" and tossed Max up, sending the baby flying through the air.

"AAAH!" Tammy and Tommy both screamed, fearing for Max's safety. But suddenly, SpongeCog 010 jumped in the air and swiftly caught Max by the back of his pajamas with his mouth, and landed on the ground with Max giggling in joy.

"Phew!" the twins sighed in relief, glad their pet was able to save the baby.

"How sentimental." SpongeCog said with a smirk. "Though I am on a tight schedule tonight, so I better just grab what I came here to borrow."

"Oh, no you don't!" Tammy shouted as she picked up her staff. "You're not going anywhere!"

SpongeCog's eyes glance away to see the monstrous SpongeTron digging through a trash can of Jimmy's old broken devices. He smirks with an idea and fires his laser at SpongeTron, causing him to yelp in pain.

As SpongeTron recovers, he spots the twins and slowly advances toward them as he snarls. Tammy and Tommy slowly back away as SpongeCog makes his escape through an air duct in the ceiling.

As SpongeTron prepared to attack them, Tommy called out to the robot, "SpongeTron, wait! It's us, Tommy and Tammy, your friends."

"You wouldn't hurt anyone, especially not your friends." Tammy added.

"SponTwon!" Max peeped as he pointed at the robot while still being held by SpongeCog 010. Suddenly, SpongeTron's eyes lose their killing intent and he growls in confusion. But then he suddenly shakes his head and howls at the sky before jumping through the glass window and escaping into the night.

Tommy and Tammy also look on in confusion. SpongeCog 010 walks over and gives Max to Tammy.

Jimmy then rushed inside the lab to see what had happened and once he sees his son, he smiles in joy. "Max!" he takes him from Tammy and hugs him. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Jimmy!" Tammy shouted franticly. "Something terrible's happened!"

"Yeah," Tommy added. "You might wanna sit down for this."

* * *

The next morning, everything now seemed calm at Nicktoon HQ compared to the way it was last night. Inside SpongeTron's room, a snoring was heard throughout the huge mess that was scattered across the floor.

From behind the overturned metal table, SpongeTron, now back to normal, crawled out with a tired expression. "Dear Neptune, did I forget to charge my batteries last night?" Suddenly, SpongeTron began to cough and what looked like a broken mailbox flew out of his mouth. "Huh?" SpongeTron looked at the mailbox in surprise when he hears the door creak. The door slowly opens revealing Tommy and Tammy wearing some armor gear to defend themselves as they slowly approach SpongeTron.

"What's going on?" SpongeTron gasped as he backs away in fear. "Is there something in HQ? Is he after me? Did SpongeCog 010 go on an eating rampage?"

"Uh...ST, we hate to break it to you, but..." Tammy began to say until-

"Last night you turned into a horrible ugly monster that ate metal and almost attacked us!" Tommy spat out.

"Now Tommy!" Tammy snapped at him, but chuckled, "But yeah, what he said."

SpongeTron was stunned by what the twins said, but burst into laughter. "Ah ah ah ah! Are you guys kidding? That's some dream you both had. Maybe you guys should lay off the late night snacks."

"What? But it's true!" Tommy yelled out, "Don't you remember all the things you did?"

"Honestly, I don't remember anything at all last night," SpongeTron ponder, but snickered, "But like that's gonna happen! You guys are acting like I'm some werewolf or something. But that's impossible for robots right?"

"Actually, it's not impossible at all," Jimmy said, walking from the doorway. SpongeTron stopped laughing, realizing the seriousness of the situation.

* * *

Later at the lab, Jimmy explained to the three along with his wife and son with SpongeCog 010 strapped to a table. "I was up last night examining how you turned into a creature similar to 010's structure, not to mention your recent behavior lately..."

"Okay, and?" Cindy asked.

"It all happened because SpongeCog 010 bit him," Jimmy answered.

"What?" the twins both questioned in surprise.

"So you're saying this all happened because our new pet bit SpongeTron?" Tommy asked, "But Tenny's not a werewolf."

"No, he's not," Jimmy coolly said when the lights dim, "BUT, when DarkEvil created him, 010's structure was not as stable as SpongeCog 001's. That's because before SpongeCog was activated, his structure was copied by SpongeTron. Due to 010's instability when he bit SpongeTron, that bite disabled a part of his wiring and infected his circuitry with some of 010's feral-like structure and programing, creating a new type of virus that mutates machine into beast. A beast I call...the WIREBOT!" He yelled out when lightning strikes for no apparent reason.

SpongeTron, Tommy, and Tammy gasp in horror, fully aware of what SpongeTron has become. Cindy stares at her husband dully, "Really? A WireBot? Is that all you can come up with?"

The lights flick back on while Jimmy responds, "It's simple yet daunting."

"But this Wiring Bot virus can be cured, right?" SpongeTron asked hopefully.

"As of now...no." Jimmy answered sadly. "But if I can do a little more research on it, I can probably invent a cure in no time. Until then, it's important that you are under constant supervision and away from anything that could provoke your WireBot Virus."

"But what about my evil twin cousin SpongeCog." SpongeTron asked as he growled ferociously at the mention of this. "He's planning something bad and we must stop him."

"Take it easy, SpongeTron." Jimmy reassured. "We'll deal with him when we can. For now, we have to think of a place to keep you in until we find a way to help you."

SpongeTron looked confused for a moment as he asked, "But what about here?"

"You'd think I'd let two ferocious robots stay in here with a baby," Cindy pointed out as she held Max. "Forget it."

"I think for now on, you have to stay in your room with Tommy and Tammy keeping watch," Jimmy suggested.

"Us? Stay locked in a room? With him?" Tommy asked nervously as he pointed to SpongeTron.

"You could go to Fenton Works and take care of Darry with Yuki and Ringo," Jimmy casually says.

"How about I ask Poof to give us some popcorn and video games for tonight?" Tommy eagerly suggested.

* * *

Don't get bit or you'll become a WireBot. Is SpongeTron doomed to be like this forever? Please review what you think and stick around for Part 2.


End file.
